Prophéties
by youte
Summary: (AU à partir de mi-222) Et si toutes les épreuves, les tragédies, les aventures n'avaient été que des étapes pour les amener tous à ce point-là de leur existence, avec en main toutes les clés d'une possible victoire ? Ils gagneront, ou ils mourront tous. Ensemble.
1. L'Agence

_**Timeline**__ : AU à partir de la moitié du dernier épisode de la saison 2. Comment, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les réponses viendront au fil des chapitres._

_**Remarques : **__pour ceux qui ont lu 'Happy End' et ont apprécié : cette fiction est très différente et n'est en aucun cas une SwanQueen. Ma prochaine fic sera une SQ par contre, mais je ne suis pas encore fixée sur l'idée de base._

_Et oui, dans cette fic, il y a des OCs. Beaucoup au début, et de moins en moins à mesure que les personnages que nous connaissons font leur apparition, rassurez-vous. Chaque OC a un rôle à jouer, et une fois ce rôle joué, ils s'effacent pour la plupart. _

_(Et vous verrez que vu l'idée de départ de cette fic, difficile de faire sans OC !)_

_**Longueur : **__Quatorze chapitres sont écrits, dont deux de flashbacks, et j'estime en être aux deux-tiers. Il me reste la partie la plus importante à rédiger, celle concernant le Pays Imaginaire. Je dirais qu'il y aura entre vingt et vingt-cinq chapitres pour l'ensemble de la fic. Mais ça pourrait aussi être moins._

_**Anglais/français : **__Par pure préférence égoïste (eh oui), j'utiliserai les noms anglophones Snow-White, Red et Dark One, tout le reste sera bien sûr en français. (Les deux premiers noms, parce que je les trouve plus cool, et le dernier parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils l'ont traduit en français mais que ça doit pas être très joli.)_

_**Avertissement **_pour un peu de violence, de sang et quelques morts (surtout vers la fin).

* * *

_**ONCE UPON A TIME**_

** PROPHETIES**

* * *

**1 **

**L'Agence**

* * *

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON. 2023.

Un frisson. Une grimace. Elle croisa les bras contre elle pour mieux se blottir dans son manteau et haussa un sourcil en observant les alentours.

« Il est ici ? »

Sa collègue hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière ses épaules.

« Il est là, » confirma t-elle d'une voix posée, un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

Elle bougea, passant son poids sur le devant de ses pieds avant de retomber sur ses talons. Le manteau gris qu'elle portait sur un jean noir et une chemise rouge la protégeait efficacement du froid de novembre et son sang battait dans ses veines, ses muscles prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour l'éventuelle suite.

« Arrête de gigoter, Ruby, » lui reprocha l'autre femme, l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et courts pour les maintenir loin de ses yeux.

Elle tapotait quelque chose sur son téléphone et semblait ignorer tout de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles, dans ce quartier industriel glauque et humide. Mais Ruby savait bien qu'en réalité, absolument rien de ce qui se déroulait alentours n'échappait à la vigilance discrète et constante de son équipière.

« Excuse-moi d'en avoir marre d'attendre là alors qu'on pourrait simplement aller pêcher notre gars. »

« Tu connais la mission. On attend le feu vert. »

« On sait toutes les deux que c'est lui qui l'a tuée. Tu connais beaucoup de gars capables de vider un être humain, toi ? En tout cas, je connais aucun Natif capable de le faire, et même parmi les lignées des Exilés, ils sont peu. Surtout sans mourir direct d'une telle utilisation de magie. »

« Pas de preuve, pas de coupable. »

« Ouais, ouais, » soupira Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oh, elle comprenait parfaitement les Lois. Du moins, celles qui les régissaient, elles, leurs collègues et l'ensemble des Fichés. Les enfreindre garantissait un jugement immédiat. Pas de jurés, pas de juge, pas d'avocat, pas de pardon.

Elle comprenait aussi qu'on ne pouvait condamner une personne sans preuve formelle, et que les règles avaient été érigées il y avait de ça bien longtemps pour protéger ce monde, les Natifs et les Exilés. Le système fonctionnait, le monde tournait ainsi, et Ruby était même fière de faire partie de cette machine.

Elle déboutonna son manteau, passa une main sur son arme et s'assura qu'elle était bien prête à servir, avant de danser d'un pied sur l'autre une fois encore. Le loup en elle grondait, réclamait l'action promise, le mouvement, la liberté. Une grimace naquit sur son visage, et elle gratta son poignet gauche lorsque les picotements l'avertirent gentiment. Puis elle fit tourner le bracelet sur lui-même, une fois, deux fois…

Un bip attira son attention sur le mobile de l'autre femme. D'un geste du pouce, sa collègue activa le fichier qui s'afficha sur l'écran tactile.

« Le labo confirme que l'ADN est bien le sien. On y va. »

« _Enfin_ ! »

Elles traversèrent la route, entrèrent dans l'entrepôt en silence. C'était loin d'être leur première mission, et elles connaissaient par cœur leur rôle dans ce genre de situations. L'entraînement avait porté ses fruits, et dix ans de partenariat leur permettaient d'anticiper parfaitement les gestes de l'autre.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Ruby se concentra, puis capta le regard chocolat de son équipière et hocha la tête. Leur gars était seul.

Elle laissa passer l'autre femme devant et la suivit de près, ses sens hyper développés en alerte. Une fois en haut de l'escalier en bois, devant la porte close, Ruby sortit son arme, la tint le long de sa jambe et garda sa position sur l'un des côtés de la porte. Elle échangea un regard avec son équipière qui frappa au battant en bois, le son résonnant dans l'usine vide.

« Monsieur Former ? Au nom de l'Agence, je vous demande d'ouvrir cette porte. »

Il y eut un bruit, puis un autre. Le gars ne pouvait aller nulle part, trop tard pour fuir, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'un loup-garou traque son odeur de son appartement jusqu'ici aussi vite.

La porte grinça, et un petit homme à l'embonpoint conséquent leva des yeux gris vers elles, l'air mécontent.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en guise de salutations, mais sa voix tremblait un peu trop.

L'Agence résonnait comme l'aide providentielle ou le nom d'une alliée pour la plupart des Fichés ou des Contacts, mais pour ceux qui trahissaient leurs serments, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de leur fin.

« Agent Reynolds, et voici l'agent Wood, » présenta l'équipière de Ruby en montrant rapidement sa plaque, « nous sommes ici pour vous escorter au Bureau le plus proche pour que vous puissiez y être mis aux arrêts. »

« Hey, non, _non_ ! Ecoutez, c'est une erreur, je n'ai – »

« Vous avez assassiné Erika Malone il y a deux jours en usant de vos particularités. »

« Non ! »

Il recula précipitamment de deux pas dans le bureau décrépit et secoua la tête, ses yeux brillant d'une crainte fiévreuse.

« Non, hors de question que je vous suive ! _Jamais_ ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Le meurtre que vous avez commis n'est pas seulement hautement punissable par les lois de cet Etat. Vous avez brisé votre serment d'Exilé, vous avez risqué nous compromettre en usant de vos particularités enfreignant ainsi nos Lois. Vous connaissez les conséquences de vos actes. Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires, je vous prie. »

Voilà pourquoi Ruby la laissait toujours délivrer les speechs. Sa voix posée prouvait son calme, la politesse qu'elle y injectait cachait tout juste son dédain et son ennui mettant ainsi leurs adversaires dans un état qui variait grandement, de la crainte à la rage, et qui amusait toujours autant le loup-garou.

« Jamais ! »

Ah. Un fameux mélange de dégoût et de terreur aujourd'hui. Ça promettait.

Avec une expression grotesque, Former secoua la tête et, avec un geste théâtral ridicule, attrapa le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet gauche depuis sa naissance. Le sien était bleu nuit, la pierre brillait presque sous la lumière blafarde et le cordon qui la détenait, fin et solide, craquerait sans doute sous la force de sa prise.

Ruby leva son arme pour la diriger immédiatement vers sa tête, et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Baisse les bras, » ordonna t-elle d'une voix claire, se plaçant droit dans son champ de vision, légèrement devant Reynolds.

« Si vous bougez, je l'arrache, et alors là mesdames vous aurez un gros problème. »

« Si _tu_ bouges, j'appuie sur la détente et alors là, tu auras un gros problème. »

« Je vais pas finir mes jours dans une cellule sous terre, hors de question ! Laissez-moi partir. De toutes façons, vous allez avoir de bien plus grosses emmerdes sur les bras avec ce qui arrive ! La balance a été modifiée, la Prophétie est en marche ! L'Ombre arrive ! »

« Pour un sang-mêlé et un troisième génération, tu as un discours très orienté, dis-moi. »

« L'Ombre arrive, je vous dis, et là, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

La dernière syllabe n'avait pas quitté sa bouche que le bougre avait arraché le cordon du bracelet qui s'écrasa au sol dans un petit _ting_, la pierre virant immédiatement à sa transparence d'origine. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le criminel changea, diminua de taille, sa peau passa au noir, ses yeux au jaune et ses dents s'allongèrent dangereusement. Puis d'un bond vif et rapide, les longs bras rachitiques et griffus en avant, il se jeta sur elle.

Heureusement pour elle, si Ruby ne pouvait se transformer en loup à sa guise sans en subir les conséquences, elle gardait généralement ses sens et ses réflexes et usa d'un soupçon de sa vitesse surnaturelle pour dégager de son chemin. La créature appelée Patrick Former atterrit sur la balustrade branlante de l'escalier et se tourna dans sa direction, crachant un long filet de bave toxique qui manqua sa cible de peu.

Il reprit immédiatement appui sur le bois pourri et bondit à nouveau, rencontrant cette fois-ci la jeune femme de plein fouet. Le choc la projeta contre le mur et tout son souffle quitta d'un coup ses poumons, _douloureusement_. Une détonation retentit, mais la balle tirée par Reynolds n'atteignit pas le meurtrier ayant déjà sauté sur ses pieds pour rejoindre le loup-garou.

« Former ! »

Ruby venait tout juste de se redresser quand le gobelin lui sauta à la gorge, toutes dents dehors, sans doute dans l'idée d'aspirer ses organes comme il l'avait fait à cette pauvre fille. Avec toute la force dont elle était capable sous cette forme, Ruby saisit ses petits bras gluants et tenta de l'empêcher d'encercler sa gorge. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Reynolds tenter de mettre de nouveau en joue la créature, mais Ruby savait déjà qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque de tirer. Elle pourrait trop facilement la blesser, ou pire.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ! »

Pour toute réponse, il lui cracha au visage et elle écarta la tête avec un haut-le-cœur. Bien heureusement, la magie de Former commençait déjà à faiblir. Nauséabonde et dégoûtante, la salive que reçut Ruby ne contenait plus aucun poison.

« Un peu d'aide… ? » demanda t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Son équipière leva alors un bras et envoya valser le petit monstre à travers l'entrepôt quasiment vide, la magie invoquée faisant vibrer l'air autour d'elles.

Elles se précipitèrent vers la rambarde et observèrent le gobelin s'écraser au loin au sol, dans un nuage de poussière, avec un petit gémissement tenant presque du pathétique.

« Eh ben ça a été fun, » commenta Ruby en grimaçant.

Elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et s'essuya le visage, réprimant une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle avait vu pire. Avisant son arme au sol, elle la récupéra et la glissa dans son holster avant de rejoindre Reynolds une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a toujours droit aux cinglés ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Jolis réflexes, comme toujours. »

« Merci. »

Elles commencèrent à descendre pour aller récupérer leur cible, mais Ruby se tourna vers son équipière avant de progresser davantage.

« Au fait, Regina, si la prochaine fois tu pouvais éviter d'attendre qu'on me crache dessus avant d'agir... »

Bien sûr, son amie lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants.

« J'essayerai, » promit-elle.

Ruby se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elle confiait chaque jour sa vie à cette femme et elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

« Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, l'Exilé, c'était bien son grand-père ? Et il a eu un fils avec une Native, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact. »

Mais si Former reprenait doucement forme humaine, la magie se retournant contre lui, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Il tient plutôt des hommes de la famille, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« La plupart des races gardent leurs attributs malgré le métissage. Comme les dons magiques qui se transmettent de génération en génération, même si certains ont tendance à s'affaiblir. C'est bien pour ça que les descendants d'Exilés doivent être déclarés à l'Agence et sont tous fichés. »

« Ouais, je connais la musique, tu sais. Fichés, surveillés, aidés. De génération en génération, ou dès leur arrivée pour les Exilés originaux. »

« Qui donne un cours, maintenant ? »

« Je ne le touche pas, utilise ton truc de téléportation pour le mettre dans la voiture. »

« Cela va de soi. »

« Encore une mission parfaitement accomplie, » commenta le loup-garou quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle prenait le volant de leur Crossover Ford Lincoln Navigator noir aux vitres teintées, courtoisie de l'Agence.

Le gobelin inconscient menotté à l'arrière, à présent sous sa forme humaine, avait une drôle d'odeur que même la vitre blindée séparant l'habitacle conducteur de l'arrière ne parvenait pas à enrayer. Mais Ruby avait décidé que rien ne viendrait lui gâcher cette journée, alors elle endormit ses sens surnaturels et l'ignora.

Regina boucla sa ceinture près d'elle, son regard braqué sur elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ruby tout en démarrant la voiture pour mener leur prise au Bureau.

« Ta soirée a été bonne ? » interrogea l'autre femme.

« Pourquoi ? »

Regina lui offrit un rictus.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ruby… »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Sans rire, fais attention, tu deviens pire que moi. Tu finis presque par aimer les potins. »

« Il semblerait que tu aies déteint sur moi, c'est un fait. Ça ne répond cependant pas à ma question. »

« Regina… » grogna Ruby, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussions avec l'autre femme (dix années, ça créait des liens), mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce ton que prenait parfois l'ex-reine. Un peu trop parental à son goût. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque depuis six mois, Ruby était officiellement aussi âgée qu'elle.

Du moins, sur le papier.

« Je le connais ? »

« J'évite les agents depuis ce crétin il y a quatre ans, souviens-toi. Tu crois qu'on va enfin avoir une mission intéressante ? Non pas que les enquêtes criminelles ou les recherches soient ennuyantes, mais je partirai bien un peu à l'aventure. Peut-être une extraction ? Ça fait des années qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de passer un portail… »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Je ne change pas de sujet, et je n'ai rien à dire. »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu fais autant de secret autour d'une aventure. »

« Je ne fais pas de secret, » protesta Ruby, grimaçant presque en entendant son ton défensif.

« Tu sais, ces dernières semaines tu as souvent disparu… »

« Je ne disparais pas. »

« Je finirai bien par tout savoir. »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et je sais que tu pourrais le croire vu la différence d'âge, _grand-mère_, mais je ne suis pas une gamine et je fais ce que je veux. »

« Tu as seulement quelques années de moins que moi, » répliqua Regina d'un ton plus sec.

« Si – et seulement _si_ – on enlève les vingt-neuf années passées à Storybrooke, ce qu'on ne peut pas enlever dans ton cas puisque tu n'étais pas bloquée dans une boucle sans fin. »

Son équipière plissa les yeux et le timbre de sa voix baissa.

« Non seulement je vais découvrir ce que tu me caches, Ruby, mais je compte bien m'en servir pour te torturer aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. »

« Nous verrons ça, » challengea le loup avec un sourire, soulagée d'avoir évité les questions pour le moment.

« Je me sens mal, » grogna une voix sur le siège arrière.

Regina ne lui lança même pas un regard, occupée à taper leur rapport sur la tablette qu'elle tenait.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien parce que vous avez retiré votre bracelet et fait un usage intensif de la magie, Monsieur Former. Cette transformation que vous ne pouvez contrôler sans le bracelet avale sans aucun doute votre énergie magique. Dois-je vous rappeler quelles conséquences cela a sur l'organisme dans ce monde sans magie ? Etant donné votre niveau assez faible dans ce domaine, je crains que vous risquiez de payer le prix fort. »

« Vous devez m'aider ! »

« Nous ne devons rien du tout, Monsieur Former, puisque vous connaissiez les risques liés à l'utilisation de la magie, et dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez tenté de nous tuer ? Attaquer des agents est un crime très grave, tout comme le meurtre. »

« Essaye de ne pas crever sur la banquette arrière, tu veux ? » demanda Ruby. « Je viens de faire laver la voiture. »

Le gars gémit une nouvelle fois et eut un spasme violent. Avec une grimace, Ruby le vit baver sur le sol lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de casser cette routine, » soupira t-elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'amusement de Regina.

O

« Alors, Wood ? Encore un assassin derrière les barreaux ? »

Ruby leva les yeux pour voir devant elle nul autre que Roland Dallon, un grand black d'une quarantaine d'années aux sourires aussi pétillants que ses yeux. Mais cette expression pouvait tout aussi bien se glacer pour devenir cruelle, et le loup-garou en avait bien conscience.

Dans son monde d'origine, on l'avait même surnommé la Main du Diable. Ce qu'il avait fait exactement, Ruby ne le savait pas dans les détails. Leurs identités, leurs histoires, leurs crimes, tout était jalousement enterré et gardé par la direction de l'Agence qui assurait leur protection.

Ainsi, tous les nouveaux arrivés bénéficiaient d'un nouveau départ, d'une page vierge, d'une nouvelle vie.

A condition qu'ils ne trahissent pas leurs serments et ne brisent aucune des Lois, et cela valait aussi pour les descendants des Exilés.

« Pas exactement. Cet idiot a utilisé trop de magie et a fait une hémorragie interne. Il est mort. »

« Merde. »

« Ouais. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'air, en ce moment les crimes, ça n'arrête pas, » commenta Ruby en posant sa tablette sur son bureau de métal couvert d'objets et de dossiers, certains poussiéreux ou tâchés de café.

Accolé au sien, celui de Regina était immaculé, comme toujours.

La vaste salle sans fenêtre dans laquelle ils étaient faisait partie d'un complexe niché en bordure de la ville. Pour des yeux non-avertis, il s'agissait simplement d'une entreprise d'éco-énergie. Entouré d'arbres, le complexe attirait peu l'attention dans cette zone industrielle désuète et ce qu'il s'y déroulait de plus intéressant se faisait dans les niveaux souterrains. Car si les étages étaient bel et bien dévoués au développement des énergies propres, ceux en-dessous du niveau de la terre abritaient le Bureau de Seattle de l'Agence.

Et au -8 étaient installés les locaux des agents spéciaux qui formaient, selon le jargon employé par l'ensemble des employés, la Brigade. Composée de personnes spécialement choisies pour leurs talents, elle s'occupait des affaires délicates, tels les crimes de sang, les affaires magiques de haute envergure ou les missions impliquant de voyager entre les mondes.

Un tel job demandait une pluralité de profils et certaines qualifications, c'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où l'on pouvait trouver autant d'Exilés de première génération que dans les Brigades. Tout comme Regina ou Ruby, Roland et quatre de leurs collègues se trouvaient être nés dans un autre monde. Les treize autres agents descendaient d'Exilés ou étaient des Natifs.

En raison de leurs interventions occasionnelles dans leurs affaires, du secret entourant leurs actions ou de leur arrogance, beaucoup des autres services du Bureau n'appréciaient guère les agents de la Brigade, même s'ils respectaient leur travail.

Ruby n'avait que faire de telles jalousies. Elle s'éclatait dans son job, et c'était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir aussi longtemps sans savoir si les siens se portaient bien.

« Où est Kevin ? » interrogea Ruby en jetant un coup d'œil alentours.

« Mon cher frère est allé faire son rapport au boss sur l'affaire Keller, » répondit Roland en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais comment est Handler, toujours à vouloir en savoir plus. »

Le directeur du Bureau, Jeff Handler, était en apparence un grand homme maigre et frêle, pas plus de cinquante ans, au regard glacial et au sourire inexistant. Rien ne se faisait sans son accord, rien ne se faisait non plus sans qu'il le sache par un moyen ou par un autre. Il restait un vrai mystère pour Ruby. La rumeur voulait que tous les dirigeants de l'Agence soient des Natifs, donc nés de lignées de ce monde. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'Handler avait un passé sinon banal au moins plus normal que les leurs et qu'il ne possédait pas la moindre trace de magie dans son sang.

Mais franchement ?

Handler intimidait Ruby plus que n'importe qui.

« Je vois. Le pauvre. »

« Faut pas exagérer. Et ta frangine, elle est où ? »

Bien sûr, Regina n'était pas plus sa sœur que Kevin Huong n'était le frère de Roland Dallon. Mais c'était ainsi que les équipiers se nommaient bien souvent, tant le lien qui les unissait était puissant. C'était d'ailleurs en vertu de ce lien que Handler formait les duos. Mais sincèrement, même si c'était une sorte de code de la profession, Ruby n'était pas fana de cette confusion des genres.

Oui, Regina était devenue au fil des ans une amie, sans vraiment que Ruby comprenne comment. Et oui, Regina était sa famille à présent. Bien sûr, dans un univers familial, la relation entre Regina et elle serait fraternelle.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'entendre ainsi ne ramenait pas des souvenirs d'une autre famille à la surface. D'une autre sœur de cœur. D'une filleule et de son fils. De nains.

Les souvenirs d'une grand-mère qui, comme Ruby, s'était peut-être retrouvée seule dans un monde rempli de gens, elle aussi. Une grand-mère qui, à l'époque, avait déjà eu un certain âge.

Une grand-mère qui, comme tous leurs proches, était peut-être même morte en sautant dans un portail possiblement instable.

« Hey, Ruby ? »

« Hein ? Pardon. Regina a été appelée à l'hôpital. Ils avaient besoin d'un médimage. »

Ce qu'ils appelaient mages étaient simplement les personnes possédant des dons magiques, comme Ruby, Regina ou feu Monsieur Former. Peu importait la nature de la magie habitant la personne. Les médimages, ou plutôt, plus formellement, les mages secouristes, étaient de telles personnes formées auprès de médecins pour mettre à l'occasion leurs dons au service des patients.

Mais le fait même de se servir efficacement de la magie dans ce monde sans immédiatement en subir les conséquences demandait expérience, puissance et contrôle.

Avec le temps (et la montre qu'elle portait au poignet), Ruby savait exactement quand elle avait enfin assez accumulé d'énergie pour pouvoir se transformer, et surtout quand arrêter de se servir de ses dons de loup pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes.

Et se trouver à court d'énergie en raison d'une utilisation inconsidérée de la magie dans un monde sans magie ? _Très_ loin d'être agréable. La dernière fois, Ruby avait passé deux semaines alitée, faible, fiévreuse et souffrant atrocement.

(Et ça n'avait été rien comparé à la colère de Regina.)

« Dis donc, dans tes dernières missions, tu… »

Mais ce que voulait lui dire Roland se perdit soudain dans un son strident qui fit grimacer Ruby.

L'alarme mit en alerte tous les agents présents. Comme ses collègues, Ruby se leva et dirigea son regard vers les écrans incrustés dans les murs. La plupart diffusait des flash-informations provenant des quatre coins du monde, d'autres surveillaient la météo, des graphiques analysaient sans cesse l'atmosphère et le taux d'énergie de la planète, d'autres encore relayaient tout simplement les images de surveillance provenant de la société au-dessus d'eux, des alentours du bâtiment et des souterrains.

Ne voyant rien d'anormal, sachant que si l'alarme avait été liée à l'un de ces écrans Sam, l'analyste, aurait immédiatement diffusé l'image en question sur tous les écrans, Ruby tourna son attention vers le centre de la pièce, autour duquel tous leurs bureaux étaient disposés plus ou moins au hasard mais toujours par deux. Là, une petite table lumineuse s'anima et un hologramme blanc de la Terre apparut au-dessus d'elle. Le globe tourna, pivota, et se transforma pour zoomer sur les Etats-Unis. Tous purent alors voir le point rouge clignotant allégrement en plein cœur du Montana.

« Un portail ? » demanda un agent plus loin, sa forme humaine parfois détrompée par ses yeux virant à l'argent.

« Une tentative, » informa Sam, le vieil homme au visage squelettique voûté sur un fauteuil bourré d'électronique. Un fin sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres gercées et Ruby frissonna. « Une tentative très puissante, » répéta t-il lentement, sa voix rocailleuse vibrante de joie alors qu'il se délectait de ses mots.

Il n'y avait que lui pour se réjouir d'un tel évènement.

Pianotant joyeusement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, l'homme resta rivé à ses écrans sans fournir davantage d'explications, un gloussement dérangeant s'échappant de temps à autres de ses lèvres presque bleues.

« Eh bien, ta conclusion ? » exigea froidement l'un des seuls agents (hormis Sam) que Ruby détestait.

En tout cas, celui-ci était celui dont elle se méfiait le plus. Les cheveux châtains communs, les yeux marron communs, le gabarit et le visage communs, tout chez Zane Toronto aurait pu le faire passer pour le type lambda. Personne dans la rue ne devait lui accorder plus d'un regard, comme ça, en le croisant. Il pouvait passer complètement inaperçu, et pourtant tout chez lui transpirait la glace. Ses yeux portaient rarement une quelconque trace d'humanité, sa voix restait à jamais froide, et il faisait partie des très rares agents à travailler en solo.

Le passé du Natif devait être aussi trouble que son regard, ce qui n'avait rien de très surprenant. Plus que dans n'importe quel service, la Brigade contenait un haut pourcentage d'ex-criminels, un autre fait qui avait tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

« La signature n'est pas probante, » informa Sam en envoyant à Toronto un regard torve sous ses sourcils gris broussailleux. « Elle n'est pas enregistrée dans nos fichiers, en tout cas. Impossible de déterminer la nature de la magie ayant tenté de percer. »

« Et le monde d'origine ? » interrogea Kevin en prenant place près de son équipier.

La voix traînante lui répondit avec une malice dérangeante :

« Je cherche… »

Son fauteuil vola d'un ordinateur à un autre, d'un écran tactile à un autre, et ses longs doigts presque translucide bougeaient si vite que Ruby était probablement la seule à pouvoir discerner ces mouvements.

Kevin soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras.

Il était un peu plus jeune qu'eux, la trentaine à peine, les traits asiatiques. Alors que Roland venait d'un monde futuriste, Kevin, lui, était né en Chine d'une mère Native et d'un père originaire d'Oz. C'était un type un peu trop sérieux, Kevin, sans doute depuis que ses parents avaient été assassinés par un mage en cherche d'un sacrifice. Mais c'était un gars bien, ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes de sang comme les leurs, et lorsque Ruby partait en mission à ses côtés, elle se sentait presque responsable de lui.

« Samuel, on attend. »

La voix, grave et profonde, résonna dans toute la pièce malgré son ton bas. Le directeur avait fait son apparition, appuyé sur le garde-fou de la plateforme surélevée menant aux diverses sorties de la pièce – les ascenseurs, le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire, les escaliers, le bureau de Handler et la salle de repos.

« Je l'ai ! » s'extasia l'analyste avec un rire aigu qui fit grincer les dents de Ruby.

Elle se demanda s'il lui arrivait de sortir. Certains agents, ceux qui n'appréciaient pas ce monde ou qui ne vivaient pour une raison ou une autre que pour le travail, pouvaient passer des mois dans le complexe. Mais les jardins et le toit leur permettaient à tous de prendre des bols d'air frai.

Sam, lui, avec son allure de cadavre, ne devait pas sortir bien souvent. D'ailleurs, Ruby n'avait jamais vu la salle de la Brigade sans son analyste.

« Alors ? »

« L'origine du portail qui a failli s'ouvrir est… le Monde Imaginaire. »

Le Monde Imaginaire.

Autrement dit, le monde qui avait inspiré Peter Pan et le Pays Imaginaire à un Exilé des décennies auparavant.

Un monde magique sombre et dangereux où peu de gens vivaient et d'où les voyageurs ne revenaient jamais – ou presque.

« C'est un monde classé en catégorie zéro, messieurs dames, » rappela Handler à tous. « Vous n'êtes pas censés ignorer que nous devons tout faire pour empêcher qu'un portail ne se forme entre notre monde et l'Imaginaire. Soyez vigilants dans vos missions futures et laissez vos oreilles trainer pour toute information sur cette situation. Informez vos Contacts et tenez-moi au courant, et restez en alerte. Nous pourrions avoir à intervenir très vite. »

Le directeur Handler tourna les talons et s'enferma de nouveau dans son bureau, peut-être pour discuter de cet évènement avec les postes du monde entier, et Roland soupira.

« Reynolds et toi, vous êtes de garde pour combien de temps encore ? »

Ruby se frotta les yeux. Ces derniers temps, en raison des crimes en augmentation et du nombre d'équipes en mission à l'extérieur, leur charge de travail était devenue lourde et les agents devaient subir des gardes très longues.

« Encore deux jours, » informa t-elle. « Vous ? »

« On rentre demain soir. Permission de deux jours, puis on reprend une semaine de huit à six. »

« On reprend des horaires normaux la semaine prochaine, nous aussi. Heureusement, ces gardes sont en train de tuer ma vie sociale. »

« Tuer ta vie sociale, vraiment ? » s'amusa Kevin. « Je doute que ce soit possible. »

Avec un petit cri outré, Ruby le frappa légèrement à l'aide sa tablette tactile.

« Hey ! »

« Allez, à plus, on a du boulot. »

« C'est ça, sauvez-vous. »

Secouant la tête avec un petit sourire, Ruby se reconcentra sur le rapport qu'elle lisait. Si elle restait assez occupée, elle oublierait peut-être.

Oublierait ce maudit anniversaire.

Cela faisait dix ans jour pour jour que sa vie avait changé. Dix ans qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Dix ans qu'elle avait tout perdu, son foyer, ses amis, sa famille.

Qu'ils soient morts ou non, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne les reverrait.

Dix années, déjà.

Parfois, elle n'avait qu'une envie, sauter dans une voiture et tracer la route jusqu'à Storybrooke. Mais c'était inutile. Il n'y avait plus rien là-bas.

Plus rien à part des arbres, de la terre, de la mousse.

Et des fantômes.

O


	2. Il était une fois

**2**

**Il était une fois…**

* * *

CITE BLANCHE, MONDE DES FEES. _Un an après la fermeture du portail_.

Emma Swan avait du mal à se lever le matin.

Mais il y avait un instant qu'elle adorait, juste quelques secondes, entre cet état de sommeil et cet état de conscience, des secondes bénites durant lesquelles elle _oubliait_. Elle oubliait l'année écoulée, elle oubliait ce qui l'entourait, elle oubliait tout et elle pensait se lever dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents pour descendre les escaliers, se servir un café et attraper son badge pour commencer sa journée.

Et puis les quelques secondes s'écoulaient, et tout revenait.

Alors Emma se levait, posait ses pieds sur le bois souvent trop froid, enfilaient des vêtements qui n'avaient aucune étiquette, tous faits main, regrettait sa veste bien-aimée, sa voiture, sa vie, avant de sauter à pieds joints dans une nouvelle journée.

La vue de sa chambre était magnifique, mais vivre dans un château lui paraissait toujours complètement absurde. Sa famille et elle ne partageaient qu'une aile de l'endroit. Contrairement à beaucoup des autres nobles ou monarques, Snow et David n'avaient repris le trône qu'après un vote de tous ceux qui avaient souhaité vivre dans le royaume. Ainsi, même s'ils étaient des royaux, ils avaient la légitimité des dirigeants élus. Emma n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la monarchie, mais elle devait avouer que pour le moment, le Forêt Enchantée n'était pas prêtre à l'installation d'une république entière.

Si Snow et David avaient bel et bien repris leurs quartiers dans leur château, ils avaient aussi décidé de n'habiter que dans une aile et d'aménager le reste du palais en bureaux pour les nouveaux services publics. Une poste, une salle du Conseil, une bibliothèque, une école, à présent l'aile ouest de ce qui avait été autrefois un palais réservé aux gens bien nés respiraient la vie.

Autour du château, les maisons avaient été rétablies, fortifiées grâce aux connaissances des habitants ayant vécu presque trente années dans un monde plus avancé. Les fées avaient consenti à aider aux aménagements avant de retourner à leurs tâches ancestrales, mais ils étaient encore très loin de la technologie avec laquelle avait grandi Emma.

Ce n'était pas parfait. Loin de là. Il y avait sans cesse des obstacles, des mécontents, des conflits qui méritaient tous les dons de diplomate de Snow, ses faux sourires, ses menaces enrobées de sa voix posée et douce, toute sucrée. Emma appréciait particulièrement sa façon d'insulter les gens tout en gardant son air de princesse pure et bien élevée.

Mais Snow et David avaient cette force, cet espoir de pouvoir un jour voir le monde stable et en paix. Malgré leurs erreurs (ou plutôt grâce à elles) et en dépit de leurs défauts, les parents d'Emma demeuraient des gens extraordinaires, bons et justes, capables de trouver la lumière quand tous les autres autour d'eux ne voyaient qu'ombres et opacité.

C'était sans doute pour cela, et peut-être aussi à cause d'un respect trop ancré des traditions, que la plus grande majorité des habitants avait voté leur maintien à la tête du royaume, et ce en tant que roi et reine incontestés.

S'étirant paresseusement, Emma se dirigea vers le miroir et tenta de discipliner un peu ses cheveux avant de décider de laisser tomber et de quitter sa chambre. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux peluches et jouets qui auraient dû être siens, sourit et sortit dans le large couloir, orné de peintures abîmées par le temps et de tapisseries qui mériteraient sans doute d'être nettoyées (brûlées) dès qu'ils auraient _enfin_ un peu de temps à eux.

La Cité Blanche, la capitale du royaume de Snow et David, n'était pas si grande que ça. Beaucoup de gens étaient repartis dans les villages, mais la petite ville vibrait constamment de l'énergie de ses habitants – pas toujours d'aimables et humbles gens au contraire de ce que les contes de fées auraient souhaité faire croire.

Au détour des rues, il y avait les assassins qui attendaient leur heure, les trafiquants de magie, les nostalgiques, les espions. Mais il y avait les amis aussi. La volonté des habitants de faire de cette ville un lieu de paix où il faisait bon-vivre. L'amour de ce peuple pour leur terre natale.

Beaucoup de gens avaient suivi ses parents plutôt que de se rallier aux autres royaux. Et sans attendre, tous s'étaient mis au travail. Les forgerons côtoyaient les ingénieurs, les maréchaux-ferrants les couturiers, les médecins, les restaurateurs, les agriculteurs, les soldats, les administrateurs,… Toute une économie avait repris sous les yeux effarés d'Emma, qui s'était retrouvée en un rien de temps shérif d'un royaume (elle refusait son autre titre constamment), avec des adjoints éparpillés dans les campagnes et les quelques villages alentours.

Les lois de ce monde spécifiaient toujours que tout le territoire appartenait à la famille d'Emma, alors Snow et David s'étaient engagés à le défendre. Avec le retour des habitants, avec le retour des sorciers et des fées, l'équilibre des royaumes auparavant abandonnés avait demandé près de six mois de guerre contre les ogres, et de discussions avec les nomades et les dirigeants alentours... et parfois des conflits, aussi.

Le tournant s'était réellement fait lorsque David avait demandé l'aide de Gold. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de plan machiavélique en tête (du moins, aucun qui s'étalerait sur des siècles et détruirait la vie de centaines de personnes), depuis qu'il passait tout son temps dans son domaine à pleurer son fils, n'acceptant que les visites de Belle, Rumplestilstkin était un peu moins dur en affaires.

Et après l'intervention du Dark One, ils n'avaient plus revu un seul ogre sur leurs terres. Ça n'empêchait pas les tensions avec les royaumes voisins, mais Emma était juste contente de ne plus avoir à faire aux énormes créatures meurtrières et puantes.

Elle ne pouvait que le constater. Malgré l'absurdité de sa situation, au final, elle n'était pas si mal. Il y avait même des jours – lorsqu'elle oubliait le café, la télévision, les concerts, Neal, Regina, Ruby, les victimes de la guerre – où elle était heureuse. Fière de faire partie de la famille qui avait rendu la reconstruction de ce royaume possible.

Elle descendit les imposantes marches pour traverser le salon et rejoindre la cuisine. Seuls deux domestiques travaillaient pour sa famille, pour le ménage, et elle n'était pas si mécontente de se préparer elle-même à manger. Avoir toute une armada de gens de maison autour d'elle aurait été déroutant et plus qu'un peu dérangeant.

Elle prit un bout de pain, un peu de fromage et s'installa en face de son fils, levé comme elle à l'aube.

Si elle n'était pas encore habituée au régime alimentaire et au manque de café, ce n'était rien comparé à l'impressionnant contraste entre le faste des lieux et l'absence de modernité. Doucement, les importations se mettaient en place, variant les produits sur le marché, les étoffes, les matières. Ils avaient installé l'eau courante, chaque jour un nouveau progrès faisait son chemin et Emma se demandait bien ce qu'il adviendrait bientôt de cet endroit.

En accélérant la course aux inventions, avaient-ils tous condamné ce monde au même sort que celui qu'ils avaient quitté ? La pénurie programmée, la destruction de la nature, les guerres mondiales ? Etait-ce la fin des contes de fées ?

Le pain était sec, le fromage fade. Elle soupira un peu trop fort, regrettant ses céréales sucrées, et Henry leva la tête et lui sourit.

Voir cette expression, ses yeux s'illuminer emplissait le cœur d'Emma de chaleur et d'amour. Il avait fallu bien du temps à Henry pour commencer à réellement faire son deuil, à accepter que le sacrifice de Regina avait été son choix, sa rédemption, que jamais il ne reverrait sa mère ou Neal. Parfois, Emma voyait encore bien des ombres chez lui, de la colère, de la douleur aussi.

Et souvent, elle se demandait si un jour elle serait assez pour lui, pour le rendre vraiment heureux.

« Où sont tes grands-parents ? » demanda t-elle en se faisant un thé, priant toutes les fées du monde pour que les marchands parviennent à négocier du café lors de leur prochain voyage pour elle ne savait plus quel royaume éloigné.

« Ils sont déjà partis. »

« Toujours le Conseil, » soupira Emma.

Bâtir une nouvelle société demandait de nouvelles lois. Bien que Snow et David avaient tous les pouvoirs, ils avaient décidé d'établir un Conseil composé de représentants élus par le peuple tous les trois ans. Ces gens pouvaient donner leur avis par des votes et suggérer des changements ou idées. Jusqu'à présent et grâce à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les parents d'Emma avaient montré leur volonté de ne pas reproduire les schémas dictatoriaux d'autrefois.

Et ça, c'était tout ce que la plupart des gens avait voulu entendre, surtout en voyant les autres royaux reprendre leurs privilèges comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Gold ? »

En général aux abonnés absents, l'homme au physique de reptile démoniaque visitait de temps en temps Henry au plus grand malheur de sa famille. En dehors de ça, il se tenait toujours en marge de la société, craint par les habitants et haï par beaucoup. Seule Belle lui rendait visite régulièrement mais Rumplestiltskin refusait de se laisser convaincre de venir vivre avec eux, d'accepter l'amour de la femme qu'il aimait pourtant bel et bien.

Et plus d'une fois déjà, Emma avait dû se confronter à lui lorsqu'il se décidait à collecter une dette ou à pousser quelques personnes peu fortunées à en contracter.

Mais que pouvait-elle contre le Dark One ?

_Rien_.

Elle avait déjà bien du mal à comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait et cette magie qui vibrait en elle.

« Il est venu me voir l'autre soir. » Henry fronça les sourcils, la tête baissé sur son déjeuner. « Sans la magie, il serait normal. Sans la magie, il pourrait être comme nous, il pourrait être avec Belle. »

« Je sais, » soupira Emma, qui savait pourtant que la levée de la malédiction noire qui pesait sur le grand-père de son fils ne résoudrait jamais tout. « Je crois qu'il le sait, lui aussi. Il a changé ces derniers mois. Enfin, je crois… »

« Tu viendras faire du cheval avec moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas cours ? »

« On est libéré en début d'après-midi aujourd'hui. »

Emma sourit à Henry. Elle savait qu'il se sentait seul. Renfermé, il avait du mal à aller vers d'autres enfants, et la disparition de Grace ne l'avait pas aidé. Emma avait passé des heures à essayer de récolter des informations sur Jefferson, mais il semblerait que sa fille, les parents adoptifs de sa fille et lui aient disparu de ce monde.

La seule personne capable de les aider à rentrer chez eux les avait simplement abandonnés. Non pas qu'Emma en était surprise, au contraire. L'entraide n'était pas franchement le mot d'ordre dans le coin. En tout cas pas chez ceux qui détenaient les pouvoirs.

« Je viendrai, » promit Emma à son fils de onze ans, sachant que même s'il avait toujours rêvé de châteaux, de chevaux et d'aventures, il n'avait jamais songé à un royaume en équilibre précaire sur des béquilles semi-républicaines, à une ville en effervescence, toujours changeante, basée dors-et-déjà sur un trafic inquiétant difficile à réguler.

Il n'avait pas pensé au garde du corps lui faisant office d'ombre parce qu'il se retrouvait la cible potentielle des ennemis de ses grands-parents (de _tous_ ses grands-parents).

Il n'avait pas pensé aux devoirs d'un prince, au poids sur ses épaules, à la façon dont les autres enfants le regarderaient encore, toujours avec respect, envie et une distance qui faisait miroir à celle qu'il avait dû subir à Storybrooke.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux règles qui muaient sans cesse, au mélange étrange des cultures, à la magie omniprésente à la fois merveilleuse et cruelle.

Il n'avait pas pensé que son monde d'origine lui manquerait à ce point, lié aux souvenirs de ses parents défunts.

Et franchement, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant d'être parachuté d'un jour à l'autre dans cette vie aux allures moyenâgeuses.

La seule et unique chose qui permettait à Emma de ne pas devenir folle, c'était son fils. Ce fils qui n'avait plus qu'elle pour seul parent.

Ce fils, qui devait avoir à manger, des vêtements, aller à l'école, faire ses devoirs, comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, construire ses propres valeurs sur de bonnes bases, apprendre à monter à cheval, s'amuser aussi, surtout.

Ce fils, qui l'observait comme si elle était Emma et sa mère et son amie et une magicienne et une princesse et son héros.

Henry, qui attendait encore – _toujours_ – d'elle qu'elle le sauve.

Et Emma, qui savait qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais.

O

« Te voilà, » nota Emma en s'arrêtant près de Snow-White.

Elle avait retrouvé sa mère dans les anciens jardins royaux enfin nettoyés, dans cet endroit reculé où presque personne ne venait jamais. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux verts, Emma put admirer le pommier, les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient ses feuilles.

Snow ne se tourna pas vers elle, la tête baissée vers la petite pierre blanche, discrète, qui reposait sur l'herbe et que les deux femmes qui avaient porté ces noms gravés sur sa surface auraient sans aucun doute détestée.

« Ca fait un an. »

« Je sais. »

Bien sûr qu'Emma savait. Henry ne s'était pas levé ce matin et elle s'était bien gardée d'aller le chercher pour qu'il aille à l'école. Granny avait disparu du château, elle qui pourtant, à l'insistance de Snow, vivait avec eux.

Et d'autres, les familles et les amis de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre le portail avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avaient sans aucun doute autant de mal qu'eux à supporter cette journée et son soleil insultant.

_En mémoire de_

_Ruby Lucas_

_et_

_Regina Mills_

Emma ne se souvenait même plus vraiment pourquoi ils avaient choisi d'inscrire les noms qu'elles avaient portés à Storybrooke. Il n'y avait ni date, ni épitaphe, rien d'autre.

Juste une pierre presque dissimulée et deux noms si rarement prononcés.

Car qui allait honorer la mémoire de la Méchante Reine et d'un loup-garou, d'un maire froid et calculateur et d'une serveuse volage et indiscrète ?

Très peu de personnes. Mais parmi elles, les proches d'Emma.

Et en premier lieu la femme qui régnait sur cette partie du monde avec force et compassion et lucidité. Et qui était là ce matin en secret, seule, à pleurer en silence, un poing serré contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Emma en apercevant quelque chose dans la main de Snow.

Après une hésitation, sa mère détacha son bras de son corps et desserra les doigts. Au creux de sa paume reposait un anneau doré.

« C'est quoi ? Une alliance ? » interrogea Emma avec confusion, puisque le visage fermé de Snow et son regard empli d'ombres ne lui donnaient aucun indice.

Franchement, le bijou n'avait rien de rare ni de luxueux, loin de ces pièces héritées qui reposaient dans des boites dans le palais, ou même celles, moins précieuses mais joliment travaillées, qu'Emma avait pu voir au marché.

« Oui, » murmura Snow doucement. « Jefferson… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença. « Jefferson me l'a remise, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je ne sais pas trop comment il l'a récupérée. »

Puisqu'elle savait à quoi ressemblait celle de sa mère et que Snow la portait toujours, Emma ne comprenait pas la signification de cette alliance bien simple que l'autre femme serrait de nouveau dans son poing, comme pour la cacher au monde, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne la perdrait pas par inadvertance.

« Chaque fois que je viens ici, » murmura Snow douloureusement, « je me dis qu'il faut que je l'enterre au pied de cette pierre. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Ce serait comme… comme me forcer à oublier, et j'ai cessé d'ignorer mes fautes, Emma. Et cette alliance m'y force, me force à ne jamais oublier. Et si je n'oublie jamais, je ne ferai plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. »

Emma voulait lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Voulait lui demander si elle venait souvent ici, dans ces jardins, devant cette pierre. Aurait aimé lui prendre la main, mais ignorait comment.

Avec la Mary-Margaret de Storybrooke, tout avait été étrangement simple. L'affection, la compagnie, les choix. Mais depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'autre monde, sa mère restait toujours Snow-White, composée et droite et forte, cette femme déterminée et intimidante avec laquelle Emma avait passé quelques semaines à crapahuter dans la Forêt Enchantée, chassée par une sorcière psychopathe. Sous le poids des responsabilités, Snow ne s'autorisait aucun instant de faiblesse.

Sauf, peut-être, devant cette pierre tombale.

Consciente que, comme toujours dans ce foutu monde, Emma était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains, elle garda son regard sur l'autre femme et parla doucement, mal à l'aise mais poussée par ce chaud besoin de rassurer cette amie qui était aussi sa mère.

« On ne peut pas changer le passé. Le fait que tu le regrettes, que tu tentes de te racheter chaque jour… c'est déjà plus que ce que beaucoup d'entre nous faisons. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est ironique ? » demanda Snow amèrement, sa voix tremblant juste un peu avec les larmes qui obstruaient sa gorge. « C'est qu'au final, j'ai été un instrument dans ce qui leur est arrivé de pire à toutes les deux. »

« Mary-Margaret… »

« J'étais trop naïve pour comprendre la terreur dans les yeux de Regina et j'ai trahi son secret parce que je pensais que Cora ne voulait que son bien, et son Amour Véritable a été assassiné sous ses yeux. Et j'ai encouragé Red à gagner la liberté d'être avec le sien, je l'ai accompagnée au lieu de l'empêcher de partir à la chasse au loup, je l'ai poussée à protéger Peter et finalement elle l'a dévoré. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Emma, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle n'avait jamais su l'histoire de Red, n'avait jamais osé demander plus de détails après sa mort. En tout cas, elle n'avait certainement pas su que Ruby avait rencontré son Amour Véritable et l'avait perdu ou plutôt mangé et _quelle horreur_.

« A l'époque, elle ignorait sa nature. Nous pensions que c'était Peter et… Tu vois, Emma ? » Mary-Margaret sourit pitoyablement, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je suis la raison pour laquelle elles ont toutes les deux perdu ce qu'elles avaient de plus cher. Si je ne les avais jamais rencontrées, peut-être qu'elles seraient heureuses, peut-être que… »

« Hey, » interrompit Emma d'une voix ferme. Elle posa une main sur le bras de sa mère pour la forcer à la regarder. « _Non_. Ruby ne t'en a jamais voulu, elle a fait ses propres choix. Et elle t'aimait. Sans ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être qu'elle aurait été tuée par des chasseurs ou pire encore. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre Cora et Gold n'auraient _jamais_ laissé Regina disparaître avec Daniel. Tu ne peux pas jouer au jeu des si, Mary-Margaret. Tu peux juste… te souvenir d'elles, » termina t-elle pitoyablement.

Elle n'était pas douée pour ça et où était son père quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

C'était difficile pour elle de comprendre le passé de ce monde, elle n'avait pas connu les toutes jeunes Regina et Ruby, avant la perte de leur innocence, elle n'avait pas connu Daniel et Peter qui avaient sans doute été des garçons courageux et bons et loyaux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment de telles atrocités avaient pu se produire dans ce monde où il y avait des fées et des fins heureuses, comment l'Amour Véritable pouvait protéger certaines personnes et en détruire d'autres.

Et il y avait Snow-White là, avec elle, cette reine intelligente guidée par son cœur et le respect de la justice et de l'égalité, mais qui pouvait aussi prendre des décisions froides et difficiles pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Snow-White, qui ne s'habillait que bien rarement dans les robes précieuses et ridicules dans lesquelles Emma avaient pu voir leurs homologues lors de réceptions et de galas, et leur préférait des robes simples mais toujours élégantes. Snow-White, qui passait plusieurs heures par semaine à tirer des flèches dans des arbres, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une tunique dans lesquels elle pouvait aussi présider le Conseil et les doléances.

Snow-White, qui luttait chaque jour pour équilibrer son héritage royal et son expérience de la démocratie, qui se battait pour garder un équilibre entre sa part d'ombre et sa part de lumière.

Snow-White, qui se tenait debout droite et fière alors que son regard ne contenait à cette instant que des ruines.

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle leurs mères sont mortes, Emma. Par ma faute, elles n'ont toutes les deux eu d'autre choix que de tuer leurs propres mères. »

Et encore une histoire sur Red dont Emma ne savait rien, mais qui était sans doute terrible et tragique et _merde,_ est-ce que le sort s'acharnait seulement sur une ou deux personnes dans ce foutu monde magique ?

Mais il y avait une chose qu'Emma savait, une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elles ne devaient surtout pas se noyer dans les regrets de ce qui ne pourrait jamais être changé.

« Leurs Amours Véritables, leurs mères, et maintenant… maintenant elles sont mortes… »

« Et maintenant tu es là devant cette pierre commémorant leur sacrifice et tu te morfonds alors que tu devrais te souvenir d'elles dans leurs meilleurs moments, » reprocha Emma d'une voix sèche mais pas si froide. « Parce qu'au final, tu es la seule qui puisse vraiment le faire. Tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

Les mots d'Emma firent immédiatement effet. Ça ne la surprit pas, c'était ainsi qu'était Snow, ainsi qu'elle avait pu survivre aussi longtemps.

Grâce à cette flamme en elle qui lui interdisait d'abandonner.

« Je sais. » Elle chassa les larmes de ses joues de sa main libre, l'autre toujours serrée autour de l'alliance, et prit une inspiration tremblante. « Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas… Red m'en voudrait. Elle serait _livide. _»

« Bien. »

Elles restèrent un instant debout devant la pierre, et Emma se demanda, non pour la première fois, si cette magie qui vibrait en elle aurait pu éviter ça. Si elle était retournée dans la mine, si elle avait aidé Regina avec ses pouvoirs, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ?

Auraient-elles réussi à sauver Storybrooke ?

Peut-être auraient-elles ralenti assez la destruction de la ville pour que Ruby et les autres aient le temps de partir…

Mais Henry aurait perdu ses deux mères. Il aurait été orphelin.

Et peut-être qu'Emma n'aurait servi strictement à rien, voire pire.

Voilà pourquoi jouer au jeu des si était dangereux. Parce qu'au lieu de vivre le présent, on ne faisait que ressasser le passé. Chaque fois qu'Emma y repensait, c'était la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. N'avait-elle pas été celle à laisser Regina se sacrifier ? Celle à soutenir l'évacuation de Storybrooke même si ça signifiait que l'autre femme mourrait seule ? Mary-Margaret et Henry et même David avaient protesté, avaient voulu rester. Rester pour quoi ? Qu'auraient-ils pu faire, à part mourir ? Cette foi qu'ils avaient montrée en leur chance de réussir avait été presque ridicule dans sa naïveté.

Les tremblements de terre s'étaient accentués, les habitants avaient paniqué et ils avaient compris que leurs désirs et leur espoir ne pouvaient prendre le pas sur leur devoir. Des milliers de personnes avaient dépendu de leur choix.

La prudence l'avait emportée.

Regina était morte et ils étaient tous saufs grâce à elle. Presque tous. Pour le Royaume Blanc et ses alliés, la reine avait payé pour ses crimes. Snow-White et sa famille prenaient comme un affront personnel la moindre parole négative à son encontre.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra partir un jour ? » demanda doucement Emma, surprise d'entendre sa propre voix si enfantine.

Snow se tourna vers elle et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« En tout cas, nous cesserons jamais de chercher. »

Mais ce n'était qu'espoir vain pour Emma. Il n'y avait plus de haricot et Jefferson et son chapeau avaient disparu. Gold avait été formel. Impossible de passer de leur monde au monde sans magie sans un portail, sauf bien sûr si elle avait dans l'intention de sacrifier Henry et de tous les maudire.

La seule chose qu'elle retenait de positif dans les mots de sa mère, c'était l'assurance que même si David et Snow ne souhaitaient peut-être pas quitter leur monde natal, ils le feraient sans hésiter pour Emma.

Ils le feraient par amour pour elle.

C'était un sentiment puissant et doux et chaud et alors qu'elle suivait sa mère à travers les jardins, Emma se dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible, de devoir passer le reste de sa vie dans ce monde un peu fou.

La fin de leur histoire aurait pu être bien pire.

(Certaines avaient eu pour fin cette pierre blanche ou un cœur en cendres ou une balle et un portail.)

« Princesse ! » cria un page, traversant les jardins en courant vers elles. Il s'arrêta près des deux femmes et tenta de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. « Votre Altesse, » salua t-il, plié en deux.

Emma grimaça.

« Je m'appelle Emma, » rappela t-elle. « Et je suis shérif. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il y a un problème, Votre Al – shérif ! »

« Encore Ursula ? » souffla Emma, éreintée à la simple idée que l'abominable femme se soit échappée de sa cellule. « Ne me dites pas que Jafar et Scar sont apparus. »

« Qui ? » interrogea l'homme, l'air tout perdu.

Clairement, il faisait partie des gens n'ayant pas été emportés par la malédiction de Regina.

« Procédez, s'il vous plait, » encouragea gentiment Snow en lançant un regard plein d'amusement et de désapprobation vers sa fille.

« Un message de Sa Majesté Royale Thomas nous est parvenu. Un flash aurait été aperçu de son château au loin dans le ciel suivi de plusieurs formes volantes à l'ouest de son royaume. Les éclaireurs envoyés ne sont pas revenus faire leur rapport, ils auraient été tués. Il semblerait que les formes aperçues se dirigeraient par ici, Votre Majesté, Shérif. »

« Faites venir tous mes adjoints, que les enfants soient gardés à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, faites sonner l'alarme et que tous les soldats se tiennent prêts, » ordonna Emma rapidement, se dirigeant déjà à grands pas vers le château, sa mère sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? » s'interrogea Snow.

« J'en sais rien, et comme je ne sais pas, on va faire comme si c'était notre pire cauchemar. »

Emma l'ignorait, mais leur nouvel ennemi était justement ça.

O


	3. La fin du monde

**3**

**La fin du monde**

* * *

STORYBROOKE, MAINE. 2013.

« Non, attends ! Reviens ! »

Ruby 'Red' Lucas savait parfaitement que le temps lui était compté.

Tous ses sens de loup l'informaient que si elle ne partait pas dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, elle mourrait.

Depuis quelques heures, le chaos régnait à Storybrooke. La forêt reprenait ses droits, détruisait la ville, mettant bâtiments et habitants sur son chemin en pièces. Snow et David menaient l'évacuation, ils avaient balancé un haricot magique devant la Mairie, permettant aux gens de retourner dans leur monde d'origine avant d'être détruit avec ce qui avait été leur foyer durant vingt-neuf ans.

Ruby s'était proposée pour faire un tour dans les rues les plus éloignées et s'assurer que tout le monde avait écouté les fées et étaient partis pour le portail. Elle avait été prête à tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses amis et quitter ce monde quand, arrivée dans un quartier résidentiel, son ouïe avait perçu une respiration saccadée. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir la forme d'un enfant, un petit garçon, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, se transforme en lapin et détale à toute vitesse.

Un changelin.

C'était bien sa veine.

Usant de sa rapidité surnaturelle, Ruby le coursa dans les bois avec difficulté. La forêt, agitée par la magie, rendait sa traque difficile, et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que bientôt, il serait trop tard pour elle.

« Petit ! Petit, on doit partir ! Viens ! »

Combien de temps lui restait-il ?

Snow lui avait dit, au milieu de ses larmes, que Regina leur accorderait autant de temps qu'elle le pourrait. Mais combien de temps la sorcière pouvait-elle tenir encore ? Et à l'instant où elle échouerait, elle mourrait et Storybrooke serait entièrement détruite, et eux avec.

Du moins… le gamin et elle avec.

« Petit ? Petit ! »

Elle aperçut le lapin blanc et courut pour le rejoindre. Elle entendait battre son cœur affolé et se demanda s'il craignait le loup en elle, ou si c'était de voir la ville partir en morceaux qui l'effrayait ainsi.

De grands bruits rebondirent sur les troncs autour d'elle et par réflexe, Ruby se figea. Des bâtiments s'écroulaient, un sifflement, aigu, douloureux montait en puissance. Etait-il déjà trop tard ?

Elle eut soudain conscience qu'au milieu de la cohue, Snow et leurs amis ne sauraient pas si elle avait ou non passé le portail. Les téléphones ne marchaient plus depuis le début du carnage, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait.

Personne ne viendrait la chercher.

« Hey, reviens ! »

Elle se remit à courir, s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était toute proche de la barrière magique. Dans son affolement, l'enfant n'en eut pas conscience.

« Non ! La barrière, fais attention ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler… ou était-ce l'univers lui-même ? En tout cas, le petit lapin s'affola de plus belle et continua sa course jusqu'à traverser la barrière. Confus, l'animal se transforma en enfant, et l'enfant observa autour de lui sans savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ou pourquoi.

Ruby quant à elle lutta pour garder les pieds sur terre, sans grand succès. Elle glissa sur une racine et étouffa un petit cri, son élan la forçant dans un vol plané latéral qu'elle ne put contrôler. Alors même qu'elle fermait les yeux, anticipant la douleur et – elle le comprit dans une seconde de pure horreur – la perte des souvenirs de Red, une vague de magie bleu électrique balaya la forêt, l'enveloppa et continua son chemin derrière elle.

Ce fut comme un feu se propageant dans ses veines. Elle cria, commença à perdre connaissance et sentit à peine le choc lorsque son corps rencontra violemment un arbre et s'écrasa au sol.

Et puis, plus rien.

O

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, il faisait encore jour. Le soleil descendait lentement.

Elle lutta pour se redresser un peu, désorientée, mais ne put même pas formuler une pensée avant que la nausée la saisisse et qu'elle se penche pour vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réussit à s'asseoir, le dos contre un arbre. Malgré quelques endroits douloureux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure sérieuse. Pas de sang, pas d'os brisé.

Elle avait eu de la chance.

Lorsqu'enfin la nausée et les vertiges semblèrent la laisser en paix, elle observa autour d'elle. La forêt était silencieuse, paisible. Presque aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, comme si les animaux avaient fui cette partie de la Terre. Ruby baissa les yeux sur son poignet seulement pour se rendre compte que sa montre s'était arrêtée.

Et puis, avec un sursaut, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se souvenait. De Ruby Lucas, mais aussi de Red, elle se souvenait de tout. Et pourtant l'endroit où s'était tenue la barrière se trouvait à plus d'un mètre devant elle.

« Comment… ? »

Selon la position du soleil, deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa course dans la forêt. L'enfant n'était nulle part en vue, et Ruby espéra qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans les bois, que quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé. Et puis, avec une terreur qui l'empêcha presque de respirer, elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Avaient-ils réussi à empêcher la destruction de Storybrooke ?

L'espoir avait un goût bien amer pour quelqu'un comme Ruby. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau, aucun des animaux emmenés avec eux lors de la malédiction. Ses amis ne parcouraient pas les bois en criant son nom pour la retrouver.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles. Ou ils étaient morts, ou ils étaient partis.

Malgré un épuisement sans nom qui partit de son cœur pour parcourir ses veines, Ruby se redressa et avança lentement, prudemment, à travers la forêt.

Et comment aurait-elle pu empêcher ses larmes ?

Comment aurait-elle pu, lorsqu'elle progressa dans cette partie des bois, dans ce lieu sauvage qui avait été quelques heures plus tôt la rue principale de Storybrooke ?

Plus rien ne subsistait. Même pas des ruines ou des gravats. Rien.

A la place de la bibliothèque, de l'école, de la Mairie, du restaurant, des rues, à la place de sa ville toute entière se tenaient des arbres centenaires, des bosquets et des buissons, de la terre et de la mousse. Des terriers inhabités et des ronces.

A perte de vue, la forêt. Rien que la forêt. Et pas âme qui vive.

Storybrooke n'était plus, comme toutes les personnes qui avaient pu s'y trouver quand la magie avait explosé.

La magie…

Même si Ruby ne pensait pas y trouver quoi que ce soit mise à part la végétation, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'endroit où s'étaient trouvées les mines. Dans un état second, elle se tint devant l'entrée à moitié écroulée d'un tunnel qui n'avait sans doute pas servi à extraire du minerai dans la réalité, mais qui avait peut-être par le passé fait office de cabane de chasse.

Elle pénétra lentement à l'intérieur, grimaçant face aux résidus de magie dans l'air, leur odeur lourde menaçant de la faire vomir à nouveau. Ereintée comme elle l'était, elle ne chercha pas à adapter sa vision à la pénombre, préférant laisser le loup dormir en elle. Ce fut pourquoi elle trébucha et s'écroula au sol lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans quelques chose.

D'une main tremblante, Ruby toucha l'obstacle et rencontra une forme couverte de tissu. Bien vite, elle se remit sur ses pieds et, usant du peu de force qu'elle avait encore, elle traîna le corps un peu plus loin, là où la lumière était plus claire.

« Regina ? »

La femme était si pâle que Ruby ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Sa peau était glacée, ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant pour un cadavre.

Mais pourquoi la magie n'avait-elle pas fait disparaître le corps de la sorcière comme tout le reste ?

Avec une nouvelle vague de nausées, Ruby se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir l'enterrer. Dans la forêt, là où s'était trouvée la ville que la magie noire de cette femme avait construite et détruite.

Et puis, alors même que de nouvelles larmes de désespoir coulaient sur ses joues, l'ouïe de Ruby perçut quelque chose. Un son doux, fragile.

Une respiration.

« Impossible… » murmura t-elle.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, s'approcha d'elle, prit son pouls. Faible, et étrange, mais là. Elle respirait.

Regina était vivante.

« Comment… ? »

Elle la secoua, tapa doucement sa joue, et puis un peu plus fort.

« Réveillez-vous ! Regina ! » Une bonne gifle cette fois. « Regina ! »

Elle devait se réveiller. Il n'y avait plus personne à joindre, plus personne à appeler. Elle devait se réveiller, car il n'y avait ni ambulance, ni hôpital, ni médecin. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir là, maintenant, alors que Ruby était seule dans cette galère.

« Réveillez-vous, merde ! »

Et puis doucement, les paupières se soulevèrent. A moitié seulement. Il fallut quelques minutes atroces à la sorcière pour reprendre modérément ses esprits, elle restait faible, faible et désorientée. Et malgré le manteau qu'elle portait, son corps était pris de violents tremblements.

« Qu… »

« L'autodestruction magique, vous vous souvenez ? Vous l'avez ralentie. »

« M-mais… »

Ruby l'aida à s'asseoir, préféra ignorer l'inspiration brusque face au mouvement, la façon dont les muscles de l'autre femme se contractaient sous ses doigts en raison d'une douleur sans doute abominable.

« Mais… j-je suis… viv-ante ? »

Sans son ouïe de loup, Ruby aurait peut-être été incapable d'entendre ses murmures tant ils restaient faibles, poussés entre des dents qui claquaient horriblement.

« Apparemment. Comment c'est possible ? »

« C'est… c'est imp - impossible. »

« Si, si, c'est possible. Puisque vous êtes là. C'était votre magie, peut-être que vous étiez immunisée. »

« Je suis... loin d'être assez p-puissante. Je… ne comprends pas… » Regina observa ses mains tremblantes, puis posa le regard sur Ruby, une crainte bien sombre faisant briller ses yeux. « Storybrooke ? »

« Disparue, » informa sèchement la jeune femme. « Comme tout le monde. »

« Ils… ils sont… »

« L'évacuation avait commencé, mais Blue a dit que pour je ne sais quelle raison le portail semblait instable. On a décidé de prendre le risque. La plupart des habitants a sauté, je crois. »

« Henry ? »

« Ils ont dû partir. Ils sont sûrement partis. »

Elle essayait de se convaincre de cela. Mais les doutes lui broyaient les poumons, lui donnaient envie de se mettre en boule dans un coin et de pleurer.

Et si Snow et David s'étaient aperçus qu'elle n'était pas revenue et avaient décidé de partir à sa recherche ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas sauté et avaient été tués par la magie ? Et si le portail n'avait pas été ouvert sur leur monde, ou s'il n'avait pas été stable et qu'ils étaient tous morts durant le passage ?

« Ils sont partis, » répéta t-elle d'une voix dure.

Mais dans les yeux sombres et vides de Regina, elle vit tous les doutes et toute l'horreur qui habitaient aussi son cœur.

« Et… comment v-vous… ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Ruby. « J'essayais de rattraper un enfant, dans la forêt. On était arrivés à la frontière et cette vague de magie bleue est arrivée. Je crois qu'elle m'a poussée à travers la barrière, ou que je suis passée à travers pile quand j'ai été touchée par la magie. Je suis pas sûre. Mais je suis là et je me souviens de tout. »

Regina l'observait, incrédule, indécise.

« Peut-être… peut-être que les deux magies se sont rencontrées au moment où - où elles ont toutes deux été en contact avec vous. Ça aurait… ça aurait pu vous masquer, ou alors elle v-vous a confondue pour une personne de ce monde puisque vous étiez sur la barrière, peut-être même derrière. »

« Si c'est pas de la chance, ça… »

Mais Ruby ne se sentait pas chanceuse. Elle était seule, seule en pleine forêt, n'avait plus rien, sa famille et ses amis étaient morts ou dans un autre monde, et elle se retrouvait là avec l'ennemie jurée des siens.

Non, Ruby n'était pas chanceuse du tout. Elle était même plutôt furieuse, et encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du soulagement qui l'habitait à l'idée de ne pas être la seule à être restée derrière, peu importe la compagnie.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

« Je - je ne suis pas sûre… »

« Eh bien il va falloir. On ne peut pas rester là, la nuit va tomber et les températures vont chuter. Et nous sommes loin de toute civilisation. »

Elle aida l'autre femme à se relever, mais Regina fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux aussitôt qu'elle fut redressée. Ça ne dura qu'une minute, mais Ruby ne pouvait ignorer sa respiration plus sifflante, les tremblements qui ne semblaient que s'aggraver. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et sut que le problème était sans doute grave lorsque la sorcière ne réagit pas.

Et ce fut ainsi que Ruby se retrouva à parcourir lentement la forêt qui avait été une ville, soutenant celle qui avait été la Méchante Reine, tout en se demandant ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire à présent.

Elles n'avaient rien. Ni réelle identité maintenant que Storybrooke avait été effacée, ni argent, ni maison, ni vêtement, ni connaissance, _rien_.

Et même si ce monde ne leur était pas totalement inconnu, elles n'avaient jamais quitté Storybrooke auparavant et se trouvaient à présent coincées ici.

Coincées loin des leurs.

Regina toussait de temps à autres, une toux inquiétante, beaucoup trop profonde. Même si elle ne lui dit rien, Ruby sentit le sang à l'instant même où l'autre femme commença à en cracher. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes, mais c'était bien assez.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles parcouraient le chemin qui les ferait sortir des terres appelées autrefois Storybrooke, Regina se mit à saigner du nez, à s'affaler un peu plus sur Ruby, celle-ci serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour continuer à avancer malgré sa propre fatigue et ses vertiges.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir dans mes bras, Regina ! » gronda t-elle, exaspérée par la situation. « Oh, vous entendez ? »

Et en un sens, Ruby ne fut pas vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à deux 4x4 noirs alors même qu'elles passaient l'endroit où il y avait eu quelques heures plus tôt le panneau indiquant le nom de leur ville.

« Ne bougez plus ! »

Quatre hommes et deux femmes se tenaient autour des voitures, des armes à la main. Ruby luttait pour garder Regina debout et consciente, elle sentait le corps de la sorcière, froid et tremblant, lâcher un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

« Nous avons été envoyés par l'Agence pour enquêter sur un phénomène intervenu ici il y a quelques heures. Veuillez vous identifier et lever les mains. »

« Je peux pas. »

Mais la voix de Ruby, faible et rauque, se trouva trop basse pour eux. Elle avait faim, et froid, et soif, elle était éreintée. Triste. Furieuse.

« Levez les mains ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Vous voyez bien que mes mains sont occupées, crétins ! »

L'Agence ?

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. N'était-ce pas pour l'Agence que Greg et Tamara avaient travaillé ? N'était-ce pas en son nom qu'ils les avaient manipulés, espionnés, qu'ils avaient torturé Regina quasiment jusqu'à la mort ?

Alors après tout ça, toutes ces aventures, c'était ainsi qu'elle allait finir.

En rat de laboratoire.

« Déclinez vos identités. »

« Je m'appelle Ruby Lucas. Elle s'appelle Regina Mills. »

Voyant que leur état n'était pas au beau fixe et qu'elles ne se montraient pas menaçantes, deux des agents rangèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent lentement d'elles, les autres les gardant prudemment en joue. Une femme, à peu près la trentaine, leva les mains en avançant vers Ruby, se voulant rassurante.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal, » indiqua t-elle.

Regina était à peine consciente, sur ses pieds uniquement grâce au bon vouloir de Ruby qui ne voyait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

« De quel monde venez-vous ? »

La question figea Ruby, qui l'observa avec méfiance.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici, moi non plus, » confia l'agent avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne sais pas quel nom donner à notre monde d'origine, et nous sommes ici depuis des années mais notre ville… »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et que dire ?

« Nous pouvons vous aider. C'est ce que nous faisons, nous offrons aux réfugiés qui le veulent une nouvelle vie dans ce monde. Et votre amie a l'air très mal en point. Robert, à ma gauche, est médecin. Est-ce que vous permettez qu'il l'examine ? »

L'homme en question se trouvait juste derrière elle, et dans leurs yeux, dans leurs mots, Ruby ne sentait aucun mensonge, elle ne décelait aucune duplicité.

Et puis qu'avait-elle à perdre, après tout ?

Elle aurait aimé leur dire que Regina n'était pas son amie. Qu'elles n'étaient pas des réfugiées. Qu'elle ne voulait pas de nouvelle vie, mais récupérer l'ancienne.

Seulement, elle en fut incapable. Alors elle hocha la tête, laissa l'homme lui prendre Regina.

Et puis elle s'évanouit.

O

MONDE DES FEES, COTE OCCIDENTALE. _Quatre heures après la fermeture du portail_.

« Snow… »

« Non ! Non. Je… je peux pas le croire. Elle est forcément là, elle… »

David laissa son épouse observer autour d'elle, hagarde. Les centaines d'habitants évacués n'avaient pas eu le temps d'emporter quoi que ce soit avec eux, et ils se retrouvaient sur cette côte, tout au sud des terres occidentales, pas très loin d'une ville en ruines, sans rien.

Tous commençaient à se rassembler en petits groupes, à s'installer alors que le jour avançait. Déjà, de vieux réflexes refaisaient surface. Certains étaient partis chasser avec des armes rapidement construites, d'autres se réunissaient en conseils, d'autres avaient déjà quitté le groupe, pressés de voir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs anciennes habitations.

« Snow… Elle n'est pas là, » répéta David doucement.

Près de lui, Emma croisa les bras contre son ventre.

« Nous avons fait le tour des gens. Personne ne l'a vue. Ruby n'était pas avec nous. »

« Non ! »

« Je suis désolé, » souffla David, incapable de contenir son émotion.

Une dizaine de personnes avait été portée disparue. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de rejoindre le portail avaient sans aucun doute été tués, réduits à néant comme Storybrooke. Ils n'auraient ni tombe, ni épitaphe. Disparus comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, seuls leurs souvenirs pourraient les maintenir en vie.

« Je… je pensais qu'elle avait sauté… Je pensais que… »

David balaya les alentours du regard. Quelques personnes leur jetaient des coups d'œil, mais les gens les laissaient en paix pour la plupart. Ruby avait été l'amie de tous à Storybrooke, du moins avant que sa condition de loup-garou n'en pousse certains à la mépriser.

Plus loin, Granny était assise, dos à eux, sur une pierre. Jamais David n'avait vu ses épaules aussi basses, sa tête ainsi inclinée vers le sol. Cette force de la nature, cette femme extraordinaire…

« Snow… »

« Non, » murmura son épouse en secouant doucement la tête, ses yeux brillant des larmes qui emprisonnaient sa voix. « Regina s'est sacrifiée pour qu'on s'en sorte… Notre futur… Notre futur va déjà se bâtir sur son sang. Est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? »

« Quelqu'un… »

La voix d'Emma s'étrangla un instant. Tout ce qu'il s'était produit ces derniers temps la prenait sans aucun doute à la gorge, elle semblait éreintée, perdue. Henry sanglotait contre elle, en deuil du père qu'il avait à peine connu, de la mère qui l'avait élevé, et maintenant d'une amie chère.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit avoir vu Ruby vers Hill Street, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour le portail. Il a dit… il a dit qu'elle courait après quelque chose. »

Son regard trop vide, Snow serra l'un de ses bras contre son ventre, plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Le sanglot s'échappa enfin de sa poitrine, et David la rejoignit en deux grands pas et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolée, » murmurait sa femme, un murmure brisé que seul le jeune homme pouvait entendre, mais qui n'avait en réalité aucun destinataire autre que Snow elle-même. « Je suis désolée, je suis… »

David aussi était désolé.

Désolé de ne pas savoir comment alléger sa peine. Désolé de ne pouvoir apaiser sa culpabilité. Désolé qu'elle doive ainsi faire une croix sur ses dernières illusions de fin heureuse pour elle-même, pour Regina, pour Ruby. Désolé d'être incapable de rassurer sa fille, de consoler son petit-fils. Désolé de ne pouvoir guider son peuple dans ce moment fatidique de son histoire.

Désolé de n'être qu'un homme.

O


	4. L'Ombre

**4**

**L'Ombre**

* * *

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON. 2023.

« Hey, Dina. »

La jeune blonde leva la tête du dossier qu'elle était en train de remplir et sourit à Ruby.

« Salut, Rubes ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. Et toi ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules en se redressant, prenant appui sur le bureau d'accueil du niveau -1.

« Oh, tu sais, le boulot. C'est assez calme, en ce moment. »

L'étage abritait un mini-hôpital équipé de ce que la technologie et la magie faisaient de mieux. Et dans un monde dépourvu de toute magie naturelle, ça signifiait beaucoup. C'était là que les agents étaient soignés dans la mesure du possible, là que les Fichés de la zone frappés de maux qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer aux médecins des établissements normaux se rendaient.

L'équipe médicale n'était pas très grande, mais tous, médecins, infirmiers, chirurgiens, radiologues, prothésistes, peu importait, tous étaient des experts.

« Tant mieux. Je suis passée à la Recherche tout à l'heure. T'as su pour Dahl ? »

A la possibilité d'un nouveau potin, Ruby s'approcha de son amie et secoua la tête.

« Non, quoi ? »

« On dit qu'il aurait été aperçu au -2 avec une certaine Rodriguez. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été faire à l'Immigration ? »

« Ruby… »

« _Oh_ ! Non… ? Rodriguez et Dahl ? Sans rire ? »

« Oui ! »

« Elle est mariée ! »

« Tant pis pour lui apparemment. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Oh, je venais voir si tu avais vu Regina dans le coin. Elle est montée il y a quelques heures et j'ai plus de nouvelles. »

« Le docteur Sanders lui a demandé de l'assister dans une opération. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique en salle d'op ? » s'inquiéta Ruby. « Vous l'appelez seulement pour stabiliser les urgences ou ce genre de trucs, d'habitude. »

« Ben justement, c'en était une, crois-moi. Le gars était mal en point. »

Si Regina passait parfois du temps aux urgences, c'était parce qu'elle contrôlait assez ses pouvoirs pour réussir à les utiliser à faible dose sans trop s'affaiblir.

« J'y vais, je dois voir un patient. On sort toujours avec la bande vendredi ? »

« Bien sûr. A plus ! »

Ruby se dirigea vers le fond du service et s'arrêta face aux double-portes interdisant l'accès au couloir des salles d'opération. Elle consulta le planning et se rendit compte que Sanders avait terminé depuis un quart d'heure.

Ce fut dans les vestiaires pour femmes qu'elle retrouva donc Regina.

« Hey. »

Occupée à boutonner sa chemise, Regina hocha simplement la tête, fourrant ce que Ruby aimait appeler le medipyjama qu'elle avait dû porter durant les soins dans un sac en plastique prévu à cet effet.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? »

« C'était merveilleux, » répondit l'autre femme avec son sarcasme habituel. « J'ai passé deux heures avec une main plongée dans la poitrine d'un homme, les doigts collés sur des parois pour empêcher un saignement de le tuer, tout en essayant de forcer son cœur à continuer à battre. Tout ça pour que ce crétin meurt quand même. »

« Désolée pour lui. Et pendant ce temps-là un portail a failli s'ouvrir entre le Monde Imaginaire et le Montana. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tentative avortée et signature illisible apparemment. »

Fermant son casier, Regina attrapa ses affaires et suivit Ruby en dehors des vestiaires pour rejoindre les ascenseurs.

« Le Monde Imaginaire… »

« Ouaip. Il parait qu'il n'y a plus eu de portail entre ici et là-bas depuis des décennies. »

« En tout cas pas depuis que les Darling ont eu à faire à Pan et ont décidé de lutter contre toute forme de magie. »

Il y avait une trace dans la voix de Regina, distante et sombre, que Ruby entendait rarement depuis quelques temps. Elle pressa le bouton du niveau -4, celui où se tenaient les quartiers de repos, et hocha la tête.

« Et qu'ils ont décidé de se séparer de l'Agence et de créer leur charmante petite branche terroriste qui est toujours là aujourd'hui, » confirma Ruby. « Mais on a plus entendu parler des Paras depuis que la branche anglaise a été disloquée il y a cinq ans. »

Si seulement ils avaient pu retrouver Owen et Tamara parmi les personnes arrêtées. Mais ceux-là avaient disparu avec Storybrooke. Peut-être morts, eux aussi.

Non.

_Non._

Les autres n'étaient pas morts. Ils avaient pu réussir le passage, peut-être vivaient-ils tranquillement dans leur monde natal, peut-être que…

Peut-être que Ruby croyait toujours aux contes de fées.

« Henry aurait eu 21 ans le mois dernier. »

« _A eu_, » corrigea Ruby, les yeux braqués devant elle.

Ce n'était pas parce que son espoir était difficile à maintenir qu'elle ne devait pas entretenir celui de Regina de revoir son fils un jour.

« A eu, » acquiesça son amie, mais l'espoir en elle se battait avec la même tristesse envahissant trop souvent Ruby.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, elles pénétrèrent dans un large couloir très clair. A ce niveau, l'ultra-modernité laissait place au blanc et à la décoration colorée, aux murs-écrans donnant l'impression d'être des fenêtres sur l'extérieur, aux plantes et aux sons. Tout avait été fait pour que les agents s'y sentent bien.

L'effet était agréable, mais ce n'était pas comme être chez soi.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour retourner à la maison, » souffla Ruby en laissant tomber ses affaires sur son lit, dans leur chambre attitrée.

S'asseyant sur le lit d'en face, Regina secoua la tête.

« Ca ne fait que deux jours. »

« Comme si tu ne crevais pas d'envie de partir. On est en retard pour le dîner. J'avais dit aux autres qu'on serait là plus tôt. »

« Qui cuisine ce soir ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Regina.

Ruby sourit.

« Sarah et Naïl. »

« Au moins on pourra manger. »

Elles rejoignirent rapidement la grande cuisine dans laquelle ils pouvaient partager leur repas et s'installèrent auprès des sept collègues déjà attablés, eux aussi de garde. Une fois qu'elles eurent salué tout le monde, elles entamèrent leur repas, participant de temps à autres aux conversations.

Autour de la table, il y avait Sarah dont-Ruby-ne-se-rappelait-pas-le-nom-de-famille, ingénieur depuis près de trente ans pour l'Agence, Huong et Dallon, Laura 'Pédante' Muller, infirmière, l'un des médecins, Jack ou John ou Jim (impossible de se souvenir, c'était l'un des moins craquants du service). Ben Herts et Naïl Medjaoui, quant à eux, se trouvaient être des agents 'réguliers' – par opposition aux agents spéciaux de la Brigade. Autrement dit, ils s'assuraient que les Fichés respectaient leur serment, et intervenaient pour tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans le champ d'action de la Brigade.

Si les discussions tournaient beaucoup autour du travail, il leur arrivait aussi souvent de parler cinéma ou politique, et parfois de leur famille.

« Je te jure qu'il lui a dit ça ! » s'exclama Naïl en posant sa fourchette. « Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. »

Sur sa droite, Sarah secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi aurait-il pensé ça ? »

« J'ai demandé à Frankie, il pense que c'est à l'école. »

Ruby fronça le nez.

« Un gamin lui aurait dit que sa mère s'est suicidée ? »

« Oui. C'est dingue, non ? » demanda l'Algérien quadragénaire, absolument outré.

« Frankie a pu rassurer le petit ? »

« Ouais, mais il aurait aimé attendre encore un peu avant de lui dire clairement comment sa maman était morte. »

La femme de Frankie, l'équipier de Naïl, avait trouvé la mort en couche lors de la naissance de Leo, leur fils de maintenant huit ans.

« Il n'y a pas plus cruel que les enfants, » soupira Herts en grattant sa barbe poivre-et-sel. « C'est quand même fou qu'il n'y ait pas plus innocent non plus. »

« Eh, Ruby, tu veux encore de la viande ? »

« Seulement si tu me la sers sans blague puérile sur le grand méchant loup, Roland. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. »

Il lui tendit le plat avec un sourire et elle échangea un regard exaspéré avec Regina.

« Si seulement il y avait plus de gens venant de notre monde, vous nous laisseriez peut-être tranquilles. »

« Plus de gens venant du Monde des fées ? Ca craindrait. Heureusement, il n'y a aucune lignée fichée pour votre race. »

« Outre le fait que ce soit un monde de catégorie zéro et qu'on doive par principe être heureux qu'aucun passage ne puisse s'ouvrir facilement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait maintenir notre réputation avec plus de personnages Disney dans nos rangs. »

« Comme toujours, votre sens de l'humour est désopilant et si spirituel. »

« Pitié ! Ne nous empoisonnez pas, Votre Altesse ! » pria faussement Naïl en levant les mains en signe de prière.

Regina le fusilla du regard.

« Majesté. »

« Pardon ? »

« Les rois et reines sont désignés par le titre Majesté. Leurs enfants par le titre Altesse. »

« Il va falloir que tu révises ton étiquette, Medjaoui, » s'amusa Ruby. « Dans notre monde, tu aurais déjà fini dans les cachots. »

« Adorable, » commenta Kevin en fronçant le nez.

« Et si ça tenait à moi, il aurait fini bien pire, » ajouta Regina avec un sourire qui détrônait ses mots.

« Bah, si ça tenait à moi, il aurait fini en _snack_. »

« Tu n'aurais pas eu à chasser Huong bien longtemps, si on en juge par son manque effarant de toute capacité athlétique, ce nem aurait été servi sur un plateau. »

« Des blagues racistes ? Hilarant, les filles. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et croqua dans un bout de pain. « Vraiment hilarant. »

« Attends, parce que les vôtres ne sont pas racistes ? » répliqua Ruby en lui lançant une serviette en pleine figure. « Crétin. »

O

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Regina détestait dans sa nouvelle vie.

Enfin, _nouvelle_, tout était relatif.

Mais oui, il y avait pas mal de choses qu'elle détestait.

Par exemple, elle n'appréciait pas être un simple rouage du système, même s'il s'agissait de l'Agence et que son travail était passionnant. Elle n'appréciait pas devoir rendre des comptes à une institution, même si rendre des comptes au directeur Handler ne l'horripilait plus autant. Elle haïssait franchement devoir dormir dans une petite chambre sans fenêtre sous terre lorsque son emploi du temps le demandait. Et elle n'était pas une grande fan de Seattle. Trop grand. Trop bruyant. Trop moderne.

Mais s'il y avait au final une chose pour laquelle elle était (pas si secrètement) reconnaissante, c'était la présence de Ruby.

La jeune femme pouvait se montrer agaçante, bruyante et indiscrète, mais Regina avait fini par s'habituer à sa personnalité, un peu comme on s'habituerait à la compagnie d'un chien hyperactif méfiant mais collant.

Et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, au fil des ans elle avait développé une sorte d'affection pour le loup-garou.

Bon, _très bien_, Ruby était son amie.

La jeune femme était sa seule congénère dans un monde pourtant rempli de descendants d'exilés, elle était aussi son équipière et sa colocataire et remplissait bien plus de rôles dans sa vie que Regina ne souhaitait lui en donner officiellement.

Malgré toutes leurs différences, il y avait quelque chose qu'elles avaient très vite reconnu en l'autre. Le désespoir. Et les ombres. Si au départ leur présence dans la vie de l'autre avait été forcée, peu naturelle et source de plus d'une explosion, cette situation s'était au fil du temps transformée.

Ainsi, Regina avait développé sa première réelle amitié.

Avec nulle autre que la meilleure amie de Snow-White.

Ce qui demeurait à la fois ironique et perturbant.

Mais Ruby lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une reprise. Et Regina n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour lui rendre la pareille. Ruby en savait plus long sur elle qu'elle aimerait, et Regina connaissait les secrets de Ruby et avait appris à lire en elle avec une dérangeante mais bien pratique facilité. Elle connaissait ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses envies. N'avait jamais cherché à s'en servir contre elle.

Bien que la progression s'était faite dans la durée et que leur amitié perdurait depuis une décennie, lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait pour y penser, Regina trouvait tout cela toujours aussi terrifiant.

Avec fatigue, elle se redressa un peu, se frotta les yeux et expira doucement pour tenter de faire passer son mal de tête. Elle travaillait trop, elle le savait. Le doux bruit des machines autour d'elle lui était ainsi bien trop familier. Combien de dizaines d'heures avait-elle passé dans ce laboratoire ces dernières années ?

Pas autant que Virgil, le génie chargé de ce domaine, mais elle devait sans doute arriver bonne seconde.

Virgil (Regina ignorait s'il s'agissait à de son prénom ou de son nom de famille et s'en fichait bien) était un scientifique exceptionnel d'une soixantaine d'années toujours coincé dans une blouse blanche trop étroite pour sa silhouette imposante, bourreau de travail et enfermé dans son laboratoire au fin fond du niveau dévolue à la Recherche.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle et avait montré son art à Regina, qui préférait connaître parfaitement ce qui au final la maintenait en vie plutôt que de s'en référer à un homme dont elle ignorait tout. Il la laissait donc aller et venir dans son royaume autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Et même si elle préférait songer qu'elle ne lui laissait aucun choix sur ce fait, elle ne se trouvait pas assez stupide pour croire que Virgil ne l'expulserait pas du lieu s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

_Ting !_

Bon. Il était temps de contrôler sa dernière tentative. Elle tendit le bras pour récupérer le bracelet de la machine et l'examina un instant, fit rouler la pierre entre ses doigts.

Puis elle le laissa tomber, le cordon du bracelet toujours blanc, sa pierre transparente. Le bruit qu'elle fit en rencontrant l'inox de la table de travail ne fut pas tout à fait étouffé par les sons de la technologie ronronnante. Avec un soupir, épuisée et désespérée, Regina attrapa sa tablette et se laissa tomber sur le sofa sur lequel elle s'était endormie plus d'une fois durant ses longues heures de recherche.

Elle entrait les résultats de son dernier essai quand les portes glissèrent pour laisser passer Ruby, qui la rejoignit en secouant la tête.

« Tu sais que je t'ai encore cherchée partout ? » lança t-elle, agacée, en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

Il y avait encore des moments où la surprise saisissait le cœur de Regina. Ça arrivait, sans prévenir, de temps en temps, quand Ruby ou un autre montrait de l'inquiétude ou de l'intérêt innocent à son égard. C'était chaud et doux et terrifiant. Ce n'était plus si nouveau, mais Regina avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques décennies pour s'y habituer.

Elle attrapa la tasse de café que Ruby lui tendait avec un remerciement et un sourire qui lui venait si aisément ces dernières années. Elle ne commenta pas la remarque de l'autre femme, car Ruby avait pertinemment su où s'était trouvée Regina toute la matinée. C'était juste sa manière à elle de lui faire savoir que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'elle comprenait.

« Fais gaffe avec ta magie, tu es trop pâle, » avertit Ruby en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle ne lui demanda pas si elle avait fait des progrès, et Regina lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais elle supposait que son impuissance et sa frustration étaient parfaitement visibles.

Combien de tentatives Virgil et elle avaient-ils faites ? Combien de bracelets ?

Certains avaient eu un résultat, petit, temporaire, plus ou moins réussis.

Mais aucun n'avait été réellement compatible.

Le premier échec de Virgil.

Quelque chose qu'il ne savait expliquer et qui le rendait fou. Quelque chose que Regina ne pouvait comprendre non plus, et qui la tuait petit à petit.

Elle toucha ses propres bracelets. Le violet d'abord, puis le vert électrique et enfin le bleu pâle. Au contact de ses doigts, ils émirent un courant de faible énergie qui glissa le long de sa peau et disparut. Un avertissement.

Ne jamais les arracher dans un monde sans magie, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Comme la plupart des mages, Regina portait à son poignet opposé une fine montre noire, le bracelet en cuir, le boitier en aluminium. En temps normal, elle indiquait l'heure. Mais lorsque le mage usait de trop de magie, elle faisait office d'alarme et affichait des mesures que seuls les initiés pouvaient lire.

« Vous y arriverez, » rassura Ruby en l'observant caresser distraitement ses pierres.

« Ça fait six ans. »

« Et vous faites des progrès. Vous arriverez à faire ce foutu bracelet. »

Nourrir l'espoir, entretenir l'optimisme n'étaient pas des choses qui venaient naturellement à Regina, même après tout ce temps. Elle avait cru pendant un temps, quelques années en arrière, qu'enfin elle pourrait souffler, qu'enfin elle pourrait respirer sans craindre de voir tout ce en quoi elle tenait tant lui être arraché une fois de plus.

Mais elle s'était trompée. _Encore_.

Il n'y avait pas de paix pour les gens comme elle.

« Vous trouverez. »

La main sur son bras lui offrit autant de réconfort que la présence de Ruby près d'elle, cette même inquiétude qui broyait le cœur de Regina visible dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Une empathie qui n'avait auparavant jamais fait partie de sa vie, qu'elle n'avait jamais su reconnaître ni accepter. Mais elle avait appris.

Alors elle but une autre gorgée de son café, accepta le soutien, s'en nourrit et hocha la tête.

« Tu me cherchais ? »

« On a une nouvelle affaire. »

« Oh ? »

« Une double-mort étrange, deux Fichés, ici, à Seattle. »

« Encore ? » s'étonna Regina, les cas de meurtres entrant dans les prérogatives de l'Agence étant d'ordinaire très rares.

« Des Exilés. »

« Des première génération, vraiment ? En dehors du Bureau, ils ne sont qu'une petite poignée dans tout le pays. Même Former était un troisième génération. »

« Et il aurait dû s'en tenir à son héritage de ce monde, vu comme il a fini. Son père et son grand-père ont toujours respecté leurs serments, eux, et ils ont vécu bien plus longtemps. Mais je te l'ai dit, y a un truc dans l'air. Tu viens ? Handler doit nous faire un petit topo. »

O

Même après tout ce temps, l'ironie continuait de la prendre à la gorge lorsque Ruby et elle étaient amenées à enquêter sur ce genre d'affaires.

Parce que dix ans en arrière, Regina avait été accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et que Ruby avait été l'un des moteurs derrière cette fausse allégation.

Et voilà qu'elles se retrouvaient enquêtrices, du même côté de la barrière.

« Génial, » soupira la jeune femme alors que Regina garait la voiture dans une rue, « ça va être fun. »

La raison derrière ces mots se trouvait en la présence d'un Crossover identique au leur, garé plus haut dans la rue. Comme Handler le leur avait fait remarquer, ses contacts haut placés dans la police de Seattle avaient rappelé leurs gens pour laisser l'Agence faire son travail. Mais pour le monde extérieur et les regards braqués sur eux, Regina et les autres n'étaient sans doute rien de plus que des inspecteurs ou des gouvernementaux.

Elles descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans l'immeuble bas de gamme pour se rendre au quatrième. Alors même qu'elles entraient, apercevant la chaussure du premier cadavre dans le salon et les deux légistes près de lui, une femme se tourna vers elles et leur envoya un regard noir.

Regina et Ruby connaissaient très bien ce duo-là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » lança la femme en s'avançant rapidement, sa colère bien visible dans ses yeux bleu glace. « Pourquoi la Brigade intervient dans cette affaire ? »

« Agent Soren, » salua Regina d'une voix doucereuse, laissant juste un petit sourire pointer aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ce qui, bien sûr, servit à agacer sa collègue davantage.

Grande, athlétique, les cheveux blonds pâles et les yeux cristallins, Emily Soren avait tout pour elle. Le physique, l'esprit et le caractère.

« Si vous pouviez nous faire part de vos découvertes pour ensuite quitter les lieux, ce serait parfait, » ajouta Regina pour bonne mesure, observant le visage d'Emily se transformer avec son irritation.

Ce qui était toujours amusant, d'autant plus qu'en dehors du travail, elles s'entendaient toutes plutôt bien. Enfin, assez bien.

Enfin, il y avait du respect.

Ça dépendait, quoi.

« Regina, Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Hey, Alex, » salua Ruby près de Regina en faisant un petit signe à l'équipier d'Emily. « Ordre de Handler, cette affaire est pour nous. »

« Quoi ? Rien ne demande à ce que la Brigade y soit mêlée, c'est une simple affaire de meurtre, on peut très bien gérer ça. »

« Le directeur pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de bien plus et nous a demandé d'enquêter. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez à vous occuper ailleurs. »

Alex haussa un sourcil vers Regina, ses yeux azur brillant soudain avec ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un challenge. Il s'approcha d'elle, grand, bien bâti, et elle nota qu'il avait encore sa barbe de trois jours, que ses cheveux châtains clairs avaient besoin d'être coupés, que son costume sombre, sa chemise couleur saphir et ses chaussures demeuraient aussi impeccables que d'ordinaire.

Bien malgré elle, son cœur s'accéléra et elle aurait pu jurer que Ruby venait de lui lancer un coup d'œil amusé.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Alex avec autant de calme que son équipière en manquait.

« Vraiment, agent Layton. Si nous ne trouvons rien de probant d'ici vingt-quatre heures, nous vous enverrons notre rapport et vous pourrez reprendre cette enquête. »

« Nous sommes arrivés les premiers et nous avons déjà commencé à travailler avec les toubibs. Nous pouvons tout à fait prendre en charge cette affaire. Après tout, » il sourit joliment, « j'ai entendu dire que la Brigade avait fort à faire ces derniers temps. »

Plissant les yeux, n'appréciant toujours pas et ce malgré les années devoir justifier ses ordres, Regina tapota quelque chose sur la tablette qu'elle tenait et la tendit à Alex.

« Comme tu peux le voir, tu n'as pas le choix, » dit-elle, observant le quadragénaire alors qu'il parcourait du regard l'ordre émis par Handler.

Avec une grâce que Regina lui enviait presque, bon joueur, Alex lui tendit l'instrument et secoua la tête.

« Et merde, » soupira t-il.

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Non, Emily. Cette affaire est à elles. »

« La Brigade, » grogna Soren en lançant un regard agacé aux deux mages.

Les deux agents réguliers se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de l'appartement, mais avant de quitter les lieux Layton se tourna une dernière fois :

« Je vous enverrai mes notes dans quelques minutes, agent Reynolds. Passez une bonne journée. »

Ses yeux perdirent cette étincelle pétillante qu'ils détenaient toujours alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. N'attendant aucune réponse, il se détourna d'elle, leva sa main par-dessus son épaule en guise de salutation (ce qu'il savait que Regina détestait) et quitta l'endroit.

Regina entendit clairement ce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé, c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de mots. Alex n'était pas du style à se lancer dans de grands discours, c'était une chose que Regina appréciait chez lui.

Il voulait qu'elle soit prudente.

« Il finit sa garde ce soir, hein ? » interrogea Ruby en avançant à travers le séjour.

« Oui. »

« Vous allez vous voir ? »

« Ruby… »

« Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien, hein. Ouah… »

Regina elle aussi se stoppa à l'entrée de la porte, le choc la figeant toute entière. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir une telle scène. Les corps du couple, deux jeunes dans la vingtaine, se trouvaient littéralement à plusieurs endroits de la pièce.

« Eh ben, » souffla Ruby avec un petit air dégoûté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Le légiste leva la tête vers elle, haussa un sourcil en découvrant le changement d'enquêteurs, puis haussa les épaules.

« Quelqu'un devait être très en colère. »

« Sans rire ? On dirait qu'ils ont été mis en pièces par… ben… moi, en fait. »

Même si elle devrait y être habituée, Regina ne sut tout à fait contrôler l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui jaillit dans son estomac. Ce genre d'émotions lui semblait parfois toujours étranger. Mais tout comme elle, Ruby avait appris à faire la paix avec son passé et elle lui lança un petit regard en sentant ses yeux sur elle.

Tout allait bien.

« Quelles sont vos premières impressions, docteur ? » interrogea Regina en observant la pièce, mémorisant tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Pas grand-chose, je dois dire, » informa l'homme en haussant encore une fois les épaules, occupés à prendre des échantillons pour de futures analyses. « Je ne peux identifier l'arme utilisée. »

« Même pas une petite idée ? » demanda Ruby, l'agacement pas tout à fait cachée dans son ton.

La jeune femme, à présent trente-quatre ans, n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune patience et le laconisme du médecin ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.

« Je doute simplement qu'une arme ait été utilisée. »

« Et… ? » grogna presque Ruby.

Regina sourit tout en continuant d'examiner les lieux. L'appartement était petit, mais les deux jeunes avaient visiblement tout fait pour en faire un foyer. La porte d'entrée était restée intacte et n'avait pas été forcée, rien n'avait été cassé, c'était comme si une seconde les deux jeunes avaient été en train de visionner un film, et la suivante ils s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

L'idée fit presque grimacer Regina. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec le sang, même durant ses moments les plus noirs. Pour elle, tuer avait été un moyen de contrôler les gens, elle avait toujours fait ça proprement et rapidement. Et au contraire des rumeurs qu'elle avait laissé courir, elle n'avait jamais pris aucun plaisir à la souffrance physique. La manipulation psychologique avait été son arme favorite, et qui avait besoin de torturer quand il suffisait d'arracher un cœur pour avoir toutes les informations désirées ?

« Vous pensez à la magie, » devina t-elle en revenant près de ses collègues.

« La magie ? » demanda Ruby. « C'est vrai qu'il y a des mages puissants en-dehors de la Brigade mais faire une telle chose sans en crever le moment d'après me paraît difficile. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Regina bougea, frotta la peau de son poignet lorsque l'énergie des bracelets commença à l'irriter davantage. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de sombre, d'inquiétant.

Une empreinte magique étrangère et si malveillante qu'elle lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle n'avait plus connu un tel goût à un résidu de magie depuis Rumple.

« Depuis quand les Jensen étaient-ils ici ? »

« Euh… quatre ans, » informa Ruby en consultant sa tablette. « Des réfugiés politiques, apparemment. Fuir un monde et espérer une vie meilleure pour finir comme ça… »

« Réfugiés politiques ? »

« Ouais. D'après ça, la fille était l'héritière d'une longue lignée de prêtres. Ils se sont tous faits massacrer et elle a réussi à fuir ici avant d'être la suivante. Enfin… jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Apparemment celui qui en voulait à sa lignée l'a retrouvée. Quel rapport avec la politique ? »

« Sans doute juste une appellation, tu sais comment ils sont avec la prudence, à l'Immigration. »

« Le gouvernement de son monde d'origine a peut-être demandé l'asile pour eux. Une raison derrière le danger qu'elle courait ? »

« Devine. Rien ne le dit clairement. Mais quoi qu'elle ait su, j'ai bien peur que ce soit mort avec elle. »

« D'où venaient-ils ? »

« Zanarkand. »

Le nom de ce monde ne lui était pas inconnu, et Regina se tourna vers Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas dans ce monde-là que l'agent Lowell trouve ses origines ? »

« Frankie ? Le partenaire de Naïl ? Hum, oui, possible. Zanarkand, c'est le monde océanique avec des cités flottantes et sous-marines et futuristes, c'est ça ? Alors oui, je crois bien que Frankie a mentionné qu'un de ses aïeuls venait de là-bas. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec leur monde ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Et comment il a fait pour entrer, le suspect ? La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur selon les notes d'Alex. »

« La fenêtre est ouverte. »

Ruby jeta un œil à la fenêtre du salon et haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, parce qu'on en voit tous les jours ici, des mecs avec des ailes. »

Lorsque Regina lui envoya un regard noir, n'appréciant pas son sarcasme, Ruby resta de marbre, comme toujours.

« Il n'y a pas d'escalier de secours et pas d'arbre, impossible pour lui de grimper par-là, » lui fit remarquer le loup-garou d'un ton plat.

« Sauf si c'est un mage. »

« Un mage assez puissant pour utiliser toute cette magie ? »

« Tu peux te transformer. »

« Seulement quelques minutes, et pour une transformation complète ce n'est pas plus de quelques fois par an par nuit de pleine lune. Et je suis considérée comme un mage puissant, merci beaucoup. Franchement la seule personne que je connaisse ayant possiblement assez de magie sans risque de tomber dans le coma après une telle chose, c'est toi, et c'est seulement en raison de l'overdose de magie que ton corps contient. Donc… te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? »

« Je dormais, » répliqua platement Regina en posant une main sur sa hanche. Elle se demandait bien quand elle avait développé une telle patience pour Ruby. « Je crois que tu aurais senti le sang sur moi à des kilomètres. »

« Je plaisantais. Tu as vraiment besoin de vacances, tu sais ça ? Bon, vous nous envoyez les résultats, doc ? On doit partir. »

« Ok, bien sûr, » répondit-il distraitement en tendant un sachet à son collègue.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et commença à enfiler ses gants alors qu'elles quittaient l'appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ce matin. »

« Ca aiderait si ta jupe atteignait tes genoux. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je me souviens d'une certaine reine qui avait un sens très décolleté de la mode. »

« Et en ce temps-là tu chassais des lapins et dévorait mes soldats. »

« Qui avaient tous un goût atroce, d'ailleurs. »

« Si j'avais su que tu faisais un si bon chien de garde à l'époque, je t'aurais adoptée et installée dans un panier devant la cheminée. »

« Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? J'ai connu tes piques plus originales. »

« … J'ai besoin de vacances. »

« Et moi, j'ai besoin d'action ! »

O

L'alerte avait été donnée avant même que Regina et Ruby n'arrivent au Bureau.

C'était un message qu'elles n'avaient connu qu'une seule fois durant leurs années en tant qu'agents.

_Code Blanc. Ordre Alpha._

Il n'y avait que trois codes qui s'accompagnaient automatiquement d'un ordre alpha, réquisitionnant tous les agents et leur ordonnant de tout laisser tomber pour retourner au complexe.

Le premier, le rouge, était une urgence liée à une catastrophe imminente.

Le second, le noir, que Regina et Ruby avaient malheureusement déjà connu, était l'assassinat ou la prise en otage de membres du Bureau.

Le troisième, le blanc, était sans doute celui ralliant le plus efficacement l'ensemble des équipes.

Parce que si les membres de l'Agence haïssaient particulièrement qu'on s'en prenne à l'un des leurs, ce n'était rien quand on osait s'en prendre à la famille de l'un des leurs.

Un tel crime ne restait jamais impuni, et la crainte de la rage des agents arrêtait la plupart des personnes qui auraient aimé se venger d'eux pour une raison ou une autre.

En l'occurrence, Regina et Ruby découvrirent bien vite que le Code Blanc les touchait d'un peu trop près.

Le petit Leo avait été kidnappé très tôt dans la matinée. Son père, Frankie Lowell, était à l'hôpital, sorti d'affaire mais inconscient.

Regroupés dans une salle de réunion ayant la capacité de tous les accueillir, la Brigade, les autres agents et quelques techniciens et membres d'autres services avaient écouté les mots du directeur et ses ordres.

Trois choses attirèrent l'attention de Regina.

La première, c'était l'heure présumée de l'action.

Cinq heures du matin, soit à peine quinze minutes après le meurtre des Jensen.

La seconde, le fait que toutes les victimes avaient un lien avec Zanarkand.

La dernière, que dans les deux cas personne ne pouvait expliquer comment le suspect avait pu entrer dans les lieux et les quitter sans attirer l'attention et sans rien toucher.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi, pas vrai ? » interrogea Ruby alors qu'elles descendaient vers le niveau de la Brigade. « Tout ça, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Effectivement. »

« Et si le gars est passé d'un bout à l'autre de la ville en quinze minutes, c'est qu'il est encore plus puissant que ce qu'on croyait. »

« Exact. »

« Et Handler nous cache quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Son cœur battait trop vite, quelque chose le perturbe. »

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle, l'agitation surprit Regina qui observa autour d'elle, cherchant la source d'une telle atmosphère.

« Roland ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Il y a eu une seconde tentative il y a quelques instants, entre le Monde Imaginaire et nous. »

« Encore ? »

« Sam est complètement hystérique. »

« Rien de nouveau là-dedans, » railla Ruby. « Il est cinglé. »

« Est-ce que le directeur est là ? »

« Euh… oui, » répondit Kevin, observant Regina avec surprise. « Il vient de descendre. »

Sans attendre, elle attrapa le bras de Ruby qui protesta et l'attira jusqu'à la porte menant au large et luxueux bureau de leur directeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ? »

Se stoppant quelques secondes, Regina se força à frapper avant d'entrer, mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse. Elle entra, sa partenaire avec elle, et s'avança vers son supérieur avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Jeff Handler ne montrait jamais rien, mais Regina avait grandi au milieu de rois et de reines, de ducs et de seigneurs. A la cour, tout se jouait derrière les masques et entre les lignes, et elle était devenue une experte à ce jeu-là.

« Ce ne sont pas des tentatives, » dit-elle, sa voix grave et dure la surprenant presque.

« Non, en effet, agent Reynolds. »

Ce nom n'était pas le sien, pas plus que ne l'avait été Mills, et pourtant Regina s'y était faite, l'avait adopté, appréciait cette identité.

Mais dans la bouche de Handler, qui pourtant était bien plus jeune qu'elle malgré les apparences, il sonnait comme le reproche d'un parent agacé.

« Pardon ? » interrogea Ruby. « Sam a dit que le portail n'avait pas été ouvert, que l'énergie était insuffisante pour laisser passer qui que ce soit. Sans sa technologique, ça serait même passé inaperçu. »

« La question n'est pas qui a pu passer par cet avorton de portail, mais _quoi_, » lui dit Regina, plissant les yeux face à son directeur.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » accusa Ruby avec un soudain courage, la témérité à la fois sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut.

« Nous essayons de découvrir ce qu'il en est avant toute chose, agent Wood. Comme d'habitude, notre rôle est de protéger ce monde et l'ensemble de ses habitants, ainsi que le secret de notre existence. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir vos devoirs. »

« Je ne suis pas sans savoir que je ne peux faire correctement mon travail si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains. »

« Nous pensons que les Jensen ont été tués par la même entité qui a kidnappé Leo, et si cette théorie est juste, cela signifie que cette entité a déjà quitté ce monde. »

« Oh non. Non, non, non. Je n'aime pas du tout où ça nous mène, » souffla Ruby. « Une entité magique aux pouvoirs surpuissants qui peut ouvrir des portails à sa guise sans même avoir à pousser la porte à fond pour passer et qui kidnappe des enfants pour les amener au Pays Imaginaire ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… Au temps pour moi, j'oubliais qui j'avais en face. »

« C'est une situation préoccupante, en effet. »

« Si ce qu'on raconte à son sujet dans notre monde natal est vrai, alors la situation est plus que préoccupante, Monsieur, » contredit Ruby. « Dark One inclus, il n'y a pas pire que Pan, et pas plus puissant. Pourquoi reviendrait-il ici après toutes ces années ? Il a déjà eu son compte d'enfants de ce monde, et il sait que l'Agence peut lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Mais il a fait plus qu'enlever le petit, » lui rappela Regina, qui n'aimait pas cette situation plus qu'elle. « Il a fait un détour pour tuer les Jensen, comme il a tué toute cette lignée de prêtres de Zanarkand. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si spécial ? Et pourquoi Zanarkand ? »

« Zanarkand est un monde de catégorie une, » expliqua Handler. « C'est un monde magique, bien que loin d'être aussi imprégné que le vôtre ou l'Imaginaire. Les prêtres ont commencé à manipuler l'énergie il y a longtemps pour découvrir les portails, mais en raison du grand nombre d'entités dangereuses y existant, ce monde a été classé comme étant potentiellement dangereux pour les autres. Nous n'ouvrons donc aucun tunnel entre Zanarkand et ici, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Nous savons que les autorités de Zanarkand régule avec sévérité toute ouverture de portail de leur côté. »

Les tunnels eux-mêmes étaient très rares, les agents n'en empruntaient que lors de missions très occasionnelles. Ce monde sans magie, qu'ils appelaient communément Terre d'exil, devait rester fermé au maximum pour sa préservation, et à part les très rares voyageurs qui s'y retrouvaient d'une façon ou d'une autre (des cas très exceptionnels), aucun portail ne parvenait jusque-là.

Il était toujours extrêmement compliqué d'ouvrir un passage pour un monde sans aucune magie, puisque c'était sur la magie que le portail s'appuyait.

Seuls les haricots facilitaient vraiment les voyages intermondes, ou l'utilisation d'artefacts spécifiques, comme le chapeau qu'avaient emprunté Rumple et Frankenstein pour passer du Monde sans couleur à celui des fées, ou certains miroirs permettant de passer de celui des fées au Pays des Merveilles.

Si se balader entre les univers était aussi simple que de se promener au bord de la plage, la vie de Regina n'aurait jamais été uniquement un outil dans les mains de Rumple.

Sans parler du fait que Ruby et elle auraient pu faire le voyage jusqu'au Monde des fées pour enfin, _enfin_ savoir si les gens qu'elles aimaient vivaient ou étaient morts depuis longtemps.

Malgré tout, il y avait des mondes d'où il était aisé de créer des portails, comme Zanarkand. C'était ce qui les rendait si dangereux, car n'importe quelle entité ou monstre pouvait potentiellement apparaître dans un autre monde et faire basculer tout son équilibre. C'était aussi ce qui rendait la vie là-bas compliquée, puisque les autorités devaient s'assurer que leur monde ne serait pas utilisé comme gare de correspondance pour toute autre destination. Ces univers-là étaient classés dans la catégorie une.

Les mondes de catégorie deux ne contenaient aucune ou peu de magie, ou une forme de magie pacifique, et ne représentaient apparemment pas une grande menace pour les autres. La plupart ignorait l'existence d'autres mondes ou les considérait comme des mythes. Comme le monde d'adoption de Ruby et Regina, Terre d'exil.

Et il y avait des mondes, comme celui du Pays Imaginaire ou celui des fées, classés en catégorie zéro. Où la magie régnait, ou les habitants avaient conscience de l'existence d'autres mondes et savaient ouvrir des portails. Dangereux parmi tous, ces univers donnaient naissance à des êtres puissants capables de détruire des mondes entiers. Des êtres qui devaient à tout prix rester chez eux.

Rumple avait réussi à faire venir la magie en Terre d'exil, Regina y avait caché toute une ville grâce à un champ magique, et qu'aurait fait Cora si elle avait trouvé le moyen d'étendre la bulle permettant l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs ? Quelles conséquences auraient eu sur ce monde un défaut dans la magie de dissimulation de Hook et la découverte d'un bateau pirate défiant les lois du vent et de la physique ?

En un sens, c'était une chance que la trop forte concentration de magie de ces mondes de catégorie zéro rende difficile l'ouverture d'un portail vers ou à l'origine de leurs terres.

Malheureusement, ça voulait aussi dire qu'il n'y avait ni visites ni échappatoires possibles.

A destination du puissant Monde des fées, seuls les haricots s'avéraient être un moyen de transport sûr et efficace. Et il n'en restait plus aucun.

(Et Regina était bien placée pour le savoir, puisque c'était elle qui les avait détruits. Le karma, ce traître.)

« Y a-t-il une histoire entre Zanarkand et Pan ? »

« Pan a une histoire avec quasiment l'ensemble des mondes, sa soif d'innocents ne connaît aucune limite. D'après les archives, il a beaucoup sévi à Zanarkand et y a enlevé plusieurs dizaines d'enfants au fil des siècles. Un jour, il a enlevé la petite fille du haut prêtre et les autorités ont décidé de mener une guerre de front contre lui. Ils sont partis pour le Monde Imaginaire, comptant sur la magie de leurs prêtres et la technologie de leurs soldats. Des trois mille hommes et femmes envoyés là-bas, aucun n'est jamais revenu. »

« Aïe, » souffla Ruby. « Et c'était quand ? »

« Il y a un siècle. Après ça, Pan a dû parcourir les mondes pour refournir son île en enfants perdus. » Handler croisa les mains devant lui, son visage grave. « J'ai demandé aux autres Bureaux que tous les agents de ce monde gardent un œil ouvert, mais j'ai bien peur que le petit Leo ne réapparaisse jamais. Une fois que Pan emmène un enfant au Pays Imaginaire, il est trop tard. Comme vous le savez, ouvrir un tunnel vers un monde de catégorie zéro est impossible. »

« Mais nous pouvons y aller en partant de Zanarkand, » protesta Regina. « Ce monde-là facilite les passages, ils ont la connaissance nécessaire pour en ouvrir et la magie y est naturelle. On a une chance de rejoindre le Monde Imaginaire en partant de là-bas si on utilise la technologie des tunnels. »

« Et une fois là-bas, vous ferez quoi ? Vous vous battrez contre son armée de petits Perdus ? Contre Pan lui-même ? »

Regina n'avait pas pensé aussi loin. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle aussi avait perdu un fils, qu'elle comprenait la douleur dans laquelle serait Frankie à son réveil et qu'il aurait besoin de réponses. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était ce qu'elle avait adopté dix années auparavant comme étant une ligne de conduite qu'elle devait suivre. Qu'elle _voulait _suivre.

Personne ne s'en prenait à l'Agence sans conséquence.

Ils n'abandonnaient pas les leurs, et les familles des autres membres étaient sacrées, peu importait si on appréciait ou non les collègues en question, si on les connaissait ou non.

Il leur fallait toutes les défendre comme si elles étaient les leurs, tout simplement parce que ça _aurait pu _être leur famille.

« Cela fait des millénaires que Pan terrorise l'ensemble des mondes. Il est l'ennemi de tous, mais personne n'est assez puissant pour le stopper. »

« Il y a toujours un mystère, » rappela Ruby d'un ton las. « Je veux bien que Pan ait mis tout ce temps pour retrouver la fille Jensen et la tuer et ait prit un fils de Zanarkand comme trophée, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ceci, agent Wood, reste un mystère à tout jamais. »

O

S'il y avait un endroit où Ruby appréciait passer du temps en dehors du Bureau et de la maison, c'était à ce café à deux quartiers de chez elle.

Le _P'tit Biscuit_.

Non seulement l'endroit lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait tenu avec sa bien-aimée grand-mère, mais en plus elle s'y sentait bien et on y faisait les meilleurs cafés de Seattle.

« Je te remercie, » sourit Ruby en grand lorsque Julia, la femme derrière le comptoir, lui passa le sac contenant leurs gâteaux et leurs boissons à emporter.

La jeune femme, une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts d'environ son âge, répondit à son sourire par l'un des siens et Ruby sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque leurs doigts se caressèrent. Un geste vraisemblablement voulu par Julia, qui lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

« Mais de rien, Ruby. C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Ayant bien trop conscience du regard de Regina sur elle, Ruby s'éclaircit la gorge, la remercia et s'empressa de tourner les talons, tout en se promettant de faire payer à Julia ce moment d'embarras plus tard.

Lorsque Ruby démarra la voiture, Regina n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais continuait de la regarder, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres et cette expression presque hautaine qui informait toujours ses victimes qu'elle avait obtenu l'information vitale qui signifierait leur ultime défaite.

« Quoi ? » craqua Ruby en se tournant vers elle, sa gêne se transformant en agacement.

Regina se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

« Alors c'était elle. »

« Qui ? »

« Julia Harden. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Ah ? »

« Regina… »

« Ce doit être sérieux. »

Il y avait moins de taquinerie dans sa voix, moins d'amusement dans ses yeux et Ruby lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se recentrer sur la route.

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait quatre mois. »

« Mais comment tu… ?! » Elle soupira, parce qu'au final il y avait des choses sur Regina qu'elle ignorerait toujours. « Laisse tomber. »

« Ces quatre derniers mois, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Tu es beaucoup sortie et lorsque tu rentres au petit matin, tu évites tout le monde. Tes aventures ne t'ont jamais rendue secrète. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'une relation sérieuse. »

Se sentant rougir, Ruby haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une serveuse passionnée de littérature qui n'a pas trop eu de chance dans la vie mais qui est généreuse et drôle et bizarre, qu'elle croit que je m'appelle Wood, que je suis née dans le Maine et que je suis flic. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement faux. Ruby est née dans le Maine et nous sommes dans la police. Une police un peu spéciale. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« D'être dans la police ? »

Regina pouvait _vraiment_ être à côté de la plaque parfois. La plupart du temps c'était touchant et amusant de la voir aussi paumée lorsqu'il était question d'émotions, mais il arrivait aussi que ce soit frustrant comme pas possible.

« Qu'elle soit une femme, » corrigea Ruby platement, son anxiété balayée par son irritation.

Déjà que ce n'était pas simple d'avoir cette conversation… Elle se promit d'arrêter de taquiner Regina sur ses affaires personnelles.

Enfin, d'_un peu moins_ la taquiner.

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? » interrogea Regina en levant un sourcil, comme si Ruby était la personne la plus stupide de tous les mondes réunis. « Attends, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Les yeux braqués sur la route alors qu'elle tournait dans leur rue, Ruby n'osa pas répondre.

« Si je n'avais pas prêté ce stupide serment, Ruby Wood, je serais tentée de t'arracher le cœur ici et maintenant. »

Reconnaissant qu'en-dessous de la colère, Regina était vexée et peut-être même blessée, Ruby se tourna vers elle, la voiture à présent garée devant leur maison.

« Je suis désolée, » offrit-elle sincèrement. « C'est juste qu'on vient d'un monde où… »

« On vient d'un monde où la valeur d'une femme se mesure par son mariage et - »

« Je suis désolée, » coupa Ruby. « C'est juste… c'était nouveau, et étrange, et bien aussi, mais… »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup. »

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, Ruby préféra descendre de voiture. Regina la suivit rapidement avec leur petit-déjeuner et elles entrèrent.

De taille moyenne, la maison qu'elles possédaient plaisait beaucoup à Ruby. Elle avait du cachet, un jardin agréable et outre le fait qu'une barrière et la végétation cachait la propriété à la vue de tous, le système de sécurité installé par l'Agence leur permettait de baisser leur garde une fois à l'intérieur.

Avec un étage, et les chambres de Ruby et de Regina à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, la maison était juste assez grande pour leur permettre de garder une certaine intimité – ce qui, il fallait bien le dire, avait été primordial durant les premiers mois.

Regina posa les tasses et le reste sur la table de la salle à manger et retourna à l'extérieur récupérer leurs sacs de voyage restés dans le coffre.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Ruby était déjà en train de manger un beignet.

« Je vais lancer une machine, » annonça Regina en se dirigeant vers la buanderie, les sacs à la main.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ruby acquiesça et attrapa son capuccino. Bien sûr, Julia lui avait mis une double dose de caramel, et le ventre de la jeune femme se serra. Après quatre jours au Bureau, elle n'avait qu'une envie, passer du temps avec la serveuse. Elle se demandait bien si elle pourrait se libérer le soir-même…

Cette pensée lui rappela que d'autres n'auraient pas la chance d'être avec ceux qu'ils aimaient.

« Je me sens mal pour Frankie, » soupira t-elle quand Regina revint et attrapa son café. « Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait sauver Leo. »

« Roland et Kevin ont peut-être une chance avec ce dossier qu'ils montent. S'ils arrivent à prouver leur théorie quant aux prêtres, ils auront peut-être le feu vert pour un passage à Zanarkand. »

« Avec le prix que coûte la création d'un tunnel ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous bassiner avec leurs coupes budgétaires. »

« Mais c'est un Code Blanc. »

« Espérons que ça suffise à les faire changer d'avis. »

Elles continuèrent de boire et manger en silence un instant.

« Pour Julia, nous n'avons pas à en parler. »

Ruby lui sourit.

« Ça me rappelle une autre situation, il y a environ sept ans. Mais les rôles étaient inversés. »

« C'était différent. »

« Non, et ça fait _sept ans_, Regina. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à faire un pas en avant ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » protesta Ruby. « Tu sais ce que tu veux, tu laisses seulement tes peurs se mettre en travers de ton chemin. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, » répliqua Regina sèchement.

« C'est ça. Au fait, je croyais qu'Alex voulait te voir ce matin ? Où sont-ils passés ? »

« Il est avec Ellyanor et Emily, nous déjeunerons ensemble. »

« Qui cuisine ? Toi ou moi ? »

« C'est ton tour. »

« Regina, et pour… »

La façon dont l'autre femme baissa son regard sur son café montra à Ruby que la pensée ne l'avait pas quittée non plus. En parler dans les murs de l'Agence aurait été risqué, mais ici…

« Zanarkand est une plateforme, » souffla t-elle. « Et s'ils étaient capables d'ouvrir un passage vers notre monde ? »

« Même si nous obtenons l'autorisation d'accompagner Roland et Kevin, nous serions en mission. »

« Mais une fois cette mission remplie… ? On pourrait enfin savoir… »

« Et si on se retrouvait dans notre monde, et qu'ils n'étaient pas là, et qu'on se retrouvait bloquées là-bas sans moyen de retour ? » Regina se leva et secoua la tête. « On ne peut pas prendre ce risque… Notre vie est ici. »

« Je sais, » souffla Ruby. « Si seulement on pouvait communiquer entre mondes, juste pour savoir, juste pour… alors on pourrait faire un choix en toute connaissance de cause. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, parce que cette éventualité ne pouvait être abordée sans que toute une problématique se mette immédiatement en place.

Il y avait tellement de choses en jeu.

Cette vie qu'elles avaient mis dix années à construire. Leurs amis. Leurs proches.

Julia.

« Maura n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec cette histoire de deuil impossible tant que je n'accepterai pas l'idée que je ne les reverrai jamais, » expliqua Ruby avec un peu de frustration. « Mais à chaque fois que je me dis qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir… »

Elle soupira, secoua la tête. Maura Granger était la psy du Bureau. Regina et Ruby avaient dû toutes les deux la voir dès le début de leur collaboration avec l'Agence.

Au début, Ruby y était allée en traînant les pieds. Mais Maura avait un don pour l'écoute, pour voir en elle, pour lui faire avouer des vérités que la jeune femme aurait sans doute cachées à jamais. Elle l'avait aidée pour beaucoup de choses, pour son passé, pour son présent, pour tout.

A présent, Ruby ne la voyait que très occasionnellement, tout comme son équipière.

« Pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur Leo et nos affaires. Si on s'éparpille… je n'ai pas à te rappeler à quel point ça peut être dangereux ? »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

« La dernière fois, c'est toi qui t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital, je te rappelle. »

« Oui, _justement_. »

Avec un petit sourire, Ruby termina son capuccino et alla jeter le gobelet à la poubelle.

« Si tu avais réagi plus vite, jamais tu n'aurais été assommée. »

« Si tu comptes terminer cet argument avec une remarque sur mon âge, abstiens-toi. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas la seule à fréquenter le café, et que je pourrais avoir une très intéressante conversation avec une certaine personne que tu comptais bien me cacher. »

Il fallut tout le contrôle de Ruby pour ne pas répliquer. Mais elle savait bien que Regina prendrait un grand plaisir à raconter à Julia tout un tas d'histoires (sans doute pas toujours vraies), alors elle se mordit la lèvre, la fusilla du regard et secoua la tête.

« Bon toutou. »

« Ne pousse pas trop loin, » prévint Ruby en ouvrant le frigo pour jeter un œil au reste de leurs provisions, « je te rappelle que c'est moi qui couvre tes arrières tous les jours, _majesté_. »

O


	5. Perdus

**5**

**Perdus**

* * *

CITE BLANCHE, MONDE DES FEES. _Un an après la fermeture du portail._

Elle aurait dû savoir que sa petite vie presque tranquille ne pouvait pas durer.

Quelques mois de repos, était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Ses hommes, éparpillés sur la place du marché, n'avaient pas été préparés à se retrouver face à des enfants et des adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas été prêts à _tuer_ des enfants et des adolescents.

Et ça leur avait déjà coûté beaucoup.

« Je ne peux rien faire ! » annonça Frankenstein en s'éloignant du cadavre ensanglanté de Joyeux.

David hocha la tête en repoussant une attaque, son épée pleine de sang brillant au soleil.

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Le sang d'enfants.

Non, de _monstres_.

Emma avait vu cette jolie fillette aux boucles brunes, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Avait vu son sourire sadique, son regard sans âge, l'avait vue plonger une flèche en plein cœur de l'un de ses adjoints.

Âgés de quatre à quinze ans, leurs ennemis se mouvaient rapidement, leurs gestes difficiles à cerner. Un peu comme si des ombres les suivaient et dissimulaient leurs actions dans un tourbillon flou de noir et de gris. Leurs vêtements étaient sommaires, verts et bruns, presque des haillons, leurs corps, maigres mais musclés, bougeaient sans effort et leurs armes, épées, lance-pierres, bâtons, maillets, arcs, avaient sans aucun doute été faites mains.

Elles n'en étaient pas moins mortellement efficaces, maniées par des enfants pourvus d'une force et d'une rapidité extraordinaires.

Ce n'était pas la première bataille d'Emma, mais ses autres combats avaient été menés pour repousser des ogres, pas pour empêcher des êtres humains, des _petits _êtres humains, à assassiner des innocents.

A massacrer ses gens et ses amis.

Une brusque nausée la surprit, mais Emma la ravala rapidement, tendue, le sang battant douloureusement ses tempes. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, pas le moment de se repasser en bouche ce filet de sang qui avait giclé de la blessure mortelle de Joyeux, pas le moment de se dire qu'elle venait de perdre quatre de ses amis.

Qu'elle pourrait perdre bien plus dans ce chaos qui régnait, au milieu de ces cris, du son des flèches perçant les airs, des épées s'entrechoquant, des gargouillis des mourants et des râles des blessés.

Le sang avait-il toujours été aussi rouge ? Aussi brillant ?

Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne réussirait à retirer cette poussière et ce sang de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » interrogea Snow, pâle, le regard déterminé, au contrôle de ses émotions, et Emma puisa dans sa force pour se ressaisir. « Et qui sont-ils ? »

Emma n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette magie sombre qui les avait fait apparaître sur la place du marché, mais elle se félicitait d'avoir ordonné à tous les gens de s'enfermer dans les tunnels ou dans leur maison, aux enfants de rester à l'école et de se cacher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ni comment protéger leur peuple.

Ce n'était pas son monde.

Emma ne savait _rien_ à part tout juste utiliser une épée pour ne pas crever sur le champ.

« Snow ! Ordonne aux archers de couvrir le flanc droit pour que les chevaliers nous rejoignent ! » cria David. « On se regroupe ! »

« Ben ! Mets-toi à couvert ! » hurla Emma en avisant l'un des jeunes écuyers blessé un peu plus loin. Elle contrôla la retraite des autres du regard, gardant dans son champ de vision le plus de gamins possible. « Il nous faut des informations sur eux, on doit trouver un moyen de les éloigner du centre-ville ! »

« Ce sont des enfants perdus, mes chers. »

La voix grinçante poussa Emma à tourner la tête vers Rumplestiltskin. Il venait d'apparaître avec Belle, en plein milieu de ce champ de bataille, comme s'il s'invitait pour prendre le thé.

« C'est gentil de nous rendre visite, » grogna David.

Parvenant enfin à assommer le gamin qui tentait habilement de la trucider à coup de dague, Emma courut, pliée en deux, pour rejoindre sa mère et les deux nouveaux arrivants. Faisant confiance aux gardes royaux pour protéger leurs arrières, elle plaqua son dos contre une table retournée et posa un regard incrédule sur le Dark One.

« Des quoi ? »

« Ce que vous voyez là sont des Perdus, venant tout droit du Pays Imaginaire par ce portail ouvert à la frontière du royaume de ces chers Thomas et Cendrillon. Ou est-ce Ashley ? »

« Des enfants perdus comme dans Peter Pan ? » interrogea Emma bêtement.

« En plus… _meurtriers_. »

« Comment allons-nous réussir à les repousser ? » demanda Belle.

Snow tourna un regard un peu trop suppliant vers Gold.

« Une idée ? »

« La magie et la poudre de fée, bien sûr ! » annonça t-il avec un geste théâtral.

« Les gloussements ne sont vraiment pas nécessaires, » grogna Emma en jetant un coup d'œil alentours. « Et les fées ne répondent pas à nos appels. »

« Embêtant, et en même temps peu étonnant. Sales bestioles que celles-ci. »

« Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? Ils sont venus de loin apparemment. »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Une chose que vous ignorez ? Comme quoi, tout arrive. »

« Malheureusement la magie de l'Ombre empêche mes pouvoirs de voyance de fonctionner. »

« Merveilleux. »

« Ce qui devrait vous inquiéter, princesse, ce n'est pas les petits guerriers. Mais pourquoi leur chef ne se trouve pas avec eux. »

David donna un nouvel ordre puis tourna un instant son regard sur le Crocodile.

« Peter Pan ? »

« Oh, il est bien plus que ça. »

« Vous allez nous aider ou vous allez vous contenter de parler en énigmes ? » s'énerva Emma. « Des gens meurent ! »

« Eh bien… »

« Rumple, » invita doucement Belle en posant une main sur son bras.

Il l'observa un instant, son expression s'adoucissant dans la seconde, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et, avec un nouveau geste des mains dramatique, déclara :

« Soit ! »

Tous les enfants alentours se figèrent, les soldats, blessés, à bout de souffle, cessèrent leurs actions avec confusion.

Alors même qu'Emma se redressait, forçait ses muscles douloureux à se détendre, un cri inhumain provint d'une aile du château. Sa magie ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et son cœur se serra.

« Ça vient de notre aile ! » remarqua David avec horreur.

« Et c'était l'Ombre, » compléta Rumplestiltskin, son ton pour la première fois posé depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, et il sembla pendant un court instant plus Gold que démon.

« Henry, » souffla Emma, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du château.

L'idée même qu'elle puisse le perdre l'emplissait de terreur. Un picotement se répondit dans tout son être jusqu'à lui faire fermer les yeux contre les vertiges, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une seconde plus tard, elle se trouva dans le couloir, près de sa chambre, une fumée dorée se dissipant autour d'elle. Rumplestiltskin apparut par magie à ses côtés, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Je suis impressionné, votre altesse, » s'amusa t-il.

Emma lui envoya un regard noir mais ne prit pas le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser. Elle se précipita vers les quartiers d'Henry. Ses trois gardes du corps gisaient dans un bain de sang et Emma enjamba les cadavres, malade de peur.

Une ombre mouvante flottait au-dessus du lit de son garçon, deux yeux jaunes brillants se tournèrent vers elle et elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, terrorisée par ce pouvoir noir et immense qu'elle pouvait sentir dans l'air.

Alors c'était _ça_, Peter Pan ?

Il y avait eu une grave erreur de transcription quelque part.

« Henry ! »

Mais le garçon ne la regardait pas. Terrifié, étrangement fasciné, ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'Ombre alors qu'il gisait là où il avait dû tomber, sur le sol en pierre de sa chambre de petit prince.

« Henry, _bouge_ ! »

Elle s'approcha et, avec une violence désespérée, décrivit un arc de cercle avec son épée. Le métal ne fit que traverser Pan qui bougea et l'observa tranquillement, avec ses yeux débordant de magie plus sombre que la nuit.

Rumplestiltskin pénétra dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de l'Ombre. Il fit un geste de la main et la créature couina de surprise avant de se tortiller. Agacée par cette audace, elle se jeta ensuite sur le Dark One qui grimaça d'ennui, disparaissant de son chemin pour réapparaître dans un autre coin de la très large pièce.

Consciente qu'elle était très loin de maîtriser assez sa magie pour arriver à la cheville des deux entités, Emma se précipita vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Henry était glacé, mais son contact sembla le ramener dans la réalité.

« Emma ? » interrogea t-il, tout tremblant.

« Ça va aller, gamin. »

Elle lâcha son épée inutile puis le porta pour quitter les quartiers et sortir dans la cour où les enfants perdus, réanimés par la magie de Pan, donnaient encore du fil à retordre à ses proches.

« Mary-Margaret ! »

« Emma ! »

Sa mère les rejoignit sans cesser de tirer ses flèches meurtrières, son attention alerte rivée sur les menaces potentielles.

« Il en a après Henry ! »

« Quoi ? » Snow posa son regard sur son petit-fils qui tentait toujours de se reprendre et fronça les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, Gold le combat là-haut. _Attention_ ! »

Elle poussa rapidement Snow et se prit la pierre lancée par une fronde en plein front. Sonnée, elle plia un genou et porta une main à sa blessure, un instant sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle entendit vaguement le cri de sa mère, sentit le danger, mais n'aurait pu se dégager du chemin de l'épée même si elle l'avait tenté.

Une ombre apparut devant elle. Un crissement de métal. Une giclure de sang.

Emma lutta, lutta et lutta encore pour récupérer ses sens, pour faire passer les vertiges. Mais même lorsqu'elle vit et fut capable de bouger de nouveau, elle resta clouée au sol, à genoux, le corps tremblant.

Parce que si elle était bien réveillée, si elle était bien vivante, alors c'était bien Neal qui se tenait devant elle, dos à elle, Neal qui venait de tuer l'enfant perdu et de lui sauver la vie, Neal qui se tournait vers elle, un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur le visage, ses yeux brillant de joie et de crainte.

« Emma ? Ca va ? »

« N…Neal ? »

Il l'aida à se relever, la poussa vers Snow et se baissa pour éviter une flèche. Dans un état second, Emma aperçut David et Belle plus loin, au milieu de gardes et de chevaliers. Et près d'eux, ayant rejoint les autres combattants, se tenaient deux femmes qu'elle connaissait aussi, deux femmes dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles malgré l'année écoulée et les recherches. Deux amies.

Aurore et Mulan, et il y avait un homme à leurs côtés.

« Que… comment… ? »

« Papa ? »

« Hey, gamin, » sourit Neal avec émotion alors qu'il se baissait vers Henry, passait une main dans ses cheveux et le dévorait du regard.

« Tu es vivant ? »

« Grâce à eux, oui. Quand on a su que vous étiez tous revenus, j'ai voulu vous rejoindre au plus vite, mais les troubles en Chin nous ont ralentis. Bon sang que les avions et les bagnoles me manquent. »

Emma se reprit enfin, se baissa pour se saisir d'une épée abandonnée dans la poussière et se plaça à côté de Neal, ses yeux prudemment sur les alentours, le sang coulant sur son visage et sa hanche. Elle entendit Snow crier à la Garde de protéger le prince, mais les hommes et femmes portant l'habit blanc avaient déjà beaucoup à faire.

« Peter Pan veut Henry, » prévint Emma pour Neal, incapable de croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, incapable de croire que cet homme était là, vivant.

Putain, mais qu'était devenue sa vie ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

« Attends, tu le connais ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, » détourna Neal anxieusement, avec une lueur terrifiée qu'Emma n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans son regard. « Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il emmène Henry ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on allait s'asseoir et le laisser faire ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car l'Ombre vola brusquement au-dessus de la place, du carnage. Un seul regard autour de lui, et Pan envoya tous leurs soldats s'écraser contre les murs les plus proches. Emma aurait pu jurer qu'un sourire sadique se dessinait dans le nuage noir qui composait son corps.

« Rumple ! » Belle se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude en le voyant apparaître, légèrement plié en deux et du sang coulant de son épaule. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, » dit-il rapidement, ses yeux inquiets glissant sur Belle, sur l'épée qu'elle tenait maladroitement.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et fit un signe de tête vers le groupe à leur gauche. Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Neal, ses yeux brillèrent.

« Bae ? » murmura t-il.

Neal hocha la tête sans un mot alors qu'il avisait l'allure de son père. Le Dark One.

Mais ce simple nom suffit à attirer l'attention de Pan, qui tourna la tête et braqua son attention vers l'homme. Alors l'Ombre se modula, prit une forme familière, celle d'un jeune adolescent mutin orné d'un chapeau avec une plume, et une voix étrange leur parvint, râpeuse et enfantine et ancienne et cruelle.

« Baelfire. »

Neal n'était jamais apparu si pâle aux yeux d'Emma. Le simple fait que Gold saignait était une preuve horrifiante du pouvoir que possédait Pan, mais cette expression sur ce visage…

Emma avala difficilement sa salive et se plaça devant Henry, toujours soutenu par Snow, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire, comment utiliser cette magie qu'elle possédait.

« Pan, » répondit Neal, sa voix basse et rauque. « Quitte ces lieux. »

« L'enfant est à moi. »

« Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de mon fils ! »

« Ton fils… ? » L'Ombre sembla considérer cette information un instant, puis il bougea, et l'expression dans ses yeux aurait pu être de l'amusement si elle n'avait pas été aussi malsaine. « Bien sûr, il est ton fils. »

« Que lui veux-tu ? »

« Il est à moi. »

« Jamais ! » protesta Emma.

« Cet enfant vivra sur notre île ou ne vivra pas. »

Les Perdus attaquèrent alors, tous ceux encore assez en forme pour tenir une arme se jetèrent sur eux. Emma fit de son mieux pour les repousser, mais Pan était déjà face à Neal, son pouvoir lugubre la faisant presque suffoquer. Ils échangèrent des mots qu'Emma ne put entendre dans la cohue, et elle dut bientôt détourner le regard pour se défendre face à deux garçons.

Lorsque la pointe de sa lame pénétra dans le corps du plus jeune, Emma retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur et fit tout son possible pour rester concentrée.

_Pas des enfants, ce ne sont pas des enfants, pas des enfants, juste des monstres, des monstresdesmonstrespasdesenfants._

Le corps s'écrasa au sol et elle ravala son horreur face à la sensation de son épée glissant hors de la chair, raclant contre un os. Elle ignora la mort ambiante et les cadavres, concentra toutes ses pensées à son fils.

Henry était tout ce qui comptait, le sauver passait au-dessus de tout le reste.

Le simple fait de garder les Perdus dans son champ de vision relevait du challenge, et elle encaissa encore plusieurs coups qui faillirent lui coûter la vie. Avec l'aide de Snow et de deux gardes, elle réussit à les maintenir à distance, mais tout bascula vers le pire une seconde plus tard.

Neal cria et le monde trembla lorsque la magie de Gold rencontra celle de Pan et Pan émit un de ces sifflements frustrés et deux enfants perdus crièrent et Aurore cria et Belle s'écroula et Rumplestiltskin flancha et Pan… Pan…

Pan vola et en une seconde, deux, trois secondes…

Neal et Henry avaient disparu avec lui dans les airs.

« _NON_ ! »

Mais trop tard. La fumée noire et les Perdus disparurent à leur tour, comme ça, juste comme ça. Snow banda son arc et suivit des yeux la silhouette rapide de l'Ombre, mais elle ne tira pas.

Impossible de tirer quand la flèche risquait d'abattre son petit-fils ou Neal.

Et puis que ferait une flèche à une ombre ?

Emma tomba à genoux dans la terre, éreintée, choquée, nauséeuse. Tout son corps tremblait.

« Non… »

Et ses émotions n'étaient peut-être rien comparées à ce que Rumplestiltskin devait ressentir alors que son Amour Véritable mourait dans ses bras.

Elle tourna la tête vers eux, avisa l'inertie de Belle, le sang qui coulait de son corps pour ternir le sol, et eût l'impression que le monde n'était soudain que silence.

« Belle… »

Jamais la voix du Dark One n'aurait dû être aussi douce, aussi tremblante.

« Belle, non… »

Et Belle qui le regardait, du sang s'écoulant déjà de la commissure de ses lèvres, sa peau déjà si pâle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Il posa ses doigts délicatement, si délicatement sur sa joue et elle…

Elle ?

Elle lui sourit, un sourire grimaçant et rouge et triste qui n'était là rien que pour lui.

« Tu l'aurais fait pour moi, » murmura t-elle.

Alors c'était ça, l'Amour Véritable ? La mort, le sacrifice, l'aveuglement ?

Parce que même si Emma ne connaissait pas parfaitement Belle, elle était plutôt certaine que sa vie valait des centaines de fois celle d'un assassin sans cœur.

Mais Belle, douce et piquante et drôle et brave et si profondément altruiste, s'éteignait.

« Quoi ? » souffla Gold, incapable de retenir le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Tu… tu peux faire… tellement… Tu s-sauras les… sauver… »

« Belle, s'il te plait, » pria t-il, sa voix rauque, comme enrouée.

Mais un démon sans âme pouvait-il pleurer ?

« Je… je veux… que tu… obéisses à ton cœur… »

Elle prit une respiration difficile et Rumplestiltskin caressa sa joue une nouvelle fois, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de la jeune femme et il se secoua la tête.

« Belle… »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Un assassin sans cœur pouvait-il aimer ?

Emma observa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, vit l'homme se pencher sur Belle, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vit l'étincelle dorée à ce contact, vit pour la seconde fois de sa vie le véritable pouvoir de l'Amour Véritable.

La peau de Rumplestiltskin changea, ses yeux se modifièrent, tout son corps se transforma.

Et lorsqu'il se redressa, il n'était plus le Dark One, seulement un homme.

« Belle… »

Mais elle mourait toujours, car sa blessure n'était pas une malédiction, et aucune magie ne pouvait réparer les dégâts commis par Pan.

A l'entente de son nom, prononcé si doucement, si tendrement, Belle leva difficilement les yeux sur lui, sourit faiblement.

« Tu… peux… être meilleur. Tu sauras… aider… ta f-famille… »

« Belle, je t'aime, _s'il te plait_… »

Son sourire brilla un peu plus, mais le sang continua de couler. Et puis une seconde plus tard, ses yeux s'éteignirent, sa respiration sifflante cessa.

Belle mourut.

Et Rumplestiltskin pleura.

O

« Et vous pouviez pas vous libérer ? » s'énerva Emma, prête à se jeter sur Blue.

La fée voleta devant elle et secoua la tête, l'air navré.

« Il y a des lois dans ce monde, et la magie de Pan nous a prises par surprise. Je suis désolée. »

« _Il a pris mon fils_ ! »

« Il faut que tout le monde essaye de garder son calme, » tempéra Jiminy alors qu'il se posait sur l'épaule d'Emma.

Mais celle-ci le repoussa avec agacement et fit quelques pas pour essayer de se contrôler. Elle sentait sa magie se rebeller, elle sentait la panique et la peur l'envahir.

Granny lui tendit une tasse et Emma secoua la tête. Aucun thé ne réussirait à l'apaiser !

Ne comprenaient-ils rien ?!

Son fils subissait elle ne savait quoi aux mains de ce monstre, Neal pouvait bien être mort et elle n'avait aucun moyen de quitter ce monde !

Et ils voulaient qu'elle se _calme_ ?!

Granny insista, et Emma se retourna, prête à prendre la tasse pour la jeter contre un mur lorsque l'odeur atteignit ses narines.

Ce n'était pas du thé.

Avec un regard surpris mais reconnaissant pour la vieille dame si meurtrière avec une arbalète, Emma prit la tasse d'alcool et tenta de respirer plus doucement.

« Il nous faut un moyen de nous rendre au Pays Imaginaire, » conclut Snow, qui n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. « C'est un monde magique, il y a peut-être un moyen de s'y rendre… »

« Même si nous parvenons à trouver un passage, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre l'Ombre, surtout sur son territoire, » tempéra Prof en secouant la tête.

Il ne semblait pas remis de la mort de son frère, et malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait le temps de faire leur deuil.

Il fallait agir, et _tout de suite_.

« La première chose à faire est de trouver des informations à son sujet. »

« Ça va être difficile, » remarqua David. « Le Pays Imaginaire est longtemps resté une légende. Qui pourrait nous renseigner quant à Pan ? »

« Et sa magie est imbattable, » se lamenta Snow en croisant les bras contre elle. « Même le Dark One avait du mal à le contrer, et cette magie a maintenant disparu. Rumplestiltskin n'est plus qu'un homme. »

« Cette magie n'a pas disparu, » contra Blue en fronçant les sourcils. « Le Bien et le Mal seront toujours en équilibre précaire dans ce monde. La dague n'est plus dans ce plan pour le moment, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle réapparaîtra bientôt. »

« Génial. Sauf que pour une fois ça nous aurait bien arrangé que le Dark One soit là, » grogna Grincheux. « C'était bien le moment de perdre ses pouvoirs. »

« Blue, en sais-tu plus sur le Pays Imaginaire ? »

« Seulement ce qu'on raconte, » s'excusa Blue. « Qu'autrefois c'était un monde plein de magie et de féérie. Et qu'un jour, Peter Pan est né avec un cœur aussi noir que la nuit. Qu'il n'appréciait que s'amuser et haïssait les adultes qui tentaient de lui imposer des règles. Qu'il passa un marché avec une force maléfique et qu'en échange de son âme, il obtint l'éternité. Son corps fut détruit et il n'est maintenant plus qu'une ombre. Après le pacte, sa solitude grandit lorsque les habitants l'exilèrent par peur de ce qu'il était devenu, et il finit seul, banni sur une île. Il apprit à se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et se mit à visiter les villages la nuit, en quête d'enfants désirant le suivre. Mais les habitants voulurent récupérer leurs petits et lui déclarèrent la guerre. Alors les enfants perdus et Pan les tuèrent tous et déclarèrent tout adulte leur ennemi. »

« Pourquoi va-t-il en chercher d'autres, dans ce cas ? »

« La magie de Pan leur permet de ne pas vieillir mais ils peuvent toujours mourir. Les accidents, les batailles contre les sirènes, les fées et les pirates, les guerres. Pan, pour nourrir sa soif de compagnie et pour remplacer les enfants morts, s'est mis à aller en chercher d'autres dans de nombreux mondes. Car au Pays Imaginaire, il ne reste plus aucun village. Ils ont tous été éradiqués par l'Ombre et ses acolytes il y a bien longtemps. »

« Mais pourquoi Henry ? » demanda Emma. « Il a clairement dit que c'était précisément lui qu'il voulait. »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Pourquoi est-ce la première fois qu'on le voit ? » interrogea David. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'enfants enlevés par ce monstre. »

« Pan n'a jamais enlevé un enfant de notre monde, » confia Blue. « Car la magie du Dark One peut lui poser des problèmes, et il en a clairement conscience. Il préférait donc rester loin de notre monde. Qu'il soit venu ici, préparé, pour venir chercher Henry est incompréhensible. »

« Sans rire ? Vous êtes d'une grande aide. »

« Emma, » reprocha doucement Snow.

Mais la princesse était très loin de vouloir faire attention à ses manières. Elle termina l'alcool et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Inutile, tout ça. Ils ne savaient rien, comme d'habitude.

Et Neal, qui était vivant, qui venait la sauver, et qui se faisait enlever l'instant d'après ! Mais quel _crétin_ !

Quel brave, incroyable crétin.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Pan lui voulait, ne connaissait pas leur histoire, s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Pan ne le garderait pas en vie, pas lui, un adulte qu'il ne portait clairement pas dans son cœur.

Et que ferait-il d'Henry ? Un enfant perdu ? Un petit monstre sans cœur ? Un cadavre ?

Emma claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, ravala le sanglot qui menaçait.

Une seule éventualité lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Neal et Henry étaient peut-être ensemble, où qu'ils étaient. L'homme pourrait peut-être rassurer leur fils, le protéger.

Peut-être.

_Oh, Henry…_

Les pensées d'Emma se tournèrent vers Regina et sa gorge se serra un peu plus.

L'autre femme l'aurait tuée si elle avait été en vie pour voir ça arriver. Emma était même surprise qu'aucun fantôme n'ait débarqué pour lui arracher le cœur.

Mais c'était inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans Henry, elle n'avait plus de cœur.

O

« Réveillez-vous, Miss Swan. »

Emma se redressa immédiatement et brandit dans le même mouvement le poignard qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller de plumes.

Il faisait encore noir, mais elle pouvait apercevoir les restes d'une fumée magique alentours. Une bougie avait été allumée dans un coin et Emma regretta encore une fois l'électricité, même si les installations avaient bien avancé.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ?! » explosa Emma, le poignard toujours levé, son autre main plaquant le drap contre sa poitrine.

« Il me semble que dormir n'aide pas nos fils, Miss Swan, » contra Rumplestiltskin d'une voix acerbe.

« Parce que pénétrer dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ça les aide ?! Et je croyais que vous n'aviez plus de pouvoirs ?! Et où étiez-vous passé ?! »

Appuyé sur une canne en bois, Gold l'observa avec un dédain qui donna envie à Emma de se lever et de le gifler.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai plus d'aussi puissants pouvoirs, Miss Swan, mais j'ai passé des siècles à utiliser et à enseigner la magie. Il me reste quelques capacités. Et contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas resté prostré dans ma chambre pendant trois jours pendant que Bae et Henry– »

« Je ne suis pas restée prostrée ! »

« Quant à l'endroit où j'étais, je suis parti à la recherche d'une… connaissance. »

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec tout le dégoût du monde, et Emma s'aperçut enfin d'une deuxième présence dans sa chambre, l'homme nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, près de sa penderie.

« Bonsoir, amour. »

« Hook ?! »

Serrant un peu plus son drap contre elle, Emma fusilla le pirate du regard. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire charmeur. Il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu depuis qu'Emma l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, juste après avoir passé le portail.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« _Sortez de ma chambre !_ »

« Bien. Nous vous attendrons dans le salon, » annonça Gold en quittant la pièce comme s'il était chez lui. « Et dépêchez-vous, _princesse_. »

O

« Donc tu vas nous aider ? » interrogea Emma en lançant un regard plus que suspicieux à Hook.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Pour Milah. »

« Qui ? » interrogea Emma, perdue.

« La mère de Bae, » siffla Rumplestiltskin.

« Ne prononce pas son nom, » menaça soudain Hook en brandissant son crochet. « Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu lui as arraché le cœur. »

« Parce qu'elle nous avait abandonnés, Bae et moi ! »

« Et tu – »

« HEY ! » cria Emma, en ayant franchement marre des rancoeurs et des guerres qui ficelaient ce monde. « Si nous sommes tous là pour la même chose, à savoir sauver mon fils et Neal, alors nous sommes du même côté. Tout le reste, vous le laissez tomber, là, maintenant ! _Compris_ ?! »

Près d'elle, David, Snow et Granny semblaient bien de son avis.

« Comment pourras-tu nous aider ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret.

Hook n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux aux yeux d'Emma.

« Je connais le Pays Imaginaire. »

« Non, c'est vrai ? » répliqua Emma, sarcastique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Même moi je connais cette partie. Ta guéguerre contre Peter Pan et Clochette, le crocodile qui a eu droit à ta main en guise de goûter, les sirènes... »

« Le crocodile qui m'a valu ce crochet se trouve en face de moi, » corrigea Hook avec un regard rageur vers Gold. « Quant à Pan, je peux vous assurer que quoi qu'il fasse, ça n'a rien d'une _guéguerre_. Vous feriez bien de le craindre, car j'ai vu plusieurs mondes et je n'ai jamais croisé le chemin d'un être aussi vil que lui, présente compagnie y comprise. Je ne sais pas de quelle histoire tu parles, princesse, mais ce n'est certainement pas la mienne. Et comment connais-tu Clochette ? »

« Qu'as-tu as dire sur Pan et son monde ? » interrogea David.

« Que cette île est aussi vicieuse que mortelle. J'ai perdu bien des membres d'équipage aux mains de ces sales mômes, sans parler du reste. Si Pan arrive à briser Henry avant qu'on ne le récupère, il sera trop tard. Il sera perdu, lui aussi. »

« Tu y as passé beaucoup de temps ? »

« Trop longtemps. »

« Ça explique comment tu as pu connaître Gold il y a des siècles, » remarqua Emma.

Hook lui sourit avec charme.

« Je ne fais pas mon âge. »

« Mais comment puis-je être sûre qu'on peut te faire confiance ? La dernière fois tu t'es allié à Cora, puis à Tamara et Mendell. »

« Tu m'avais abandonné avec un géant, » rétorqua t-il. Il hésita. « Je ne suis pas très fier de ce fiasco avec les deux cinglés. Et avec Regina. Mais je vous ai fourni le haricot dans le café, je te rappelle. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Emma.

« Et j'ai une dette envers Bae. »

« Comment ? » siffla Rumplestiltskin.

Hook lui lança un regard noir.

« Je l'ai connu, enfant, quand il s'est retrouvé au Pays Imaginaire. »

« Mais que faisait-il là-bas ? » interrogea Emma, confuse.

« Pan était allé le chercher, sans doute dans ton monde. J'ignore comment il a pu s'échapper pour y retourner. »

« Il a dû y rester longtemps, alors… »

« Pas forcément. Si c'est les siècles qui sont passés ici qui te font dire ça, je dois t'informer que la magie des portails est assez aléatoire. »

Snow fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« En théorie, si le portail est stable, il doit nous emmener à l'époque qui nous est liée. C'est ainsi que vous vous êtes à chaque fois retrouvés ici à la bonne date. Mais les mondes ont tous un temps qui leur est propre. Et parfois, quand le portail est instable, la magie ne parvient pas à lier les passagers à leur temps d'origine, et ils peuvent se retrouver à une époque qui leur est totalement inconnue. »

« Alors le temps ici ne se déroule pas de la même manière que là-bas ? » interrogea Emma, ayant du mal à comprendre.

« Le temps au Pays Imaginaire est figé, » informa Hook. « Les pouvoirs de Pan sont assez puissants pour ça. Voilà pourquoi plus rien ni personne ne peut vieillir là-bas. »

« Mais quand Mary-Margaret et moi sommes venues ici et sommes reparties à Storybrooke, le même laps de temps avait passé d'un côté comme de l'autre. »

Il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas tant de temps là-bas et tant de temps ici. C'est une affaire de magie. Toute magie exige un prix, et parfois lorsqu'on utilise la magie pour passer un portail, le prix à payer est un saut dans le temps, passé ou avenir. Comment croyez-vous que vos histoires aient pu devenir des contes pour enfants dans un autre monde bien avant votre naissance ? »

« Quelqu'un est allé dans le passé ? »

« Quelqu'un qui n'est peut-être même pas encore né ici. Cette personne a passé un ou plusieurs portails et a dû se retrouver dans l'autre monde dans le passé. Et il s'est mis à raconter vos histoires. »

« Ou il était très mal informé, ou il a pris une grande liberté artistique, » nota Emma. « Donc si je comprends bien, quand nous reviendrons du Pays Imaginaire, nous risquons de ne pas être à la bonne époque ? »

« C'est une possibilité. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Un objet magique provenant de ce monde et ayant les bonnes propriétés nous permettraient de nous prémunir contre ces effets. Avec vos relations et vos moyens, je suis certain que vous en aurez un en un rien de temps. »

Emma soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comment on va s'y rendre ? Et comment on va les sauver ? »

« Il existe bien plus de mondes que vous ne le pensez, » remarqua Rumplestiltskin.

Lorsqu'il ne dit rien de plus, Emma se tourna vers lui et aussi un sourcil.

« Oui, la suite… ? »

« Lorsque je recherchais Bae, j'ai découvert que je ne pourrais pas ouvrir de portail sans l'aide des fées ou des géants. La difficulté reposait dans le monde où Bae avait atterri, un monde sans magie où je ne m'étais jamais rendu, compliquant encore ma tâche. Mais je savais voyager vers d'autres mondes, grâce à des artefacts et des sorts, et ces mondes-là… ils n'étaient pas aussi inaccessibles. »

« Et en quoi ça nous aide ? » s'exaspéra Emma.

Il l'observa comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un petit insecte inculte.

Et pendant un instant, avec ce regard, cette posture, Emma crut avoir Regina en face d'elle.

« Je vais vous expliquer ça d'une façon que vous pourrez comprendre. Lorsque vous voulez aller d'une pièce à une autre, il faut parfois emprunter un couloir. »

« Un couloir ? » répéta David. « Passer par un autre monde ? »

« Oh, alors vous n'êtes pas seulement des muscles et de beaux cheveux ? »

Emma retint un souffle amusé. Peut-être que près de vingt-neuf années dans l'autre monde avait bel et bien influencé Gold, après tout. Son humour, du moins.

« Quel monde ? » interrogea Hook en plissant les yeux.

« J'ai ouïe dire à une occasion qu'il existe un monde que Pan aimait beaucoup visiter par le passé, un monde possédant une magie naturelle qui favorise la création de portails et en fait un candidat parfait pour nos besoins. »

« Si Pan y a été plus d'une fois, ils auront peut-être des informations. »

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas shérif pour rien, Miss Swan. Il se trouve que dans ce monde, les êtres capables de maitriser la magie divinatoire – un pouvoir héréditaire – sont nommés prêtres. Une telle lignée a autrefois eu à faire à Pan, et a tenté par tous les moyens de le détruire et de se venger. Ils ont bien entendu échoué, mais je me suis laissé dire qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir une information vitale qui pourrait peut-être bien nous permettre de prendre l'avantage sur Pan et ainsi sauver mon fils et Henry. Ils ont une politique très stricte quant aux passages et ne sont pas contre emprisonner voire tuer les visiteurs inopportuns, et leur technologie anti-magie leur en donne le pouvoir. Mais ils écouteront peut-être une délégation de royaux souhaitant se dresser contre Pan. »

« Et ce monde, comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Je crois qu'ils l'appellent… Zanarkand. »

O


	6. Des petits points jaunes

_Petit rappel puisque la S3 a commencé : cette fic est un AU par rapport à la toute fin de la S2 et à la S3, d'autant plus que plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits et que j'ai pris certaines libertés. Dont une grosse (dans ce chapitre).  
_

* * *

**6**

**Des petits points jaunes**

* * *

CITE 2.4, ZANARKAND. An 2X41.

Il leur avait fallu six semaines pour réussir à trouver le moyen de passer de leur monde à Zanarkand.

Six semaines durant lesquelles Emma avait cru devenir folle.

Six semaines de recherches et de courriers et de discussions avec fées, sorcières, lutins et un truc qui aurait pu être un croisement entre un farfadet et un hypogriffe.

Et lorsqu'ils apparurent enfin, _enfin_ à Zanarkand, ce fut pour découvrir un monde sombre, des cités dignes de Star Wars qui flottaient sur des océans noirs, des orages menaçants plein le ciel bas.

Et tout un tas de soldats.

« Alors en cela repose votre requête ? » interrogea une nouvelle fois l'homme qui les avait accueillis, les cheveux pâles, la peau pâle, les yeux pâles.

Ils se ressemblaient tous dans ce monde, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Ils avaient été reçus par toute une armada de types armés de flingues futuristes qui paraissaient bien trop dangereux. Emma se sentait stupide, dans ses vêtements de laines et de cuir, avec cette épée dans son dos.

Pourtant, aucun des natifs ne leur avait fait de remarque. Comme ils n'avaient pas été surpris de leur arrivée, ils ne se montraient pas le moins du monde perturbés par leur histoire.

« S'il y a dans ce monde quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider, nous dire quoi que ce soit, alors je vous prie de nous mettre en contact, » réitéra doucement Snow en baissant la tête humblement.

Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour la laisser parler, parce que Rumplestiltskin bouillait d'impatience près d'Emma et que Hook semblait partagé entre ennui et une envie presque irrépressible de leur causer des problèmes.

L'émissaire face à eux, debout comme eux dans cette salle circulaire, des baies vitrées montrant l'horizon noir derrière lui, les considéra lentement, silencieusement, un par un.

Puis il hocha la tête à la manière de Snow et s'éloigna, les mains dans le dos.

« Je vais faire part de votre requête aux délégués. Si votre demande est réalisable et acceptée, nous vous conduirons jusqu'à celui que vous cherchez. Sinon, vous devrez quitter ce monde dans les plus brefs délais ou vous devrez subir le châtiment capital. »

Et alors qu'il quittait la salle, Emma se pencha vers David.

« On lui dit maintenant ou après le dîner qu'on sait pas comment repartir ? »

Son père se contenta de la regarder avec une expression qui devait sans doute la rassurer.

Ça ne la rassura pas.

O

Leur requête fut acceptée.

Emma en fut la première surprise. Sérieusement, puisque tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers dans sa vie allait forcément de travers, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cette situation se montrait différente. Alors elle attendait simplement la catastrophe qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Puisqu'elle avait décidé de garder Rumple à l'œil, elle marchait juste derrière lui. Son boitement avait repris de plus belle avec la disparition de ses pouvoirs, et bien qu'il avait consenti à travailler avec eux pour le bien de son fils et de son petit-fils, il s'était montré secret et désagréable et distant durant les six semaines depuis l'enlèvement.

Il avait perdu son Amour Véritable et son fils (_encore_), mais il restait complètement stoïque. Même durant la cérémonie d'hommage à Belle et aux autres victimes des Perdus et de Pan, Gold n'avait rien montré de ses sentiments. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Emma n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, cette lueur sombre dans ses yeux, ce petit truc changeant dans sa posture.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la créature qu'il avait été avait passé son temps à se servir de la magie. Et qu'il avait perdu son humanité, son fils, son petit-fils, Belle.

_Henry…_

Ce prix-là, ils l'avaient tous payé.

Voilà pourquoi Emma refusait de se servir du si grand pouvoir qu'elle possédait. Elle ne tenait pas à devoir régler la facture chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste. Et avec sa chance ? Ouais, _non merci_.

Elle avait perdu son fils alors qu'elle ne se servait pas de sa magie ou presque, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle perdrait si elle jouait les Merlin.

Pendant quelques secondes, ses pensées allèrent vers le monde et les gens qu'ils venaient de laisser derrière. Le Conseil avait le pouvoir décisionnaire en l'absence des monarques, Philippe, Aurore et Mulan resteraient sans doute quelques jours dans la Cité Blanche, dans l'espoir d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Ils avaient refusé de les laisser venir avec eux, tout comme ils avaient ordonné à leurs gardes et chevaliers de rester derrière pour protéger le peuple.

Tout simplement parce qu'au final, ils ignoraient s'ils allaient survivre à cette aventure, s'ils allaient pouvoir trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Hors de question d'entraîner plus de monde dans cette folle quête sans doute perdue d'avance.

Heureusement, Snow et David avaient depuis longtemps mis en place des protocoles assurant la stabilité et la sécurité de leur royaume si un jour ils venaient à disparaître tous les deux.

Emma suivit les autres à travers les tunnels s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la cité futuriste en grande partie immergée. Puis un sous-marin les conduisit jusqu'à une portion de la ville tenue à l'écart, et ils désembarquèrent dans une vaste salle stérile. Le chauffeur et leur guide désignèrent un escalier en face d'eux.

« Nous n'irons pas plus loin. »

Ereintée, Emma hocha la tête et suivit ses compagnons. Ils gravirent les marches et les portes glissèrent sur elles-mêmes automatiquement. Le long couloir dans lequel ils progressèrent était illuminé par des boules brillantes flottant dans les airs, et Emma ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle, songeant que, en l'absence d'issue, cet endroit se montrait parfait pour un guet-apens.

Mais ils arrivèrent au bout sans encombre, et pénétrèrent dans une autre salle, sombre, à peine allumée.

Le long d'une paroi, des vitrines contenaient tout un tas d'objets qui attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de Gold.

Et face à eux, près des vitres offrant une vue bien sombre des fonds marins, se tenait un homme habillé d'une toge bleu nuit, un étrange symbole rond ornant sa poitrine. Il était assez âgé, trapu, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux, Emma se figea un instant en découvrant ses yeux pâles si vides.

« Des visiteurs ? » interrogea t-il d'une voix rauque, posée, sa tête penchée sur le côté comme pour mieux les voir.

« Bonjour, » salua doucement Mary-Margaret. « Ne vous a-t-on pas prévenu de notre arrivée ? »

« Je ne reçois aucune communication. Les hommes cachés doivent le rester ou il ne sert à rien de les dissimuler en premier lieu. »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous caché ? » interrogea David, méfiant.

« Parce que je détiens l'information que vous êtes venus chercher. »

« Vous êtes de cette lignée… » comprit Emma.

« Et vous êtes un bébé de l'Amour Véritable, » retourna le prêtre en l'observant avec intérêt. « Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer un tel spécimen. »

« J'ai un nom. »

« Lequel a beaucoup moins d'intérêt que votre nature. Que souhaiteriez-vous donc savoir ? »

« Pan est venu et a kidnappé mon fils, Henry. Je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux savoir comment aller le chercher et comment arrêter cet enfoiré. »

« L'Ombre n'est pas si aisée à arrêter. Mon peuple a une technologie que vous ne pouvez imaginer et la magie à disposition. Et pourtant nos aïeuls ont subi une très grave défaite contre lui et les Perdus. Ma lignée a été quasiment anéantie, et je suis le dernier à la représenter. »

« Mais si vous avez vraiment des choses à nous apprendre, alors leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, » encouragea Snow, et Emma admira le don que sa mère avait de pouvoir comprendre les autres, les comprendre et leur parler.

Le prêtre sourit, un fin sourire, à la fois amical et terriblement froid.

« Oh, soyez-en sûrs, vos majestés, j'ai des choses à vous apprendre. L'Ombre n'a pas choisi votre garçon par hasard. Il est à sa recherche depuis très, très longtemps. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il se trouve que votre garçon… Henry, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve qu'il est l'objet d'une prophétie, faite à l'Ombre par une devineresse de votre monde lors de l'un de ses si rares passages chez vous il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. »

« Une prophétie ? » interrogea Emma, abasourdie. « Henry ? »

« Quelle est cette prophétie ? » interrogea avidement Gold en s'approchant du prêtre.

Mais l'homme ne lui accorda qu'un regard, pas le moins du monde gêné par son attitude menaçante.

« Elle désigne simplement le jeune Henry comme étant l'instrument de la destruction du Pays Imaginaire tel que nous le connaissons. »

« Q…quoi ? »

« L'Ombre pense que l'enfant réussira à le détruire. » Il fit une pause comme pour ménager son petit effet, pourtant son ton ne changea pas, resta calme et contrôlé. « Mais nous savons depuis longtemps que l'enfant de la prophétie n'est destiné qu'à être un déclencheur. »

« Expliquez-vous, » exigea Emma en bougeant un peu pour tenter de chasser ce trop-plein d'anxiété. « Arrêtez de parler en énigmes ! »

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes le dernier Dark One ? Et vous, le fameux capitaine ayant déclaré la guerre à Peter Pan sur son propre territoire ? Quant à vous, l'enfant de l'Amour Véritable et ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? Des ennemis. Définis par les codes très manichéens de votre monde. Et pourtant vous voici ici, face à moi, _unis_. Et pourquoi cela ? En raison d'un petit garçon. De cet enfant-là. »

« Mais s'il pense qu'Henry le vaincra, il le tuera, » souffla Emma.

« Oh non, l'Ombre aime le pouvoir, et il aime les jeux. Il voudra posséder l'enfant, pas le tuer. En faire l'un des siens, l'un de ses compagnons. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est ce que la prophétie ne mentionnait aucunement. Ce qu'il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes, ce que seuls des êtres dotés d'émotions peuvent comprendre. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est vous tous. »

« Et en quoi aurons-nous plus de succès que toute une armée de votre monde ? » interrogea David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'à l'époque il nous manquait la connaissance nécessaire à la destruction de celui que l'on nommait Peter Pan, » informa tranquillement le prêtre. « Et aujourd'hui, alors que nous avons ces informations, ils nous manquent les clés de sa destruction. Telle cette magie si spéciale, une magie composée de pouvoirs qui ne sont normalement en aucun cas censés s'allier. »

« Différentes magies ? Différentes personnes ? »

« Quelles magies ? » interrogea Rumplestiltskin, la voix sifflante.

« Celle du Dark One, celle des fées, celle qui est neutre, celle qui est noire et celle née d'un Amour Véritable. Seule cette combinaison des différentes magies qu'abrite votre monde peut avoir une chance contre les pouvoirs de l'Ombre. »

« Alors ça le tuera ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors _quoi_ ? »

« S'il était possible de tuer l'Ombre, d'autres auraient essayé. Vous avez déjà eu à faire à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous pu le toucher ? »

« Uniquement le ralentir, » contredit Gold entre ses dents, à bout de patience.

« Parce qu'il n'est qu'une ombre, il n'est que magie. Oui, la combinaison des magies citées peut le contrer, voire même l'emprisonner pour un instant. Mais pour le détruire, il faut détruire son corps. Et tout ce qu'il reste de son corps physique est aussi ce qui pourra permettre d'obtenir un contrôle sur lui et de l'anéantir. »

« Son cœur, » murmura Snow, un peu pâle, la conversation ramenant des souvenirs bien douloureux à la surface.

« Exactement, » murmura le prête. « Le cœur de l'enfant que fut Peter Pan, ce même cœur qu'il a dissimulé juste après son pacte avec l'entité maléfique pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait jamais stopper ses jeux. »

« Alors en plus de devoir trouver un moyen de combiner toutes ces magies, il faut mettre la main sur un cœur introuvable ? »

« C'est là que tout se complique, » confirma le vieil homme en hochant la tête. « Car trouver son cœur ne sera pas aussi simple qu'une chasse au trésor. »

« Aucune chasse au trésor n'est jamais simple avec Pan, » contredit Hook.

« Mais ce trésor-là ne pourra se dénicher que grâce à un être capable de l'écouter. Seules l'innocence et la pureté le forceront à réapparaître. Seul cet être-là, celui qui saura lire la dernière trace de son âme d'enfant dans les sentiments émis par le cœur de l'Ombre, saura le trouver. »

« Génial. Alors c'est pas un cœur qu'on doit trouver, c'est un être pur avec un pouvoir spécial qui permet d'écouter un cœur. »

« Et il reste le problème du voyage, » informa Hook. « Mon navire a besoin d'un portail pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. »

« Si vous possédez tous ce qui est nécessaire, le Conseil vous fournira un passage. »

« Ils peuvent nous faire passer dans le Monde Imaginaire ? »

« Seulement lorsque vous aurez tous les éléments. Nous ne laisserons pas passer cette chance de voir le règne de l'Ombre s'écrouler. »

« Mais comment voulez-vous que nous puissions avoir tout ça ? » grogna Emma. « Pour commencer, il n'y a pour le moment plus de Dark One. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous aurez besoin de lui, » corrigea patiemment le prêtre. « Seulement d'un peu de sa magie. »

Emma se tourna vers Gold qui secoua la tête.

« Le peu de magie que j'ai encore n'a rien à voir avec le pouvoir du Dark One. Elle peut être considérée comme neutre, celle d'un sorcier comme un autre. »

Ces mots lui arrachèrent sans doute la gorge. Emma acquiesça, ne sentant aucun mensonge provenir de lui.

Ils avaient deux des cinq magies exigées pour contrer celle de l'Ombre. Il leur en manquait trois, plus celle ou celui qui saurait récupérer le cœur de Pan.

Emma soupira, ils auraient dû emmener une fée avec eux. Ou du moins de la poudre de fées.

_Quels crétins._

Comment feraient-ils ?

Leur monde n'était pas appelé celui des fées pour rien. Cette race particulière n'existait que là-bas.

« Avant toute chose, comment savoir si Pan a bien emmené Baelfire et Henry au Pays Imaginaire ? » interrogea Hook. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il décide de passer du temps ailleurs. »

« Et tu nous dis ça maintenant ? » protesta Emma en se tournant vers lui. « Après tout ce temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire ? »

« C'est une très faible possibilité, » protesta Hook en levant sa main et son crochet. « Du calme, amour. »

« Elle s'appelle Emma, » gronda David en le fusillant du regard.

Le prêtre s'éloigna d'eux d'un pas lent.

« Je peux certainement vous aider avec cette question-là, » informa t-il, s'approchant d'une petite table ronde. « Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de sang de ceux que nous recherchons. Pouvez-vous me procurer cela ? »

« Ils partagent tous deux mon sang, » informa Rumplestiltskin en rejoignant le prêtre autour de la petite table.

Tous s'approchèrent. Le prêtre passa sa main au-dessus du meuble, et le plateau s'alluma de blanc.

_Bonjour, Star Wars._

« Cela risque d'être fastidieux. Si je demande à repérer vos descendants, nous les aurons tous à l'écran, ainsi que les autres membres de votre famille. »

« Aucun risque. Il n'y a que mon fils et Henry. »

« Parfait. »

Sans attendre, Gold tendit sa main vers le prêtre qui passa une courte dague sur sa paume. Le sang coula sur le plateau, et Rumplestiltskin fut le seul à ne pas être surpris quand un hologramme apparut immédiatement.

« Cette technologie liée à la magie nous permettra de repérer le monde dans lequel ils sont, ainsi que leur actuelle position. »

Immédiatement, le graphique rouge forma une sphère.

« C'est bien le Monde Imaginaire, » confirma Hook avec assurance en parcourant des yeux la géographie des quelques îles.

Une lumière provenait d'un bout de terre, et le prêtre zooma.

« Et voilà sans doute vos enfants, » commenta t-il en désignant les deux points jaunes qui s'étaient précisés sur la carte.

« C'est l'île de Pan. La côte nord-ouest, » confirma Hook. « Nous savons où aller. »

« Très bien, mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » interrogea David en pointant quelque chose à gauche en bas de l'hologramme.

Le globe représentant la géographie du Monde Imaginaire tournait au milieu d'eux tous, à un mètre au-dessus de la table. Le périmètre de l'hologramme ne permettait sans doute pas à toute l'image d'apparaître, car dans le coin qui avait intrigué David, le côté d'une autre sphère se dessinait, le reste de sa silhouette demeurant hors-champ.

« Intéressant, » murmura le prêtre avant de faire un geste de la main pour chasser le Monde Imaginaire et centrer l'autre globe.

« Mais c'est la Terre ! » s'exclama Emma. « Là, c'est l'Etat de Washington ! »

« Tiens, tiens, » murmura lentement Hook avec un rictus. « Nous cacherais-tu des choses, Crocodile ? »

« _Ridicule_ ! » contra Gold, mais ses traits étaient tirés, son ton bien trop agressif. Il se montrait aussi perdu qu'eux. « C'est une erreur ! »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, » protesta le prêtre tranquillement. « Cette lueur est jaune, il s'agit bien là d'un descendant. »

« Je n'ai que Bae. »

« Peut-être ignoriez-vous son existence. Un enfant de ce Bae, dans ce cas ? »

« Non, Neal n'avait pas d'enfant quand je l'ai rencontré et il n'avait qu'Henry quand je l'ai revu, » contesta Emma, certaine de son affirmation.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard de Neal quand il avait su pour Henry. Il n'avait pas d'autre enfant, c'était une certitude.

« Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde sauf durant la malédiction, » cracha Gold.

« Et avant ça ? » interrogea t-elle avec lassitude. Voilà un épisode dramatique dont elle se serait bien passé. « Y aurait-il une possibilité pour que vous ayez engendré un enfant sans le savoir ? »

« Le Dark One ne peut engendrer. Et non pas que ce soit vos affaires, mais je n'ai eu de relation qu'avec… »

Sa voix mourut et avec elle, sa colère. Les yeux soudain brillants, il tourna violemment la tête vers les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et cette lueur soleil qui en émanait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Emma, confuse.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Mary-Margaret qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, étouffant sa petite exclamation d'horreur.

« Snow ? » interrogea David doucement.

Et puis brusquement, Hook lâcha un petit rire qui n'avait absolument rien de joyeux.

« Bien sûr, » murmura t-il lentement.

« C'est _impossible_, » protesta Rumplestiltskin en se tournant vers lui comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

« Vraiment ? » Hook haussa un sourcil. « La magie a _toujours _un prix, Crocodile. Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour toi de t'apercevoir de la facture. »

« Non, c'est impossible ! »

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? » se frustra Emma, aussi perdue que son paternel.

« Cora, » murmura sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Et Emma ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se mettait soudain dans un état pareil.

« Quoi, Cora ? » demanda t-elle. La pensée se forma, elle grimaça avec dégoût et se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin. « Vous et Cora ? Vraiment ? » Et puis le fil la mena tout droit à la conclusion logique, et elle se sentit pâlir, elle aussi. « Oh mon dieu… »

« Regina est votre fille ? » interrogea David, abasourdi.

« _Non_ ! »

« C'est la seule explication possible, » contredit Emma en secouant la tête. « Cora aurait bien été capable de vous le cacher. »

« Non, on avait un accord. » Puis il fronça les sourcils, sa voix baissa. « Elle a contourné le contrat, » marmonna t-il, et jamais auparavant Emma ne l'avait vu aussi blême, presque tremblant. « Elle le savait, mais elle s'est marié à… Comment aurait-elle réussi à me le cacher ? Non, je l'aurais su ! »

« Aveugle comme vous l'étiez à l'idée de mettre en place les derniers pions de votre plan pour retrouver un fils que _vous _aviez abandonné ? » cracha Emma. « Ça m'étonnerait ! »

« Le papa du siècle, » sourit Hook, mais il n'y avait qu'ombres dans son regard. « Qui a détruit l'un de ses enfants pour retrouver l'autre. Cora et toi vous seriez parfaitement entendus sur les décisions parentales. Quel dommage. »

Alors qu'Emma allait mettre fin à cette scène pour les recentrer sur le problème originel, le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. D'un geste de la main, il agrandit l'Etat puis la ville de laquelle provenait la lueur jaune, Seattle.

« J'ignore tout de cette histoire, mais cette Regina dont vous parlez ? » commenta t-il tranquillement. « Elle n'est pas seule. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux car effectivement, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul point jaune dans cette rue.

Il y en avait deux.

O


	7. Des monstres et des loups

**7**

**Des monstres et des loups**

* * *

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON. 2023.

Puisque les choses étaient enfin un peu calmes au Bureau, Regina avait décidé de travailler au labo sur un nouvel essai. La parfaite occasion pour Ruby de passer un maximum de temps seule à seule avec sa petite personne préférée, récupérée à la garderie.

« Et le grand méchant loup arriva, » continua Ruby sur sa lancée, prenant une grosse voix rauque, se voutant un peu, « et se jeta sur la petite princesse ! »

A ces mots, elle bondit vers la fillette et l'attrapa en continuant ses grognements pittoresques. L'enfant rit doucement et se laissa attraper, accueillant les chatouilles de Ruby en gesticulant. Bien sûr, la jeune femme en profita pour poser des petits bisous affectueux sur tout le visage de la petite fille âgée de six ans.

« Mais la petite princesse lui fit un grand sourire, » continua t-elle, la fillette dans ses bras, « et le grand méchant loup s'arrêta. Voyant cette si jolie expression sur son visage d'ange, le grand méchant loup décida de laisser la petite princesse continuer son chemin et de ne plus jamais, jamais essayer de croquer des enfants. Fin. » Elle sourit en grand à l'enfant et la déposa au sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu aimes cette version-là ? »

Pour toute réponse, son auditrice continua de sourire, les yeux sur ses pieds, et lui prit la main. Mais Ruby ne s'était pas attendue à des mots. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait plus entendu le son de sa petite voix. Bon sang, même les regards se faisaient si rares…

« Que dirais-tu d'un chocolat chaud préparé par la plus merveilleuse des marraines du monde entier ? »

Un autre petit sourire dirigé vers le sol les conduisit à rejoindre le coin cuisine de la salle de détente du niveau Recherche. Alors que Ruby commençait à préparer le breuvage préférée de sa filleule, l'enfant, elle, s'assit à la table, son ourson en peluche marron déposé devant elle.

Ces derniers mois, la petite avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'agence, partagée entre Alex et Emily, et Regina ou Ruby suivant les situations. Normalement ils se débrouillaient pour ne pas être de service aux mêmes moments lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas des journées normales. Cela évitait à la petite fille de trop longues heures dans les souterrains lorsque la garderie était close, même si Ruby doutait franchement qu'elle détestait passer du temps dans le coin.

A partir du moment où Regina se trouvait dans les parages, sa fille semblait satisfaite, peu importait la situation.

Et ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus difficile de séparer pour très longtemps mère et fille. En premier lieu parce que l'état de l'enfant devenait de plus en plus préoccupant, mais Ruby préférait cacher son angoisse.

Regina avait déjà bien assez de pression sur les épaules.

« Ça te dirait de sortir de la maison, ce week-end ? » demanda Ruby en faisant chauffer le lait. « On pourrait se promener dans les bois, et peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire de l'équitation avec maman. »

L'enfant resta immobile un instant, avec ses grands yeux chocolat tout chaud braqués sur sa peluche. Sa bouille ronde, son regard doux mais perçant, si mature, ses cheveux noirs qui avaient tendance à boucler… C'était une petite fille adorable. Calme, si discrète, et si, si sensible.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Ellyanor ? » demanda Ruby avec un sourire, déposant leur chocolat devant elles alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de sa filleule.

La petite prit sa tasse et hocha la tête, juste un petit geste.

« Génial. Et Sire Touchoco pourra venir aussi, sans aucun doute. »

Serrant l'ourson contre elle, Ellyanor porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle était un peu petite pour son âge, un peu pâle aussi. Et alors qu'elle l'observait siroter son chocolat, la manière dont ses yeux ne cessaient de balayer la pièce par en-dessous avec une attention qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver chez un petit bout de cet âge, Ruby se dit, non pour la première fois, qu'elle mourrait une centaine de fois pour cette enfant.

Elle avait été présente le jour de sa naissance, avait été là chaque jour depuis.

L'amour qui l'habitait ne se calculait pas, et cette affection tendre et foudroyante que seul un adulte pouvait ressentir pour un enfant se nourrissait de l'instinct protecteur du loup en elle.

Et ce fut ce même instinct qui déchira son âme lorsqu'Ellyanor se tendit soudain, avant de lâcher sa tasse pour serrer ses bras autour de sa peluche de toute sa petite force. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme si elle cherchait à disparaître, se balança doucement d'avant en arrière et Ruby vit qu'elle tremblait.

La jeune femme se leva immédiatement, s'accroupit près de sa chaise pour poser doucement, prudemment une main dans son dos.

« Hey, hey, Ella, je suis là. Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hein ? »

Comme à chaque fois, Ruby fit appel à tous ses sens, balaya les alentours du regard, mais ne sentit rien, ne vit rien, n'entendit rien. Parfois, ce que l'enfant percevait se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Parfois, elle sentait des choses provenir de plus loin, des étages autour d'elle, des gens passant dans les couloirs.

« Ellyanor… » souffla Ruby en la prenant dans ses bras, des larmes d'impuissance brûlant ses yeux.

Et si elle se sentait ainsi, elle n'osait imaginer ce que devait vivre Regina chaque jour.

« Viens, mon louveteau, allons voir ta maman. »

Les bras qui se serrèrent autour de son cou l'informèrent que c'était là une excellente décision.

O

Seule l'expérience permit à Ruby de sentir le moment où Regina fut prête à prendre les tubes à essai devant elle pour les balancer contre le mur.

Lançant un dernier regard vers l'enfant endormie sur le sofa du labo, elle s'approcha donc de son équipière et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, » murmura t-elle gentiment.

Pendant un instant, Regina se tendit un peu plus. Et puis elle soupira et baissa la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Ruby aurait voulu la rassurer, lui être utile, mais il y avait très peu de choses qu'elle comprenait quant à la nature des bracelets ayant la capacité de contrôler leur flux magique.

Un mélange de technologie, de chimie, de minéralogie et de magie. Et l'équilibre de tous ces éléments contenus dans la petite roche était propre à chaque individu, à la magie qu'il possédait. La pierre utilisée en elle-même était très rare, très onéreuse et venait d'un monde où la magie avait été éradiquée.

Ruby caressa sa pierre rouge un instant, son regard allant se poser sur sa filleule encore une fois.

« Il nous manque forcément quelque chose, » continua Regina, sa voix rauque portant tout l'épuisement et toute la frustration du monde. « Sa magie lui vient de moi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrive pas à trouver ce qui nous échappe ? »

« Tu as dit toi-même que ton bracelet n'était pas tout à fait au point, » rappela Ruby, désignant la pierre violette que Regina portait, celle qui contrôlait ses pouvoirs innés.

Les deux autres, la verte et la bleue, servaient pour d'autres magies, étrangères celles-ci, et étaient tout à fait efficaces contrairement à la troisième.

« C'est bien à cause de cette magie qui échappe au contrôle de ta pierre que tu ne vieillis pas, non ? »

« Ça aussi ça reste un mystère. Je connais parfaitement ma magie, comment Virgil a t-il pu arriver si près sans parvenir à un résultat parfait ? »

« Au moins tes deux autres bracelets contrecarrent le peu de magie que celui-ci laisse échapper, et outre l'immortalité, tu ne souffres heureusement de presque aucun effet secondaire. »

Mais Ellyanor n'avait pas cette chance. Le sang d'Ellyanor ne possédait qu'une sorte de magie, une magie qui lui était propre, mais qu'elle avait aussi héritée de Regina.

Et sans bracelet pour le contrôler, la petite n'avait aucun moyen de bloquer efficacement ce don qui l'envahissait.

« On devrait rentrer, il est presque l'heure de dîner, » invita Ruby.

Regina hocha la tête et, alors qu'elle rangeait son plan de travail, son amie récupéra leurs affaires et celles de la petite. Puis la sorcière se dirigea vers le sofa, se pencha et prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras avant de se mettre en route.

Elles avaient presque atteint le parking au premier souterrain lorsque leurs mobiles bipèrent.

« C'est une blague ? » grogna Ruby qui portait le sac de sa filleule.

Elle attrapa son mobile et lut le message à l'écran.

« On n'est pas de garde ! » protesta t-elle.

« Allons voir ce que veut Handler, » proposa Regina, ses bras autour de sa fille qui somnolait toujours contre son épaule. « On peut s'arrêter aux bureaux des réguliers, Alex est toujours là, il veillera sur Ellyanor le temps qu'on ait terminé. »

« Cette semaine ne finira donc jamais ! »

O

Bien sûr que c'était une urgence.

Bien sûr que c'était une mission dangereuse.

Et _bien sûr _que les Paras y étaient mêlés.

« Agence ! Plus un geste ! »

Regina et Ruby, accompagnées d'une dizaine d'autres agents, pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, armes à la main. Arrêter les deux personnes à l'accueil fut étonnamment facile.

Ça se compliqua bien vite.

« Agent à terre ! » cria l'un des leurs.

Protégée par un bureau, Regina jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, dans le couloir.

« Evacuez-le ! » ordonna t-elle.

Lorsque leur chef d'équipe avait été abattu dix minutes plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle la plus gradée du groupe.

Près d'elle, Ruby se redressa un peu, visa et abattit un autre Para.

« Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand les Paras ont des bureaux aussi près des nôtres et depuis quand jouent-ils aux cow-boys ? » grogna t-elle.

L'écoutant d'une oreille, Regina fit un signe aux deux agents les accompagnant, eux aussi à l'abri derrière un comptoir. Obéissant à son ordre silencieux, ils attendirent son signal pour continuer leur progression.

« Prête ? »

Ruby lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses iris s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée durant une seconde.

« Tu rigoles ? » rétorqua t-elle.

Regina donna le signal et se leva dans le même mouvement. Alors que Ruby avançait contre le mur de gauche, un agent couvrait leurs arrières, le second surveillait leur droite et Regina les guidait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close que les Paras avaient jusqu'ici protégée et se mirent en position pour la défoncer.

L'homme qui avait couvert leurs arrières compta jusqu'à trois et balança un violent coup de pied juste en-dessous de la poignée. La porte se cassa et s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce vide.

Vide, excepté ce petit boitier noir déposé au sol.

« Couchez-vous ! » eut tout juste le temps de crier Regina.

Elle attrapa la main de Ruby pour la pousser au sol et leva son autre bras, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se mettre tous à l'abri.

Faisant appel à ses pouvoirs, elle réussit à contenir l'explosion à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis, après quelques secondes d'effort, elle parvint à étouffer les flammes.

Ruby se releva et s'épousseta.

« Merci. On continue ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement j'en ai vraiment assez des Paras, » gronda Regina en avançant un peu plus rapidement.

« On accélère les choses, alors ? _Enfin_ ! »

« Rendez-vous, vous êtes encerclés ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, jetant un œil aux deux hommes au bout du couloir qui les tenaient en joue avec des armes automatiques. De l'autre côté, ils étaient quatre. Ruby et les deux autres agents se tinrent prêts, leurs propres armes braqués sur leurs ennemis.

Aucun moyen de fuir, aucun endroit où se mettre à l'abri, ils étaient coincés entre deux murs, encerclés.

L'un des Paras jeta un œil à leurs poignets et son visage se couvrit de dégoût et de dédain lorsqu'il nota les bracelets que portaient les deux femmes.

« Des mages, » cracha t-il.

« Des racistes, » répliqua Ruby.

« Ordre est d'abattre tout conteneur de magie. »

Regina tourna la tête vers Ruby et laissa sa magie remonter à la surface.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » interrogea t-elle légèrement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, sa voix plus grave. « N'en as-tu pas assez de jouer aux petits soldats ? »

Elle sentit leurs deux collègues, des agents réguliers, faire un petit pas sur le côté, prêts à s'écarter. Heureusement, Regina et Ruby avaient déjà travaillé avec ces deux-là sur de telles missions, ils connaissaient ce changement dans l'air, ce que ça voulait signifier.

Et contre les Paras ?

Eh bien, pour Ruby et Regina, c'était _personnel_.

« Je m'ennuie, » confirma Ruby, ses iris brillant d'un doré dangereux, sa voix sourde, grondante. Cette joie qui faisait vibrer sa voix n'était qu'anticipation et soif de liberté. « Je crois qu'il est temps de changer les règles, les enfants. Et si on jouait au loup ? »

Bien sûr, les Paras n'eurent aucune chance. Ils eurent à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux, de poser leur doigt contre la gâchette, avant que Ruby ne soit sur eux, avec sa super-force et son arme et son instinct de prédateur.

Quant aux autres…

Ce n'était pas comme si les victimes de Regina avaient déjà eu la moindre chance de s'en tirer.

D'un geste, les armes de leurs ennemis disparurent dans une fumée violette et ils l'observèrent, terreur et haine se battant dans leurs yeux.

Ceux de Regina brillaient sans doute d'un violet menaçant. Et puis ses iris changèrent une nouvelle fois, passèrent au vert lumineux.

En un flash de cette couleur, elle se retrouva face à eux, les toucha les uns après les autres, trop vite pour qu'ils puissent réagir, envoyant directement à leur cerveau une impulsion électrique qui les firent tomber sans presque un son.

Mais ils vivraient.

Regina aurait préféré leur arracher le cœur ou griller complètement leurs neurones, mais elle avait trop travaillé pendant trop longtemps pour abandonner ses nouveaux principes à présent.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne tuait plus. Mais comme tous les agents, elle n'enlevait une vie que lorsque c'était nécessaire, jamais dans d'autres circonstances.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Ruby essuyait le sang qui avait giclé contre sa joue tout en laissant ses griffes se rétracter.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux de nouveau de leur couleur naturelle, et Regina et les deux autres agents la rejoignirent.

Les victimes de Ruby vivraient, elles aussi.

Du bruit leur provenait de l'étage en-dessus. Leurs autres collègues continuaient leur avancée.

Ils progressèrent encore. Les autres bureaux qu'ils visitèrent étaient vides, et puis, dans l'avant-dernière pièce, ils découvrirent un dispositif qui les figea tous.

Cette bombe-là était d'un tout autre gabarit.

Cette bombe-là était déjà amorcée.

Cette bombe-là exploserait dans moins de dix minutes, et si Regina ne se trompait pas, elle emporterait tout le bâtiment.

« Quelqu'un a suivi une formation de déminage ? » interrogea Ruby, ses yeux sur la machine. « Harry ? Andy ? Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on tente Google ? »

« Ordonnez l'évacuation immédiate ! » décida rapidement Regina en se tournant vers les deux agents. « Tout le monde se retire, tout de suite ! »

Andy et Harry hochèrent la tête et, leurs communicateurs en main, commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs tout en alertant leurs collègues.

« Tu pourras la contenir ? » demanda Ruby qui savait déjà la réponse.

Regina secoua la tête et quitta la pièce.

« Pas sans arracher mon bracelet. »

Elle sentit la main de Ruby sur son bras. La jeune femme était tournée vers le fond du couloir, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? »

« Du sang, » informa le loup-garou.

« Allons voir mais si on ne trouve rien, on s'en va. »

Peut-être n'auraient-elles jamais dû continuer.

Mais elles avaient une mission, et Ruby et Regina étaient beaucoup de choses, mais des lâches ? Sûrement pas.

Dans la dernière pièce de l'étage, une vaste salle de réunion qui avait connu de bien meilleurs jours, elles découvrirent un petit corps couvert de sang laissé là à l'abandon comme un vulgaire déchet. Un enfant, plein d'ecchymoses et de coupures, battu, mourant.

« Putain, » souffla Ruby en suivant Regina.

Celle-ci retourna le garçon lentement sur le dos. Ses blessures étaient nombreuses, du sang coulait sur son visage, il avait au moins deux côtes brisées, les jambes toutes écorchées et tuméfiées. Et on l'avait poignardé à l'épaule.

« Leo, » reconnut Regina avec stupéfaction.

Voilà pourquoi un autre semi-portail avait été ouvert du Monde Imaginaire jusqu'ici – la raison pour laquelle Handler les avait appelées et envoyées en mission.

Pan avait ramené l'enfant dans cette dimension.

Et l'avait laissé aux Paras.

« Merde, il est mal en point, » jura Ruby.

Mais Regina était déjà en train d'essayer de le stabiliser. Le petit allait mal, très mal, et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, ne pouvait pas soigner d'aussi importants dégâts sans risquer de faire plus de mal encore.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du garçon, envoya de petits impulsions électriques vertes parcourir son corps pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'il avait. Elle concentra ensuite ses efforts vers les saignements internes, et vers son cœur aussi, pour l'aider à continuer à battre.

« Regina… » appela Ruby anxieusement, sans doute pour lui rappeler qu'elles n'avaient que quelques minutes.

Mais lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que son amie s'était placée dos à elle et à Leo, comme pour les protéger.

Les protéger d'un homme qui venait d'entrer et braquait une arme sur eux.

« Owen ? » souffla Regina, complètement abasourdie.

Owen était bien plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dix années auparavant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente et le sourire qu'il affichait mit immédiatement tous les sens de Regina en alerte.

« Bonsoir, Regina, » lança t-il. « Surpris de te revoir ici, et en vie. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » souffla Ruby. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? »

« Pan m'a ramené ici. Enfin, après tout ce temps… Il n'aime pas vraiment les échecs, vous voyez ? Et quand il a décidé de laisser partir le garçon pour faire passer un message à l'Agence, il m'a laissé là, moi aussi. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me tuer ! » Il gloussa, le son grinçant et plein de promesses d'horreur. « Il sait que je suis déjà mort ! Il sait que je suis mort avec Tamara, et ça, c'est de votre faute ! »

Regina avait déjà du mal à diviser son attention entre la délicate tâche consistant à maintenir Leo en vie, le temps qui s'écoulait et Owen. Elle serait incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit contre l'homme qui l'avait torturée quasiment jusqu'à la mort.

Mais elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'était pas seule, et Ruby attira l'attention du détraqué sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Pan, les Paras et toi, mais je sais une chose. » Elle serra les dents et sa voix prit un autre ton, bas, presque sauvage. « Tu as détruit Storybrooke et ça, tu vas me le payer. »

Owen lui sourit et pointa son arme sur elle, un air démentiel sur son visage.

« Non, » souffla t-il, sa voix un peu trop aigue. « Je vais te tuer. Vous tuer, tous les trois. La magie… la magie ne devrait pas exister, elle pollue notre monde, elle détruit tout. Et vous ? Vous devez payer pour tout ça ! Ou… ou alors… ou alors je vais vous ramener à la Direction. Oui ! Un loup et une sorcière, ils aimeront, ils pourront continuer leurs recherches ! Ils pardonneront mon échec, ils me pardonneront de ne pas avoir été celui à lui amener le garçon ! Et peut-être… » Son regard se tourna vers Regina et elle reconnut cette même lueur folle qu'elle avait vue lorsqu'il s'était penché sur elle, dix ans auparavant, au milieu de ces séances de torture qui la réveillaient encore parfois la nuit. « Peut-être qu'ils me laisseront… Oui, il – »

Ruby perdit patience.

Elle se jeta sur lui avec un grondement bestial, et les yeux de Regina brillèrent lorsqu'elle la vit plonger d'immenses griffes dans la poitrine d'Owen. L'homme s'écroula près de Regina et, faiblement, le sang s'échappant de sa blessure abondamment, il leva son arme vers Ruby.

Alors Regina réagit d'instinct, elle plaqua une main sur la tête d'Owen et fit appel à cette magie verte qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleinement maîtriser, mais pouvait au moins utiliser à petite dose lorsqu'elle se liait à son pouvoir inné. L'électricité parcourut immédiatement le corps de l'homme qui gémit dans un gargouillis écœurant, son corps se cabrant lorsque ses muscles se contractèrent. Regina se souvenait bien d'à quel point cette réaction était douloureuse et peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'elle retint la puissance de sa magie pour qu'il souffre un peu plus avant de mourir.

Elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur lâcher.

La main et les vêtements couverts de sang, Ruby jeta un œil au cadavre d'Owen avec un air sombre et satisfait, puis elle se centra sur Regina.

« Il ne reste que trois minutes. On n'y arrivera pas. »

La téléportation demandait beaucoup trop de magie sur une telle distance et pour trois personnes. Dans ce monde, Regina n'était pas certaine qu'elle arriverait à les transporter sans danger, et ce même en retirant son bracelet.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans risquer leurs vies avec un sort compliqué.

« Prends Leo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Prends Leo ! »

Elle l'avait assez stabilisé pour quelques minutes. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ruby s'exécuta immédiatement, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et courut après Regina dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta Ruby en la voyant s'arrêter devant la pièce où l'explosif était installé.

« Je vais gagner du temps. Emmène-le ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Dès que vous serez sortis, avertis-moi et je vous rejoindrai. »

Ruby suivit son geste du regard, la vit sortir le petit canif qu'elles portaient toutes les deux à la ceinture près de leur arme à feu.

« T'es dingue ?! »

« Ruby, je sais ce que je fais ! Vas-y ! »

Le loup hésita, jeta un œil sur le petit dans ses bras et hocha la tête. Elle lui faisait confiance pour tenir parole et malgré ça, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, elle le fit avec toute l'inquiétude du monde.

« T'as intérêt à t'en sortir vivante ! »

Regina l'observa partir et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de glisser la lame du canif sous le cordon de son bracelet violet. D'un geste, elle le coupa et laissa la pierre s'écraser au sol, transparente à présent.

Elle sentit sa magie se rappeler à elle et se concentra, les yeux sur le minuteur. Il arriva très vite à zéro, la bombe se déclencha et elle leva les bras pour contenir l'explosion comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Seulement celle-ci était d'une toute autre envergure, sa puissance était écrasante et c'était presque vexant. Parce que dans un monde magique, Regina n'aurait eu aucun mal à la contrôler, ou à téléporter sans risque trois personnes, ou même à envoyer la bombe dans un lieu où elle ne blesserait personne.

Mais elle était dans un monde sans magie, où ses pouvoirs se maîtrisaient différemment et où elle n'était jamais certaine du résultat de ses actions.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle luttait déjà pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Ses bras tremblaient et elle sentait son cœur battre trop rapidement, les crampes attaquer ses muscles. Sa magie se rebellait presque, son énergie baissait. Voilà pourquoi les mages ne devaient pas utiliser plus d'un tout petit pourcentage de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'ordinaire. Parce que même dans ce monde, la magie avait bel et bien un prix.

Et elle se payait au centuple.

La montre chargée de surveiller son état général vibra contre son poignet. C'était le premier stade, celui qui disait _attention, danger, cessez immédiatement toute utilisation de la magie._

Le second et dernier stade était l'alarme stridente qu'elle émettait.

_Mort imminente_, qu'elle signifiait.

Dans l'oreillette que Regina portait, elle entendit enfin le son de la voix de Ruby. Alors elle repoussa une dernière fois l'explosion puis se téléporta en songeant au bout de la rue, là où les agents avaient laissé leurs véhicules.

Elle se retrouva en une seconde au milieu d'eux tous, et au moment même où ses pieds se retrouvèrent sur le goudron l'explosion se déclencha à l'autre bout de la rue. Le monde se troubla autour d'elle, elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, une autre main prendre son bras pour vérifier sa montre.

« Elle est à la limite du niveau critique, » informa une voix masculine qui semblait loin, loin derrière les sifflements dans ses oreilles et la migraine juste derrière ses yeux. « Emmenez-là aux docs. »

« Ok, laissez, je m'en charge. »

Les vertiges passèrent, la vision de Regina s'éclaircit un peu et elle laissa Ruby la guider vers l'ambulance qui embarquait déjà Leo. Le véhicule pouvait passer pour banal, mais en réalité il appartenait à l'Agence.

« Tu vas avec eux, » ordonna Ruby en aidant un ambulancier à la faire monter à l'intérieur. « Je te rejoins à l'Agence. »

Deux médecins s'afféraient autour du petit garçon et le conducteur démarra aussitôt que Regina fut à l'intérieur. Assise contre la paroi, la tête encore douloureuse, la sorcière indiqua à ses collègues l'état de l'enfant et tout ce qu'elle avait pu glaner en essayant de l'aider.

Ils n'étaient pas à cinq minutes du Bureau quand le moniteur cardiaque du petit s'emballa.

« Merde, on le perd ! »

O


	8. D'un monde à l'autre

**8**

**D'un monde à l'autre**

* * *

CITE 2.4, ZANARKAND. An 2X41.

« Elle est vivante ? » souffla Mary-Margaret, ne quittant pas des yeux le point brillant.

Gold avait quitté la pièce pour le couloir, sans doute pour éviter d'étriper Hook, et ils étaient restés là, comme des idiots, devant ce globe.

« Cet hologramme représente ce monde en temps réel. Donc en effet, cette personne est vivante, » affirma le prêtre.

« Et qui est l'autre ? » murmura David, fasciné par le mystère que représentaient ces témoins lumineux.

« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? » interrogea Emma. « Est-ce que Storybrooke est toujours là dans ce cas ? Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à neutraliser le diamant ? »

Personne n'avait de réponse à lui donner.

« Puis-je suggérer une chose ? » intervint le prêtre en arrêtant l'hologramme. « Il me semble avoir compris que cette enfant a été engendrée durant le temps de votre camarade en tant que Dark One, aussi étrange et impossible que ça puisse paraître. »

« En effet, » répondit Snow.

« Et cette personne manipule t-elle la magie ? »

« Ça oui, » grogna Davis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Alors il semblerait que vous ayez un problème de moins. Sa magie est sans aucun doute imprégnée naturellement de celle que possédait son géniteur au moment de sa conception. »

« Si on pouvait éviter de parler de la conception de Regina, » marmonna Emma, faisant sourire en grand Hook près d'elle.

Cora et Rumplestiltskin.

Sous sa forme maudite.

Juste, _eurk_.

Et elle ne préférait pas penser à l'histoire entre Gold et Regina, à ce qu'Emma avait entendu et compris de cette partie du passé. Parce que ça rendait toute cette épopée encore plus malsaine et tragique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

(Si c'était possible.)

Et après la mort de Belle, la réapparition et redisparition de Neal, l'enlèvement d'Henry, elle se demandait bien ce que cette information ferait à Rumplestiltskin.

Ouah…

_Neal._

Neal était le demi-frère de Regina. Henry était son neveu. Son fils adoptif et son neveu.

Juste, ouah.

Comme si tout ça n'était pas assez compliqué, Emma se retrouvait dans un véritable _soap opera _au scénario terriblement banal !

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Nous devons aller la chercher, » déclara Snow en se tournant vers Emma qui acquiesça.

« Elle doit savoir pour Henry, » concéda t-elle. « Et si elle a toujours ses pouvoirs, elle pourra nous aider. »

« Hmm, puis-je suggérer de ne rien lui dire quant à sa nouvelle filiation ? » interrompit Hook d'un air nonchalant, lustrant son crochet. « Vu l'état dans lequel elle était il y a un an grâce à maman chérie, je préfère ne pas imaginer quels dégâts cette information provoquerait. Il y a une limite à tout ce qu'un être humain peut subir dans une vie, vous savez. »

« Il n'a pas tort, » souffla David, paraissant soudain très las. « En tout cas, on ne peut pas à la fois débarquer chez elle, lui dire qu'on a perdu son fils et que Rumplestiltskin est son père. »

« Je suis presque sûre qu'on y survivrait pas, » confirma Emma.

« Le seul ennui, c'est que vous n'êtes pas très doués pour y aller en douceur, dans la famille. »

« La ferme, Hook. »

« Est-il possible de se rendre dans ce monde depuis le vôtre ? » interrogea Snow.

Et le prêtre lui sourit.

« Oh, mais justement, j'ai de nouveaux invités qui viennent tout juste d'arriver et que vous allez trouver très intéressants. »

Et alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer deux hommes, suivis d'un Rumplestiltskin ouvertement méfiant.

Tous les deux étaient habillés de vêtements d'un style qu'Emma connaissait bien, et cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur. Le premier, un jeune asiatique, portait un jean noir et un pull bleu. Le second, un grand black, portait un costume sombre et une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une cravate desserrée.

Ils avancèrent, le visage neutre, et observèrent les gens présents avec méfiance. Puis ils sortirent une plaque de leur poche et les montrèrent au prêtre.

C'était des plaques presque ordinaires, mais Emma ne reconnaissait pas l'insigne ni les abréviations qu'elles arboraient.

« Nous sommes envoyés par l'Agence, » déclara d'une voix ferme le plus jeune. « Agent Huong et voici mon équipier, l'agent Dallon. »

« Des agents d'une Brigade si j'en juge par vos plaques dorées, » commenta le prêtre alors que les deux hommes rangeaient leurs identifiants.

A ce mouvement, Emma aperçut l'arme que portait Dallon sous sa veste. Et c'était une arme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les futuristes que portaient ceux de Zanarkand. Non, cette arme-là, elle la connaissait.

C'était un bon vieux Glock.

Une bouffée de mal du pays et de nostalgie lui coupa la respiration.

« Nous sommes en quête d'informations pour l'une de nos missions, et nous vous implorons d'accepter d'entendre nos interrogations, Monsieur. »

« Dites-moi, ces informations que vous recherchez seraient-elles en lien avec l'Ombre et le Monde Imaginaire ? »

Dallon et Huong échangèrent un regard, et le premier hocha la tête.

« L'Ombre a visité notre monde au cours de la semaine et a enlevé le fils de l'un des nôtres. »

« Et il n'y a rien que les agents détestent davantage, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que le Conseil de Zanarkand a connaissance du travail de l'Agence depuis bien longtemps et soutient ses actions. Vous ne devriez pas craindre de délivrer l'ensemble de vos informations ainsi. »

Un autre regard passa entre les deux agents.

« Nous sommes au regret de devoir vous informer, Monsieur, que l'Exilée répondant au nom de – »

« Il a tué Toryn, » murmura le prêtre, mais il avait sans doute su ce qu'il en était avant même l'arrivée des agents.

« Nous sommes navrés pour votre perte. Soyez assuré que l'Agence fait tout son possible pour que justice lui soit rendue. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Toryn était tout ce qui me restait. Ainsi je suis vraiment le dernier de ma lignée. »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit ses mots, et le prêtre se reprit, sa voix plus grave :

« Je suppose que vous avez amené un dispositif technomagique pour ouvrir un tunnel ? »

Les agents hochèrent la tête.

« Nous devons repartir aussi vite que possible, » confirma Huong.

« Si vous souhaitez retrouver cet enfant que vous cherchez, il va falloir vous allier à ces gens, » informa le prêtre. « Eux seuls pourront lui venir en aide. Ils cherchent également un garçon disparu, kidnappé lui aussi récemment par Pan. Sans doute juste après la disparition de l'enfant de votre collègue. »

« Henry a été pris il y a six semaines, » protesta Emma.

« Magie des portails et le temps et tout ça, » lui rappela Hook du bout des lèvres.

« On a fait un bon dans le passé ? »

« Il faut croire que la magie voulait qu'on soit ici, à ce moment. »

L'asiatique les observa prudemment, avec curiosité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Seulement des gens qui aimeraient retrouver leurs proches et détruire Pan, » répondit immédiatement David d'une voix ferme.

Son épouse hocha la tête.

« Mais pour cela, nous devons d'abord nous rendre dans votre monde. A Seattle. »

« Seattle, hein ? » interrogea Dallon en haussant un sourcil. « Quelle étrange coïncidence. Nous venons justement de là. »

« Il n'y a pas de coïncidence, agent, » protesta le prêtre. « Vous avez à présent toutes les informations que vous recherchiez. Quittez les lieux. Revenez quand vous aurez entre les mains tous les éléments pour enfin détruire Peter Pan. »

O

Les agents, Emma et les autres repartirent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. De là, ils reprirent le sous-marin jusqu'à une autre partie de la cité à demi immergée et ils furent raccompagnés à la surface, sur la terrasse par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, par dix soldats. Le vent battait les lieux, il faisait toujours nuit et humide, l'orage les menaçait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Amarré près de là, le _Jolly Roger_ avec lequel ils étaient arrivés tanguait doucement, mais la magie qui l'imprégnait le protégerait de toutes les intempéries ou de visiteurs impromptus.

Huong sortit de son sac un cylindre de métal, d'environ cinquante centimètres de haut pour vingt de diamètre, et le posa debout au sol devant lui. Il tapota plusieurs commandes sur le petit clavier qu'il tenait et un bourdonnement provint soudain de l'appareil, un son qui vibrait jusque dans les dents d'Emma et augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Un trait de lumière aveuglant sortit du cœur du cylindre, monta jusqu'à deux mètres. L'énergie qui s'accumula dans les airs composa très vite une sorte de porte rectangulaire projetée plus loin, sa base flottant à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda Snow en observant le phénomène.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à la magie chaotique des portails dans lesquels ils avaient déjà sauté par le passé.

« On appelle ça un tunnel. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est la pointe de la technologie magique existante, le résultat d'une collaboration de plusieurs décennies entre chercheurs d'une dizaine de mondes différents. »

« Et ça coûte une petite fortune, » ajouta Huong avec un sourire. « Profitez-en, vous n'en verrez peut-être plus jamais un de votre vie ! »

« Après vous, » invita son collègue.

Non sans méfiance, Emma suivit son père vers la lumière. Contrairement aux sauts dont elle avait l'habitude, il fallait simplement marcher tout droit pour passer dans ce tunnel.

L'expérience fut… particulière. Au lieu de se retrouver dans un tourbillon de lumière, elle eut l'impression de glisser à une vitesse folle. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva debout dans une grande salle sur une plateforme surélevée, entourée de rampes d'escaliers métalliques.

« Passage réussi, » annonça une voix masculine de plus loin. « Sept voyageurs. Signes vitaux idéaux. »

Emma observa les trois techniciens installés face à eux, leurs regards braqués sur des écrans tactiles qu'ils ne cessaient de triturer.

« Particules neutralisées, » compléta un autre. « Lancez la procédure d'accueil. »

« Ouverture. Passage en alerte deux. »

Les portes de la salle sans fenêtre s'ouvrirent alors, laissant passer quatre personnes habillées de noir, leurs armes braquées vers eux.

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Emma en levant les mains devant elle avec lassitude.

Les agents qui les accompagnaient descendirent la rampe.

« Nous avons avec nous cinq invités. Veuillez les accompagner à l'hôpital pour un check-up et appeler quelqu'un de l'Immigration, » demanda Dallon en s'étirant. « J'ai toujours un de ces mal de tête après un passage ! »

Huong se tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire se voulant sans doute amical.

« Veuillez descendre de la plateforme et remettre vos armes à nos gardes. »

« Sommes-nous prisonniers ? » demanda David en plissant les yeux.

« Non. Mais vous êtes dans un complexe sécurisé abritant l'un des Bureaux de l'Agence. Aucune personne n'est autorisée à se promener armée en dehors des gardes et des agents. Et puisque vous venez d'un autre monde et pouvez être porteurs de maladies désastreuses pour celui-ci, vous devrez être examinés par nos médecins. Ce n'est que la procédure. »

En toute logique, Emma ne voyait pas en quoi ces demandes étaient hors de propos. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience ces derniers temps.

« Peter Pan a mon fils, je n'ai pas franchement le temps de m'occuper de l'administration et -»

« Pour son bien, vous devrez collaborer au plus vite. Vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation de quitter le Bureau tant que l'Immigration n'aura pas donné son feu vert. De même, il vous faudra répondre à une série de questions sur votre situation. Ensuite, nous pourrons peut-être travailler ensemble. »

« Vous vous foutez de – »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous use de magie ? »

Puisqu'il lui avait coupé la parole deux fois, Emma se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« Et en quoi cela vous regarde t-il ? » interrogea dangereusement Rumplestiltskin.

« Ça ne sert à rien de nous le cacher. Nos gens s'en rendront très vite compte. Nous vous déconseillons fortement d'user de magie ici, pour votre bien et pour le nôtre. Sachez que tenter quoi que ce soit contre toute personne de ce bâtiment nous autorisera à vous mettre aux arrêts. Les gardes vous emmèneront à l'hôpital pour votre check-up. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, veuillez voir avec eux. »

Sur ce, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, sans doute pour faire un rapport. Echangeant un regard courroucé avec ses parents, Emma finit par se séparer de ses armes qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Tous firent de même, avec plus ou moins de réticence.

« Le crochet ? »

« Vous voyez pas qu'il me sert de main ? »

Les gardes échangèrent un regard. Celui qui semblait diriger hocha la tête et ils laissèrent Hook tranquille, les guidant à travers un couloir jusqu'à un grand ascenseur. Jetant un coup d'œil au panneau de commandes et aux chiffres négatifs illuminés, Emma se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute sous terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Agence ? » interrogea Snow.

A leur plus grande surprise, le garde répondit immédiatement.

« L'Agence a été créée il y a très longtemps pour protéger le secret des mondes. Aujourd'hui elle a pour mission d'accueillir les rares Exilés, de leur fournir une nouvelle identité et de faciliter leur insertion dans ce monde. Elle gère les conflits qui peuvent naître entre Fichés, elle veille à ce qu'ils respectent leur serment et elle travaille à dissimuler l'existence d'autres mondes et de la magie aux Natifs. Elle intervient dès qu'un évènement qui pourrait nous dévoiler a lieu et contrôle les Fichés pour s'assurer de leur bonne conduite. Son but premier est de protéger ce monde et ses habitants de toutes les menaces, celles qui pourraient venir d'ici comme celles qui viendraient d'ailleurs. »

« S'ils sont si rares, les Exilés, ça ne doit pas trop poser de problèmes. »

« Les Exilés de première génération sont rares. Mais il y a des exils depuis des siècles. Le terme Exilés peut aussi englober la descendance de ces personnes ou créatures, ce qui fait une population assez conséquente que nous nommons plus communément les Fichés, puisqu'ils doivent tous être enregistrés dans nos bases. »

« Et les histoires anti magie ? » demanda Emma en plissant les yeux, se souvenant très bien de Greg et Tamara.

L'un des gardes lui lança un regard et haussa un sourcil.

« Vous nous confondez avec les Paras. »

« Cette branche faisait autrefois partie de l'Agence, mais des divergences d'opinion l'ont séparée du reste de l'organisation. Nous luttons contre elle depuis bien longtemps maintenant. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce qui sentait définitivement l'hôpital. Les gardes les menèrent à une petite salle d'attente aménagée dans un coin. Deux d'entre eux s'en allèrent, les deux autres se postèrent vers l'entrée et leur ordonnèrent de ne surtout pas passer la bande rouge peinte au sol et faisant office de porte, les séparant de ce qui aurait pu passer pour l'accueil et le hall d'un service des urgences.

Emma ne resta pas assise plus d'une minute. La petite salle dans laquelle ils étaient comportait chaises confortables, fontaine à eau, distributeur gratuit de biscuits et sucreries, et ce qui semblait être un écran tactile encastré dans la paroi. Une grande vitre leur permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le hall. Elle nota que, comme apparemment partout dans le bâtiment, des appareils de surveillance gardaient un œil sur tout ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Alors presque inconsciemment, Emma repéra les points d'accès. L'entrée apparemment officielle qu'ils avaient passée, sur la gauche de la zone d'attente. Une large double-porte sans doute aussi automatiques que toutes les autres, sur le pan gauche du hall. Une autre porte, assez large pour laisser passer les lits, au fond directement en face de la salle d'attente. Trois portes plus petites qui menaient sans doute à des salles, des placards ou des bureaux.

Leur plus grande chance résidait dans l'entrée principale. Parce qu'à quelques mètres des ascenseurs, dans le couloir, Emma avait repéré les portes d'accès aux escaliers lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant.

« Dina, Sanders, on a cinq voyageurs, » annonça l'un de leurs gardes lorsque deux médecins en blouse blanche arrivèrent par la porte du fond, laquelle menait en fait à un large couloir.

La fille postée à l'accueil, un casque téléphonique plantée sur la tête, passa une tablette à la femme en blouse blanche tout en continuant à parler avec son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pas maintenant, » s'excusa le médecin, Sanders, en grattant la barbe blanche d'un demi-centimètre qui courait sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta près de la porte placée au milieu du mur gauche. « On a une urgence qui arrive. »

Et il fut vite rejoint par sa collègue et trois infirmiers. Dina, plus jeune, plus petite, consulta le dossier chargé sur sa tablette et fronça les sourcils.

« John, c'est le petit Leo, » souffla Dina.

« Quoi ? »

Il consulta à son tour l'appareil et jura avant de le confier à une infirmière.

« Préparez le matériel, que tout le monde se tienne près ! C'est un Code Blanc et il est très mal en point ! »

Les infirmiers apportèrent immédiatement plusieurs chariots et se préparèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes glissèrent sur les côtés pour laisser passer un brancard poussé par deux ambulanciers.

Ils tentaient d'aider un enfant pâle couvert de sang, le visage obstrué par un masque à oxygène. Le cœur d'Emma se serra en voyant l'état du pauvre gamin, les lacérations, les hématomes.

L'équipe médicale était visiblement bien organisée. Les ambulanciers s'écartèrent en donnant leurs dernières informations et les médecins prirent le relais. IV, petits appareils qu'Emma ne reconnaissait pas et n'avait jamais vus, tout fut mis en œuvre pour essayer de le stabiliser.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir le maintenir très longtemps. »

Cette voix…

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma se rapprocha encore plus de la vitre et vit alors la femme qui se tenait dix mètres plus loin, dos à eux, une main plaquée sur le front de l'enfant, sa paume brillant d'une lueur chaude.

C'était Regina.

« On ne pourra pas l'opérer tant qu'on ne l'aura pas stabilisé mieux que ça, » marmonna John en travaillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. « J'ai besoin d'autres compresses ! Dina, il faut d'abord arrêter le saignement de… Merde ! » Il reçut un petit jet de sang sur le menton alors même qu'il dirigeait son scalpel vers l'enfant. « D'où ça vient, ça ? Compresses ! »

« Son cœur ne bat plus, » avertit Regina juste avant que le petit moniteur cardiaque posé entre les pieds de l'enfant ne les alerte.

« Ecartez-vous ! » ordonna John tout en faisant un signe à Regina.

Elle tendit le bras et posa son autre main sur la poitrine du garçon.

Puis elle envoya visiblement une décharge à travers son corps.

Rien.

Une seconde décharge.

Rien.

Une troisième.

Un pouls, faible.

Ils se remirent immédiatement à travailler, mais Emma pouvait lire dans leurs gestes trop agités et dans ce désespoir qui les gagnait peu à peu qu'ils doutaient fortement de leur succès.

« Je n'arrive plus à le maintenir, » prévint Regina, et ses mains tremblaient contre la tête de l'enfant.

Elle était aussi abominablement pâle, le contraste entre le sang vif qui tâchait ses vêtements et sa peau et son teint blême ressortait atrocement sous la lumière crue des néons.

« On est en train de le perdre, docteur Sanders, » avertit doucement un infirmier, les yeux braqués sur les écrans.

« La magie dans ses veines le détruit, » souffla Dina, son attention toute tournée vers l'incision grâce à laquelle elle travaillait. « Et on ne va pas assez vite pour bloquer les saignements. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Reynolds, c'est votre montre qui fait ce bruit ? »

Cette remarque sembla lancer un petit froid et maintenant qu'il en parlait, Emma pouvait entendre au milieu de la cohue une alarme aigue qui ne provenait pas des instruments médicaux.

Elle comprit que 'Reynolds' était en fait Regina quand celle-ci secoua la tête, concentrée sur l'enfant.

« Ça va, » murmura t-elle.

« Arrêt ! »

Cette fois-ci, John Sanders écarta Regina et attrapa le défibrillateur.

Alors qu'il tentait de le ranimer une fois, deux fois, d'autres personnes arrivèrent en courant dans les urgences par l'entrée principale. Deux, pour être exacte, mais Emma ne leur accorda pas un regard. Elle les vit juste du coin de l'œil, un homme à la peau café, une femme aux cheveux sombres. Ils se stoppèrent à l'entrée pour ne gêner personne.

« Rien, » disait un infirmier en secouant la tête, ne voyant aucun signe d'amélioration sur ses écrans.

« Encore ! » exigea John pour la huitième fois.

Et Emma savait qu'il espérait un miracle qui ne viendrait pas.

Ni massage cardiaque, ni défibrillation, ni magie ne pouvaient plus sauver ce pauvre gosse.

Près d'elle, Mary-Margaret porta une main à sa bouche et David passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Emma, elle, serra les poings, car même d'où elle se tenait elle pouvait constater que ce gamin n'avait pas eu un accident.

Quelqu'un lui avait fait subir ces horreurs. Il avait été tué. Douloureusement.

Au bout de dix autres minutes, peut-être plus, l'équipe se figea peu à peu, et bientôt seul le bip constant du moniteur emplit la salle.

« On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, » souffla doucement Dina en éteignant l'appareil, encourageant l'autre médecin à stopper son acharnement. « On l'a perdu. »

Entre ses dents, Sanders souffla alors :

« Heure du décès : 21h22. »

Il posa le défibrillateur, bien plus petit que dans les souvenirs d'Emma, et posa les yeux sur l'enfant.

L'homme qui était entré pendant le traitement balança un violent coup de pied dans un équipement, envoyant tout valser dans un grand fracas qui explosa le lourd silence.

« Merde ! »

« Medjaoui ! » tenta de calmer une infirmière en s'approchant de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

Sanders, lui, avait tourné son attention vers Regina. La petite sonnerie provenant de sa montre augmentait de seconde en seconde et devenait presque désagréable, attirant l'attention des personnes autour d'elle.

« Reynolds, » commença t-il, la voix tendue, « où est votre bracelet ? »

Il se saisit de ses poignets avec un peu trop de force et jura en les examinant. Emma ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il semblait si inquiet. Regina portait bel et bien deux étranges bracelets qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas du tout son style.

Bizarrement, le médecin se concentra ensuite sur l'autre poignet de la femme pour lire l'écran de sa montre. Ce qu'il y vit fut très loin de lui plaire.

Ce ne fut certainement pas l'heure qui l'alarma ainsi et le fit se tourner vers son équipe.

« J'ai besoin d'un brancard ! »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Regina s'écroulait dans ses bras, du sang gouttant de son nez pour s'écraser au sol et tâcher un peu plus ses vêtements.

« Regina ! » appela la femme qui avait accompagné Medjaoui lors de son arrivée.

Et cette voix-là aussi, Emma la connaissait.

« _Red_, » souffla Snow, au bord des larmes, alors que comme eux tous elle tentait désespérément de donner un sens à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ruby se précipita vers le médecin et Regina et, dès qu'ils eurent installé la femme inconsciente sur un brancard, ils commencèrent à l'emmener vers le couloir.

« J'ai un pouls faible et filant, » annonça Dina, en examinant la femme alors que son collègue poussait le brancard. « Température au-delà du seuil critique. Si on ne la stabilise pas dans les minutes qui viennent, on risque l'arrêt. »

« Que quelqu'un m'appelle un médimage ! » cria John en braquant un petit appareil métallique sur le front de Regina. « Et appelez Virgil, il nous faut un nouveau bracelet ! _Vite _! »

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux alors que la fille de l'accueil parlait déjà rapidement avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Le choc engourdissait toujours le hall quand un homme entra en courant, ses pieds glissant sur le carrelage. Medjaoui alla tout de suite à sa rencontre et l'arrêta un peu maladroitement, une main sur sa poitrine, son regard se baladant partout sauf sur celui du grand blond au torse carré.

« Frankie, non, » conseilla t-il, sa voix ferme emplie d'émotions.

« Quoi ? »

Medjaoui continua à le retenir.

« Frankie, il ne faut pas que tu voies ça. »

Alors l'agent leva le regard vers le fond de la salle où les médecins avaient travaillé, où les ambulanciers se tenaient devant un brancard, leurs regards braqués vers les murs ou le sol plutôt que sur leur collègue.

Et Frankie dut apercevoir le petit garçon qu'ils cachaient presque.

Ce petit garçon inerte, avec ces appareils éteints autour de lui.

Ce petit garçon que plus personne ne tentait d'aider.

Parce que personne ne pouvait plus l'aider.

« Non. Non, » souffla Frankie en secouant la tête, soudain si pâle.

« Frank, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu… »

« Non, ce… ce n'est pas Leo. » Il recommença d'une voix plus contrôlée, lui qui essayait de se convaincre que sa vie n'était pas en train de s'écrouler. « Ce n'est pas Leo, vous vous êtes trompés… »

« Frankie, je suis navré, » souffla son ami, la voix presque brisée. « Frankie, c'est Leo. »

« Non ! C'est pas mon fils ! C'est pas mon fils, Naïl ! Tu le connais, Leo… Leo, il est toujours plein de vie, il rit tout le temps, il… »

Mais Naïl Medjaoui secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un autre mot. Alors Frankie se libéra de sa prise, s'avança, et les ambulanciers s'écartèrent.

Et il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans cette vision, de voir ce grand homme, ce colosse blond aux épaules carrés dans ses vêtements sombres, fort et droit malgré ce pansement sur son front, de le voir s'approcher de ce brancard et tomber à genoux, n'osant toucher son enfant couvert de sang et brisé.

« Oh, _Leo_… » murmura t-il, ses larmes lui échappant alors, toute illusion d'espoir bousillée par la réalité. Il posa une main sur la joue de son garçon, sa paume si grande comparée à la tête du gamin, et caressa sa peau ensanglantée avec le pouce. « Non, Leo… Je suis désolé, Leo… _Leo _! »

Puis il serra ce petit corps contre le sien, et pleura, pleura, pleura.

Et tout le monde détourna le regard.

Sauf Emma.

Emma le regardait. Elle le regardait, partageait sa douleur, pleurait silencieusement avec lui –incapable de lutter contre une pensée égoïste qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait peut-être bientôt son tour. Que la prochaine fois, elle serait peut-être celle à bercer un petit cadavre, coupable, impuissante, inutile.

Qu'elle était peut-être en train de contempler son avenir.

O


	9. Retour vers le futur

**9**

**Retour vers le futur**

* * *

Les check-up avaient été rapides, mais le médecin avait refusé de répondre à leurs questions.

Ils étaient à présent assis dans un large couloir bordé de portes numérotées, sans doute les chambres des patients.

Emma alla se servir un verre d'eau à la fontaine un peu plus loin et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du garde sur chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se retint de lui jeter son gobelet à la figure.

Assis sur la rangée de fauteuils installée entre deux chambres, ses parents s'impatientaient eux aussi.

« Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

« Tant que nous n'avons pas le feu vert, vous ne pourrez pas quitter le niveau. »

« Génial. »

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils étaient là, et Emma pouvait voir Mary-Margaret littéralement bouillir. D'un seul regard, ils avaient tous décidé de garder le silence sur le véritable but de leur présence ici. Bien que tous crevaient d'envie de parcourir les couloirs pour retrouver Ruby et savoir ce qui était arrivé à Regina, ils prenaient leur mal en patience, difficilement.

Emma était bien surprise que personne ne soit venu les voir pour leur poser toute une batterie de questions. Dallon et Huong avaient disparu, et leur arrivée ne semblait pas perturber la vie du complexe.

Cela soulevait tout un tas de question sur l'Agence et sur ce qu'Emma croyait connaître du monde dans lequel elle avait grandi.

« Ça va prendre combien de temps ? » demanda une nouvelle fois David, exaspéré. « Nous sommes venus ici dans un but précis, pas pour être coincés dans le couloir d'un hôpital. »

« Ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant, » soupira presque le deuxième garde.

La nuit avançait, et eux aussi devaient avoir hâte de terminer leur journée.

Une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir, et Emma crut un instant que leur chance tournait lorsque Ruby s'avança, son attention ailleurs. Elle venait sans doute de prendre une douche, car ses cheveux tressés rapidement restaient un peu humides. Des cheveux noirs, sans trace de couleur, un peu plus court que par le passé. Elle portait une jupe sombre et des bottes hautes, un pull rouge et une veste.

L'allure élégante, la façon de se tenir avec assurance et pourtant toujours ce pétillement dans la présence, elle avait à la fois tout et rien à voir avec la Ruby de Storybrooke.

« Red… »

Le murmure de Snow poussa la jeune femme à lever la tête et elle stoppa ses pas, ses yeux brillants s'écarquillèrent, son visage pâlit sous l'effet du choc.

« Snow… ? »

Ce fut comme si son nom débloqua les muscles de Mary-Margaret. Elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et se jeta dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, des larmes déjà plein les joues.

« Mais comment ? » s'exclama Ruby. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Elle s'écarta de l'autre femme et l'observa avant de jeter un coup d'œil à tout le monde. Snow sourit, partagée entre la fatigue, l'émotion et la joie.

« Red, on croyait que tu… quand tu n'as pas passé le portail, on pensait que tu étais morte ! »

« Attends… »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Ruby continua de tous les observer.

Mais ce fut Emma qui pointa l'évidence.

« Je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal, Ruby, mais tu as l'air d'avoir pris un coup de vieux. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard noir.

« Et vous n'avez pas changé, ou à peine ! Comment c'est possible ? »

« Pourquoi aurions-nous changé ? » interrogea David. « Ça ne fait qu'un an, quand même. »

« _Un an_ ? Ça fait dix ans ! »

« Pardon ? »

Ruby se tourna vers Emma.

« On est le 13 novembre 2023, enfin le 14 maintenant. Ça fait dix ans que Storybrooke a disparu. »

« Quoi ? On est dans le _futur _? » souffla Emma. « Comment ? » Puis elle vit Hook ouvrir la bouche. « Oui, la magie et blablabla. Ça va. »

« Une année seulement s'est écoulée pour vous ? »

Snow hocha la tête.

« Un peu plus. »

« Oh. Peu importe ! » offrit Ruby avec un grand sourire. « Vous êtes là ! Si vous saviez ! Tout ce temps j'espérais que le portail vous avait menés à bon port, que vous n'étiez pas morts, et vous êtes là et en vie ! Et si jeunes, » ajouta t-elle avec une petite grimace amusée.

« Tu es magnifique, » offrit immédiatement David en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ruby eut un petit rire.

« Et tu es un charmeur. Ma petite Emma, dans mes bras ! »

Elle laissa sa marraine la serrer contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux car pour la première fois depuis six semaines, une chose positive se produisait.

« Vos vêtements prouvent que vous étiez dans le Monde des fées en tout cas. Snow, et Granny ? »

« Elle va bien, » rassura la mère d'Emma avec un doux sourire. « Elle… elle souffre de ton absence, mais elle va bien. »

« Tant mieux, » souffla Ruby avec un sourire tremblant. « C'est juste… dix ans ont passé et je pensais… Mais tout va bien, alors… »

« En fait… » commença Emma, perdant toute trace de joie.

« Quoi ? »

« Henry… »

Les yeux de Ruby brillèrent.

« Quoi, Henry ? »

« Il a été enlevé il y a six semaines par l'Ombre, » compléta sombrement David.

« Pan ? Encore lui ? Oh non… Attendez, quel âge a Henry ? »

« Il avance vers ses douze ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, c'est juste… »

« Dix ans, » compléta Emma.

« Dix ans, » acquiesça Ruby, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

« Tu as dit que Storybrooke a été détruite ? » interrogea David.

« Ça oui, » confirma Ruby. « Il n'en reste absolument rien. »

« Mais alors comment as-tu survécu ? »

« Avec _beaucoup_ de chance. Je me trouvais à la frontière au moment même où la dernière vague de magie a balayé la forêt et a anéanti la barrière en me poussant de l'autre côté. Un centimètre ou une seconde de décalage et j'aurais été annihilée. »

« Y a-t-il d'autres survivants ? »

« Non, c'est juste Regina et moi. Oh ! Oui, Regina. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre au déclenchement de ce sort ? »

La voix de Rumplestiltskin attira l'attention sur lui, qui était resté silencieux depuis des heures. Ruby plissa les yeux, sa méfiance évidente.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. »

« On était dans la salle d'attente quand elle s'est écroulée, » indiqua Emma. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on utilise trop de magie dans ce monde, mais les docs ont fait du super boulot, comme d'habitude. Elle va s'en sortir, elle sera sans doute très vite sur pieds, dès qu'elle aura assez d'énergie pour que sa magie prenne le relais et accélère la guérison post-op. Elle est chanceuse d'avoir cet avantage, moi il m'a fallu des semaines avant d'être remise la dernière fois. Mais ça a été vraiment très juste, si on n'avait pas été sur place... »

Elle soupira, son soulagement évident.

« Attends, comment vous pouvez utiliser la magie dans ce monde ? Je croyais que c'était impossible ! »

« C'est un monde sans magie, c'est vrai, il n'y en a pas naturellement. Mais la magie fait partie de nous, elle est dans notre sang, et on peut l'utiliser à petites doses, à condition de savoir en maîtriser les effets ici. A Storybrooke, la malédiction bloquait toute manifestation de magie. »

« Alors Regina et toi, vous avez vécu dix ans dans le coin sans vous entretuer ? »

« Eh bien ça a été délicat pendant un moment, mais oui. » Ruby avait presque l'air gênée. Elle se gratta la nuque avec un petit sourire. « On travaille ensemble, et on est copropriétaires. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous vivez ensemble ? Sérieux ? »

« Vous êtes amies ? » demanda David, subjugué.

« Dix ans, vous savez, ça crée des liens. »

« Vous travaillez pour l'Agence ? »

« On ne peut pas dire que l'éclatement de la bulle autour de Storybrooke est passée inaperçue, Emma. Des agents de New York étaient déjà là à nous attendre. Une bonne chose, sans eux on serait mortes cette nuit-là. Plus tard ils nous ont proposé un job, et on a accepté. C'est intéressant, il y a parfois de l'action, le salaire est pas mal et la mutuelle est grandiose. Et vous, vous me dites ce que vous faites-là ? Ça a un rapport avec Pan, je suppose. »

« On avait besoin d'informations et comme tu le sais sans doute, les portails vers certains mondes sont difficiles à ouvrir. »

« Vous êtes passés par où ? »

« Un monde qui s'appelle Zanarkand ? »

« Sans rire ? Attendez, ne me dites pas que Dallon et Huong sont ceux à vous avoir amenés ici ? »

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Emma.

« Bien sûr que je les connais, on est amis. Et tu sais, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux dans la Brigade. Mais pourquoi être venus ici ? »

« On a appris que vous étiez vivantes, » informa Emma, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait juste mais ils entreraient dans les détails plus tard. « Et on a besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« Contre Pan ? Tu m'étonnes. L'Agence va être ravie de vous aider, » informa Ruby sombrement.

« Ce petit garçon, celui qui est mort… »

« Leo, » indiqua Ruby, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

Snow acquiesça.

« C'était celui pour lequel tes amis sont allés à Zanarkand ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé ici, dans ce monde, si Pan l'avait enlevé ? »

Ruby soupira.

« Regina et moi avons été envoyées dans un immeuble de bureau normalement vide plus tôt dans la soirée. L'Agence avait détecté un passage ouvert pendant un court instant entre le Pays Imaginaire et ici et en a déduit que l'Ombre avait dû faire un aller et retour très rapide. Nous savions qu'il était allé dans cet immeuble, alors on a été chargés de découvrir ce qu'il y foutait. On y a trouvé un petit nid de Paras, une bombe et Leo à moitié mort. »

« Pourquoi Pan aurait-il fait le chemin inverse pour vous amener le cadavre du petit ? » interrogea David. « Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Si. Si, ça en a, » informa Ruby gravement. « Il l'a laissé chez les Paras en sachant très bien que nous le trouverions. Parce qu'il a su que nos agents et vous étiez à Zanarkand. C'était un avertissement. Un message personnel. »

« Il veut qu'on arrête de chercher Henry. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si spécial pour lui ? » interrogea Ruby. « Il a pris Leo parce qu'il avait une vendetta contre Zanarkand, et il a tué deux Exilés de là-bas au passage. Et ensuite il tue Leo… »

Alors Emma lui raconta cette histoire de Prophétie, la raison pour laquelle Pan avait voulu Henry. Elle lui dit pour Neal aussi, et dut lui apprendre la mort de Belle, de Joyeux et des autres également.

Horrifiée, Ruby encaissa toutes ces informations bien mieux que ce qu'Emma aurait cru.

Et puis elle se souvint que Ruby n'était plus une toute jeune femme à présent. Elle avait mûri, avait expérimenté le monde et avait changé. Dans ses yeux, Emma pouvait presque voir les reflets de ce qu'elle avait vécu, et elle se rendit compte que la Petit Chaperon Rouge était à présent plus âgé qu'elle.

« Vous devez être crevés. »

« Peu importe, » répondit Emma. « On doit trouver un moyen de sauver Henry. »

Ruby secoua la tête.

« Emma, il faut vous reposer, sinon on arrivera à rien. De toute façon, on ne pourra rien faire avant plusieurs jours, obtenir l'autorisation de créer un tunnel c'est la croix et la bannière, crois-moi. » Elle se tourna vers les gardes et hocha la tête. « Je prends les visiteurs sous ma responsabilité. Je les conduis au niveau -4. »

« Bien, agent Wood. »

Avec reconnaissance, les deux gardes lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et Ruby commença à marcher avec eux en direction des ascenseurs.

« Wood ? » demanda Snow.

« Oh, oui, c'est mon nom. Ruby Wood. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle identité. C'est une sorte de tradition dans le coin. »

Juste au moment où l'ascenseur qu'elle avait appelé arrivait, un homme les rejoignit d'un petit pas pressé.

« Wood ! »

« Virgil, hey. Merci pour le bracelet, pour Regina. »

« Si vous deux évitiez d'avoir à me faire faire toujours le même travail, » grommela t-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle. « J'ai des projets à mener, des recherches à faire, moi. Ce sont les visiteurs ? » interrogea t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Emma et les autres.

« Oui. »

« Lesquels sont les mages ? J'ai reçu des échantillons de sang et d'énergie pour deux bracelets que je viens de finir. Swan et Gold. Pour Blanchard, j'ai choisi de ne pas en faire un. La magie était mineure et ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème si elle ne reste que quelques jours. »

Il prit un premier bracelet composé d'un cordon blanc et d'une pierre transparente et interrogea Ruby du regard.

« Swan ? »

« Emma Swan, » présenta t-elle en désignant la blonde.

A contrecoeur, Emma s'approcha et tendit son poignet à ce scientifique court sur pattes à la blouse beaucoup trop petite pour son embonpoint. Ruby sourit et lui montrant son propre bracelet, rouge sang, pour la rassurer.

Virgil lui passa le bijou et Emma sentit immédiatement de petits picotements parcourir son bras. Elle observa alors le cordon et la pierre changer de couleur pour devenir d'un bleu électrique intense, alors que son estomac protestait contre la sensation étrange qui l'envahissait. Elle ferma les yeux contre un vertige et souffla doucement lorsqu'enfin les effets du bracelet passèrent presque.

« Gold ? » interrogea Virgil.

Rumplestiltskin consentit difficilement à tendre son bras. Son bracelet devint violet foncé, presque noir.

« Ils ne se détacheront pas sauf si vous les arrachez, ce que je vous interdis de faire. L'usage de la magie est prohibé par l'Agence. »

Ignorant le reniflement de dédain de Gold, Emma fronça les sourcils.

« A quoi ça sert ? On sait qu'on doit éviter d'utiliser la magie. »

« Mais comment savez-vous quand vous l'utilisez ? Les mages ont tous des pouvoirs qu'ils utilisent chaque jour sans le savoir. Que ce soit un sixième sens, ou une ouïe plus développée, ou un don mental. Pour eux, c'est comme respirer. Ce bracelet vous empêche d'utiliser ces dons en continu, et d'utiliser vos pouvoirs en trop grande quantité. Car dans ce monde, mademoiselle Swan, il n'y a pas de magie dans l'air et dans la nature sur laquelle baser la vôtre, avec laquelle nourrir vos pouvoirs. Alors si vous vous servez de la magie, elle ne sera composée que d'une énergie et d'une seule : la vôtre. Demandez à l'agent Wood ce qui arrive quand on épuise toute son énergie vitale et que son corps lâche. »

« Merci, Virgil, on a compris, » dit Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez failli perdre votre équipière ce soir. Je serais moins impertinente si j'étais vous, » répliqua l'autre assez sèchement.

Le sourire de Ruby s'adoucit.

« Je dirai à Regina que vous vous êtes inquiété. »

« Ridicule, » marmonna t-il en s'éloignant.

« Intéressant personnage, » commenta David en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Il est un peu bourru, c'est un reclus. Mais je lui dois la vie. »

Avec un petit froncement de nez, Emma tripota son bracelet.

« J'ai vécu vingt-huit ans sans problème dans ce monde, » remarqua t-elle.

« Mais votre magie était enfouie en vous, » remarqua Gold d'un ton neutre. « La fin de la malédiction, le temps que vous avez passé dans notre monde et le développement de vos pouvoirs changent complètement la donne. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement.

« Je suppose que vous avez faim ? » interrogea Ruby.

Même si son estomac se nouait à l'idée de manger, Emma savait bien qu'elle ne serait effectivement d'aucune aide à Henry si elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle.

« Il y a du café ? » interrogea t-elle.

Ruby sourit.

« Du café, du chocolat, des hamburgers, des pancakes, des frites, du bacon, des gaufres, une pizza, je te cuisine ce que tu veux, Emma. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

L'estomac de David ponctua cette proposition d'un gargouillement bien audible, et le jeune homme rougit.

« Désolé. »

O

Ils avaient terminé leur délicieux dîner tardif (ou plutôt petit-déjeuner copieux prématuré) et Ruby leur montrait les chambres qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit quand un homme l'interpella.

« Alex, » salua t-elle en le rejoignant rapidement au bout du couloir.

Le quadragénaire châtain clair aux yeux azur, habillé avec élégance et pas un cheveu de travers malgré le fait qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin, semblait un peu pâle mais était sans conteste un bel homme. Il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille serrée contre lui que Ruby salua aussi en passant une main sur sa tête avec douceur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? » reprocha l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, son mécontentement évident même s'il n'haussa pas la voix.

« J'étais occupée, » lui fit remarquer Ruby sans méchanceté, « je suis désolée. Elle est dans la chambre 9, si tu veux la voir. Je peux garder Ella. »

Emma avait cru que l'enfant dormait tant elle restait immobile, mais elle la vit s'accrocher un peu plus à l'homme lorsqu'il essaya de la transférer dans les bras de Ruby. Après quelques mots et promesses des deux adultes, elle consentit à rester avec la jeune femme qui la prit dans ses bras en lui souriant.

« Cette enfant… »

Surprise, ne l'ayant pas du tout entendu arriver derrière elle, Emma leva un regard vers Gold qui ne quittait pas la fillette des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette enfant ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Regina au même âge. »

Emma préférait ne pas demander comment Rumplestiltskin savait à quoi ressemblait une petite Regina, et étudia l'enfant du regard. A présent qu'elle était au sol, elle pouvait mieux observer son visage et en effet, maintenant qu'on la lui avait pointée, la ressemblance était frappante.

« Le second point, » murmura Snow, fascinée par l'adorable petite fille aux grands yeux chocolat.

« Félicitations, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Emma pour Gold, sa voix pleine de tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, « vous êtes de nouveau grand-père. »

Le sac qu'Alex lui avait confié sur l'épaule, Ruby s'approcha d'eux, sa main dans celle de la petite.

« Vous avez choisi vos chambres ? »

« Hein ? » interrogea Emma. « Oh. Euh, oui. Merci. »

Mary-Margaret sourit à la fillette, incapable de résister.

« Bonsoir, » salua t-elle avec cette douceur qu'Emma lui enviait presque parfois.

Mais l'enfant garda son regard sur l'ourson qu'elle pressait contre elle et ne réagit pas, ne bougea même pas, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ruby lui serra un peu plus la main.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il y a de nouveaux arrivés ici. Ils s'appellent David, Mary-Margaret, Emma, Monsieur Gold et… »

« Killian, » offrit le pirate avec un grand sourire en s'inclinant devant la petite, puisque Hook ne semblait pas un nom très approprié en de pareilles circonstances. « Enchanté, petit amour. »

« Elle s'appelle Ellyanor, » corrigea Ruby, sa voix pourtant posée pleine de tous les avertissements du monde.

Elle se baissa à hauteur de l'enfant, mais Ellyanor ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« Et si tu allais dans notre chambre avec Messire Touchoco ? J'arrive très vite pour te raconter une histoire. »

L'enfant ne bougea pas, immobile, la tête baissée, l'ourson serrée contre elle.

« Ecoute, je te promets que je t'y emmènerai dès qu'on se réveillera. Mais en attendant il faut dormir, pour être en pleine forme tout à l'heure. Ok ? »

Après un nouvel instant de silence, Ellyanor se détourna de Ruby et marcha jusqu'à une chambre deux portes plus loin. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle se figea une nouvelle fois pendant quelques secondes. Puis sans jamais lever les yeux elle tourna la tête vers eux, si légèrement que son geste fut quasiment imperceptible.

Emma ignora pourquoi, mais elle eut l'impression que son attention était centrée sur Gold qui, lui, ne l'avait pas quittée du regard.

Même si ça ne dura que deux secondes après lesquelles l'enfant pénétra dans la chambre, Emma sentit tous ses sens s'éveiller.

Incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle se promit de ne jamais laisser Gold s'approcher de la petite fille.

« Est-ce que… ? »

« Snow, je préfère ne pas parler de ça, » répondit simplement Ruby.

Mais cette phrase était une confirmation en soi. Bien sûr qu'elle ne répondrait pas à leurs questions, ce n'était pas sa place, mais ils savaient tous qui était la mère de cette magnifique gamine.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Emma tourna un regard surpris vers Rumplestiltskin. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour montrer un réel intérêt pour Henry, et plus encore pour qu'ils créent une sorte de relation sans trop de méfiance. Et malgré ça il ne se comportait pas comme son grand-père ni comme un ami. Seulement une connaissance qui passait le voir de temps en temps, lui posait quelques questions, parlait avec lui d'à peu près tout sauf des choses importantes.

Ce dont Emma devrait être reconnaissante, au fond.

Et pourtant il était là, apparemment prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver Henry et Neal, pour honorer la mémoire de Belle, et il s'intéressait à la petite Ellyanor avec une curiosité qui semblait étrangement sincère.

« Elle a eu six ans il y a deux mois, » répondit prudemment Ruby.

« Elle a l'air… timide, » remarqua David.

« Pas exactement. Ellyanor… Elle communique difficilement. Elle ne parle qu'à trois personnes. Il lui arrive de communiquer par d'autres moyens avec d'autres gens, mais seulement de temps en temps. Et c'est de plus en plus rare. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » interrogea Emma. « Autisme ? »

« C'est juste une enfant spéciale, » répondit Ruby avec un petit sourire qui atteignit difficilement ses yeux. « Une enfant très spéciale. »

O

Dans un état second, Emma réussit à retrouver la cuisine commune.

Il était tôt pour elle mais sans doute tard pour les travailleurs, et elle ne croisa que deux inconnus dans le couloir qui l'observèrent curieusement, mais qui ne lui posèrent aucune question.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle se trouvait non seulement dix ans dans le futur, mais en plus dans un endroit où les gens avaient accès à la technologie et à la magie de multiples mondes, Emma comprenait mieux les petites différences qu'elle pouvait noter. Comme les portes, toujours automatiques pour les endroits publics, mais possédant un système d'empreintes pour celles menant aux salles privées ou sensibles. Même les ascenseurs et accès aux escaliers étaient protégés, et Emma et les autres ne pourraient donc pas se promener sans escorte.

Le fait d'être sous terre la rendait un peu anxieuse, mais l'effet était très atténué grâce à ces murs-écrans qui renvoyaient une image de l'extérieur constamment. Sans doute était-ce ainsi que le personnel de l'Agence ne devenait pas fou durant leurs gardes.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, Emma se traîna jusqu'au frigo et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, recommença, sans succès.

« Bordel… ! »

Un petit rire la surprit et elle se tourna pour découvrir sa marraine à l'entrée de la grande cuisine.

« Bonjour, Emma. »

« Hey, Ruby. »

L'agent s'avança vers elle et Emma aperçut la petite fille qui avait été derrière elle. Ellyanor marcha jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle puis se stoppa, son ourson dans les bras. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe aux couleurs pastelles et de collants blancs, ses cheveux sombres et brillants tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, et Emma eut une pensée étrange. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment ce à quoi avait ressemblé Regina enfant, et comment une personne pouvait être assez froide, lâche ou insensible pour décider de ne pas protéger une si petite et adorable créature.

« Le frigo est verrouillé, » expliqua Ruby en s'approchant.

« Sérieux ? » souffla Emma avant de grogner. « C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Mesure de sécurité. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, » répéta Emma, qui ne rêvait que de lait et de chocolat.

Ruby passa sa main sur la paroi du frigo noir pour activer les commandes tactiles. Elle fit une rapide manipulation, prit la main d'Emma pour l'apposer à un endroit, et le système bipa.

« Je t'ai inscrite dans le fichier des invités. Tu peux activer certaines commandes d'ouverture à présent. N'en abuse pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Moi ? » questionna Emma avec une très fausse innocence. « Jamais. »

Ruby lui sourit et ouvrit le frigo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Du lait. Et du chocolat. Vous avez du chocolat ? »

« Est-ce qu'on a du chocolat ? » répéta Ruby d'une voix plus forte. « Tu entends ça, louveteau ? Bien sûr qu'on a du chocolat. »

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme attrapa la bouteille de lait et la posa sur la table centrale. Puis elle sortit une casserole et le chocolat en poudre et commença à préparer la boisson.

« Ruby, je pouvais le faire, » indiqua Emma en s'asseyant à la table, un peu gênée.

Ruby n'était plus serveuse (depuis dix ans apparemment), et elle n'avait vraiment pas à préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Emma.

« Oh, tais-toi. Laisse-moi donc vous gâter. J'ai quand même le droit de préparer du chocolat pour mes filleules, non ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil mais Ruby avait le dos tourné, faisait face aux plaques électriques et au lait qui chauffait. Craignant de dire une chose de trop devant l'enfant, la blonde préféra remettre ses questions à plus tard.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas salué la petite fille, qui s'était avancée de trois pas seulement dans la pièce et restait figée, observant les gestes de Ruby avec une attention presque trop intense. Ne sachant trop que faire ou dire face à cette enfant un peu étrange, Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil et se demanda s'il valait mieux l'ignorer ou lui parler. Ruby n'avait pas été très claire sur sa condition et le shérif avait peur de faire un faux pas et de provoquer une réaction néfaste.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi clairement des sentiments que le fait d'être constamment ignorée avait fait naître en elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Alors même si la fillette ne lui accorda aucun regard, Emma lui sourit.

« Salut, Ellyanor. »

Aucune réaction. Lorsqu'elle vit Ruby se tourner pour verser le lait chocolaté dans deux bols, Ellyanor avança jusqu'à un placard, ouvrit la porte du bas et en sortit une boite de céréales sucrées et un contenant beaucoup plus petit.

« Tada ! » annonça Ruby en donnant sa boisson à Emma, accompagnée d'une petite cuillère.

« Merci, Rubes. »

« C'est rien, tu parles. »

Emma observa Ruby se retourner, tirer une chaise et aider sa petite filleule à s'y installer avec des gestes naturels, assurés. Puis la jeune femme alla chercher une tasse et se servit un café avant de s'asseoir à la table avec elles.

« Les autres dorment toujours ? »

« Je pense, oui », répondit Emma en touillant son chocolat. « On n'a pas trop eu le temps de se reposer ces derniers temps. »

« Je suis désolée, tu sais. Pour Henry. Et pour Neal. »

« Merci. Je sais. »

Avec curiosité et non sans amusement, Emma regarda Ellyanor saupoudrer son chocolat de cannelle en poudre. Puis la fillette posa le contenant devant son bol, avant d'attraper son paquet de céréales. Elle était sur le point de fourrer l'une de ses petites mains dedans quand, sans qu'Emma ne comprenne pourquoi, elle cessa ses gestes brusquement pour serrer sa peluche contre elle, les yeux sur Touchoco, et se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

Mal à l'aise, un peu inquiète, Emma dirigea son regard vers Ruby qui secoua discrètement la tête.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'Emma adorait le chocolat presque autant que toi, Ella ? » demanda t-elle, un sourire dans la voix, la tête tournée vers l'enfant. Mais même si son ton n'aurait pas pu être plus léger, plus doux, Emma pouvait clairement voir la tension dans son regard soucieux. « Elle en boit quasiment tous les jours. C'est un peu bizarre pour une adulte, nan ? »

Même si elle ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, après quelques longues secondes Ellyanor posa lentement, prudemment son ours sur la table, juste à droite de son bol. Sa main gauche qui tremblait un peu attrapa le contenant à cannelle. Elle le jugeait peut-être trop près d'elle parce qu'elle le poussa aussi loin qu'elle le put face à elle. Elle entreprit ensuite de se servir deux poignées de céréales, avant de repousser aussi le paquet.

« Sers-toi, Em, » invita Ruby avec un large sourire.

Un peu perdue, Emma posa les yeux sur les céréales et la cannelle qui lui faisaient tant envie, puis sur la fillette qui mangeait, son attention entièrement tournée vers son bol.

L'instinct d'Emma lui criait qu'elle manquait quelque chose, son cœur lui suggérait que ce que Ruby avait proposé à haute-voix, l'enfant lui avait offert avec ses gestes, et son esprit lui disait qu'elle était franchement trop fatiguée pour ce genre de considérations.

Alors Emma remercia Ruby sans se tourner vers elle, au cas où son mot devrait être adressé à une autre, et attrapa les aliments pour enfin manger un bon petit-déjeuner bien de chez elle.

O

Rester en place, bloquée dans le niveau réservé au repos du personnel de garde, se révéla impossible pour Emma.

Gold s'était à peine montré, Snow et David répondaient aux questions de Ruby depuis que l'agent était revenue une heure plus tôt, Hook tuait le temps en regardant un film 3D.

Mais Emma ne pouvait penser qu'au Pays Imaginaire, à Peter Pan, à Henry et à ce petit garçon mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Ruby lui avait dit que ses collègues rendaient leur rapport ce matin et qu'ils auraient bientôt une entrevue avec le directeur, qu'ils pourraient sans douce commencer à travailler ensuite, mais Emma n'avait plus la patience. Elle devait agir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Parce qu'ils étaient loin, très loin d'être prêts à sauver Henry et Neal d'un monstre sanguinaire qui aurait dû rester un personnage coloré occupé à faire des blagues puériles à un moustachu vêtu de rouge.

Il leur manquait le moyen de se rendre là-bas, il leur manquait les éléments dont avait parlé le prêtre à Zanarkand, il leur manquait le cœur de Pan.

Il leur manquait _tout_, et le côté infiniment pessimiste d'Emma se disait que c'était peut-être pour ça que la chance leur avait souri et qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ruby et Regina en vie.

Parce qu'ils se feraient tous bientôt massacrés en essayant de sauver Henry et Neal.

Et puisqu'elle devait agir, alors Emma avait décidé d'aller voir la seule personne qui comprenait l'amour qui l'étouffait presque lorsqu'elle songeait à Henry.

Elle avait utilisé sa nouvelle liberté électronique pour faire fonctionner l'ascenseur et se rendre au niveau de l'hôpital. La fille à l'accueil avait été occupée avec un couple ne parlant apparemment aucune des langues de ce monde, et Emma était passée dans la zone des chambres sans trop de problème.

Elle se souvint que Ruby avait mentionné à l'inconnu la chambre 9. Ce n'était pas un pari plus fou qu'un autre, alors Emma se dirigea vers cette porte-là.

Elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel état se trouvait Regina, juste qu'elle avait été très mal en point la veille, assez mal apparemment pour paniquer Ruby et l'équipe médicale. Et pourtant Emma avait noté l'air apaisé de sa marraine lorsque celle-ci était un peu plus tôt revenue au niveau souterrain 4 sans la fillette. L'état de Regina continuait apparemment d'aller vers le mieux, et même si voir Ruby apparaître ainsi inquiète quant à la santé de l'ancien Maire de Storybrooke était plus qu'étrange, Emma pouvait comprendre le sentiment.

Si Regina avait frôlé la mort la nuit-même, elle ne serait sans doute pas vraiment sur pieds avant quelques heures, et ce même avec sa magie restauratrice. Et malgré le fait que Ruby lui avait expliqué que cet aspect de ses pouvoirs n'en était pas un que les bracelets pouvaient stopper, Emma avait vraiment du mal à comprendre en quoi la magie était une bonne chose quand c'était justement l'utiliser qui avait failli tuer Regina.

Mais apparemment, la magie et Emma ? Ça faisait au moins trente-six.

Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à la théorie, et ne passait la pratique que par pur instinct dans les situations extrêmes.

Et ça, c'était l'histoire de sa vie.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre, attendit un peu. Pas de réponse.

Cette pièce pouvait être vide, ou la patiente dont avaient parlé Ruby et l'homme prénommé Alex n'était même pas Regina. Dans tous les cas, Emma ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir doucement la porte et la pousser.

Elle fit ensuite deux pas dans la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un doux jaune, la lumière tamisé. Et la personne dans le lit était bien Regina, branchée à un moniteur, habillée d'une blouse standard bleue, inconsciente.

Et assoupie tout contre elle, le corps lové contre sa hanche, la tête au creux du cou de sa mère, se trouvait Ellyanor. (Et Touchoco, bien entendu.)

L'image était…

Elle était absolument et irrémédiablement saugrenue.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'année d'avant, les tentatives de meurtre, la guerre pour la garde d'Henry, tout le reste, voir ça ? C'était juste _ahurissant_.

Malgré la pâleur, Regina avait l'air sereine. Et sa fille, reposant contre elle la bouche entrouverte, n'avait plus rien de l'enfant perturbée qu'avait rencontrée Emma.

Quant à la ressemblance entre mère et fille, elle en devenait presque effrayante. Ce qui poussa Emma à noter une autre chose incroyable dans cette vision. Regina n'avait pas changé.

Genre, pas changé _du tout_.

Outre la coiffure semblable, c'était son visage qui était demeuré identique. Et en l'absence de tout maquillage, non seulement Regina n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris un an, mais elle semblait carrément avoir rajeuni de plusieurs. Contrairement à Ruby, la dernière décennie n'avait laissé aucune trace sur sa peau, autour de ses yeux ou de sa bouche, sur ses mains.

Regina n'avait pas vieilli, et comment était-ce seulement possible ?

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

La voix, posée mais clairement menaçante, fit sursauter Emma. Elle se tourna rapidement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une blonde. Enfin, nez à bouche, parce que la blonde en question avait une taille mannequin. Grande et mince et sculpté, aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux de glace, le type de femmes qu'Emma ne pouvait pas sentir. Que toute la gent féminine détestait.

Par pur instinct d'opposition, Emma se redressa, garda son expression neutre et fit comme si elle avait tous les droits de se trouver dans cette chambre.

« Je rends visite, » informa t-elle, gardant sa voix basse, ne souhaitant aucunement réveiller les deux personnes endormies.

« Ah oui ? » répliqua miss Parfaite.

Emma nota qu'elle portait un pantalon noir, des bottes, une chemise allant parfaitement avec ses yeux et une veste en cuir noir qui s'arrêtait à sa taille. _Bien sûr_ que miss Princesse des glaces avait un style génial.

Et un flingue, sous cette veste qu'Emma lui piquerait bien.

Elle ne portait pas l'insigne des gardes. Un agent, donc.

« Oui. »

« Etrange, car vous ne faites pas partie du personnel du Bureau, et d'ailleurs tout le personnel sait bien qu'il est inutile de rendre visite à un collègue tant qu'il se trouve dans l'hôpital. Et en dehors des collègues, je peux compter les amis de Regina Reynolds sur les doigts de ma main droite. » Pour mieux se faire entendre, la blonde leva la dite main. Il lui manquait l'annulaire. « Vous n'en faites pas partie. »

« Ça n'a jamais été clairement établi, » se défendit Emma tranquillement. « J'espérais lui parler, mais tant pis. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Qui êtes-_vous _? »

Avec un rictus qui ne la rendait que plus jolie, l'agent observa Emma avec un nouvel intérêt.

« Agent Emily Soren. Et vous êtes l'une des invités, je suppose. »

« Emma Swan. »

« Ah, la princesse. »

« Juste Emma. »

« L'agent Reynolds n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Elle est faible, et je doute fort que vous devriez être la première personne qu'elle voie à son réveil. »

Elle marquait un point, là.

« Vraiment ? » défia tout de même Emma.

« La sortie, c'est par là, » lui indiqua platement l'autre femme en montrant la porte derrière elle.

Emma plissa les yeux.

« Et vous, vous faites quoi, là ? »

« Vous êtes loin de votre royaume, princesse, » s'amusa doucement Soren. « Ne jouez pas les justicières. Partez, avant que j'appelle la sécurité. »

Puisque cette femme inconnue pouvait très bien mettre sa menace à exécution, la princesse en question décida de limiter les dégâts et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et se stoppa un instant, autant par curiosité que par méfiance.

« Et vous, vous êtes son amie ? »

Emily se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un fin sourire.

« Ça n'a jamais été clairement établi, » répondit-elle simplement.

Alors Emma hocha la tête, et sortit.

O

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenues ? » interrogea Snow tout en suivant Ruby à travers les couloirs de cet endroit étrange.

Ruby, sa meilleure amie auprès de laquelle elle avait vécu tant de choses, à présent âgée de neuf années de plus qu'elle, changée mais toujours _Ruby_. Toujours Red.

Il y avait l'assurance, il y avait l'expression douce, et il y avait cette tranquillité aussi, ce calme dans son aura qui n'avait jamais été présent auparavant, lorsque sa propre nature et son passé la hantaient chaque minute de chaque jour écoulé.

Le cœur de Snow se brisait chaque fois qu'elle songeait à tout ce temps perdu, mais il se renforçait aussi chaque fois qu'elle contemplait la nouvelle clarté dans les yeux de Ruby.

Effleurant un petit panneau de contrôle, Ruby ouvrit l'un des locaux du niveau où elles se trouvaient et invita Snow à la suivre.

« Au début, c'est tout ce qu'on essayait de faire. Je veux dire, aussitôt qu'on a été sur pieds. On a interrogé les agents, mais tous nous disaient la même chose. Impossible. »

Elle ouvrit un placard, prit deux sacs qu'elle posa sur la table centrale.

« Regarde sur les étagères, prends ce que tu veux, » invita t-elle avant de faire de même de son côté.

L'endroit était un stock de vêtements en tous genres pour les nouveaux exilés. Snow et les autres avaient besoin d'affaires pour quelques jours, le temps de voir venir. Elle s'attela donc à trouver sous-vêtements, tenues et chaussures pour le groupe. La plupart des vêtements étaient neutres, elle n'eut ainsi qu'à s'occuper des tailles.

« Même une fois intégrées au Bureau de Seattle, on n'a pas arrêté nos recherches. Je serais incapable de te dire combien d'heures j'ai passé devant un écran à consulter des bases de données et des rapports. Regina vivait presque dans la bibliothèque quand on ne travaillait pas. » Elle fourra deux vestes dans l'un des sacs et haussa les épaules. « Mais notre monde est l'un des plus fermés, et celui-ci est quasiment impossible à rejoindre en raison du manque de magie. C'est à se demander comment il est possible qu'il y ait un seul Exilé ici. Au bout de deux années, il a bien fallu qu'on se fasse à l'idée que ce serait vraiment impossible. »

Ruby croisa son regard et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

« C'est la décision la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eue à prendre. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Quoi ? »

Serrant le jean qu'elle tenait, Snow sentit cette souffrance qu'elle portait depuis plus d'une année monter en elle.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir passé le portail sans toi, de ne pas avoir vérifié si tu étais encore là, je suis si désolée, Red… »

« Snow, non. Si tu étais restée, si tu m'avais cherchée, tu serais morte. Tu serais morte, Snow. Et je vais bien, grâce à un putain de miracle. Je vais bien. Tu sais… la vie ici, c'est plutôt bien. Vous me manquiez, mais en dehors de ça… En dehors de ça ? Ça a été une partie de plaisir. »

« C'est juste… j'ai tellement de mal à croire à tout ça… Et il y a Henry, et Emma, et si seulement je pouvais… J'ai été incapable de protéger mes enfants. Si seulement je pouvais la rassurer, l'aider. Je me sens si _impuissante _! »

« Je sais, » assura Ruby en posa une main sur son bras, et dans sa voix il y avait la compassion et l'expérience et Snow se posa plein de questions. « Mais personne ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Ombre. Même le Dark One n'a pu s'opposer à lui très longtemps. »

« On ne pourra pas sauver Henry, pas vrai ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait mon rapport au directeur Handler, il a dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire. »

« Il nous a écoutés, nous aussi, mais il n'a pas été capable de nous renseigner sur les éléments qu'il nous manque. »

« Quels éléments ? »

« Oh, il ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Le rapport n'est pas encore accessible. »

« Il y a un moyen de stopper Pan, ou du moins de contrer ses pouvoirs. Mais il faut un mélange de magies apparemment inédit pour ça. La magie d'Emma, celle de sorcier de Rumpel, celle des fées, celle du Dark One, et une autre que le prêtre a qualifiée de noire. » Une vague de frustration monta en Snow. « Et si nous ne parvenons même pas à comprendre ce que ça veut dire, quelle chance on a ? Qui sait ce qu'Henry et Neal sont en train de subir en ce moment ? »

« On trouvera, on trouvera forcément. »

« Est-ce que Regina voudra bien nous aider ? » demanda brusquement Snow, alors qu'elle avait tant pris soin d'éviter le sujet jusqu'à présent.

Car quelle idée étrange que celle-ci, Red et Regina, amies pendant dix années, collègues, presque une famille.

« Il s'agit de son fils, Snow. Le fils qu'elle croyait perdu à jamais, peut-être même mort, dont elle a dû faire le deuil. Bien sûr qu'elle nous aidera. »

Snow s'exprimait mal apparemment, sans doute parce qu'il y avait tellement d'émotions liées à Regina dans son cœur, dans son ventre aussi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour maternel de Regina dont elle doutait, au contraire, c'était justement lui qui l'inquiétait.

Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, partir pour déclarer la guerre à Pan lui-même, équivalait à un possible suicide. Pour Henry, ils étaient tous prêts à sacrifier leur vie, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à perdre.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Regina. L'idée restait un peu floue, comme un rêve mal dessiné, étrange et qui pouvait disparaître à sa prochaine pensée, et pourtant Regina avait une fille, une petite fille toute jeune qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça même pour sauver Henry.

L'idée rendait presque Snow malade, et même si elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre comment ils en étaient tous arrivés là, elle savait que jamais elle ne laisserait un autre enfant perdre un parent dans cette histoire, une fille perdre sa mère, une mère abandonner sa fille, même s'il s'agissait de Regina.

(Spécialement s'il s'agissait d'elle. Car Eva et Cora et Regina et Snow-White et Emma et il fallait que ça cesse que ça s'arrête que tout s'arrête.)

« Regina et toi, vous vous entendez bien ? » demanda Mary-Margaret en attrapant le sac plein pour suivre Ruby à l'extérieur de la salle.

« La plupart du temps, oui. »

« Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va prendre cette histoire ? »

« Le kidnapping d'Henry ? Très mal. »

« Non, notre arrivée. »

« Aucune idée. Mais t'en fais pas, » sourit Ruby, « je me tiendrai entre les pommes et toi. »

« J'ignorais qu'on plaisantait là-dessus, » s'étonna Mary-Margaret sans mauvaise pensée.

« Si tu savais sur quoi je peux plaisanter ces jours-ci quand je suis d'humeur ! »

Le sourire de Ruby allégea un peu le cœur de Snow.

« Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Comme si tu ignorais ce dont je veux parler. »

« Snow-White, ce n'est pas une conversation pour une dame de votre rang. »

« C'est une conversation qui mérite des verres de vin et le couvert de la nuit, » acquiesça Mary-Margaret avec un petit sourire. « Je te raconterai les derniers potins de la Forêt Enchantée. »

« On verra. »

Il y avait quelque chose au fond du ton de son amie qui poussa Snow à froncer les sourcils. Comme une tension, une distance. Mais elle laissa le moment partir, sachant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions, et suivit son amie dans l'ascenseur.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça te dérange pas ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que non. On ne va pas rester ici. On devra se serrer, mais la maison sera bien plus agréable, crois-moi. Vous êtes ma famille, Snow. »

« Oh, je voulais plutôt parler de Gold et de Hook. »

« Il va falloir les avoir à l'œil, c'est sûr. Hook, j'ai à peu près compris pourquoi il était là, d'autant plus que son navire parqué à Zanarkand pourrait nous être utile, mais Gold, j'ai toujours du mal. »

« Henry est son petit-fils, et Neal est son fils. »

« Peut-être, mais l'idée de devoir potentiellement le laisser assurer mes arrières dans une situation aussi dangereuse me met très mal à l'aise. Il nous tuerait tous sans hésiter pour avoir une chance de ramener le fiston en vie. »

« Ce n'est pas certain, il… » Snow hésita, peu sûre de ses mots. « Il a changé ces derniers temps. Il était plus… Et puis Belle… et sa mort… »

« Mais tu as toi-même dit que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup l'intérêt qu'il portait à Henry. »

« Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui semblait… froid, quand il le regardait. Je ne sais pas, je me fais peut-être des idées. »

« Ou tu as complètement raison. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui me dit qu'il est incapable d'aimer. »

« Il aimait Belle. Et à sa façon, il aime Neal. »

« Mais aime t-il Henry ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont le même sang qu'ils éprouvent de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. »

Ces mots figèrent quasiment Snow dans ses pas. Elle songea à Regina. A Cora. A Lord Henry. A Gold, pâle et horrifié devant un hologramme. A Regina et son fils.

Non, ce n'était pas le sang qui définissait l'amour, en tout cas pas pour Regina, qui avait adoré son père et qui avait aimé son fils adoptif.

Et si le sang était ce qui définissait l'amour filial, alors Rumpel aurait su, il n'aurait pas manipulé Regina, il ne l'aurait pas prise comme apprentie pour la briser, il n'aurait pas cherché à la tuer quand elle avait réussi à le défier.

Ou alors… l'aurait-il fait ?

Aurait-il ignoré ce lien pour mettre son plan à exécution, ce plan qu'il avait mis plusieurs siècles à mettre au point ?

Pour retrouver ce fils qu'il avait abandonné au profit de la magie, aurait-il fait les mêmes choix ?

« Mary ? Tu es pâle. Ça va ? »

Snow se reprit, hocha la tête face à Ruby et sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Oui, désolée. »

Il faudrait bien qu'ils mettent Ruby au courant. Il faudrait bien l'apprendre à Regina.

Mais Snow s'en sentait incapable, pas sur le moment, quand il y avait encore tant de choses qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

Elle aurait préféré ignorer cette vérité. Et elle savait qu'il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde, et en premier lieu pour les deux principaux intéressés, que cette vérité reste secrète et repose à tout jamais avec le fantôme de Cora, quelque part dans les bois du Maine.

Les secrets.

Snow les exécrait.

Ils avaient _toujours_ gâché sa vie.

O


	10. Une histoire de famille

**10**

**Une histoire de famille**

* * *

David n'avait pas été élevé parmi les puissants.

Rien ne l'avait destiné à se retrouver au centre des intrigues qui faisaient et défaisaient des royaumes entiers.

Jusqu'à ce que le monstre nommé Rumplestiltskin se serve du désespoir de ses parents pour leur prendre un de leurs fils. Les conséquences de cet acte avaient entraîné James droit vers sa mort et David vers son destin.

Combien de bébés s'étaient ainsi trouvés dans les bras d'étrangers ? Combien y avaient laissé la vie ? Quels malheurs ces affreux marchés avaient-ils provoqués ?

Le seul enfant ayant réellement échappé à ce terrible sort avait été Alexandra, grâce à Emma. Emma, qui d'une certaine façon, avait aussi été l'un des bébés touchés par les manipulations de Rumplestiltskin. Déposée dans une armoire magique suite à la révélation de son probable avenir.

Et en raison de ces machinations, Henry s'était aussi retrouvé ajouté à la liste. Passé par les bras du Dark One pour arriver jusqu'à ceux de sa mère adoptive.

James, David, Emma, Henry.

Toute sa famille avait été marquée par le poison qu'avait été Rumplestiltskin, et dans un sens ce qui lui arrivait n'était que justice. Il devrait à présent faire face au fait qu'il avait manipulé et détruit la vie d'un enfant qu'il avait lui-même engendré.

Leurs vies n'avaient été que des instruments dans les mains d'un monstre et cette pensée donnait à David envie de vomir.

Le fait de savoir que Regina était biologiquement sa fille faisait-il naître le moindre sentiment en Gold ? Du remords ? De l'horreur ? De l'amour ?

David n'en savait rien. Lui qui était né dans une petite cabane en bordure des bois avait appris, difficilement, durement, que si l'amour était ce qui régissait son monde, il n'était pas pour autant ce qui guidait toujours les Hommes. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il faisait toujours de son mieux et essayait constamment de ne pas faire un pas dans la mauvaise direction. Il n'avait que trop conscience qu'une fois sur la brèche, un seul pas était nécessaire pour chuter.

Un pas, ou une bousculade.

De trop nombreuses fois, David s'était dit qu'il avait fait une erreur en laissant Snow sauver Regina. Il savait bien que son épouse n'aurait jamais donné autant de chances à un autre criminel. Mais il s'était agi de Regina, pas d'un autre, et l'amour poussait le cœur à parler plus fort que la raison.

Et qu'en était-il des actes manqués de la sorcière ? David était loin d'être un idiot. Regina l'avait eu à sa merci dans une cellule, sur un champ de bataille, dans un coma. Combien de fois aurait-elle pu le tuer pour apprendre à Snow ce qu'était la perte d'un Amour Véritable ?

Combien de fois aurait-elle tout simplement pu assassiner Snow ?

Ils avaient épargné Regina et peut-être bien que Regina les avait épargnés.

Et Snow et David avaient beau se cacher derrière la compassion et la bonté, en réalité ils n'avaient pas agi en monarques. La bonne chose à faire pour leur royaume, leur peuple et les victimes de Regina aurait été sinon de l'exécuter, au moins de l'emprisonner à vie.

Au lieu de cela, ils l'avaient exilée avec un simple avertissement.

Une décision égoïste et irraisonnée, loin de toutes les responsabilités qu'ils avaient pourtant juré vouloir honorer.

Et malgré les conséquences, malgré vingt-huit années dans le coma, malgré cette vie qu'il n'avait pas eu auprès de sa petite fille, David ne parvenait pas à regretter.

Parce qu'Emma ne serait pas Emma, parce qu'Henry ne serait pas du tout. Parce qu'ils auraient commencé leur nouveau règne avec une exécution, et parce que Rumplestiltskin aurait peut-être trouvé un moyen bien pire qu'un mauvais sort pour leur faire regretter la chute de son plan.

Rumplestiltskin.

La source de tout.

David jeta un œil dans le séjour pour voir l'homme debout, droit comme un piquet appuyé sur sa canne, face à la porte-fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il semblait observer la pluie tomber, en silence, toujours en silence.

Ce silence si menaçant.

Dans ce monde, Gold n'avait aucune ressource. D'ailleurs, même dans un monde avec magie, ses pouvoirs de sorcier n'étaient plus exceptionnels à présent que la dague ne portait plus son nom. Logiquement, il n'était plus une grande menace pour eux, ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, peut-être.

Mais David préférait ne pas baisser sa garde et rester vigilent. Snow était trop préoccupée par ses retrouvailles avec Ruby et la situation, Emma devait se concentrer sur Henry et Neal.

Il avait perdu son petit-fils, mais David ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Son épouse et sa fille ne souffriraient pas davantage d'un manque de sa part.

Un rapide scan des alentours lui donna toutes les autres informations dont il avait besoin. Hook avait choisi de s'isoler dans le salon, loin de son ennemi, pour apparemment regarder encore une fois la télévision. Les voix de Ruby et de Snow provenaient de plus loin, dans le couloir, probablement de la chambre de la première. Emma se battait contre la machine à café.

Pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Le regard clair de David se reposa sur le cadre qu'il tenait.

David ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Regina sourire. Vraiment sourire, au-delà de la comédie et des apparences. Mais sur la photo qu'il tenait, elle souriait. C'était un petit sourire, doux et tendre, alors qu'elle regardait le bébé qu'elle tenait.

Son bébé. Sa fille.

C'était comme avoir un aperçu d'une autre vie, une vie parallèle, celle qui aurait pu être sans Cora. Sans Rumplestiltskin.

James, David, Emma, Henry, Regina. Et Snow et Daniel.

Tous des pions, rien de plus que des pièces sur un échiquier, comme tous les morts qu'ils avaient laissés sur leur passage, dans leurs guerres, dans leur soi-disant bon droit.

Tout tournait autour d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Autour de leur famille.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, malgré les circonstances.

Une _famille_.

Déchirée, toujours éclatée, quoi qu'ils fassent.

Henry avait beau être la clé de voûte, David avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui. Pas de lui mais, comme l'avait dit le prêtre de Zanarkand, de ce qu'Henry pouvait provoquer. Des personnes que lui seul avait le pouvoir de rassembler.

Il s'agissait d'eux, encore et toujours. D'eux tous.

Les véritables acteurs de cette prophétie, une famille destinée à vaincre Peter Pan.

David observa la photo encore un peu, ce bébé qui lui rappelait Emma, minuscule, calée au creux de ses bras pour seulement quelques courtes et dangereuses minutes. Il se demanda bien quel serait le destin de la petite Ellyanor, puisque le leur semblait avoir été depuis très longtemps défini par les dires d'un voyant.

(La magie, encore.)

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les tragédies, les souffrances, les épreuves, tout les avait menés là, à ce point de leur histoire, avec en mains une partie des armes qu'il leur faudrait pour accomplir cette horrible destinée qu'on leur avait encore une fois imposée.

Et au final, avaient-ils eu le moindre choix depuis le début ?

David n'avait pas pu protéger Emma. Il n'avait pu empêcher Pan de prendre Henry. Il avait été impuissant et avait regardé le pauvre petit Leo mourir.

Alors il se jura que cette enfant, ce bébé sur la photo, ce nouveau petit membre de leur improbable famille ne souffrirait pas de leurs erreurs. Qu'elle aurait un autre destin que le leur.

Avec un nouveau regard pour Gold, qui n'avait pas bougé, David reposa le cadre sur la cheminée.

Il ignorait quelles étaient les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de l'autre homme, au sujet de la situation, de Henry, de Neal, de Regina. Au sujet d'Ellyanor.

Et tant qu'il ne le saurait pas, David le garderait à l'œil.

O

La maison possédait trois chambres, deux salles de bain, un salon, un séjour, un garage, un bureau et une buanderie.

Pour ce qui était des arrangements pour la nuit, Emma avait sa petite idée.

Elle pouvait dormir avec Ruby, ses parents dans le salon, Hook dans le garage et Gold dehors.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'étage où Ruby leur avait interdit d'aller était l'espace dédié à Regina et Ellyanor.

Donc, puisque Hook se comportait comme un chien et ne voulait cesser de flirter avec elle, et que l'idée de dormir dans la même maison que Gold lui donnait des sueurs froides, sa solution lui paraissait logique.

Ruby semblait même prête à l'accepter.

Mais la conscience de Snow-White et de son prince charmant se réveilla et mit un terme à la petite vengeance d'Emma.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas cool, » maugréa t-elle pour ses parents qui essayaient d'aider au mieux Ruby à préparer le dîner sans la gêner dans la cuisine ouverte un peu étroite.

« Emma, » reprocha Snow, bien que l'amusement qu'elle tentait de cacher illuminait son visage. « Et arrête de te gaver de biscuits. »

Avec une petite grimace, Emma piocha un autre mini animal au chocolat au lait dans le sachet qu'elle tenait et le fourra dans sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient dans ce monde avant de partir sauver Henry, alors elle profiterait un maximum de la nourriture et du confort qui lui avait tant manqué.

Non pas que vivre dans un palais était un calvaire, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer les supermarchés, le café et les cinémas.

Si – _quand. _

Quand ils auraient sauvé Henry et Neal, ils pourraient revenir dans ce monde pour des vacances bien méritées. Ils iraient tous au restaurant, au ciné, se feraient des soirées jeux vidéo et jeux de société et films 3D, ils mangeraient leurs poids en frites et autres cochonneries. Pendant quelques jours, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait de responsabilité.

Ils n'auraient à sauver personne, ils ne seraient plus des rois des reines des princes des princesses des shérifs des agents des meurtriers des magiciens, ils seraient juste eux, et personne ne viendrait rien leur demander.

Ils seraient normaux, juste pour quelques jours, c'était tout ce qu'Emma désirait.

Son fils en bonne santé et heureux, et sa famille en sécurité et libre.

C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Ne mange pas tous les biscuits, Emma, » prévint Ruby avec un sourire. « Tu ne veux pas devenir l'ennemie jurée d'Ella. Elle voue un culte sans nom au chocolat. »

« On devrait s'entendre, dans ce cas. »

Même si elle doutait fortement qu'une fois sur pieds, Regina la laisse s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de sa fille. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Henry.

Bon sang. Une chance que dans ce monde, Regina ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sans risquer sa vie. Lorsqu'elle apprendrait le sort d'Henry, elle les considérerait tous comme responsables.

Sur le frigo, il y avait deux dessins colorés, sans doute de la petite. Emma jeta un œil à la photo accrochée à côté. Ruby et une Ellyanor un peu plus jeune, couvertes de chocolat, souriaient face à l'appareil.

« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'elle avait, » remarqua doucement Snow alors qu'elle passait à Ruby le reste des légumes qu'elle avait coupés.

Son amie garda son attention sur le wok et la poêlée dont elle surveillait la cuisson. Elle hésita, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil autour d'elle. Mais Hook était toujours dans la salle de bain, et Gold s'était enfermé dans le salon, un livre à la main.

La nuit tombait, la pluie avait laissé de gros nuages sombres dans le ciel. Les lumières allumées soulignaient la chaleur du foyer, mais l'émotion sur le visage de Ruby ne reflétait aucunement cela.

« Les enfants qui refusent de communiquer à ce point… »

Snow laissa sa voix s'éteindre, ne désirant pas se montrer insistante, mettre Ruby dans une position délicate par rapport à Regina.

Mais Emma aussi se posait des questions. Outre les troubles possibles comme l'autisme, les difficultés de communication apparaissaient généralement chez les enfants traumatisés.

Ruby avait aussi dit que la situation était de pire en pire. Au point même qu'Ellyanor ne posait pas le regard sur les autres et préférait ignorer leur présence comme si, peut-être, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'ils n'existaient pas.

Mais Ellyanor avait semblé bien en la présence de Ruby, comme en la présence de l'homme, Alex. Ellyanor avait aussi dormi paisiblement tout contre Regina.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La magie, quoi d'autre, » répondit finalement Ruby, sa voix rauque et amère et si, si lasse.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Avec un soupir, Ruby éteignit le feu sous son wok et se tourna vers eux.

« Ellyanor est née avec la magie. » Au regard confus d'Emma, sa marraine élabora. « Dans notre monde, certaines personnes naissent avec un potentiel pour la magie. Comme Regina. Ou sa mère et sans doute sa lignée. Comme apparemment Gold même s'il ne l'a peut-être su qu'après être devenu le Dark One. D'autres, comme moi, naissent avec une condition magique. D'autres, comme Snow, sont bénis et reçoivent des dons. Dans la plupart des cas, ces magies sont héréditaires et passent par le sang. »

« Ellyanor a hérité des pouvoirs de Regina ? »

« Elle a hérité de son potentiel pour la magie. La forme que prend cette magie dépend de la façon dont elle est développée. Regina et Cora avaient les mêmes pouvoirs parce qu'elles ont appris la magie auprès du même maître et en usaient de la même façon. »

« On hérite pas de pouvoirs déjà formés, » remarqua David en fronçant les sourcils. « Les développer et les contrôler, ça s'apprend. »

Même Emma savait ça. Si avoir des pouvoirs était si simple, elle, le produit d'un Amour Véritable, aurait joué les Merlins bien plus tôt, au moins pour avoir du café dans la Forêt Enchantée sans dépendre du troc commercial.

« Quand elle a été testée positive, c'est ce qu'on a tous pensé. Qu'elle aurait toujours le potentiel et que jamais elle n'apprendrait à s'en servir. Sauf que… lorsqu'elle a commencé à grandir, on a noté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Au début, on pensait qu'elle était juste… timide. Silencieuse. Parfois, quand elle était toute petite, elle pleurait apparemment pour rien, » expliqua Ruby, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Il n'y avait que Regina pour la calmer. Elle ne pouvait dormir que lorsque Regina la berçait. Quand ça s'est aggravé lorsqu'Ella a grandi, et que les médecins n'ont décelé aucun trouble chez elle, on a compris que ça ne pouvait être que magique. Sa magie se manifeste au travers d'un don qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Un _don_, » cracha t-elle. « Pas vraiment un mot approprié. Et ça semble s'aggraver d'année en année. »

« Mais vous avez les bracelets, » lui dit Emma, ses doigts jouant avec le sien par réflexe. Avec ça au poignet, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle pourrait user de son truc pour déceler les mensonges. « Ils bloquent la magie, non ? »

« Seulement s'ils sont parfaitement adaptés à leur porteur. Virgil et Regina travaillent depuis des années sans parvenir à créer un bracelet parfait. En général, les bracelets d'Ellyanor la soulagent un peu avant de devenir inutile après quelques jours. »

« Je comprends pas, ce gars a fait les nôtres en quelques heures avec des échantillons ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Parce qu'il savait que ta magie provient de l'Amour Véritable et la nature de celle de Gold est simple. Normalement, définir un bracelet est facile pour Virgil tant que toutes les informations dont il a besoin sont dans le sang et l'énergie du futur porteur. »

« La nature de la magie de la gamine doit être la même que celle de Regina. »

« Le bracelet de Regina n'est pas au point non plus. Il bloque une partie de ses pouvoirs, et elle sait gérer ses défauts, mais il n'est pas complètement adapté. Les autres pierres compensent. »

« D'autres bracelets ? Pourquoi elle en a plusieurs ? »

« En tout cas, Virgil est formel. Il y a quelque chose dans la magie de Regina et d'Ellyanor qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier et qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Et tant que ce sera le cas, il ne pourra rien faire pour Ella. Et s'il ne fait rien très vite… »

Puisqu'elle s'était tournée pour se recentrer sur le dîner, Ruby manqua complètement le regard qu'échangèrent les Charmants.

Quelque chose dans la nature de Regina et d'Ellyanor qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à identifier ? Comme, peut-être, les traces d'une magie n'appartenant qu'à un seul être, immortel et maléfique ? L'héritage d'un homme maudit dont le corps transformé restait figé dans le temps et n'aurait par conséquent jamais dû pouvoir engendrer d'enfant ?

« Hum… »

Mais la tentative d'Emma fut coupée par le son de clés glissant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Tous se tournèrent vers l'autre côté du séjour à temps pour voir Alex et Emily Soren avancer à l'intérieur. Ils furent suivis par Regina, sa pâleur soulignée par le noir de son long manteau, et Ellyanor, qui serrait la main de sa mère tout en portant son fidèle Touchoco au creux de son autre bras.

« On aurait peut-être dû prévenir, » lança Emily platement alors que Regina fermait la porte derrière eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout et en dehors de l'hôpital ? » Ruby s'approcha d'eux, ses yeux sur Regina, sa stupéfaction et son exaspération transparentes. « Depuis quand ils laissent sortir les victimes d'une panne de batterie moins de vingt-quatre heures après un arrêt cardiaque sur la table ? »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, » fut la seule réponse de Regina, qui fit un signe de tête vers sa fille, son regard soudain dur.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ruby grimaça.

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle d'une voix plus contrôlée, incapable de ravaler les informations qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

Ellyanor, cependant, si elle avait entendu ou compris, n'en montra rien, la tête toujours baissée vers ses pieds. Elle se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre Regina, une réaction qui n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec la situation.

Ruby observa Regina, puis Alex et Emily, et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Emma put presque entendre le _quelqu'un est mort ?_ qu'elle retint sans doute au dernier moment. Parce que tout dans l'attitude des trois autres adultes murmuraient justement qu'un drame avait (encore) eu lieu.

Le regard de Regina glissa de Ruby vers les Charmants rapidement, et quelqu'un avait dû au moins lui expliquer le gros de la situation parce qu'il n'y eut aucune surprise sur son visage gardé. Elle baissa les yeux sur Ellyanor, passa une main dans ses cheveux et, comme si sa mère avait eu toute une conversation avec elle au lieu de ce simple geste, la fillette lâcha doucement ses doigts avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa, sans un regard pour personne.

Ruby suivit alors Regina en dehors de la maison, et Emma tourna son attention vers les deux agents.

La blonde les observa et s'approcha, hochant la tête vers Emma avant de se présenter aux autres.

« Emily Soren. »

« Je m'appelle David. Voici Mary-Margaret et Emma. »

« Oui, Juste Emma et moi nous sommes déjà rencontrées. »

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Emma se concentra sur l'autre homme qui ouvrait le frigo comme s'il était chez lui. Il en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau, en donna une à sa collègue avant de tendre la main vers David.

« Alex Layton. »

Il serra ensuite la main de Snow et d'Emma avec un petit sourire bien trop figé et poli. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur être agréable, c'était plutôt qu'il n'en avait apparemment pas l'énergie. Il y avait des lignes creusées sur son visage, dues à la fatigue et peut-être à l'inquiétude, son costume qui devait coûter une fortune semblait même légèrement froissé, et il oscillait entre jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle se trouvaient Ruby et Regina et vers l'étage où Ellyanor était montée.

« Nous sommes des amis de la famille, » offrit Emily avec un étrange petit sourire.

David hocha la tête.

« Des agents, aussi. »

« Agents réguliers, oui. Nous sommes équipiers. »

« Réguliers ? »

« Par opposition à ceux de la Brigade. On prend en charge les affaires disons… plus normales. »

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Snow.

Emily et Alex échangèrent un regard et l'homme soupira.

« L'un de nos collègues est mort cet après-midi. »

« Un ami ? »

« Une connaissance, » acquiesça prudemment l'agent. « Vous avez su pour Leo ? L'enfant tué par Pan ? »

« Oui. »

« Son père n'avait plus que lui. Il s'est donné la mort il y a quelques heures. »

« Oh, non. »

« Ah ouais ? » Ruby entra en continuant à parler à Regina, derrière elle. Ses yeux brillaient et sa voix portait une trace d'agressivité dirigée vers personne en particulier. « Handler n'a pas intérêt à jouer aux cons sur ce coup ! »

« Il a les mains liés. »

« Ben voyons. »

La porte se ferma et un silence s'installa dans le séjour. Curieusement (ou pas), il fut brisé par l'arrivée de Hook, une simple serviette autour de la taille, tranquillement en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il se stoppa au bout du couloir et lança un rictus à Regina, ses yeux pétillants.

« Les années vous traitent toujours aussi bien, Majesté. »

Comme si son arrivée avait débloqué quelque chose, Regina retira son manteau avec des gestes trop lents et fusilla le pirate du regard.

« Il y a des règles dans cette maison, Killian. Mettre un pantalon en toutes circonstances en fait partie. »

« Pas en toutes circonstances j'esp – _Oh._ » Son petit étranglement s'expliqua par la direction qu'avaient prise ses yeux, levés vers le fond de la pièce, et Emma fut stupéfaite par son embarras. « Tu es là aussi, petit amour. Excusez-moi. »

Et il se retira rapidement, avec un peu de chance pour passer quelques vêtements.

(Même si, et Emma préféra ne pas le penser trop longuement, Hook était tout à son avantage sans aucun haut.)

L'attention se tourna naturellement vers la nouvelle arrivée, Ellyanor, qui se stoppa au milieu des escaliers.

« Vous allez tous rester ici ? » interrogea Emily avec un petit sourire amusé. « Ça va pas être un peu bizarre ? Vous n'allez pas vous entretuer ? »

« On sait se tenir, » marmonna Emma entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais quand il s'agissait de leur famille, ce n'était pas franchement la vérité non plus.

« Alexander a offert de nous héberger cette nuit, » informa Regina simplement en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Elle prit la main de sa fille et toutes les deux disparurent à l'étage.

Emma aurait aimé lui envoyer un _bonsoir à vous aussi_ dans les dents, mais l'état général de Regina et la présence de la fillette l'en empêchèrent, et c'était bien dommage.

(Peut-être, _peut-être_, qu'il y avait quelques trucs qui avaient manqué à Emma.)

Emily et Ruby, elles, avaient dirigé leurs yeux vers Alex, qui haussa simplement un sourcil à leur égard, insondable.

Son équipière hocha la tête.

« Bon, eh ben, je vous laisse en famille. Eclatez-vous. Oh, pas d'arme, pas de magie, pas de pomme, et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à chanter ? »

« Merci pour tout, Emi. »

« De rien, partenaire. On se voit demain ! »

Elle quitta la maison rapidement et Emma soupira.

« Un apéro ? » pria t-elle en direction de Ruby qui lui sourit.

« Je crois qu'on l'a tous mérité. »

« Enfin une parole sensée, » souffla Hook en les rejoignant.

Il portait un jean et un pull proche du corps noir et moderne qui dénotaient étrangement avec son crochet.

« Où est l'alcool ? »

« Hey, les _s'il vous plait_ ne sont pas pour les chiens, » lui rétorqua sèchement Ruby en sortant quelques verres.

Le pirate sembla visiblement prêt à rétorquer quelque chose quant à sa nature, mais une main sur son épaule le stoppa dans son élan. Avec un sourcil haussé, non sans une étincelle de surprise face à l'audace de celui qui osait le toucher aussi fermement, Hook se tourna vers Alex qui lui offrit un petit et plutôt charmant sourire.

Une expression totalement démentie par la lueur froide dans ses yeux azur.

« Restons agréables pour ces dames, capitaine Jones, » invita t-il.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Agent Layton. »

Alex était sensiblement de sa taille, plus carré, une cicatrice sur le menton et toute l'assurance du monde. Mais il y avait une vibration douce, un calme qui émanait de lui, qui pouvait presque baigner les gens l'entourant.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hook se contenta de l'observer dans les yeux, et Layton n'en parut aucunement gêné.

« Natif ? »

« Né et élevé ici, » confirma Alex en retirant sa main de l'épaule de l'autre homme. « Issu de deux lignés de Natifs. »

« Eh bien, agent, asseyez-vous donc et appréciez un peu l'hospitalité de ces dames avec nous, » sourit Hook.

Layton le considéra un instant, avant de faire le tour du bar, d'ouvrir un placard et d'en sortir un paquet d'olives, leur montrant à tous, sans équivoque, que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il profitait de la dite hospitalité.

Hook ne fit que sourire en grand, clairement amusé.

« On a dû vous raconter nos histoires pour vous endormir, » dit-il, et Emma fut surprise de ne plus sentir aucun défi dans son ton léger. Ou Layton avait passé avec succès une sorte de test, ou Hook s'était désintéressé. « Vous préfériez laquelle ? »

Se saisissant de son verre de vin blanc, Alex haussa les épaules.

« Mon père était lui-même un agent. C'était son histoire que je préférais. »

« Ah, votre père était votre héros. Toujours dans le coin ? »

« Mort en service. »

« Ça semble être le destin de beaucoup d'entre vous. »

« C'est un métier à risque, mais ça dépend des périodes. »

Avec un petit reniflement, Ruby ouvrit le placard pour sortir des assiettes.

« Et ça dépend des personnes, aussi, » compléta Alex avec un regard accusateur vers elle.

« Eh, » se défendit-elle, « ce n'est pas notre faute. »

« Ce sont les ennuis qui vous trouvent ? »

« Exactement ! »

Snow lui prit les couverts des mains et Emma sauta sur ses pieds pour aider.

« Combien de fois avez-vous failli mourir, à vous deux, depuis que je vous connais ? » demanda Alex.

En voyant le regard que lui lançait Mary-Margaret, Ruby secoua rapidement la tête.

« Il exagère, » rassura t-elle.

« Avec hier soir, ça fait sept fois. En dix ans. »

« On est agents spéciaux, c'est le boulot qui veut ça. Handler m'a déjà hachée menue, merci. A table ! » annonça t-elle.

Ils prirent place autour de la table du séjour, tous les six, et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui va chercher Gold ? »

« J'y vais, » se désigna David.

« Et Regina et Ellyanor ? »

« Regina n'aurait pas dû quitter l'hôpital, elle doit se reposer. Et la voir ainsi a terrifié Ella, elle ne quittera pas sa mère, » répondit doucement Ruby alors que les deux hommes les rejoignaient. « Bon appétit ! »

Tous se forcèrent à garder la conversation sur des sujets légers, principalement l'évolution du monde ces dix dernières années. Emma mourait d'envie de parler de Pan, de l'agence, des tunnels et de la prophétie.

Mais revenir là-dessus voudrait aussi dire lâcher cette vérité qu'ils retenaient tous.

Et il paraissait complètement inconcevable d'avoir cette conversation-là sans Regina.

Alors que Snow et David se dévouaient pour remplir le lave-vaisselle, Ruby prépara deux assiettes qu'elle ne remplit qu'à demi sur un plateau. Elle y ajouta deux bouteilles d'eau et un sachet de petits biscuits en forme d'animaux. Lorsqu'elle le souleva, Emma se planta devant elle, presque malgré elle.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda t-elle. « Je devrais lui dire… »

Hésitante, Ruby hocha la tête et lui passa le plateau.

Emma se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta prudemment. Renverser le repas serait bien dans ses cordes.

Comme le reste de la maison, l'étage était décoré avec goût, dans des couleurs chaudes et naturelles, avec quelques touches de couleurs vives. Emma se dirigea vers les sons étouffés qu'elle pouvait percevoir provenant d'une pièce close plus loin.

Les mains prises, Emma s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre quand un nouveau son s'éleva de derrière la porte.

Ellyanor riait doucement, un petit rire court et léger, dénotant délicieusement avec l'enfant fermée et muette qu'Emma avait pu voir jusque-là.

La voix de Regina, trop basse pour qu'Emma puisse distinguer ses mots, atteignit également ses oreilles.

Et puis plus un son.

« Ellyanor ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Les yeux brillant de compréhension, Emma bascula son poids sur un pied et était sur le point de frapper à la porte avec le bout de sa Converse droite quand on la devança.

Elle se trouva face à Regina, habillée d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull noir, et dont le maquillage ne cachait en rien la fatigue.

« Hey, » sourit Emma un peu maladroitement, et leur toute première rencontre lui revint à l'esprit. Puis elle se rappela qu'il y avait aussi eu un enfant, ce soir-là, alors elle arrêta immédiatement de se souvenir. Elle reposa son pied au sol et désigna du menton le plateau qu'elle tenait. « Je vous pose ça où ? »

Hésitant un instant, Regina fit finalement deux pas en arrière pour laisser entrer Emma dans ce qui s'avéra être la chambre d'Ellyanor.

Comme l'avait été la chambre d'Henry, il y avait des placards sans doute remplis de vêtements et de jouets. Mais cette pièce-ci avait été décorée dans des tons doux, pastels. Du vert, du bleu, du rose. Un lit simple de bois blanc avait été poussé contre un mur. Sur quelques étagères, des peluches attendaient d'être choisies pour des jeux. Plaqué dans un coin, un bureau allant avec le lit accueillait feuilles blanches et crayons de couleur. Il y avait plusieurs lampes dans la pièce, toutes portaient des abat-jours décorés d'animaux. Ici, un hippopotame bleu pastel. Là, une girafe jaune. Et là, un éléphant rose.

Il y avait un tapis sur le parquet de la pièce, des livres alignés sur une commode basse, dans un autre coin. Et plusieurs veilleuses pour enfant contre les tables de nuit, la tête de lit et à des endroits stratégiques.

Sur la couette, un tissu vert pastel agrémenté d'une famille de lion aux traits ronds, se trouvaient disséminés plusieurs figurines, toutes des animaux en plastique coloré.

Mais en raison de l'arrivée d'Emma, la petite fille avait abandonné ses jouets pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, obstruée par des rideaux opaques.

Emma observa autour d'elle et nota que les seules surfaces disponibles étaient le petit bureau et le lit. Pour une aussi grande chambre, les meubles se faisaient rares.

Elle alla poser le plateau sur le bureau et se redressa pour rencontrer le regard de Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, jeta un œil à Ellyanor, dos à elle, qui serrait sa peluche dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

Avec dans les yeux toute la fatigue et la lassitude du monde, Regina hocha la tête.

« Dans les grandes lignes. J'ai lu les rapports. »

« Henry… »

Sa voix se brisa.

Sa voix se _brisa_.

Emma ferma les yeux, horrifiée, et incapable de contrôler sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une seconde plus tard, Ellyanor s'était rapprochée de Regina, les yeux sur ses pieds.

Alors sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste possessif et tendre qu'Emma avait dû attendre vingt-huit années avant de connaître.

« As-tu déjà rencontré Miss Swan, Ellyanor ? » interrogea Regina d'une voix douce, posée.

« Emma, » corrigea la femme en question, le ton trop rauque.

Regina s'accroupit pour être au niveau de sa fille, posa ses mains sa taille, les yeux sur son visage. Ellyanor leva le regard vers elle alors, doucement, prudemment, le plongea dans le sien.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma la voyait avoir un tel contact avec une autre personne.

« Emma est une princesse qui a sauvé beaucoup de monde. Elle a rencontré des fées et des géants. Et avec un revolver et une épée, elle a vaincu un méchant dragon. »

Et à ce dernier mot, les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, elle te racontera comment. »

« C'était plus un coup de chance, » murmura Emma avec un peu d'embarras. « Mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Emma est triste en ce moment, » continua Regina sur le même ton, mais Emma pouvait déceler les traces d'émotions dans sa voix.

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien pourquoi ses sentiments entraient ainsi dans la conversation.

« Parce qu'un méchant lui a pris quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup. Que nous aimons beaucoup. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Ellyanor serra l'ourson plus fort contre elle, et son autre main vint soudainement se poser contre la joue de sa mère. Regina serra ses doigts et lui sourit.

« Je sais, » dit-elle doucement, comme si chaque geste, chaque réaction de sa fille étaient autant de mots.

Et ils l'étaient sûrement pour les rares et précieuses personnes qui savaient les lire.

Regina embrassa Ellyanor sur le front et l'invita à s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Je veux que tu manges pendant que c'est chaud. Mi – Emma et moi seront à côté. Et je reviendrai très vite. »

L'enfant n'eut aucune réaction. Regina sortit de la chambre mais laissa la porte ouverte, puis elle guida Emma jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, un bureau qui ne devait pas beaucoup servir apparemment.

« Pan a enlevé Henry. »

Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche sans qu'Emma ne les contrôle, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas fait deux pas à l'intérieur. Regina se tourna vers elle et croisa les bras.

« Je sais. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'accusations ? Pas de blâmes ? »

Regina garda le silence, le visage neutre, les yeux peut-être un peu plus sombres. La colère en Emma gronda, elle tordit son ventre et lui coupa le souffle.

« Vous l'avez élevé pendant dix années sans que rien ne lui arrive ! Je l'élève pendant _un an_, et il se fait kidnapper par un monstre ! Il est peut-être mort depuis longtemps maintenant, vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre gosse ! On ne le récupérera jamais ! Henry pourrait être dans le même état et il mourra tout seul… ! Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! »

La rage s'échappa de ses poumons avec tout l'air qu'ils contenaient, sa voix s'éteignit et elle serra les dents pour éviter aux larmes qui firent flancher sa vision de couler sur ses joues.

Elle ne pouvait poser les yeux sur Regina, qui ne réagissait même pas, qui n'avait pas la politesse élémentaire d'entretenir sa colère pour empêcher la fatigue et la terreur de l'envahir.

« Vous avez terminé ? »

Emma voulut fermer les yeux contre ses émotions, contre la honte, contre le monde entier.

La voix de Regina restait posée, elle contrôlait étroitement ses émotions qui troublaient presque la surface. Et pourtant quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible restait abominablement éteint dans son regard. Quelque chose qui serra l'estomac d'Emma et lui fit serrer les poings sans qu'elle ne le comprenne.

« Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures lorsque j'ai eu assez de forces pour poser des questions, je croyais qu'Henry était déjà un homme, et c'était préférable à l'idée qu'il soit mort. J'ai élevé mon fils pendant dix années, et je l'ai pleuré pendant autant de temps. Maintenant j'apprends qu'il est en vie, et toujours un petit garçon, mais qu'il a été kidnappé par un monstre et emmené dans un monde difficile d'accès. »

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Emma en reniflant contre ses larmes pour finir par les maîtriser complètement.

Sa colère n'avait en fait qu'un seul destinataire, et c'était elle-même.

Elle, la princesse du conte, la Sauveuse, le produit si puissant de l'Amour Véritable, qui s'était révélée être une pure incapable, qui était restée là à ne rien faire quand son fils s'était fait enlever !

Regina était censée la haïr, lui hurler dessus, la frapper peut-être.

Elle n'était pas censée rester là, debout, _compatissante_. Merde.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voulait respecter les règles ?

« Pan est assez puissant pour ouvrir des portes dans des mondes sans magie comme si ce n'était rien. Il terrifie tous les mondes connus depuis des siècles. En quoi auriez-vous pu être assez pour l'empêcher d'enlever Henry ? Votre arrogance n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite, Miss Swan ? »

« On ne sait même pas comment le temps s'écoule là-bas et s'ils lui faisaient du mal ? Si… Je ne peux pas… On est là à parlementer avec une putain d'administration quand Henry est peut-être torturé à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Vous croyez que je n'en ai pas conscience ? » remarqua Regina d'une voix sourde, la colère illuminant enfin ses yeux. « Vous croyez que nous n'y pensons pas, tous ? J'ai vu chaque blessure qu'avait Leo, s'il y avait un moyen plus simple pour atteindre Henry, je l'aurais déjà utilisé ! Mais la seule chance que nous avons, qu'Henry a, c'est l'Agence. Ce n'est pas vous et vos idiots de parents et votre incapacité à protéger mon fils ! »

Sans doute en raison de la petite fille dans la pièce d'à côté, Regina n'éleva pas la voix et se contenta de fusiller Emma du regard, ce vide dans ses yeux bouffant presque tout le reste.

Emma chassa les dernières larmes de son propre regard et contrôla sa respiration, cherchant à reprendre dans le silence le contrôle de ses sentiments. Finalement, elle eut un pathétique petit sourire.

« Nous voir tous débarquer chez vous à l'improviste comme ça, vous devez… Je ne sais même pas ce que vous pouvez bien penser. »

« Les Charmants, un capitaine sans aucune manière et le Dark One ? Je suis _ravie_. »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Dark One ? Vous avez dû manquer une information quelque part. »

« Pardon ? »

« Gold. Il n'est plus le Dark One. »

Regina l'observa, confuse.

« Il n'est pas mort, puisqu'il est ici. »

« L'Amour Véritable ? La plus puissante des magies qui peut briser n'importe quel mauvais sort ? Belle ? »

« L'Amour Véritable l'a délivré de sa malédiction ? »

« Et la dague a disparu pour le moment. Belle… Belle a été tuée pendant la bataille contre Pan. Elle l'a embrassé juste avant de mourir. C'était… »

Comment décrire cette scène si terriblement tragique alors que tout était encore trop frais ? Emma haussa les épaules.

Apparemment, Gold et Regina avaient autant de chance en Amour Véritable l'un que l'autre.

Tel père, telle fille.

_Merde_.

« Ça ne le rend pas plus fréquentable, » remarqua Regina.

« Mais ça le rend moins dangereux. Et il glousse beaucoup moins. »

« C'est un soulagement. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Un bruit de verre brisé provenant d'à côté les fit réagir au quart de tour. Toutes les deux se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'enfant. Emma se figea sur le pas de la porte, son regard glissant du plateau tombé au sol à Ellyanor, debout au milieu de la chambre, ses grands yeux chocolat écarquillés d'horreur, braqués sur quelque chose face à elle, vers son lit.

Où il n'y avait rien, sauf une étagère pleine de peluche et une nuée de papillons multicolores peinte à même le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea doucement Emma alors que Regina se précipitait vers sa fille.

Elle la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Ellyanor s'accrocha désespérément à elle, ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle enfouit son visage sous le menton de sa mère avec un gémissement de terreur, son petit corps tout tremblant.

Regina se redressa et Emma fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux prendre une teinte violette l'espace d'une seconde. Dans ses bras, l'enfant se mit à pleurer doucement, sembla trembler un peu moins, et sa mère lui murmura des paroles au creux de l'oreille en la berçant doucement.

Avec un dernier regard autour d'elle, Emma s'assura qu'il n'y avait bien rien de menaçant dans la pièce. Elle se baissa pour attraper le plateau et y poser les restes du repas et la vaisselle cassée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se redressa avec son fardeau qu'elle nota l'agencement étrange de la chambre.

Au départ, elle avait cru qu'ils avaient cherché à laisser un maximum d'espace au centre de la pièce pour que l'enfant puisse y jouer. La fenêtre se trouvait face à la porte. Dans le coin à sa droite se trouvait le lit en bois. Il n'avait pas de pied, reposait sur une structure rectangulaire qui ne laissait aucune ouverture. Le bureau d'enfant lui faisait face, dans le coin à gauche de la fenêtre. A côté de lui, l'armoire murale, fermée par des portes glissantes aux mêmes couleurs que le reste de la chambre. Elle se fondait quasiment dans la pièce à un tel point qu'on pouvait presque l'oublier. Et à droite de la porte, dans le dernier coin, la commode. Et tout cet espace libre au centre, réchauffé par un tapis.

Et toutes ces veilleuses et ces lampes, pour laisser la chambre lumineuse même la nuit.

Il y avait le moins de recoins possibles, aucune zone d'ombre. Même les jouets devaient être nettement rangés à l'intérieur du placard. Il n'y avait rien contre les murs, mises à part deux étagèrent, les veilleuses et les peintures murales.

Juste de l'espace, des couleurs douces et rassurantes, des peluches amicales.

Tout avait été fait pour rassurer, et pourtant ça n'avait visiblement pas été assez.

« Je vais descendre ça, » informa doucement Emma.

Regina posa les yeux sur elle et hocha la tête, emportant sa fille dans la pièce d'en face, sans doute sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, Emma soupira.

La conclusion qu'elle tirait de cette journée ne lui plaisait pas.

Du tout.

O


	11. De mère en fille

_Pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment une discussion (ou confrontation) entre Regina et Gold, ce ne sera pas tout de suite ! Il va falloir attendre le chapitre 16 voire 17, même si Regina saura avant ça, elle ne se retrouvera pas immédiatement face à lui et elle aura d'autres choses à penser._

_La fic devrait faire environ 20 chapitres, peut-être moins._

_Pas d'inquiétude, une fois que les choses en cours seront réglées et que ce petit monde sera en route pour le Pays Imaginaire (chapitre 16), il y aura sans doute quelques tensions._

_Gardez néanmoins en tête que Regina et Ruby, en dix ans, ont eu le temps de changer et que les enjeux sont différents pour elles maintenant qu'elles ont une vie posée et une famille._

_Un chapitre calme qui amorce la dernière phase de l'histoire !_

* * *

**11**

**De mère en fille**

* * *

Elle trouva sa mère et Ruby installées au bar de la cuisine, un café à la main, riant doucement comme deux adolescentes. L'image réchauffa un instant le cœur d'Emma avant qu'elle se souvienne des circonstances.

Un coup d'œil vers la porte menant au salon lui apprit que Hook se trouvait dans la pièce, sur un ordinateur portable. David devait être dans la salle de bains, et elle pouvait apercevoir Gold dans le jardin. Alex, lui, était au téléphone, au bout du couloir.

« Emma ? » appela Snow en se tournant vers elle, comme si elle avait pu sentir sa présence ou quelque chose.

C'était parfois flippant, ce don qu'elle avait pour la repérer.

Sortant de ses pensées, Emma traversa le séjour pour aller poser le plateau dans la cuisine. Les deux autres femmes notèrent immédiatement les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ruby avec une inquiétude teintant ses yeux.

« Un petit accident apparemment. Ellyanor a dû le faire tomber. »

« A dû ? »

« On discutait dans le bureau, la gamine était dans sa chambre. On a entendu le bruit. C'était bizarre, Ellyanor avait l'air terrorisée. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Ruby en glissant de son tabouret.

« Regina l'a emmenée. Elle avait l'air pâle et choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elles ont mangé ? »

« Ellyanor a mangé un peu, je crois. Pas Regina. »

« Je vais voir comment elles vont. »

Ruby disparut rapidement, et Snow se rapprocha d'Emma avec cette expression soucieuse qui bizarrement la faisait apparaître bien jeune.

« Ça va aller, tu crois ? »

« J'en sais rien, » soupira Emma en allant se servir un café. Ruby ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle faisait comme chez elle. « C'était vraiment bizarre. Ellyanor avait les yeux braqués sur rien du tout, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. »

« Ruby a dit que sa magie se manifeste d'une façon qu'ils ne peuvent enrayer et qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Peut-être qu'elle perçoit des choses que nous ne pouvons même pas concevoir ? »

« C'est possible. »

C'était même probable.

Emma n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ cette sensation de n'être qu'un pauvre petit ver de terre coincé dans une cage dont les barreaux se mettaient en place un à un. Et elle n'était pas le seul pathétique lombric dans ce piège.

Non, dans cette histoire-là, ils étaient tous dans la même situation.

Tous des vers inutiles qui se dandinaient dans tous les sens sans savoir où se trouvait la sortie, sans même être capable de l'apercevoir. Sans avoir aucune chance d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

« Comment vont-elles ? » interrogea immédiatement Snow quand Ruby les rejoignit.

« Elles se sont endormies. »

Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Toutes les deux ? »

« Regina est toujours faible. Et Ellyanor… On vous l'a dit. User de la magie ici bouffe l'énergie. Et Ella utilise sans le vouloir son don régulièrement. C'est… » Ruby s'interrompit, fit un pas en arrière de sorte à pouvoir jeter un œil dans le couloir. Elle sembla estimer qu'elles ne pourraient être entendues par Alex et se retourna vers elles, le visage très sombre, les yeux trop brillants. « On savait que ça deviendrait problématique avec le temps. La magie… Ici, elle _tue_. Sans les bracelets, on n'a aucun moyen de mettre nos dons naturels en veille totale. Alors on est comme des batteries qui se déchargent lentement. De temps en temps, on peut se recharger. Mais la charge tient de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que la batterie… »

Il semblait que même si elle avait utilisé une analogie pour tenter de garder ses distances, Ruby restait incapable de réprimer ses émotions. Sa voix mourut dans un petit étranglement, et toute la joie et l'enthousiasme qu'elle s'était évertuée à maintenir toute la journée s'émiettèrent pour ne laisser qu'épuisement et inquiétude et une tristesse qui sera le ventre d'Emma.

Parce qu'elle la connaissait bien, cette tristesse-là, désespérée et terrible.

« Ellyanor s'affaiblit rapidement depuis quelques mois. Elle… » Ruby ferma les yeux contre ses larmes, sa voix partit un instant dangereusement dans les aigus. « Elle ne survivra pas très longtemps si on ne parvient pas à mettre au point un bracelet. »

« Oh non, » souffla Snow. Elle cacha rapidement ses yeux mouillés de larmes en prenant son amie dans ses bras. « Il… il n'y a rien à faire ? »

« Si, » renifla Ruby qui luttait pour se reprendre, mais des larmes coulèrent quand même sur ses joues. « Déménager. Trouver un monde magique où vivre. Ella serait en bonne santé dans un monde magique. »

« Comme le nôtre, » offrit Emma. « En repassant par Zanarkand, on peut s'y rendre. »

« On pourrait, » souffla Ruby en se redressant. « Vous avez un moyen de passer ? »

« Euh… on comptait… sur la chance ? »

« Mais il y a d'autres mondes contenant de la magie, » avança Snow doucement. « Zanarkand, par exemple. »

« Pas assez de magie là-bas. Et elle y est trop différente. »

« Mais il y en a d'autres, l'Agence en connaît sûrement. »

« La plupart des mondes magiques sont inatteignables ou bien trop dangereux. On a déjà étudié le problème, tu penses bien… »

Les pas les avertirent de son arrivée dans la pièce une seconde avant qu'Alex n'apparaisse. Ruby se tourna brusquement pour être dos à lui et fit mine d'aller rincer les tasses de thé vides, se frottant discrètement le visage.

En voyant cela, Emma plissa les yeux et étudia l'homme du regard avec un nouvel intérêt. Si Ruby cherchait à ce point à le protéger de ses sentiments de tristesse et de désarroi quant à la santé d'Ellyanor…

Ce n'était pas qu'Emma ne s'en était pas doutée, mais en avoir ainsi la confirmation rendait l'information bien réelle.

Le père de la fille de Regina glissa son mobile dans sa poche et s'approcha.

« Ma mère, » informa t-il en rencontrant les yeux de Snow.

Celle-ci sursauta, un peu embarrassée.

« Je n'étais pas… »

« Je comprends que la situation doit vous paraître confuse. »

« Je me demandais juste si vous aviez des nouvelles de l'Agence. »

« Nous en saurons plus demain. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais Emma pouvait la voir étudier Alex du regard. La curiosité chez Snow était évidente, mais il y avait comme un arrière-goût de méfiance dans la façon dont elle suivait ses gestes.

Il y avait vraiment des choses qu'Emma ne comprendrait jamais sur le passé de sa famille, sur sa mère et sur Regina aussi.

Mais elle aussi se retrouva à observer Alex, qui était posé et calme et plutôt amical même si d'une manière très distante. Il se tenait droit, avec assurance, mais n'avait pas dans son regard cette lueur hautaine ni cette condescendance dans le ton qu'Emma rattachait si aisément à la Regina de ses premières semaines à Storybrooke.

Regina et Alex, qui avaient une jolie petite fille qui était en train de mourir parce qu'elle était née avec une magie trop puissante dans le sang, avec un don impossible à réprimer.

« Je monte, » annonça Layton après quelques secondes de silence étrange.

Ruby se tendit.

« Alex… »

« Quoi ? » interrogea t-il immédiatement, arrêtant ses pas pour concentrer son regard sur son dos.

Et même si son expression resta fermée, même s'il n'en montra rien, quelque chose dans ses yeux s'assombrit douloureusement comme s'il put sentir les mots de Ruby avant qu'ils ne se forment sur ses lèvres.

« Ellyanor dort. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de précisions. Sut qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à l'heure du coucher largement dépassée.

« Et Regina ? »

« Elles dorment toutes les deux. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il hocha la tête malgré tout avant de monter les escaliers. Et comme il n'avait pu contrôler le voile dans son regard, il ne put apparemment s'empêcher de grimper les marches juste un peu trop rapidement pour dissimuler complètement ses émotions.

« Il ne vit pas ici. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ruby en se tournant vers Snow.

« Alexander. Il ne vit pas ici. »

« Oh. Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Regina et lui ne sont pas ensemble ? »

« C'est compliqué, » soupira Ruby en haussant les épaules pour bonne mesure.

« Ils ne se voient plus ? C'était un accident ? »

« Emma ! » reprocha doucement Snow pour éviter d'être entendue par les autres.

« Quoi ? C'est possible. Et c'est toi qui as commencé ! »

« Ils se voient, ils se voient pas, ça dépend de la personne à laquelle vous demandez. Ils évitent surtout soigneusement de qualifier leur relation, » répondit Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et par ils, je veux dire elle. Mais bon. Ça a l'air de marcher comme ça. Il a son duplex où Ellyanor a une chambre aussi, mais elles sont plus souvent ici. Parfois il vient à la maison. Et il y a aussi les emplois du temps qui ne coïncident pas toujours, pour éviter qu'Ella soit seule. »

« Elle n'est pas scolarisée ? »

« A domicile. Il y a son incapacité à communiquer correctement, et puis elle ne supporte pas d'être dans un lieu où il y a trop de monde trop longtemps. Sauf peut-être le Bureau. Plus jeune, elle pouvait sans trop de soucis être prise en charge à la garderie là-bas, mais c'est devenu difficile malgré le fait qu'Ella aime bien Noah, le gérant. Maintenant, elle n'a confiance qu'en quelques rares personnes. Dernièrement, ce sont Regina, Alex, moi et Emily à l'occasion. Depuis quelques mois elle refuse même d'être laissée seule avec sa grand-mère. Elle s'est complètement renfermée sur elle-même. »

Emma soupira et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que chaque nouvelle heure apportait une autre information qui l'épuisait davantage.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous montre où dormir. »

O

Snow avait connu bien des nuits où le sommeil avait semblé tout simplement lui échapper.

Quand elle était enfant, à cause de l'excitation, puis de l'angoisse que la perte de sa mère avait fait naître chez elle.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait compris que si elle parvenait à rester éveillée jusqu'à la seconde relève de la garde, elle pouvait parcourir le couloir sans que Johanna le sache et se glisser dans la chambre de Regina pour lire avec elle, à condition que sa jeune belle-mère soit bien dans ses quartiers et non avec son père.

Et puis un peu après ça, elle avait découvert que si elle arrivait à se lever juste avant que le soleil se montre, elle pouvait retrouver Regina dans les cuisines et, si elle restait aussi calme et silencieuse que lorsqu'elles lisaient côte à côte le soir, sa belle-mère acceptait parfois de lui montrer comment faire un petit-déjeuner et elles le dégustaient ensemble avant même que les gens de maison ne se montrent.

Plus tard encore, alors que ces moments s'étaient faits rares, Snow avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil en raison d'une émotion étrange, brûlante et douloureuse, qui s'enroulait autour de son cœur pour le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du mal à respirer. Pendant très longtemps, elle s'était demandé quelle avait été cette émotion-là, vive, cruelle, brute.

Avec le recul, elle savait qu'à l'époque une partie de son sœur avait compris qu'elle perdait Regina, que chaque jour qui passait effaçait un peu plus la jeune femme qu'elle aimait tant. Mais une autre part d'elle n'avait surtout pas voulu le voir, le comprendre.

Une fois en dehors du château, ses nuits n'avaient pas été plus sereines. Dans la forêt, son sommeil avait été léger, dangereux, perturbé au moindre son.

Puis il y avait eu les guerres. La responsabilité de tout un royaume sur ses épaules. Sa grossesse et la terreur pour son bébé.

A Storybrooke, Mary-Margaret avait gardé ce sommeil fuyant sans vraiment comprendre.

Et de nouveau les conflits et les responsabilités et l'angoisse pour sa famille.

Et le présent. Trois heures du matin dans une jolie maison dans un quartier en bordure de Seattle. Son mari près d'elle, Emma et Ruby qui dormaient sur un matelas au sol.

Malgré l'épuisement, ses pensées ne voulaient pas la laisser se reposer. Pas moyen de trouver assez de paix pour se détendre et se laisser aller. Alors sans un bruit, elle s'extirpa du lit et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le séjour. La porte du salon était entrouverte. Gold dormait dans le lit-canapé. Mary-Margaret n'était pas sûre de savoir où était Hook, Ruby avait juste dit qu'elle préférait le mettre à l'étage pour éviter de retrouver un cadavre dans sa maison au petit matin.

Mue par cette angoisse qui ne la quittait pas, non sans hésitation, elle grimpa les marches lentement, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Les deux premières pièces étaient ouvertes, un bureau et une salle de bains. Ensuite, il y avait une porte blanche sur laquelle on avait peint un petit écureuil. Sans doute la chambre d'Ellyanor, mais les ronflements provenant de l'intérieur prouvaient qu'un certain capitaine y passait la nuit.

Un sourire soudain menaça Snow en songeant à Hook endormi dans une chambre de petite fille.

Puis elle se tourna vers la dernière pièce, entrouverte. Elle se revit toute jeune dans la même position. Douze ans à peine, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre devant une porte, hésitant à entrer, craignant les conséquences tout en restant incapable de faire marche arrière. A l'époque, ça avait sans doute été un cauchemar qui l'avait poussée à trouver Regina au milieu de la nuit. Parce qu'étrangement, Regina avait toujours été capable de chasser ses angoisses plus aisément que l'adorée Johanna.

Avec la même crainte et la même incapacité à abandonner, Snow se tenait là, debout, les yeux sur cette porte. Elle savait déjà qu'elle le ferait, qu'elle entrerait, parce qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la confirmation que tout le monde dans cette maison était présent et dormait, que rien ne les menaçait.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle poussa doucement la porte et pria pour que personne ne se réveille. Il y avait trois veilleuses pour enfants qui illuminaient la pièce dans un halo jaune tamisé, une ambiance assez étrange étant donné la neutralité de la chambre d'adulte. Mais les lampes permirent à Snow d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle recherchait.

Regina et Ellyanor étaient allongées sur le lit, et malgré les couvertures, Snow pouvait voir qu'elles ne s'étaient pas changées. Elles n'avaient pas dû se réveiller depuis qu'elles avaient sombré dans le sommeil en début de soirée. Avisant l'ours en peluche sur le sol, Snow fit quelques pas jusqu'au lit pour le ramasser et le déposa délicatement près d'Ellyanor qui dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte. Près d'elle, Regina était sur le ventre, emmitouflée sous les couvertures, un bras tendu vers sa fille. A elles deux, elles réussissaient à envahir tout l'espace du pourtant très large lit, leurs corps étalés de travers dans un chaos adorablement semblable.

Le cœur de Snow se serra lorsqu'elle se souvint que, bien plus jeune, elle avait observé sa belle-mère dormir et s'était demandée comment une personne pouvait bien tenir si peu de place, paraître aussi minuscule et immobile même dans le sommeil. Recroquevillée comme si elle avait souhaité disparaître. Comme si elle avait cherché à se protéger.

Mais tout était différent à présent. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Et Regina dormait différemment.

Snow faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte et nota pour la première fois une troisième présence. Contre le mur, installé sur le fauteuil qui aurait sans aucun doute plutôt dû se trouver près de la coiffeuse, Alex était avachi, lui aussi endormi. Il avait posé sa veste de costume sur la commode et retiré ses chaussures mais sa position demeurait visiblement très inconfortable.

Regina avait mentionné que sa fille et elle devaient dormir chez Alex, mais il y avait eu l'incident, et apparemment l'homme n'avait en aucun cas voulu les réveiller. Et il n'était pas parti, il était resté là, peut-être à les observer dormir pour s'assurer qu'elles iraient bien malgré leur état inquiétant.

Et il s'était endormi là.

Question place, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix étant donné que Regina et Ellyanor réussissaient l'exploit de ne laisser aucune place pour que le pauvre homme puisse s'allonger près d'elles.

Alors que Snow allait quitter la chambre, ses pas furent de nouveau interrompus. Quelque chose sur la table de nuit avait attiré son attention. Il y avait deux photos déposées là, un peu froissées comme si on les avait plusieurs fois manipulées. L'une fit sourire Snow, car elle comportait Ruby et une toute petite Ellyanor, encore un bébé, dans ses bras. La seconde lui serra le cœur. Elle observa un instant l'image de Regina et de sa fille, un peu plus jeune qu'à présent, juchées sur un grand cheval à la robe claire. Ellyanor était assise devant sa mère et riait en observant son père qui se tenait à côté du cheval, une main sur son encolure, la seconde tenant Touchoco. Regina, les bras autour de sa fille pour tenir les rênes, ses yeux sur Ellyanor, souriait elle aussi. Alex, lui, avait le regard posé sur Regina et il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'expression qu'il arborait, quant à cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lumière sur son visage que le photographe avait parfaitement capturée.

Se sentant brusquement comme une voyeuse, Snow déposa rapidement les photos et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, rougissant un peu face à ses actions. Elle se souvenait que plus jeune, elle avait adoré toucher à toutes les affaires de Regina, fascinée par la beauté simple et l'humilité de son idole. Mais le temps avait changé les choses et Snow avait appris à garder ses distances.

Regagnant le lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari, Snow se faufila sous les couvertures et prit une douce inspiration. Le poids immense de l'anneau qu'elle portait sur une chaine autour de son cou depuis leur départ sembla s'abattre sur son cœur. Elle avait décidé de le garder avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur monde, car elle n'aurait pas supporté le perdre ou le laisser derrière. A présent elle savait qu'elle devait le rendre à sa propriétaire.

Une lente inspiration, deux.

Tout le monde allait bien, tout le monde dormait. Et elle avait besoin de se reposer elle aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

O

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait réussi à s'endormir.

Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité, en fait, puisque le soleil restait tout jeune. Malgré cela, elle chassa le sommeil de ses yeux et soupira en constatant son envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle sortit de la chambre, de la même manière que plus tôt, et traversa le couloir pour utiliser la salle de bains. Une fois son affaire pressente réglée, elle s'apprêta à regagner son lit. Mais quelques bruits la stoppèrent.

Un nouveau flash du passé lui parvint alors que, l'esprit encore tout embrumé, les cheveux sans doute de travers, pieds nus, elle parcourut le couloir pour déboucher sur le séjour et trouva Regina debout dans la cuisine ouverte, face à une poêle, travaillant en silence. Devant elle, installée sur un marchepied en plastique, Ellyanor se concentrait sur la cuisson de ses pancakes, manipulant la spatule avec l'aide de sa mère qui avait enroulé sa main autour de la sienne pour parer à tout accident.

Toutes les deux étaient douchées et habillées plutôt simplement, leurs cheveux rapidement brossés et aucune trace de maquillage sur le visage de la plus âgée.

Snow se figea près du bar, le poing encore occupé à frotter ses yeux, et Regina posa le regard sur elle sans apparemment savoir comment réagir. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de salutations et se reconcentra pour rapidement déposer les pancakes dans une assiette avant d'aider sa fille à remettre de la pâte dans la poêle.

Sur le bar étaient déjà déposés deux verres et un pichet de jus d'orange frais, ainsi que quelques pommes et bananes. Une tasse de café à moitié vide reposait sur le plan de travail près de Regina, et d'après les quelques tâches sur le bar, sa fille avait déjà dû finir un chocolat chaud.

« Retourne, » invita gentiment Regina et Ellyanor s'exécuta immédiatement, utilisant la spatule pour manipuler les pancakes. « Il y a encore du café. Le thé est devant toi. Ou il y a du lait dans le frigo. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Snow pour comprendre que, même si elle ne s'était pas tournée vers elle, Regina s'adressait bien à elle. Essayant de sortir de sa torpeur, Snow hocha la tête en oubliant que l'autre femme ne pouvait la voir, trop occupée à cuisiner avec sa fille.

Elle avait appris à Snow à cuisiner aussi, toutes ces années auparavant dans un autre monde et dans une autre vie.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demanda si Henry avait également eu droit à ces instants de complicité. S'il avait aimé ça, ou s'il n'avait pas montré une once d'intérêt pour cette activité, ou si Regina et Henry avaient eu d'autres rituels, d'autres secrets.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'elle ignorait sur l'enfance d'Henry. Sur le passé de Regina.

Alors que Regina et Ellyanor continuaient leur activité presque silencieuse, Snow se dirigea vers le frigo et, malgré son ordinaire préférence matinale, attrapa le lait puis le chocolat en poudre reposant sous le bar. Elle se servit, mit sa boisson au micro-ondes et attendit en silence, arrêta la machine deux secondes avant qu'elle ne sonne pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde. Puis, non sans gêne, elle s'installa au bar, à une place qui ne lui paraissait pas occupée. Le temps qu'elle termine, Regina et sa fille avait fait cuir tous les pancakes, assez pour nourrir tout le monde.

Regina aida Ellyanor à descendre du marchepied puis à s'installer au bar, presque en face de Snow, avant de poser les pancakes, quelques assiettes et couverts et sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

Les pancakes étaient – bien entendu – aux pépites de chocolat. Ellyanor en avala un si vite que Snow crut un instant qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec.

« Doucement, ma chérie, » réprimanda gentiment Regina avec un sourire. « Ils ne vont pas se sauver. »

L'enfant ne sembla lui prêter aucune attention et pourtant mâcha plus lentement. Touchoco résidait sagement sur ses genoux et la gênait un peu dans ses mouvements, si bien que, puisqu'elle avait tant de mal à utiliser ses couverts ainsi, Ellyanor cessa tout mouvement avant d'entamer son second pancake. Elle eut l'air partagée un instant, avant de finalement prendre sa peluche et de pousser doucement le bras de Regina pour pouvoir déposer son précieux ami sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Dois-je veiller sur Sire Touchoco pour toi ? »

La petite reprit sa fourchette, et avec tout le sérieux de sa petite bouille si fermée, les yeux toujours sur ses pancakes, elle hocha la tête.

Puis elle se remit à manger, plus raisonnablement.

Alors que Regina regardait sa fille, Snow en profita pour rapidement l'étudier. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur, semblait un peu moins fatiguée. Elle avait dû manger un peu pour accompagner son café même si elle semblait s'en contenter à présent. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas vieilli comme Ruby, mais Snow pouvait aisément mettre ça sur le compte de sa magie. Et en parlant de ça, comme l'avait laissé entendre Ruby sans le vouloir, Regina portait bien trois bracelets au poignet que ses manches relevées pour la cuisine ne cachaient présentement pas. Trois bracelets de couleurs différentes, violet, vert et bleu, et comment était-ce seulement possible ?

La petite Ellyanor, elle, n'en portait présentement aucun. Elle avait l'air un peu pâle, était définitivement petite pour son âge, mais en dehors de ça rien ne montrait qu'elle mourrait dans les semaines à venir si rien n'était fait pour l'aider.

Snow reposa les yeux sur son chocolat qu'elle remuait lentement depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas entamé. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle aimerait dire, mais la moitié lui semblait inappropriée et l'autre moitié la terrifiait. Et comment briser ce silence ? Plus d'un an pour elle, dix ans pour Regina, et combien d'autres années emplies de non-dits, de mensonges, de violence, d'accusations et de douleur ?

Combien de vérités toujours enfouies ?

Elle sursauta un peu trop violemment quand une petite boite de cannelle sortie de nulle part apparut dans son champ de vision. Avec surprise, elle leva le regard vers Regina qui se redressa et reprit sa tasse de café entre ses mains.

« Bois ton chocolat, » invita t-elle.

Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans son ton. Pas de chaleur ou d'amusement. Mais pas de froideur ou de rancœur non plus. Il était plat et neutre.

Alors avec un petit sourire, Snow prit la cannelle, saupoudra son chocolat et commença enfin son petit-déjeuner.

« Merci. »

Un instant, seul le silence les accompagna. Ellyanor se redressa et, de deux mains encore peu assurées, très prudemment et avec toute la concentration du monde, elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange, puis en servit également un à Regina. Et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle fit de même pour Snow, remplit le verre le plus proche d'elle sans un mot et sans jamais poser le regard sur elle.

« Merci, Ellyanor, » dit-elle doucement néanmoins avec un petit sourire.

L'enfant recommença à manger avec un appétit qui commençait seulement à se calmer. La magie avalait l'énergie vitale, sans doute Ellyanor avait-elle besoin de nourriture autant que de sommeil pour récupérer.

« Hey, » salua une voix encore bien pâteuse.

Snow leva la tête et sourit à Ruby qui passait une main dans ses cheveux, l'air grognon.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour dormir ? » marmonna t-elle en direction de Snow tout en faisant le tour du bar pour passer dans la cuisine, du côté où Regina et sa fille étaient assises. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ronfle, c'est dingue ! Ça ne lui a pas passé avec les années ! »

Avec un petit rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer, Snow hocha la tête.

« On s'y habitue. »

« Charmant, tu parles ! Et je suis dans le regret de te dire que ta pauvre fille a hérité de ce détail. »

« Je sais, » se lamenta Snow. « Et ils dorment comme des souches, tous les deux. »

« Sans rire ? » Ruby attrapa Ellyanor pour la soulever dans les airs face à elle. « Et alors, on ne dit plus bonjour à sa marraine préférée ? » Elle couvrit son visage de petits baisers et ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'enfant consentit à croiser une seconde son regard. « Bonjour, louveteau. »

Elle reposa Ellyanor sur son tabouret et grogna.

« Oh, Ella, au chocolat, encore ? Je t'en ai déjà fait deux fois cette semaine ! »

« Si tu la laisses choisir, bien sûr que ce sera au chocolat. »

« Si _je _la laisse choisir ? » Ruby haussa un sourcil en attrapant une tasse qu'elle remplit de café avant de s'installer en face de Regina. « Et qui a choisi ce petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je crois que c'était Messire Touchoco. »

« Alors dans ce cas, je crois que Messire Touchoco a mérité un séjour dans la machine à laver. »

A ces mots, Ellyanor s'empressa de récupérer sa peluche pour la serrer contre elle, alarmée. Regina rit doucement en passant une main dans son dos pour calmer l'enfant qui se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur. Ruby plaisante. »

« N'empêche qu'il en aurait bien besoin, » murmura celle-ci et Regina lui envoya un regard entre avertissement et accord. « Où est Alex ? Il est reparti hier soir finalement ? »

« Nous avons dû le mettre au lit, » répondit Regina.

« Et donc, Reynolds et Reynolds, est-ce que vous allez mieux ce matin ? » interrogea Ruby sur un ton faussement léger alors qu'elle attrapait un pancake.

« Nous allons mieux, » affirma Regina. « Pas de fièvre, ni de maux de tête. »

« Et je crois que l'une d'entre elles s'appelle Layton-Reynolds, » rappela Alex en descendant les escaliers, aussi impeccable que s'il venait de sortir ses vêtements d'un placard.

Et, Snow le remarqua bien vite, c'était sans aucun doute le cas, puisqu'il ne portait pas le même costume que celui qu'il avait eu cette nuit et la veille.

« Mesdames, » salua t-il poliment avant de se diriger vers sa fille. « Est-ce que la plus belle princesse de l'univers me permettrait de partager sa place ? »

Ellyanor se figea une seconde et hocha la tête, un geste presque imperceptible qui s'ajoutait à la liste de ceux dont avait été témoin Snow ce matin. Alex fit le tour, la souleva et s'assit pour ensuite la placer sur ses genoux et pouvoir ainsi petit-déjeuner près des femmes.

Il attrapa un verre de jus d'orange et deux pancakes.

« Il va falloir que j'aille tôt au Bureau. Je vais demander à Emily de passer, elle nous avait déposés. Normalement le directeur devrait avoir des réponses. »

« Ce type ne dort vraiment jamais. »

« Pas que je sache en tout cas, » répondit Alex.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça explique sa mauvaise humeur. 'Comment se fait-il, agent Wood, que lorsque je vous envoie vous et l'agent Reynolds en mission l'on me fait immédiatement part de dégâts se chiffrant à plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars ?' Comme si c'était notre faute ! »

« Il a été sec ? » interrogea Regina.

« Je t'ai pas dit ? On est suspendues pour deux semaines ! Enfin, tu es en arrêt et je suis suspendue, peu importe. Comme si on avait posé cette foutue bombe ! »

« La dernière fois, vous n'aviez pas détruit une maison de retraite ? »

« Un auspice, » corrigea Regina. « Et ce n'était pas de notre faute. Seulement une malencontreuse série d'incidents qui a mené à ce triste résultat non-désiré. »

« Exactement ! » confirma Ruby alors que Snow observait la scène avec fascination et un pincement au cœur. Il y avait une familiarité, une complicité dans leur échange qui prouvaient des années d'amitié. « En plus, il y a eu quoi ? Cinq blessés ? Et avant-hier, aucun ! Enfin, aucun dû directement à l'explosion. Grâce à nous. On devrait avoir un bonus. »

« Et lui as-tu dit ça ? » demanda tranquillement Alex et, même si son expression restait comme toujours réservée, un sourire relevait presque le coin de ses lèvres.

Ruby le fusilla du regard.

« Non, » admit-elle. « Oh, la ferme. »

« Ruby, » reprocha immédiatement Regina.

« Ne répète pas ce mot, louveteau, » conseilla Ruby en pointant un doigt vers sa filleule qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde concernée par la conversation.

D'ailleurs, elle glissa des genoux de son père pour rejoindre tranquillement les escaliers et monter à l'étage.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ruby aussitôt que la petite eût disparu, sa voix soudain posée et grave.

Regina garda les yeux sur le café qu'elle n'avait toujours pas terminé et Alex posa sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Aucun des deux ne répondit.

« Vous l'emmenez au Bureau ce matin, alors ? »

« On ne peut pas suffisamment contrôler son état ici. »

« Mais elle préfère être ici, » rappela Ruby.

Alex se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils, un moyen de mieux contrôler son expression car les mots qu'il prononça ensuite furent terribles à entendre.

« Elle aura besoin de soins qu'on ne peut correctement lui administrer. »

« Quoi, quels soins ? Vous pensez qu'elle a besoin d'être hospitalisée ? Je croyais que ça n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Regina ? »

Son équipière leva finalement le regard vers elle et Snow faillit détourner les yeux en y voyant tant de douleur et d'ombres.

« Hier, elle a perdu connaissance et je ne suis pas parvenue à la réveiller, » dit-elle d'une voix sourde et trop contrôlée. « A présent, elle dort durant les deux-tiers de la journée. Je peux bloquer ses perceptions lorsque je suis près d'elle mais pas assez, et je ne peux rien contre les conséquences. »

Ruby ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt.

Snow lutta contre elle-même, n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait-elle parler ? Le moment lui semblait très mal choisi, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette discussion, et comment Regina réagirait-elle si l'information venait d'elle ?

La décision lui fut arrachée des mains par une voix provenant de derrière elle.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir. »

Snow tourna la tête pour voir Emma avancer dans le séjour, le visage grave et les yeux clairs.

« Quelles choses ? » interrogea Regina prudemment, son regard dans celui d'Emma comme si elle pouvait presque lire les réponses en elle.

Mais la fille de Snow n'eut pas l'occasion de parler, car Hook choisit ce moment pour descendre les escaliers rapidement.

« Bonjour, bonjour, » lança t-il avec ses manières dramatiques habituelles, mais l'absence de tout sourire alerta Snow immédiatement.

« J'avais complètement oublié qu'il dormait dans la chambre d'Ellyanor, » s'excusa Ruby.

« _Pardon_ ? »

Mais Hook la sauva de Regina.

« Etre réveillé par une si jolie petite dame fut un plaisir. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ma présence ne l'inspirait guère, et j'ai pensé que le dessin briserait un peu la glace. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants, mais je doute fort que ceci soit bien normal pour quelqu'un de son âge. »

Il tendit la feuille à Regina qui posa les yeux sur le dessin et pâlit un peu. Snow ne pouvait voir la page, mais elle aperçut tout de même le personnage au centre. Et du rouge.

Beaucoup trop de rouge.

« Où est Ellyanor ? » interrogea tout de suite Alex.

« Toujours en train de dessiner. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et grimpa à l'étage, rapidement suivi de Regina. David et Gold avaient rejoint le séjour et observaient la scène silencieusement.

« Je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'aime bien, » commenta le pirate après quelques secondes de silence tendu.

Snow fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« La petite. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. » Il vit Emma lever les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « Nous venons d'avoir une séance de dessin tous les deux. On est presque copains. Et est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui ne va pas chez cette enfant ? »

Ruby se leva, ses yeux sur lui brillèrent d'une lueur jaunâtre.

« Cette enfant est mourante, » rétorqua t-elle, son ton beaucoup trop rauque.

Et à leur plus grande horreur et leur plus grande surprise, un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage de Hook.

« A cause de la magie, pas vrai ? Alors ne t'en fais pas comme ça, ma belle. Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la petite princesse vivra. » Il tourna un regard glacé vers Gold, son sourire s'affina et il se gratta la joue avec le bout de son crochet. « N'est-ce pas, Crocodile ? »

L'autre homme lui renvoya son regard, et le silence s'installa.

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulut répondre aux interrogations de Ruby.

O


	12. L'enfant

**12**

**L'enfant**

* * *

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON. 2017.

« Regina ? » grogna Ruby, les bras chargés de commissions.

Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte en entrant et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit ses vêtements trempés de pluie gouter sur le sol immaculé.

« Regina ! »

Pas de réponse. La maison était silencieuse.

« Je croyais qu'on avait un accord pour le partage de ce genre de tâches ! Un peu d'aide ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Exaspérée, Ruby posa les sacs en papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine et soupira.

« Bien sûr, ne bouge pas, après tout je suis la paysanne et toi la reine, » marmonna t-elle.

Après quatre années, les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaître. Que Handler les ait forcées à vivre ensemble au départ n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée du tout. D'ailleurs, elles avaient décidé de racheter la maison et aurait bientôt terminé de la payer.

Tant que Ruby respectait le côté maniaque et compulsif de Regina, et que Regina respectait le besoin de Ruby pour le bruit et le fun, tout allait bien.

Elles avaient leurs habitudes, et même leurs routines. Elles avaient d'excellents moments, et des disputes, et une certaine complicité.

C'était assez flippant, d'ailleurs.

Ruby se demandait toujours comment il était possible que ni Regina ni elle n'avaient tout simplement décidé de partir, de quitter cette ville, de couper les ponts durant ces premières semaines si, si douloureuses et déroutantes.

Mais c'était peut-être exactement à cause de ça. Dans un monde inconnu, elles avaient été le seul lien de l'autre avec leur passé et leurs proches, avec leur histoire.

Elle alla récupérer les deux autres sacs de courses, ferma la porte à l'aide du pied, retira ses chaussures et alla poser ses fardeaux avec les autres.

« Regina ? »

Bon, ok, ça devenait inquiétant.

Elle n'entendait pas la douche, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et Regina n'avait pas le sommeil aussi lourd.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?

Ruby passa dans le salon, mais elle n'y vit personne. La buanderie et le garage offrirent le même résultat. L'autre côté du rez-de-chaussée se composait de sa chambre et de sa salle de bains, et Regina avait appris à respecter son intimité, impossible qu'elle soit dans ces pièces-là.

Une fois à l'étage, Ruby jeta un œil dans la chambre de Regina. La porte était restée ouverte, et tout était aussi ordonné que d'ordinaire. Leur bureau et la pièce qui n'avait toujours pas de fonction (Ruby voulait un billard et un flipper, Regina une bibliothèque) étaient également vides.

Par contre, la porte de la salle de bains était fermée.

Elle frappa légèrement et attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas.

« Regina ? J'espère que tu t'es pas noyée dans ton bain. »

Toujours rien.

Ruby fronça les sourcils et se concentra un instant, fit appel à ses sens surdéveloppés.

Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était…

Regina pleurait.

Mal à l'aise, Ruby se figea.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Quelques fois, surtout durant les premiers mois après la destruction de Storybrooke, elle avait surpris de tels sons, et avait feint de les ignorer, tout comme Regina avait sans aucun doute fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ses yeux trop rouges parfois. Toutes les deux avaient dû dire adieu à leur famille, et toutes les deux avaient préféré le faire dans une chambre close, au cœur de la nuit, ou dans la salle de bains, l'eau chaude de la douche noyant leurs larmes.

Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Non pas qu'elles ne pensaient plus à Henry ou Granny ou les autres, mais parce que le temps permettait de mieux contrôler la douleur. Elles avaient appris à apprécier leur vie actuelle - du moins, Ruby pensait que c'était le cas.

Même Regina s'était fait des amis – enfin, en quelque sorte. Elle semblait aimer passer du temps à l'hôpital ou en section Recherche pour apprendre ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle discutait parfois avec Dallon et d'autres agents. Elle pouvait même passer des heures à la bibliothèque du Bureau avec l'agent Layton, à débattre d'un sujet ennuyeux ou d'un autre. Il lui arrivait même de sortir, d'aller au cinéma ou à des ballets, de partir à cheval en forêt, de prendre du temps à elle, pour faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Ruby ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette crise, en plein milieu d'un après-midi.

Peut-être une séance difficile avec Maura ? Mais au bout de quatre ans de thérapie, les deux femmes avaient forcément dû aborder tous les sujets les plus difficiles.

(Ruby en tout cas avait eu le temps de tous les disséquer, ces foutus sujets.)

Prenant une lente inspiration, elle frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois.

« Regina ? » demanda t-elle plus doucement. « Ca va aller ? »

Pas de réponse.

Maintenant Ruby était inquiète.

« Ok, je vais entrer. Ne m'incinère pas, merci. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, au cas où, puis baissa la poignée et poussa la porte. Elle trouva son équipière assise au sol contre la baignoire, recroquevillée comme un petit enfant, les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes et la tête baissée. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement mais pleurait presque en silence.

C'était assez étrange, et Ruby se demanda quel instinct ou quel passé la poussait à ne faire aucun son dans une telle situation. Sans son loup, Ruby n'aurait sans doute pas décelé ses pleurs à travers la porte.

Ruby avait déjà vu Regina dans un lit d'hôpital, blessée et si affaiblie qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de parler. Elle l'avait vue apeurée, elle l'avait vue dépassée, elle l'avait même vue bouleversée.

Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue apparaître aussi fragile et perdue.

« Regina ? » appela t-elle doucement, l'inquiétude lui nouant l'estomac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ruby avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait vraiment ce qui avait pu se produire. Elle se laissa glisser au sol en face d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, Regina. »

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas entendue avant. Ou avait-elle cru ou espéré que Ruby s'en aille ? En tout cas, Regina ne réagit qu'à cet instant. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues avant de lever la tête vers son équipière, et Ruby fut soulagée de ne voir aucune apparente blessure. Ce soudain instinct purement protecteur la stupéfia une seconde. Si Regina avait été blessée, elle aurait retrouvé le coupable et…

« Ruby. »

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » répliqua t-elle, blaguant à moitié, son ton léger et doux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien sûr. Essaye encore. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne comprends pas comment… C'est impossible. Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Et moi, je ne comprends rien. »

« Je p-peux pas… »

Un sanglot coupa soudain ses mots et Ruby posa une main sur son bras pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Ok, ok. On se calme. Dis-moi. »

Regina semblait incapable de former les mots. Avec de nouvelles larmes, elle tourna la tête et le regard vers la poubelle plus loin dans la pièce, sous le lavabo. Ruby fronça les sourcils, perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les quelques emballages.

Ses yeux brillèrent, son estomac fit un truc bizarre et elle chercha que dire.

« Euh… O - okay… » Elle prit une inspiration pour se recentrer et serra un peu plus le bras de Regina. « Okay. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas _okay _! »

Regina se redressa et sortit de la salle de bains pour passer dans sa chambre et marcher de long en large avec agitation. Et Ruby la suivit, l'observa un instant.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Si Ruby avait pu effacer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'aurait fait. Mais au moins le regard qu'elle reçut ressemblait plus à la Regina qu'elle connaissait.

« Je sais _comment_ c'est arrivé, » se rattrapa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, « c'est juste que… je ne t'ai jamais vue avec personne. Enfin, on vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble… »

« Tu n'es pas toujours là, » répliqua Regina.

Avec les joues un peu rouges, Ruby hocha la tête. Au cours des dernières années, elle avait eu trois petits-amis et il lui arrivait en effet de découcher, ou de passer le week-end chez des copains.

Et bien sûr que Regina avait sa vie, elle aussi.

Elles n'étaient pas ensemble chaque heure de chaque journée (et encore heureux).

C'était juste que l'autre femme était encore si méfiante en général… Ruby n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir déjà vue avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un en-dehors de l'Agence. Et en même temps, Regina était une personne très privée et très discrète sur sa vie personnelle, il n'était donc pas impossible qu'elle ait ses petits secrets.

(Et elle les avait visiblement, ces petits secrets !)

« Tu… euh… »

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu m'arriver, » souffla Regina en croisant les bras contre elle.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, parce qu'elle n'allait quand même pas devoir avoir cette conversation avec cette femme ? Regina avait été _mariée_, sans oublier Graham, elle était instruite et cultivée, alors Ruby n'avait certainement rien à lui apprendre sur la biologie !

Mal à l'aise, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder ce genre de sujets avec quiconque sauf ses médecins, Ruby détourna le regard.

« Tu… euh… c'est un peu gênant. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vous avez utilisé des – »

« Vraiment, Ruby ! »

La plus jeune leva les mains.

« Très bien, c'était juste pour savoir ! Tu prends la pilule, bien, j'ai compris. »

Mais Regina baissa les yeux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Quoi ? Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? » demanda Ruby, qui ne comprenait toujours rien à cette réaction dramatique.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il y avait vraiment du bon à vivre dans ce monde.

D'ailleurs, même dans leur monde d'origine, il y avait eu des moyens.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » murmura Regina.

« Ben explique-moi ! » protesta Ruby, avant de se reprendre et de se calmer. Elle prit une petite inspiration et reprit : « Je ne comprendrai pas tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de moyen de contraception. »

« Tu utilisais la magie ? »

« Non, » souffla Regina. « Il n'y avait simplement aucun risque que… »

« _Oh_. » Ruby se figea. « Oh, désolée. »

« Quand… quand j'étais mariée, j'ai… fait deux fausse-couches. Les… les guérisseurs ont dit que je ne pourrai jamais… Ils m'ont donné quelque chose, j'ai été très malade pendant plusieurs jours et ça n'est plus jamais arrivé. »

« Je suis désolée, » répéta Ruby doucement, et elle l'était vraiment.

Ce mariage avait vraiment dû être une horreur pour la jeune femme.

« Et tu es sûre que… ? »

« Oui, » souffla Regina, de nouvelles larmes envahissant ses yeux. « Enfin, j'avais un doute, et j'ai fait trois tests différents, et… Je ne comprends pas, je… »

Les préservatifs n'étaient pas toujours efficaces, les accidents arrivaient et s'ils n'avaient utilisé aucun autre moyen de contraception…

« J'arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à comprendre… »

La voyant pâlir à vue d'œil, Ruby prit son bras et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Ok, attends, respire doucement. Doucement. »

Elle passa une main dans son dos, la sentit trembler et chercha que dire.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire dans cette situation ?

« Tu… tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Pour être sûre. »

« Et si je le perdais encore ? » murmura t-elle d'une voix si, si fragile. « Si… »

« C'est pour ça que tu dois voir un médecin, de préférence au Bureau. Nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde, il y a la médecine ici, et la technomagie, et… »

« C'est stupide, je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé… »

« On verra ça quand tu auras vu un médecin. D'accord ? Regina, d'accord ? Je viendrai avec toi. »

Regina leva les yeux vers elle, hésitante et incrédule, l'expression douloureusement enfantine, puis finalement elle hocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

O

« Non, il n'y a aucun doute, » confirma le docteur John Sanders gentiment alors que Ruby et Regina étaient assises devant son bureau. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous en êtes à sept semaines de grossesse. Je n'ai vu aucun problème physique ni détecté de séquelle de votre passé médical. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Ruby, puisque Regina semblait assommée par les nouvelles.

« J'ai une théorie, » avança le médecin. « La magie que vous avez absorbé malencontreusement il y a quatre ans est toujours présente. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil.

« Celle qui a détruit toute une ville, vous voulez dire ? »

« Et malgré ça, elle s'est mariée à la magie déjà existante en vous et a créé ce champ qui vous a protégé lors de la destruction de la ville sans aucune volonté de votre part, » continua t-il pour Regina, qui semblait pourtant toujours ailleurs. « Vous avez survécu malgré votre coma et les dégâts internes, et ce même mélange de magies a alors grandement accéléré votre convalescence et ce n'est que grâce à lui que vous n'en gardez aucune séquelle aujourd'hui. »

« Vous pensez qu'à ce moment-là la magie accumulée a guéri Regina ? Je veux dire, qu'elle a _tout_ guéri ? »

« Je pense en effet que cette magie a guéri la maladie ou les lésions qu'elle pouvait avoir en même temps que les dégâts neurologiques ou physiques dont elle souffrait à ce moment-là. Si nous avions su, nous nous en serions rendu compte. Et puisque l'agent Reynolds n'est pas suivie par un médecin, ce qu'il faudra très vite corriger – »

« Tu n'es pas suivie par un médecin ? » interrogea Ruby en se tournant vers Regina.

L'autre femme sortit enfin de sa torpeur et tourna un regard hanté vers elle.

« Je ne les aime pas. »

C'était plutôt ironique venant d'une femme passant plusieurs heures par semaine dans un service hospitalier pour apprendre de médecins et les assister. Mais connaissant à présent son passé, Ruby pouvait comprendre qu'être une patiente n'inspirait aucune confiance à Regina.

Sanders lui donna la marche à suivre, des conseils et les laissa partir. Une fois dans la voiture, Ruby laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de parler.

« Donc… est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

Regina resta silencieuse un instant, et Ruby vit du coin de l'œil une de ses mains venir reposer contre son ventre.

« Je ne peux pas remplacer Henry, » murmura t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas remplacer Henry, » contredit gentiment Ruby. « Rien ne pourra le remplacer. Mais tu ne peux pas baser ta décision sur le passé. »

Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

« Et… le père ? Je le connais, ou… ? »

« C'était un accident. »

« Le bébé ? Je sais. »

« Non. Le père. »

« Oh. Eh bien, ça arrive, une chose en entraînant une autre… »

« Non, pas ça, je veux dire… je n'aurais jamais dû… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ruby comprit que l'histoire était un peu plus complexe que ce qu'elle croyait.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça un jour, mais pourrais-tu finir tes phrases ? »

« Alex. »

« Quoi ? _Oh_. Alexander Layton, hein ? Pas mal, » sourit Ruby, avant qu'un regard de Regina lui rappelle la situation. « Désolée. Donc… c'était juste une fois ? »

« _Ruby _! »

« Ça va, c'est juste pour comprendre la situation ! » Elle jeta un regard à Regina avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. « On t'a déjà dit que tu es étrangement adorable quand tu rougis ? »

Sa remarque sembla l'embarrasser encore plus.

« La ferme, » marmonna Regina, essayant de se reprendre.

« … Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends être grossière. »

« Alex et moi sommes allés dîner. »

« Donc ce n'est pas arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'était un _rendez-vous_ ! »

« Non ! Juste un dîner comme les autres. »

« Ouah, _stop_. Quels autres ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai loupé ça ? »

« On faisait des recherches ensemble. On discutait, on débattait. Il nous est arrivé de manger ensemble. A l'Agence. Et deux ou trois fois en dehors. »

« Deux ou trois ? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous vus en dehors ? »

« Quelques fois. Et on se croise parfois au café par hasard. »

« A notre café ? » demanda Ruby. Son sourire s'agrandit. « C'est lui qui t'a invité à dîner ? »

« Il me l'a demandé plusieurs fois. »

Avec le recul, se souvenant des discussions parfois passionnées et parfois silencieuses que ces deux-là avaient, pourtant si fermés d'ordinaire, Ruby se rendit compte qu'elle aurait tout de suite dû sentir le potentiel. Seulement, elle les avait très rarement vus seuls. Tous deux avaient dû rester très discrets sur leurs rendez-vous, professionnels ou autres.

« Et tu refusais. »

« J'ai fini par accepter. Plusieurs fois. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« A part me mettre enceinte ? »

« Ok, laisse-moi récapituler. Vous vous entendez bien, il est absolument sexy, il t'a invité jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui et vous avez eu _plusieurs_ rendez-vous. Que tu as acceptés, donc tu l'apprécies. Je ne vois pas ce qui coince, enfin à part… mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Ruby aurait aimé ajouter plus de choses.

Comme le fait que d'après ce qu'elle savait, Layton vivait au moins à une demi-heure de chez elles et qu'il y avait certainement d'autres cafés bien plus près de son immeuble. Rencontres fortuites ? Ses fesses ! Et Regina ne devait pas y croire non plus.

Ensuite, le gars avait sûrement dû patienter un moment avant d'avoir son rendez-vous, un autre point bonus pour lui.

Elle bouillait d'en savoir plus, cette histoire sentait la romance épique à plein nez. Ou du moins, les merveilleux potins.

Elle ne voyait franchement pas pourquoi Regina rejetait soudain cette relation. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, après tout, et si l'autre femme avait pris la peine de sortir plusieurs fois avec lui, c'était forcément qu'un truc se passait.

Il faudrait que Ruby ait une petite discussion avec Alexander Layton, histoire de le juger avec un tout nouveau regard.

Hey, les loups étaient naturellement protecteurs envers les membres de leur meute, d'accord ?

Et il y avait quelque chose de très vulnérable en Regina à l'évocation de cette relation. Quelque chose que Ruby n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

« Quoi que tu décides, il va falloir que tu lui dises, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais, » répondit Regina sur le même ton.

O

Regina put l'entendre arriver.

Les agents ne venaient à la bibliothèque qu'en cas de nécessité, et mis à part Alex et elle, Regina ne connaissait personne qui appréciait les lieux sombres et poussiéreux. Tous les deux aimaient découvrir les connaissances enfermées dans ce sous-sol, pour des raisons différentes.

Et en ce début de soirée, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour venir se perdre dans les méandres du labyrinthe de hautes étagères pleines de livres, de manuscrits, de rouleaux et de fichiers informatiques protégés et nettement organisés, collectés par l'Agence depuis des siècles et provenant de dizaines de mondes différents.

La table que Regina affectionnait était ronde, en bois, à l'abri des regards vers le centre du labyrinthe, de telle sorte que même ceux marchant sur les plateformes surélevées sur les bords de la pièce ne pouvaient la voir. C'était là qu'Alexander et elle s'étaient parlé pour la première fois, là qu'ils avaient lentement appris à se connaître.

« Bonsoir, » salua t-il, et elle le détesta juste un peu pour le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas un faux sourire, Regina le savait bien. Alex n'était pas du genre à sourire sauf s'il en ressentait l'envie ou le besoin. Il était calculateur et patient et il ne mentait que par omission. Se tenait toujours à distance, se protégeait des autres ainsi, par cette apparence posée, contrôlée.

Et malgré ses blessures et ses craintes, il faisait ce métier par amour pour son monde, par passion. Il y avait une force et une détermination en lui qui, au lieu d'être dévorantes, ne se libéraient qu'avec finesse et calme.

Elle lutta pour lui offrir un petit sourire à son tour, se détesta lorsqu'elle détourna le regard. Et bien sûr qu'il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait appris à la lire, à la comprendre, c'était terrifiant et pourtant ces derniers mois elle avait fini par aimer ça, par adorer la façon qu'il avait de toujours savoir quand parler ou se taire, quand l'embrasser ou la laisser partir. Elle appréciait cette patience dont il avait fait preuve et ces regards qu'il posait sur elle, où désir et tendresse se mêlaient et éveillaient les mêmes sentiments en elle. Parfois, il l'appelait le soir quand ils ne pouvaient se voir, juste pour lui raconter telle ou telle chose qu'il avait faite ou lue ou vue et qu'il savait qu'elle aimerait entendre.

Il aimait discuter et débattre avec elle, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il aimait entendre sa voix et il la regardait de cette façon…

Un peu de la même façon dont Daniel avait regardé la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, deux vies auparavant.

_Aime à nouveau_.

Mais aimer était terrifiant.

Aimer voulait aussi dire prendre le risque de perdre, encore.

Regina était plutôt certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de repasser par là.

Et ça aussi, Alex le comprenait. Et ça aussi, il l'acceptait.

« Regina ? » interrogea t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Ils ne définissaient pas leur relation. Amitié, amour, entre les deux, plus encore, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Regina évitait le sujet, et Alex semblait heureux de vivre cette histoire sans nom.

Parfois, elle se sentait cruelle de lui infliger ça, mais s'engager était au-dessus de ses forces et, peut-être par crainte d'un rejet, il ne la poussait pas.

Et peut-être que le flou l'arrangeait, aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il, ses yeux si clairs plongeant dans les siens en quête d'une explication. « C'est Ruby ? »

« Non. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, jura contre sa lâcheté. Depuis quand reculait-elle ainsi ? « Non, Ruby va bien. »

Il se redressa un peu, passa une main sur sa chemise, toujours impeccable. Comme elle, il aimait soigner son apparence, même si sa propre garde-robe s'était de plus en plus diversifiée au fil des ans, en raison de son métier et de son compte en banque bien plus restreint qu'à l'époque de Storybrooke et de ses comptes magiquement remplis.

Elle l'étudia du regard un instant. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, cette cicatrice sur son menton due à une mission, ses épaules carrées, la montre en argent que sa mère lui avait offert pour l'obtention de son diplôme, l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il portait au majeur droit et qui avait appartenu à son père…

Il était brillant et sexy et assuré, et en même temps il y avait cette résignation en lui, comme s'il attendait toujours le revers de chaque décision qu'il prenait, même la plus bégnine.

Des conséquences de blessures passées.

Quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

« Regina ? »

« Je… » Elle prit une inspiration, se sentit ridicule. « Je suis enceinte. »

Et même si les mots sortirent de sa bouche posés, assurés, elle ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur ses mains.

Il y eut une seconde de battement et le corps d'Alex sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« Tu… Oh ? Et… On… »

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Alexander Layton balbutier ainsi, et malgré la situation, une vague d'affection et d'amusement l'envahit et la fit presque sourire. Ce sentiment lui permit de relever les yeux, mais dès qu'elle vit son regard sur elle sa peur se rappela à elle et lui broya le cœur.

« Sept semaines, » précisa t-elle, et sa voix était trop basse, un peu trop aigue.

« Oh, c'était quand… »

« Oui, » confirma t-elle, ne pouvant empêcher le petit sourire sur ses lèvres qu'elle effaça bien vite, ses yeux retombant sur ses mains.

Ça avait été un week-end merveilleux et tranquille et si _normal_. Ils l'avaient passé enfermés dans l'appartement d'Alex, à discuter et à regarder des films et des documentaires et à danser et à…

Concevoir ce bébé.

Et ce bébé avait été conçu dans la passion mais aussi dans la tendresse et dans l'amour. Regina pouvait encore sentir le souffle contre son oreille – celui qui avait accompagné la confession d'Alex quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux emportés par le plaisir.

Il l'aimait.

Elle l'avait su, bien sûr, le savait bien.

Elle se souvenait de leur première fois, quelques mois auparavant, dans sa chambre, de la façon dont il l'avait embrassée, touchée, aimée.

Jamais elle n'avait connu ça auparavant. Cette complicité, ces jeux, ces regards, ces murmures, la façon dont il avait évité de reposer tout son poids contre elle lorsqu'il avait remarqué sa tension la première fois, la manière dont il se préoccupait de la moindre de ses réactions, dont il écoutait son corps et sa respiration et dont il l'embrassait après, en la tenant dans ses bras d'une manière possessive mais jamais, jamais égoïste.

Alors oui, elle avait su qu'il l'aimait bien avant que les mots passent ses lèvres.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » demanda t-elle quand le silence s'étendit.

Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux.

« J'hésite, » dit-il doucement. « Parce que tu as l'air vraiment bouleversée et que… Franchement ? Là et maintenant j'ai juste envie de m'extasier à cette idée. »

Elle redressa la tête alors.

« Quoi ? »

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, pétillante et inquiète. Il semblait tendu et plein d'énergie et il l'observait avec prudence, un peu pâle, mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il tentait visiblement de retenir.

« C'est un accident et c'est une surprise et c'est un peu effrayant, c'est sûr. Et peut-être que l'idée n'a pas encore totalement fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau un peu figé, mais… mais j'y peux rien. J'ai vraiment envie de sauter de joie, là et maintenant, et c'est embarrassant. »

« Tu… »

Il se pencha vers elle, lui prit la main avec cette force enrobée de douceur qui le caractérisait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses faire, mais personnellement j'aimerais beaucoup avoir cet enfant. Si tu veux bien ? Et c'est vrai que c'est tôt et qu'on en a jamais parlé, que c'était pas prévu et que nous ne sommes sûrement pas prêts, mais je sais qu'on peut le faire. Avoir cet enfant ? Ensemble, on peut le faire. Je sais qu'on saura l'aimer. Je ne veux pas dire que je souhaite que les choses changent complètement entre nous, on peut continuer à notre rythme, et on saura s'arranger avec notre situation. Mais, Regina ? Ce bébé, notre bébé, » il ne put empêcher son petit sourire à ces mots, « j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer. »

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de pleurer ou de rire ou de hurler. Soudain, elle se trouvait très fatiguée, choquée et fatiguée et même si elle avait déjà pris sa décision, tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs l'envahirent et elle ne put que serrer la main d'Alex en réaction.

« Je suis peut-être en état de choc, » remarqua Alex, ses yeux sur elle. « Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas une bonne mère. »

« Tu as élevé un merveilleux petit garçon », contredit Alex aussitôt, sa voix douce et posée alors que celle de Regina tremblait d'émotions difficiles à identifier.

« Je l'ai perdu. »

« Tu l'as sauvé. »

« Non, je l'ai perdu. Je lui ai menti et je l'ai perdu. »

« Mais depuis, tu as changé. Tu as changé et Henry le savait. »

« Mais cet enfant aura mon sang. Le mien et celui… Je ne sais pas si je saurai l'élever correctement… »

Il se leva alors, l'entraîna avec lui et ses bras étaient autour d'elle et il n'y avait aucun doute en lui.

Aucun.

« Nous l'élèverons ensemble. Tu ne seras pas seule. Ce bébé aura un papa et une maman et tante Emily et tante Ruby et une grand-mère bien trop indiscrète. Ce bébé aura toutes les chances possibles et tout l'amour dont il aura besoin. Et tu seras une excellente mère. »

Brusquement, comme si la peur et l'inquiétude avaient finalement fait éclater une petite bulle dans sa poitrine, un sanglot coupa la respiration de Regina et ses poings serrèrent la chemise d'Alex.

« Et si c'est une fille ? » murmura t-elle, l'angoisse serrant sa gorge. « Alex, si c'est une fille ? »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, posa son menton contre ses cheveux comme pour la bercer et la protéger de tout ce qui la faisait trembler à cet instant.

Les souvenirs, les émotions, l'avenir.

« Tu n'es pas elle, » dit-il simplement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Parce que tu n'en parles jamais. Mais je sais que tu ne feras jamais subir à notre enfant ce que tu as subi. Que ce bébé soit une fille ou un garçon n'a aucune importance. »

« Je ne pourrai pas élever une fille, je ne saurai pas… »

Il se détacha d'elle, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et chassa doucement ses larmes avec ses pouces.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Q-quoi ? » sanglota t-elle.

« Avant de me le dire. Quelle était ta décision quant au bébé ? »

« Je… Je voulais le garder, » murmura t-elle.

Et il sourit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est mon bébé. Notre bébé. »

« Tu l'aimes déjà, » lui fit-il remarquer. « Tu aimes cet enfant, peu importe son sexe, tu l'aimes et tu seras une merveilleuse mère pour lui parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien._

Dans cette vie, peut-être. Oui, après la perte de son fils, un serment, des années de thérapie, une nouvelle chance qu'elle n'avait jamais méritée. Dans cette vie, elle était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être. Elle l'espérait.

Mais elle avait un passé noir et terrible, un passé qu'elle ne pouvait effacer, qu'elle n'était capable de regretter qu'à moitié même à présent.

Et pourtant, Alex ne doutait jamais d'elle. Il était là, debout et calme à la serrer dans ses bras comme si leur vie ne venait pas de basculer dans l'inconnu d'un seul coup, comme si rien ne pourrait troubler la paix qu'il ressentait alors qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine et songeait à l'enfant qu'ils auraient bientôt.

Et il y avait son odeur, et son calme si profondément agaçant parfois, et ses bras autour d'elle, et elle se sentit en sécurité, malgré la terreur et les souvenirs et les doutes, elle se sentit en sécurité. Soutenue. Aimée. Ses pleurs se calmèrent doucement, et l'espace d'un instant, elle oublia tout le reste.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, elle leva une main pour essuyer ses joues et prit une lente inspiration.

« Alex ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu peux sauter de joie maintenant. »

Avec un petit rire, il se détacha d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, de répondre à ces étincelles dans ses yeux.

« Tu y avais déjà pensé, » accusa t-elle doucement, surprise, fascinée.

Il hocha la tête, comme un petit garçon penaud.

« Une fois. Ou peut-être deux. Ou dix. Avant, je n'avais jamais songé à avoir un enfant, mais l'idée d'un petit avec tes yeux et ton sourire... C'était un beau rêve. Mais je ne pensais pas vraiment le réaliser. Enfin, pas tout de suite. »

Regina hocha la tête, un peu sonnée par le fait qu'il avait pu imaginer leur futur ainsi. Plus tard, elle lui dirait pourquoi elle non plus n'avait jamais pensé que ça aurait pu leur arriver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. Je… je me fais à l'idée, » répondit-elle.

« Tu n'es pas seule. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'es pas trop malade ? »

« Un peu, mais ça passera. »

« Sept semaines… » Elle l'observa curieusement, n'avait jamais vu ce petit froncement de nez chez lui. « Ça va être long. »

Elle rit et prit gentiment sa main pour la placer contre son ventre.

« Ça passera vite, » assura t-elle.

« Bonjour, Bébé, » murmura t-il d'une voix tendre qu'il n'avait jusque-là utilisée que pour elle lors d'occasions spéciales. Il leva le regard vers Regina avec inquiétude. « Tu ne veux pas… attendre jusqu'à la naissance pour savoir le sexe ? »

Regina aurait beaucoup aimé le taquiner, mais elle était trop fascinée par l'expression sur son visage pour lui mentir.

« Non. »

« Tu crois qu'il y en a deux ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air un peu déçu.

Toutes ces expressions, presque enfantines, ces discours doux et forts, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alex économisait ses mots dans les situations où ses émotions étaient en jeu (il se montrait toutefois plus loquace en sa seule compagnie, il était vrai), ses sentiments telles la frustration ou l'excitation s'enfouissaient toujours sous un masque de contenance et de calme digne. Bien que ses actions et ses regards lui aient plus d'une fois fait comprendre ses intentions et ses sentiments à son égard, il n'avait exprimé son amour à voix haute qu'une seule et unique fois.

Regina espérait qu'il pouvait aussi aisément lire ses propres émotions dans ses yeux.

« Il faut qu'on en parle au directeur, » annonça t-il. « Que tu évites les missions trop risquées. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai voulu déplacer une caisse de matériel ce matin, et Ruby a pratiquement eu un arrêt cardiaque. Ce qui est plutôt ironique, tu me diras. »

« Elle a raison, il ne faut pas que tu déplaces des choses lourdes. »

« Entre les instincts protecteurs de Ruby et toi, je crois qu'en effet, les mois vont être longs. »

O


	13. Le prix à payer

_Rappel : c'est un AU par rapport à la S3. Tout ce que nous sommes en train d'apprendre sur Pan ou le passé des personnages dans la série ne s'applique pas ici. Et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi dans ma fic il y a des filles perdues en plus des garçons. On va dire que Pan n'est pas un ado misogyne dans cette histoire._

_Merci bien pour les messages !  
_

_Toujours pas de Rumpel cette semaine ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il aura définitivement un rôle plus important dès qu'il s'agira du Pays Imaginaire et qu'ils seront en plus petit comité. Départ dans le chapitre 16 !_

_Trois chapitres cette semaine (et non, ça ne vous dispense pas de laisser un message sur chacun d'entre eux, si vous avez le temps!). L'un d'eux nous emmène voir Henry et Neal. _

_Ne vous attendez pas à voir la dernière partie de la fic démarrer la semaine prochaine, car non seulement elle n'est pas écrite, mais j'ai une tonne de travail et je passe un concours dans quelques jours, donc…_

_Ouais. La vie craint.  
_

* * *

**13  
**

**Le prix à payer**

* * *

WASHINGTON, SEATTLE. 2023.

Il y avait la souffrance, il y avait l'Enfer, et il y avait ça.

Regarder son enfant souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

Regina avait été une reine, elle était intelligente, elle était une sorcière aux pouvoirs incalculables bien qu'inutiles dans ce monde.

Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'asseoir près du lit d'hôpital de sa fille et la regarder dormir en lui tenant la main.

La regarder _mourir_.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'Alex et elle avaient été rejoindre Ellyanor dans sa chambre, ils l'avaient trouvée penchée sur un dessin, à son bureau. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, souffrant d'une fièvre bien trop forte qui les avait poussés à l'emmener immédiatement au Bureau.

A présent, sous médicament, Ellyanor dormait paisiblement dans un lit blanc trop grand pour elle. Regina ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, de son si précieux bébé.

Elle passa une main sur son front, légèrement, ajusta la couverture colorée qu'une infirmière lui avait amenée. Rapprocha un peu le vieil ours en peluche couleur chocolat de la main d'Ellyanor. Se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa fille, qui émit un petit son de contentement dans son sommeil.

Malgré son cœur brisé, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu.

Henry aussi avait fait ce genre de choses. Avant qu'il apprenne qu'il avait été adopté. Avant qu'elle ne l'envoie chez Hopper pour essayer de l'apaiser. Avant qu'il ne lise ce livre. Avant qu'il ne la haïsse et parte chercher Emma Swan.

Elle l'avait perdu. Ce petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle avait essayé d'élever du mieux qu'elle avait pu, avec tout l'amour dont elle avait été capable. Cet enfant qui un jour l'avait adorée et aimée, et le lendemain détestée et reniée.

Le perdre l'avait quasiment détruite. Avait presque réduit en cendres le peu de bon qu'il y avait encore eu en elle. Parce qu'elle lui avait menti, parce qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer.

Elle avait perdu son petit garçon, et maintenant, elle perdait sa fille.

Son petit miracle qui l'avait terrorisée à l'instant même où elle avait appris son existence. Il y avait eu tellement de peur et de doute en elle à l'idée de mettre au monde un enfant, à l'idée de l'élever seulement pour le détruire. Un enfant avec son sang, avec celui de Cora, qui répéterait peut-être le cycle d'abus et de mensonge lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle attendait une fille, la terreur l'avait presque assommée.

Et lorsqu'elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la première fois, l'amour l'avait presque noyée.

Cora n'avait pas pu l'aimer. Il était possible que même avec tous ses organes, elle aurait été incapable de l'aimer correctement, car quel genre de personnes pouvait bien prendre la décision de s'arracher le cœur ? De le faire en connaissant les conséquences et en sachant qu'un bébé arrivait ?

Mais Regina, elle, avait aimé Henry de tout son cœur.

Et dès la première seconde de leur rencontre elle avait su qu'elle aimerait Ellyanor jusqu'à la fin des temps et qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse.

Sa petite fille, qui était parfaite, et qui par un hasard un peu cruel de la génétique lui ressemblait tant physiquement. Sa petite fille qui adorait le chocolat et ce stupide ours en peluche, qui était si, si sensible et si émotionnellement brillante. Sa petite fille qui avait un cœur énorme et une âme si pure, et qui l'adorait et la regardait comme si elle était le centre de l'univers. Henry aussi l'avait observée ainsi, mais ça avait été _avant_. Ellyanor, elle, savait. Elle savait tout, connaissait Regina, pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et Ellyanor l'aimait sans condition aucune.

Et Ellyanor mourait.

A cause de sa magie, cette magie que Regina lui avait transmise, cette magie qui avait lié mère et fille et qui maintenant les tuait à petit feu.

Qu'avait bien pu faire Ellyanor pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Un tel pouvoir ? Son seul crime était d'avoir le même sang que Regina, un sang qui paraissait presque maudit.

Etait-ce là le prix à payer pour tous ses crimes passés ? Pour la magie ? Pourquoi Ellyanor devait-elle en faire les frais ?

Regina mourrait mille fois pour elle. Elle donnerait tout pour elle. Elle irait au bout de l'Enfer pour elle.

Elle maudirait cent mondes pour elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que ses sentiments pouvaient bien y changer ? Elle avait ressenti la même chose pour Henry. Elle l'avait perdu, et maintenant il était détenu par un véritable monstre de cruauté.

« Excuse-moi, » murmura une voix alors qu'une personne avançait dans la pièce.

Regina leva les yeux et découvrit Emily plus loin. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, perdue comme elle l'était dans ses pensées.

Emily posa les yeux sur Ellyanor et son expression s'adoucit un instant avant que son masque de tranquillité et de détachement ne se remette en place.

« Je vois que l'info a fait le tour, » commenta t-elle en observant les fleurs, les peluches, les chocolats et les autres cadeaux qui avaient été déposés sur la commode de la chambre.

Regina hocha la tête.

« Apparemment. »

La fin de matinée approchait seulement mais le fait qu'Ellyanor avait été hospitalisée avait déjà atteint l'oreille de la plupart de leurs collègues. Ceux qui la connaissaient et même quelques-uns que Regina n'avait que vaguement reconnus étaient tous passés en partant ou en arrivant pour montrer qu'ils la soutenaient. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc de la mort de Frankie et de son fils, et Regina et Alex faisaient partie de la famille de l'Agence. Leur fille était donc sous leur protection à tous.

C'était une chose que Regina avait désiré toute sa vie. Faire partie d'une famille, d'un groupe, d'une unité. Elle avait ça avec Alex, Ruby et Emily. Elle l'avait aussi avec le Bureau. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans les mêmes buts, veillaient les uns sur les autres, pleuraient ensemble leurs morts et fêtaient ensemble leurs victoires.

Dans cette vie, Regina avait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait jamais souhaité.

Mais elle avait à peine eu le temps d'en profiter qu'elle perdait déjà tout, comme toujours.

Henry et Ellyanor payaient le prix de son bonheur.

« Est-ce que la soirée s'est déroulée sans accroc ? » interrogea Emily légèrement.

Mais Regina connaissait à présent assez bien l'équipière d'Alex pour reconnaître dans son attitude nonchalante l'inquiétude qui assombrissait ses yeux.

« Je crois, » répondit Regina. « Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me disputer avec qui que ce soit. »

« Mmh. Ça pourrait te changer les idées. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Snow-White ? Peut-être as-tu besoin d'entraîner ton coup droit. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir le petit sourire qui lui vint.

« Tu ne te proposes pas ? »

« Je te rappelle que j'en ai déjà fait les frais il y a quelques années. »

« C'était les hormones, » se défendit platement Regina, toujours un peu gênée que l'incident lui soit rappelé.

Ella avait été enceinte de six mois, et Emily et Alex avaient été pris dans une fusillade. L'homme était revenu avec une balle dans l'épaule et son équipière sans une égratignure. Regina lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure à l'instant même où Emily avait posé le pied dans le hall de l'hôpital.

« Je sais que tu le protégerais jusqu'à la mort, » murmura t-elle, ses yeux sur Ellyanor.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu ferais pour ta sœur ? C'est le but des fratries de cette joyeuse famille, non ? »

Elle put sentir le regard d'Emily sur elle. Ce genre de discussions n'avait jamais fait partie de leur relation parfois distante.

Bien sûr qu'Emily ferait tout pour son équipier. Elle avait toujours fait équipe avec lui, ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à l'Agence, Emily était elle aussi la marraine d'Ellyanor.

Même si Soren ne le mentionnait jamais, Regina savait que son mari avait succombé à un anévrisme lorsqu'ils avaient seulement vingt-quatre ans, avant que Ruby et Regina n'entrent à l'Agence. Elle n'avait eu que lui. Alex, le seul qu'elle avait autorisé à rester près d'elle, avait été là pour elle pendant et après cette épreuve.

Depuis cette perte, Emily était un peu trop détachée. Un peu trop téméraire. Un peu trop abrasive.

Regina s'étonnait d'avoir autant de points communs avec elle, comme elle s'était étonnée d'en avoir autant avec Ruby.

« Joli dessin, » remarqua platement Emily en observant le croquis rapide du Jolly Roger accostant une île pleine d'animaux qui trônait en bonne place sur la table de nuit.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un pirate avec une main et un crochet pourrait se révéler être un artiste ? »

« Capitaine Hook sait dessiner. Intéressant. »

« Ellyanor a insisté pour qu'on l'emporte. »

« Elle a toujours eu des goûts très particuliers en matière d'hommes. Alex m'a d'ailleurs dit que Zane Toronto était passé ? »

A l'évocation de l'agent le moins apprécié et le plus froid de la Brigade, Regina hocha la tête. Pour une raison étrange, l'homme semblait attaché à Ellyanor. Chaque fois qu'elle avait été présente à l'Agence, il s'était approché pour la saluer. Et Toronto ne saluait personne, même pas Handler. Il ne parlait que rarement en dehors des affaires de l'Agence, sauf à Ellyanor. Et même si Toronto avait tendance à mettre Regina sur ses gardes, sa fille, elle, semblait aimer l'attention que lui portait Zane. Elle lui accordait son attention à défaut de lui répondre, et il était arrivé qu'elle aille d'elle-même vers lui.

Toronto avait été celui à lui offrir Touchoco. Regina avait dû emmener une petite Ellyanor de six mois avec elle à la Brigade un soir. A l'époque, la petite pleurait trop souvent pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore et personne ne parvenait vraiment à la calmer, sauf Regina et sa magie. Elle avait donc été dans les bureaux, avec son bébé grognon et épuisé dans les bras, quand Zane s'était avancé, observant curieusement l'enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, même c'était la première fois qu'il s'était approché autant, peut-être en raison du fait qu'ils étaient quasiment seuls. Sans un mot, il avait déposé l'ours en peluche sur le bureau de Regina, face au bébé, puis s'était éloigné de nouveau.

Ellyanor avait très vite fait de la peluche son doudou, malgré le fait qu'à l'époque l'ours avait presque été plus gros qu'elle.

« Il est passé, » confirma Regina. « Je crois qu'il est inquiet. »

« Toronto, inquiet. Un monde va sans doute exploser. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Regina dirigea son regard vers Ellyanor qui tourna dans son sommeil, les bras maintenant autour de sa peluche. Lorsqu'Emma et Snow-White entrèrent en silence dans la pièce, Emily tourna la tête vers elle avec un rictus.

Avant que l'autre femme ne lance une pique sur son coup droit et le visage de Mary-Margaret, Regina se leva et croisa les bras.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Snow en posant un regard inquiet sur Ellyanor.

Regina ne pouvait nier que le simple fait de savoir ces deux femmes près de sa fille lui serrait l'estomac, même si la partie plus mature et sensée en elle lui murmurait qu'elles ne voulaient aucun mal à Ellyanor et qu'elles n'étaient en aucun cas là pour la lui prendre.

« Pas très bien, » admit Regina d'une voix qu'elle voulut détachée mais qui sortit un peu trop étranglée.

« On doit vous parler, » annonça Emma Swan avec sa délicatesse ordinaire.

« La diplomatie n'a clairement pas fait partie de votre éducation, princesse, » railla Emily avant que Regina ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Emma braqua immédiatement un regard que Regina connaissait très bien sur la grande blonde.

« La discrétion n'a pas fait partie de la vôtre, Barbie. »

« Venant de vous, je trouve ça plutôt amusant. Je doute fort que vous puissiez être discrète quelles que soient les circonstances. Et faites attention avec les surnoms, » prévint Emily avec un sourire faussement avenant. « Une seule d'entre nous est armée. »

« Et pourtant une seule d'entre nous arriverait à assommer l'autre et quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas vous. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment être la seule à avoir eu son compte de combats de rue, Juste Emma ? Tsk. Quelle naïveté. »

Malgré les circonstances, Regina eût du mal à retenir son sourire en voyant Emma bouillir ainsi. Ça lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, vous – »

« Emma, » intervint Snow d'une voix posée, avant de lever les yeux vers Regina. « Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Ça concerne Ellyanor. Et Henry aussi. »

Aux noms de ses enfants, Regina se tendit et hocha la tête. En passant près d'Emily, toujours prise par son petit match de regards noirs contre Emma, la sorcière capta son attention et l'autre femme hocha la tête, acceptant sans mot de veiller sur Ellyanor en son absence. Regina crut apercevoir une étincelle dans ses yeux bleu cristallin et l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, sans aucun doute nourris par sa petite joute avec la princesse.

Elle suivit les deux femmes dans le couloir désert et croisa les bras, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans ses anciens travers.

« Eh bien ? » demanda t-elle.

Snow et Emma échangèrent un regard et Regina ne put que constater à quel point elles semblaient inquiètes et réticentes à parler. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur passé.

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer.

Finalement, Emma fut celle à se tourner vers elle, ses yeux descendant le long de son bras pour observer les deux bracelets qui dépassaient de la manche de son pull.

« Vous avez trois bracelets anti-magie. Vous êtes la seule. Pourquoi ? »

« En quoi cela vous concerne ? Je croyais que vous vouliez parler des enfants. »

« Le prêtre a dit que pour avoir une chance contre Pan, il fallait combiner les magies qui existent dans notre monde d'origine. Celle des fées, du Dark One, la magie noire, la magie blanche et la magie neutre. Et nous n'avons que deux d'entre elles. »

« Quoi ? »

« A quoi ils servent, vos bracelets ? Votre magie est violette. C'est quoi, les deux autres ? »

Regina baissa les yeux sur ses poignets, peu certaine de vouloir délivrer ces informations sur sa nature mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'histoire de sa vie.

« J'ai absorbé trop de magie, » murmura t-elle.

« Hein ? »

Relevant les yeux vers la femme si éloquente, Regina s'expliqua.

« Je suis apparemment capable de survivre à l'absorption de magies étrangères à la mienne. Mais j'en ai absorbé beaucoup trop pour qu'elles disparaissent rapidement, et elles cohabitent donc pour le moment. Ma magie originelle m'a protégée contre elles. »

« Des magies étrangères ? »

« J'ai absorbé un sort puissant pour que vous ayez une chance de revenir de la Forêt Enchantée, souvenez-vous. Croyiez-vous vraiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à cela ? Ce sort était mortel. »

« Le sort… il était aussi composé de Poudre de fées, » se souvint Snow.

« Donc cette magie-là est un peu comme la magie des fées ? »

« Elle en porte la trace en tout cas, » répondit Regina.

« Vous pouvez vous en servir ? »

« Pas exactement. Mais si je retire le bracelet, elle remonte à la surface et se mêle à ma magie. »

« Et l'autre bracelet ? »

Regina faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Emma ne se servait vraiment pas de ce qu'elle avait sous sa masse de cheveux blonds très souvent.

« A votre avis, Miss Swan ? Ça ne vous dit rien, un diamant, une ville, une forêt… ? »

« Vous avez… vous avez _absorbé_ ça ? »

« Seulement la magie qui a essayé de me tuer quand le sort s'est déclenché. Ma magie et celle que j'avais déjà absorbée ont provoqué ce résultat. »

« Donc quand une magie vous menace, il y a un plan de secours automatique ? »

« Possiblement. Ce n'est pas volontaire, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment ça fonctionne. Je n'ai découvert ça qu'après la destruction de Storybrooke. »

« Et cette magie-là, celle qui a détruit la ville, elle est noire, pas vrai ? »

« Aussi noire qu'elle puisse l'être. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas la manipuler ? » interrogea Snow.

« Je ne la contrôle que très partiellement. »

« Mais tout ce qu'on a besoin de faire c'est mêler les différentes magies, » remarqua Emma. « Ça pourrait marcher. »

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez manipuler la vôtre ? »

« Assez, » répondit Emma avec une assurance qu'elle voulut sans faille.

Mais sa réticence était évidente.

« Vous n'avez rien appris ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la magie, » se défendit Emma. « Mais je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour sauver Henry. »

« Il manque toujours une magie. Rumplestiltskin n'est plus le Dark One. Et à moins que quelqu'un prenne possession de la dague, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de l'avoir. »

Encore un regard échangé entre mère et fille. Regina se tendit quand Snow fit un pas vers elle, l'observant de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait la fois où elle lui avait emprunté sans prévenir le bracelet que son père avait offert à Regina à son vingtième anniversaire et qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Regina sut que ce moment allait changer sa vie. Encore une fois. Et comme à chaque fois, Snow-White était là.

« Quand on était à Zanarkand, » commença Snow lentement, « le prêtre nous a aidé à repérer où Henry et Neal sont retenus prisonniers. Il a utilisé une technologie qui marche en partie grâce à la magie, et avait besoin du sang de ceux que nous cherchions, alors Rumplestiltskin a proposé le sien. »

Son bracelet ne marchait pas bien.

Alors que son cœur se serrait, que sa respiration devenait plus difficile, c'était la pensée qui tournait dans l'esprit de Regina.

Le bracelet censé bloquer sa magie naturelle ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Seul le fait que ses pouvoirs étaient liés à deux autres magies elles-mêmes bloquées par des pierres efficaces permettait à Regina de rester au contrôle.

Mais Ellyanor n'avait pas cette chance. Ellyanor ne possédait qu'une magie, et cette magie la tuait parce qu'un élément leur échappait.

Un élément dans leur magie, dans leur sang leur échappait.

« Ça a fonctionné. Le sort a bien trouvé Henry et Neal. »

Il y avait une drôle de sonnerie dans ses oreilles.

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement.

Elle se sentait faible, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Leurs bracelets ne fonctionnaient pas correctement.

Il leur manquait un élément.

« Mais ce n'est pas les seules personnes qu'il a trouvées. »

La raison pour laquelle ils étaient revenus dans ce monde avec Dallon et Huong. Pour laquelle ils avaient su que Ruby et Regina étaient en vie. Non.

Que _Regina_ était en vie, et à Seattle.

« Et ce sort était fait pour retrouver les descendants de Rump – »

« Mon père s'appelait Henry. »

Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine. Tout était flou. Le couloir, Snow, ses sentiments.

« Je sais, » répondit Snow sur le même ton posé et doux et écœurant.

Et Emma Swan qui la regardait comme si elle allait s'évanouir ou vomir ou exploser ou tout à la fois et il y avait de la compassion et elle était trop pâle et la simple idée que ces deux femmes puissent comprendre ce que cette information lui faisait et…

Bordel, elle avait besoin d'air.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne et ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus et elle n'arrivait pas à _comprendre._

Son père s'appelait Henry. Son père s'appelait Henry, plus jeune fils du roi Xavier, prince déchu de son titre. Son père s'appelait Henry, c'était un homme bon mais terriblement lâche, faible, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour la protéger de sa mère, de Leopold, de Rumplestiltskin, d'elle-même. Son père s'appelait Henry et il l'avait aimée de tout son cœur et elle l'avait aimé.

Son père s'appelait Henry et elle l'avait tué.

Elle savait qui elle était.

Et elle n'était pas l'enfant du Dark One.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille.

C'était impossible, c'était…

« Hey, » intervint une voix lointaine derrière elle. « Ellyanor est réveillée. »

Le prénom sembla la sortir de sa stupeur, elle respira plus profondément, se tourna vers Emily qui les observait avec suspicion.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Soren d'une voix posée brodée de tension.

Les pieds de Regina bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle s'approcha de la blonde et de la chambre. Emily se recentra sur elle.

« Elle te réclame, » dit-elle.

Et tout ce que Regina put faire fut d'avancer et d'aller dans cette chambre pour être là pour son bébé. Là où elle pourrait être une mère et n'aurait pas à penser à être une fille.

Elle ignora l'appel d'Emma et ferma la porte derrière elle.

O

« Ruby ! »

« Snow ? Emma ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres au -4 ? Je savais que jamais je n'aurais dû te donner un pass, Em. »

Emma s'arrêta près de Ruby qui haussa un sourcil en les voyant si soucieuses. Le loup-garou avait passé sa matinée à rassembler des informations sur le Monde Imaginaire et à lire des rapports en attendant qu'Handler se décide à les convoquer. Avec Ellyanor à l'hôpital et le temps qui leur était compté, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que fabriquaient ses deux amies à courir dans les couloirs au lieu de se préparer à la mission qui les attendait.

Même Rumplestiltskin avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir accès aux informations pour s'informer quant à Pan. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'autorisation nécessaire alors Ruby avait dû refuser, mais au moins l'homme silencieux et détestable avait montré qu'il souhaitait vraiment agir pour aider Neal et Henry. Il avait répondu à son refus par la frustration et la froideur, et Ruby n'avait pas été qu'un peu méfiante lorsqu'il était apparu trop intéressé quand David avait demandé des nouvelles d'Ellyanor.

« On devait parler à Regina. »

« Elle est au -1 avec Ellyanor. »

« On sait. »

« Okay… ? »

Snow sembla essayer de rassembler ses idées mais les informations s'échappèrent de sa poitrine dans un joyeux mélange.

L'une d'entre elles figea Ruby.

« Ouah, attends. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Rumplestiltskin est _quoi_ ? »

« C'est le père biologique de Regina, » répéta Emma plus calmement que sa mère avec un dégoût qu'elle ne chercha pas à masquer.

« Rumplestiltskin et Cora ? » grimaça t-elle. « Quand ? Comment ? Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Comment c'est possible ? Il était maudit, la magie noire l'a transformé, comment il a pu concevoir ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. »

« Moi non plus. D'autant plus que Regina est, eh bien, _normale_. Enfin sauf pour le potentiel magique. »

« Le destin, encore, » marmonna Emma.

« Elle est au courant, » informa Snow avec un petit air coupable et inquiet.

« Quoi ? »

« On lui a dit. A l'instant. »

Imaginer l'horreur que cette information avait dû provoquer chez Regina lui était impossible et Ruby se sentit pâlir.

« Vous êtes _malades_ ?! » s'exclama t-elle. « Sa fille est mourante et vous débarquez et Henry est en danger mortel ou peut-être mort et vous lui dites _ça_ ?! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?! »

« Elle est sa fille. Ça veut dire que sa magie est marquée par celle du Dark One. Tu comprends ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache, pour Ellyanor, pour le bracelet. »

« Oh, » souffla Ruby, comprenant enfin le fond de leur pensée.

« Il y a autre chose, » lui dit Emma sombrement.

« Encore une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Ellyanor, la façon dont sa magie se manifeste… C'est une sorte d'empathie, c'est ça ? »

Ruby ferma les yeux et soupira.

« C'est… c'est ça, plus ou moins. Elle… ressent les gens et les choses. Les gens autour d'elle, mais pas seulement. Quand elle est quelque part où les émotions ont été très fortes, où il reste des résidus de magie, elle peut le percevoir aussi. Et parfois, il semble qu'elle perçoive encore plus loin. »

« Plus loin ? »

Emma l'observait comme si elle comprenait tout.

« Comme le gamin dans Sixième Sens. Elle voit des esprits. »

« On ne sait pas si ce sont des esprits ou juste une façon pour elle de traduire ce qu'elle perçoit. En tout cas la plupart du temps ce sont des horreurs. »

« Elle est encore jeune. S'ils arrivent à lui faire un bracelet qui fonctionne, son don sera bloqué ou au moins largement enrayé. Elle pourrait oublier, elle pourrait reprendre confiance et vivre comme n'importe quel enfant, » espéra Snow.

C'était un doux rêve. Le fait que sa fille ne puisse bénéficier d'une enfance normale, comme celle qu'elle et (dans une certaine mesure) Henry n'avaient pu avoir, avait toujours bouffé Regina.

« Ruby… »

La voix tendue d'Emma lui donna envie de fuir.

« Oui ? »

« Le prêtre nous a dit autre chose sur Pan. Sur la seule façon de le vaincre. »

« Et… ? »

« Et ça ne va plaire à personne. »

O

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre et trouva Regina allongée sur les couvertures, l'une de ses mains sur le ventre d'une Ellyanor endormie.

Regina était pâle et fermée et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de sa fille.

Avec un petit soupir, la plus jeune s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil du côté d'Ellyanor, face à Regina.

« Hey. »

Un silence.

« J'ai parlé à Snow et Emma. »

La main de Regina vint caresser doucement le front d'Ellyanor, puis ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandée, » commença Regina doucement, « si on avait seulement eu une chance que notre vie tourne autrement ? »

« Plus d'une fois, » murmura Ruby en observant sa filleule dormir, les joues rosies par la fièvre.

« Selon les lois de la magie et de la nature, je n'aurais jamais dû exister. Je me demande bien ce qu'a pu traverser l'esprit de ma mère. Se marier à mon… à mon père, me faire passer pour sa fille, tout ça pour faire de moi une reine… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » Regina reposa sa main contre le ventre d'Ellyanor. « Si j'avais su… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ruby avec un peu plus de force. « Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais pas eu Ella ? Ce n'est pas votre sang qui vous définit. »

« Mais c'est notre sang qui la tue. Mon sang est un poison. »

« Regarde-la. Il n'y a rien de lui en elle. Il n'y a rien de la personne que tu étais en elle. Ellyanor est un ange, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle voit, malgré tout ce qu'elle ressent provenir du monde et des personnes autour d'elle, c'est une enfant géniale. Elle est adorable et altruiste, elle trouve encore la force de sourire et d'être heureuse. Et tu veux savoir quand elle rit et quand elle est heureuse ? Quand elle est avec toi. »

Regina ne réagit pas, continua d'observer sa fille, des larmes dans les yeux, et Ruby se demanda bien quelles pensées pouvaient bien habiter son esprit.

« Je suis allé voir Virgil, » informa le loup-garou après quelques secondes. « Il m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé, qu'il travaillait déjà sur vos nouveaux bracelets. »

« Mais ça lui prendra du temps. »

« Maintenant qu'il sait tout ce qui compose votre magie, il y parviendra. »

« Il va avoir du mal à doser correctement les pierres avec un élément pareil, c'est du jamais vu, il lui faudra peut-être plusieurs jours, » dit Regina d'une voix plus ferme, plus dure. « Ellyanor n'a pas autant de temps. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est restée éveillée quelques minutes. Quelques _minutes_ avant de s'endormir encore. Sanders a peur qu'elle plonge dans le coma dans les heures qui viennent. Si ça arrive, même le bracelet ne pourra peut-être plus rien pour elle. »

« Mais… mais on devait avoir plus de temps… »

« Et depuis quand le temps est-il de notre côté ? Depuis quand y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de notre côté ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils, sauta sur ses pieds et inspira profondément. Son loup hurlait pour plus d'activité, pour _agir_.

« Le Pays Imaginaire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le Pays Imaginaire, » répéta Ruby avec plus de force. « Il y a une magie puissante là-bas, assez pour rivaliser avec notre monde. Ellyanor serait bien là-bas, elle aurait du temps devant elle, au moins le temps que son bracelet soit prêt. »

« Il faudrait déjà qu'on parvienne à obtenir l'autorisation d'ouvrir un tunnel. »

« Handler y a travaillé toute la nuit. Je suis sûre qu'il bataille ferme avec les autres Bureaux. »

« Mais le Monde Imaginaire n'est pas sûr. Pan a déjà Henry, et tu veux que j'emmène ma fille là-bas ? »

« C'est la seule chance qu'on ait ! C'est sa seule chance, Regina. Et il y a autre chose. » Ruby hésita, comprit bien quel horrible tour du destin elle s'apprêtait à révéler. « Sans Ellyanor, on pourrait n'avoir aucune chance de sauver Henry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour vaincre Pan, il nous faut son cœur. Et seule Ellyanor saurait l'écouter et le trouver. »

Regina se redressa et se leva pour la fusiller du regard.

« Tu veux utiliser Ellyanor ? » accusa t-elle froidement dans un murmure.

« On pourrait vaincre Peter Pan. On pourrait les sauver tous les deux, sauver Henry et Ellyanor. »

« Notre simple présence là-bas sera une déclaration de guerre. Tu veux que je mêle ma fille de six ans à ça ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas vu assez d'horreurs ainsi ? »

« Le cœur de Pan n'est certainement pas au même endroit que son ombre, et il sera bien trop occupé à nous combattre. Ellyanor sera sauve, et on ne le laissera pas la toucher. »

« Sacrifier un de mes enfants pour l'autre ? » lui rétorqua Regina amèrement. « Vraiment, Ruby ? Je sais que j'ai suivi les traces de mes géniteurs mais – »

« Ce n'est aucunement ce dont je parle et tu le sais très bien. Peut-être… peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'on a jamais eu le choix. Aucun d'entre nous. Que tout ce qu'on a vécu nous a amenés exactement ici. A ce point précis. Pour qu'on détruise Pan, tous ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien j'emmerde la destinée. Quoi ? »

« Non, j'imaginais juste la tête d'Emma si elle entendait ce genre de vocabulaire dans ta bouche. »

Ruby fut satisfaite de voir la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux sombres de son équipière.

« Au sujet du tunnel, je crois bien que nous allons faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, » remarqua Ruby en croisant les bras.

« Et comment ? »

« Non seulement nous pourrions débarrasser l'Agence de l'Ombre, mais en plus il s'agit d'un Code Blanc. D'un double Code Blanc. Regina, ensemble on pourrait les sauver. On doit leur donner cette chance. »

Le regard de Regina se reposa sur Ellyanor. Sa respiration était profonde, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et mis à part le rose sur ses joues, elle restait bien trop pâle.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance ? » murmura t-elle sans se tourner vers Ruby.

C'était une question fragile, pleine d'hésitation et de lassitude et de défaitisme.

« Hook connaît le Pays Imaginaire et on aura son navire. Comme tu le sais, les Charmants sont très têtus et ont tendance à avoir la chance de leur côté. Et il y a toi, et il y a moi, et nos résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes. Bien sûr qu'on a une chance. On a une chance de les sauver tous les deux. »

Regina s'approcha du lit, borda Ellyanor avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle se redressa et, un air déterminé au visage, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Voir le directeur. Visiblement ses capacités en négociations ont besoin d'un coup de pouce. »

O


	14. Et s'il n'en reste qu'un

**14**

**Et s'il n'en reste qu'un…**

* * *

ILE DE PAN, COTE NORD-OUEST, MONDE IMAGINAIRE.

Henry n'avait jamais été un enfant très sociable. Il préférait la compagnie des adultes à celle des enfants de son âge et de toute façon, les autres gamins n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié qu'il participe à leurs jeux.

Pourtant, même lui avait immédiatement senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement décalé avec les enfants qui l'avaient accueilli dans ce monde.

Pan l'avait relâché sur une plage, au bord d'une forêt aux couleurs luxuriantes. Puis l'Ombre avait émis un sifflement suraigu et des tas d'enfants perdus étaient apparus autour d'Henry, beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne d'où ils venaient tous.

Ils avaient allumé un feu, quelques-uns avaient joué d'instruments artisanaux et tous avaient dansé avec l'excitation et l'énergie réservées à de jeunes et insouciants gamins.

Et Henry avait regardé, terrorisé, fasciné.

Ses pieds et ses mains restaient attachés, et quelques enfants lui avaient jeté des coups d'œil, lui avaient même souri. Chacune de leurs expressions semblaient un peu étranges. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui clochait sans qu'Henry soit capable de dire exactement quoi, capable de comprendre ce qui nourrissait son malaise, outre le fait qu'il avait vu certains d'entre eux massacrer des gens.

C'était comme si ces enfants, maigres et pâles et noueux, essayaient d'imiter des expressions dont ils n'avaient plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Après la cérémonie, deux enfants l'avaient emmené dans une cabane en bois où des cellules comme Henry n'en avait vu que dans les films de naufragés les attendaient. Ils l'avaient enfermé là après l'avoir détaché et lui avoir donné de l'eau et quelques fruits, puis ils l'avaient laissé avec des promesses de jeux et de compagnie qui avaient sonné atrocement dans les oreilles du petit prince.

Non pas parce qu'elles manquaient de sincérité ou de joie, mais parce qu'Henry n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec eux, n'avait aucune envie de rire et de jouer.

Et où était passé son père ?

Etait-il vraiment au Pays Imaginaire ?

Ce monstre, était-ce vraiment Peter Pan ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé, lui qui était heureux avec sa mère et ses grands-parents ? Lui qui ne pouvait pas attendre d'être grand ?

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, tremblant malgré la chaleur, et essaya de ne pas penser à Belle et au sang qui avait giclé de sa blessure, essaya de ne pas penser aux cadavres qu'il avait aperçus, essaya de se convaincre qu'Emma, David et Mary-Margaret réussiraient à venir le sauver et vaincraient Pan comme ils avaient toujours vaincu les méchants.

Même s'il était dans un autre monde.

Un reniflement attira son attention et Henry se tendit, leva la tête et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Seule la lueur de la Lune l'éclairait, et il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de bestioles dans cette cabane avec lui.

Henry avait horreur des araignées.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » interrogea t-il dans un murmure, se voulant brave, et grimaçant d'entendre sa voix sortir si petite.

« Oui. »

L'autre voix, fragile et brisée, venait d'un coin, d'une autre cage. Henry se redressa, s'approcha prudemment. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, plus jeune que lui. Il portait des vêtements déchirés, des vêtements modernes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des Perdus.

« Tu… tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai… j'ai mal… »

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Je crois… Ils ont voulu jouer à cache-cache… »

Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Cache-cache ? »

L'enfant releva la tête, et Henry sentit une colère piquante dans son estomac lorsqu'il remarqua la coupure sur sa joue, les bleus sur ses bras.

« Ne joue pas avec eux. Ne joue surtout pas à leurs jeux. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Henry. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Leo. »

« Moi, c'est Henry. Et t'inquiète, ma mère et mes grands-parents vont venir nous chercher. Ma mère est une princesse et un shérif, et mes grands-parents sont des héros et un roi et une reine. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea le garçon, un peu sceptique. « Mon père à moi, c'est un agent. »

« Un espion ? »

« Non, » contredit Leo comme si Henry était un idiot. « Un agent. De l'Agence. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu es de quel monde ? »

« Euh… celui des contes de fées ? Je crois… »

« Oh. Je suis de Terre d'exil. »

« Et c'est bien, ton monde ? »

« Oui. Mais mon arrière-arrière grand-mère venait de Zanarkand. »

« D'où ? Je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de mondes. »

« Oh, » souffla Leo, séchant ses larmes de ses doigts tremblants. « Il y en a plein. Et dans mon monde, Terre d'exil, il y a plein de gens qui viennent de plein d'endroits différents, mais ils se cachent. Certains peuvent même se servir de la magie. Mais ils ont le droit que quand ils sont agents, par contre. »

« Et les agents, ils sont comme des policiers ? »

« Il y a des policiers dans ton monde aussi ? Les agents sont bien plus forts, ils peuvent voyager entre les mondes. Moi je serai aussi un agent plus tard. Je protégerai mon monde. Et tu verras, mon père et les autres, ils viendront me sauver. »

« J'espère, » souffla Henry avec un petit sourire.

Il voulait rassurer son cadet, mais il ne savait pas trop comment. Il était juste heureux de ne pas être seul.

« Mon père m'a raconté des choses sur Pan, » murmura doucement Leo, sa voix tendue. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui. « Henry, il ne faut surtout pas que tu le laisses te prendre ton ombre. »

« Mon ombre ? »

« Il essayera de te la prendre, et tu perdras tes vraies émotions avec elle, tu oublieras ta famille. Tu deviendras comme eux. Leurs ombres ne sont plus attachées à eux, et elles les hantent. Tu n'as pas vu ? C'est ce qui arrive aux enfants lorsqu'il leur arrache leur ombre. Les adultes, eux, ils en meurent. Ils vont essayer de nous faire aimer cet endroit, et lui, il va essayer de nous casser. Il faut pas le laisser faire. »

« J'oublierai jamais mes parents, » protesta Henry d'une voix forte.

Jamais. Il n'oublierait pas ses grands-parents, ses trois grands-parents, et il n'oublierait pas Emma. Et il saurait ce qui était arrivé à Neal et ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux.

Et il n'oublierait jamais sa mère. Jamais.

« Henry… ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« C'est pas grave. Et tu ne dois pas t'en faire, Leo. Les agents et ma famille viendront pour nous, tu verras. »

« … Et s'ils ne venaient pas ? » murmura l'enfant.

« Alors on s'en sortira nous-mêmes. »

O

Lorsqu'Henry se réveilla, il était seul. Leo avait disparu.

Il resta silencieux et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Aucun bruit.

Il jeta un œil vers la petite ouverture, observa la forêt et comprit ce qui l'avait tant perturbé la veille.

Tout était trop lumineux. Les arbres étaient trop verts, presque fluo, l'eau trop claire, le sable trop blanc.

Et il n'y avait aucun bruit, mis à part les occasionnelles voix des Perdus. Pas un oiseau, pas un lézard. Aucun animal dans ce lieu paradisiaque.

Quelque chose assombrit brusquement la cabane et avec un petit hoquet de peur, Henry se retourna brusquement pour voir l'Ombre flotter au centre de l'endroit, entre les cages. Neal apparut avec un râle fatigué et Henry se précipita vers les barreaux en bois.

« Neal ! »

« Henry ? » L'homme se redressa. Il était pâle, et sale, un peu tremblant. Il avait une coupure au sourcil, mais il était là, et vivant. « Henry ! »

Pan se mit en travers de sa route avec un petit rire tout léger, presque mélodique, et Neal grogna.

« Dégage ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas les règles du jeu, Baelfire. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne jouerai plus jamais à aucun de tes jeux tordus ! Je suis un adulte ! Et tu vas laisser mon fils quitter ce monde maudit ou je vais – »

« Tu vas quoi ? »

Les yeux dorés de Pan s'élargirent et un filet de fumée noire effleura le front de Neal qui se tendit, se cabra et _hurla_.

Jamais Henry n'avait entendu un tel son provenir de la gorge de quelqu'un.

« Papa ! Arrête ! Laisse-le ! »

Flottant joyeusement dans les airs, Pan relâcha son emprise magique et Neal s'écroula de tout son long, essoufflé. Henry tenta vaillamment de ravaler ses larmes.

« Tu as de nouvelles choses à perdre, Bae. Tu aurais dû rester l'un des nôtres, je n'aime pas quand on quitte le jeu sans prévenir, tu aurais dû apprendre de ce qui est arrivé à Lily. »

« Sale monstre ! »

« Les vrais monstres sont les adultes, ils veulent nous empêcher de jouer. Tu es un adulte, maintenant, tu es un ennemi. »

Avec leur vitesse et leur discrétion ordinaires, trois Perdus, tous des garçons, apparurent derrière Pan et, de leurs bras noueux, ils se saisirent de Neal avec une force étonnante et le jetèrent dans une cage.

« Les ennemis doivent être enfermés ! » se réjouit le petit rouquin en fermant la prison.

L'un de ses acolytes sourit.

« Les adultes doivent être arrêtés ! Les intrus doivent être punis ! »

« Nous allons jouer aux indiens cette nuit ! »

Avec des cris extatiques, ils sortirent en courant de la cabane et Pan se tourna brusquement vers Henry. Ses yeux se braquèrent dans les siens et le garçon sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. Il ferma les yeux de douleur, mais une terreur glacée avait déjà pris possession de son esprit alors que l'immense pouvoir de Pan l'enserrait, une magie noire, froide, cruelle.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il vit Emma, une épée à la main, pâle et déterminée. Il vit un Perdu derrière elle, le vit lever son couteau, le vit se glisser près d'elle. Henry voulut hurler pour l'avertir, courir vers sa mère, mais il était trop lent, ses mots trop faibles. L'enfant perdu, un garçon avec un visage poupin, glissa habilement son bras au-dessus de l'épaule d'Emma et dans un geste précis et rapide, lui trancha la gorge. Du sang chaud gicla sur le visage de Henry, qui hurla.

Il hurla si fort qu'il fut incapable d'entendre le petit rire de Pan.

Il hurla pendant si longtemps qu'il finit par s'évanouir.

O

Lorsqu'Henry reprit connaissance, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Sa gorge le piquait, sa tête lui tournait, son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il se montrait incapable de se détacher de cette image, le cadavre d'Emma, tout ce sang, son impuissance.

« Henry… »

Groggy, il tourna la tête pour voir Neal, assis en tailleur un peu plus loin, l'observer d'un regard chaud et inquiet.

« Henry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il se souvint qu'il était prince, fils de héros, alors il se redressa. Essaya de ne pas trop grimacer et alla prendre la gourde pour boire un peu d'eau.

« Ce que Pan te montre ne sont que des illusions. Elles s'accompagnent de douleur, d'émotions bien réelles, mais elles ne restent que des visions fausses qu'il tire de ton inconscient. Henry, tu dois être fort, ne pas le laisser t'atteindre. Si tu perds espoir, alors il t'arrachera tout ce en quoi tu tiens. »

« Toi, » commença Henry, la voix trop rauque. « Toi, tu as réussi à tenir ? »

« Oui. Mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre. C'était plus facile, je suppose. »

« Comment tu t'es sauvé ? »

« Grâce au sacrifice de plusieurs amis, » répondit sombrement son père.

« Oh. »

« Je trouverai comment te sortir de là, gamin. Mais on doit se serrer les coudes, tenir. »

Soudain, des tambours résonnèrent dans la forêt, puis des cris d'enfants, comme s'ils jouaient aux indiens. Henry se redressa, se tint debout pour s'approcher de l'ouverture. Il pouvait apercevoir la plage des Perdus, les voir avancer en file conquérante, des bâtons dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Henry, écarte-toi de la fenêtre. »

Mais Henry n'écouta pas Neal. Horrifié, il les observa, tous ces enfants, pour la plupart plus jeunes que lui. Et contrairement à l'histoire que lisaient les gens de son monde natal, il n'y avait pas que des garçons sur cette île.

Avaient-ils eu des parents eux-aussi ? Avaient-ils été terrifiés une fois arrivés ici ? Avaient-ils été torturés pour finir ainsi ?

Combien d'enfants étaient là ? Combien d'enfants Pan avaient-ils détruit pour créer ses Perdus ?

Le cœur d'Henry battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il les observa se mettre en cercle, balancer l'un d'entre eux au milieu. Le bruit des tambours se fit plus fort, plus insistant, les cris plus sauvages.

Vaguement, il se rappela ce livre que sa mère et lui avaient lu ensemble, un peu avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il avait été adopté. _Sa majesté des mouches_. Il se souvint des garçons dans le livre, livrés à eux-mêmes, embarqués dans un effet de groupe meurtrier et primal.

Il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans ce cauchemar, mais aucun adulte ne viendrait tirer les Perdus de leur folie. Aucun adulte ne leur rendrait leur condition d'enfants, leur humanité.

Et puis brusquement, les tambours cessèrent, le silence se fit.

« Henry, ne regarde pas ça ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Henry vit les Perdus s'avancer joyeusement, un à un, pour frapper l'enfant prostré au milieu d'eux tous et il plissa les yeux, tenta de mieux le discerner.

Ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

C'était Leo.

« _Henry_ ! »

Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge, Henry se détourna de l'ouverture, plaqua son dos à la paroi et essaya d'arrêter de trembler, essaya de contenir ses larmes de peur et de rage.

« Ils vont… » Sa voix s'étrangla. « Ils vont le tuer ? »

« Normalement ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Pan doit avoir quelque chose contre lui. Henry… » Neal soupira, son regard tendre, loin de cette attitude nonchalante et blagueuse que son fils lui avait par le passé connue. « Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

« Mais… Leo… »

Neal ne répondit rien.

Et Henry garda le silence, lui aussi.

Et dans le silence, le bruit des coups leur parvenait presque.

O

Une heure plus tard, quelques Perdus amenèrent deux adultes dans la cabane. Deux adultes qu'Henry reconnut immédiatement.

« Tamara, » gronda Neal sans prendre la peine de se lever.

Henry les observa, Greg et Tamara. Amaigris et blessés et sales et très loin d'apparaître aussi malins que dans ses souvenirs.

« Ils ont encore perdus une manche ! » chantonna une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. « Et cette fois, ils ont perdu la partie ! »

Pan apparut alors, se glissant par une fenêtre, et il prit la forme du Peter Pan qu'Henry aurait imaginé. Il retira son chapeau d'ombre et s'inclina devant les deux adultes, ses yeux dorés plissés sur eux.

« Voici l'enfant promis, » dit-il, sa voix douce et cruelle, en désignant Henry.

Greg et Tamara tremblaient, jetèrent un regard brillant vers lui et le garçon ne se réjouit pas de les voir aussi terrifiés.

« L'enfant que vous auriez dû m'emmener il y a longtemps. J'ai dû aller le récupérer moi-même. »

« Ec-écoutez, ce n'est pas notre… »

Tamara ne termina jamais sa phrase. Pan posa une main sur son cou et avec un craquement écoeurant, elle s'écrasa au sol, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Henry fit quelques pas précipités en arrière, se plaqua contre le mur avec un hoquet de stupeur et Neal tendit un bras pour l'apaiser, pour essayer de le toucher, sans succès.

« Non, non,… » sanglotait Greg, à genoux à côté du corps de Tamara.

Il la berça un peu, encore un peu, et Pan se délecta de la scène.

« On a fait tout ce que tu as voulu, joué à tous tes jeux débiles ! » hurla t-il à Pan, qui se pencha vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous avez perdus, » rappela t-il. « Les adultes perdent toujours ! »

Et puis il disparut, emportant avec lui Greg. Les Perdus prirent le corps de Tamara, et Henry ferma les yeux.

Il pria et pria et pria encore pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Mais on ne se réveillait pas de la réalité.

O

Les Perdus les laissaient plus ou moins tranquilles, mais ils venaient quand même chercher Henry pour qu'il participe à leur cérémonie. Ils en avaient une tous les soirs, à la tombée de la nuit, pour fêter leur victoire dans leurs jeux.

Ils dansaient et chantaient autour du feu, mangeaient, s'amusaient.

C'était presque comme un camp de vacances.

Lorsqu'Henry tenta de se sauver la première fois, il apprit que si les Perdus ne volaient pas vraiment, leur façon de se déplacer sans un bruit de branche en branche s'y apparentaient grandement.

Ils le rattrapèrent bien vite et ils rirent tous, amusés par cette petite partie de chasse au loup improvisée. Pour fêter leur victoire, ils marchèrent en file et imitèrent allégrement le cri des indiens. Leurs rires étaient courts et froids, manquaient de profondeur, leurs yeux ne s'illuminaient jamais comme ceux des autres enfants.

Henry se demandait quel âge ils avaient, tous.

Ils ne le considéraient pas tout à fait comme l'un des leurs, mais ils ne le punissaient jamais vraiment. C'était le rôle de Peter, ils le lui rappelaient sans cesse.

Peter, leur chef, le maître de leurs jeux.

Peter, qui les avait délivrés des adultes.

Peter, leur héros.

Et lorsque l'Ombre s'approcha de lui, lui envoyant vision après vision horrifiante et douloureuse de Neal, d'Emma et de tous ses amis morts ou l'ayant oublié, Henry comprit que jamais il ne pourrait s'échapper.

Faible, tremblant, il se retrouva seul une nuit, dans sa cage. Il se sentait malade, peut-être en raison des seuls fruits et de cette viande bizarre avec lesquels il était nourri, et il avait l'impression d'être un peu fiévreux.

Emma lui manquait, elle et son assurance et sa détermination. L'amour de ses grands-parents lui manquait.

Sa mère…

Avec un petit sanglot, Henry s'assura qu'il était bien seul et sortit de son pantalon la photo qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis très longtemps, depuis que Regina avait été enlevée par Greg et Tamara. Recroquevillé dans un coin, il rapprocha l'image d'un rayon lunaire et contempla le visage froissé de sa mère adoptive, essaya de se rappeler de ce jour-là, de cette après-midi ensoleillée où elle avait dû passer ce bras autour de ses épaules et les prendre en photo tous les deux, souriants.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'image, il essaya de se rappeler, n'y parvint pas et étouffa un autre sanglot.

Sans cette photo qu'il avait eue sur lui lors de son passage par le portail, se souviendrait-il seulement de son visage ?

Parfois, il pouvait encore entendre sa voix au creux de son oreille, s'il se concentrait assez. Son rire, par contre, avait depuis longtemps été effacé de sa mémoire, parce qu'elle avait arrêté de rire bien avant la destruction de Storybrooke.

Bien avant sa…

Elle ne riait qu'avec lui, qu'à cause de lui. Mais quand il avait su pour son adoption, pour Emma, pour sa vraie identité, il n'avait plus voulu passer le moindre instant avec elle, avait détesté toutes ses attentions, tous ses mots, tous ses mensonges. Il l'avait reniée, et elle n'avait eu que lui, et peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour changer le cours des évènements. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui dire qu'il l'avait aimée malgré tout, et que si elle était parvenue à changer, si elle étaient parvenue à regretter ses crimes, alors il aurait été prêt à lui pardonner. Il aurait pu lui dire que parfois, elle lui manquait, le soir au moment de se coucher, le matin au petit-déjeuner, quand il avait peur, quand il était triste, quand il avait tant de choses à raconter que ses poumons manquaient d'exploser.

Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas dit, elle avait fait toutes ces erreurs, il n'avait pas compris, elle n'avait pas appris, et il n'avait jamais réussi à ravaler assez sa colère stupide pour lui poser des questions, et elle était morte en croyant qu'il la détestait.

Elle était morte à cause de lui et quel genre de fils était-il ? Quel genre de prince était-il ?

Il aimait tellement Emma et Mary-Margaret et David, et Neal même s'il le connaissait si peu, et même un peu Monsieur Gold, oui, il les aimait, mais il aimait sa mère aussi, tellement.

Sa mère qui l'avait connu mieux que n'importe qui, qui avait tout su de lui sans que jamais il n'ait rien à expliquer, qui avait su le faire rire quand il était triste et le rassurer quand il avait peur.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, lui, c'était que tout le monde soit heureux. Que tout le monde vive en paix.

Mais ça ne marchait pas ainsi. Lorsque Regina avait été un peu heureuse, avec lui, tous les autres avaient été misérables. Quand la malédiction avait été brisée, c'était Regina qui avait été malheureuse. Il avait voulu détruire la magie, convaincu que sans elle, sa mère pourrait arrêter d'essayer de trouver un moyen de renverser la situation, qu'elle apprendrait, qu'ils apprendraient tous à vivre normalement, à cohabiter.

Peut-être que sans magie, sa mère aurait retrouvé un équilibre. Et puis il aurait appris à lui faire confiance, totalement. Et Emma les aurait laissés passer du temps ensemble. Et Monsieur Gold et Belle auraient eu leur fin heureuse eux aussi.

Mais Belle et Regina étaient mortes et personne n'était vraiment heureux. La magie n'avait pas été détruite, et Storybrooke en avait payé le prix.

Pourquoi les adultes ne voulaient-ils jamais rien comprendre ?

Emma…

Emma devait être si furieuse, et si triste. Le perdre allait la détruire, et Henry sentit un nouveau sanglot emprisonné sa poitrine. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne parvenait pas à le sauver, lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle avait été une maman géniale.

Et Neal… Où était-il ? Pan avait dû l'emmener de nouveau, et s'il était torturé ? Et s'il était mort ? Il voulait apprendre à le connaître, voulait savoir comment il avait pu abandonner Emma comme ça, la laisser aller en prison à sa place. Voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, d'avoir un père.

Et Regina…

Il serra la photo contre sa poitrine, pleura silencieusement et souhaita pour la millième fois pouvoir revenir en arrière, pouvoir tout changer. Lui parler du livre et peut-être la convaincre de briser la malédiction, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle serait toujours sa maman, lui dire qu'il était son fils et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire confiance à Cora, l'empêcher de sombrer, la sauver pour que jamais Greg ne lui fasse du mal, la sauver pour qu'elle ne soit jamais tuée…

« Maman… »

En un sens, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Qu'elle soit morte avant lui.

Il préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'elle aurait fait, si elle avait dû le perdre.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à pleurer, seul et malade et terrifié, et à souhaiter que ses mères soient là pour le bercer et le sauver.

O

« Laisse mon père tranquille ! »

« Ton père est un adulte, » susurra Pan en laissant Neal tomber, à bout de force. « Il est faible. Il n'est pas des nôtres. »

« Mon père est un héros et quand ma famille arrivera, tu seras vaincu ! »

« Oublie-les, Henry. Ils ont perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Leo ? »

« Leo ? »

« Le petit garçon qui était là. »

« Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Leo était trop faible. Mais toi, Henry, tu es fort. »

« Vous l'avez renvoyé ? » murmura Henry, surpris. « Mais… Il allait bien ? »

« Non. »

« Henry, » coupa une petite fille un peu plus jeune que lui, bronzée, ses longs cheveux dorés brillant au soleil. « Tu viens jouer avec nous ? On va jouer aux pirates contre les sirènes ! »

« Non, » répliqua Henry en levant le menton, refusant de se laisser tenter par les Perdus ou intimider par Peter.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable chaud et doux de la plage, un dauphin sauta plus loin dans la mer, des fleurs multicolores peuplaient la forêt. Il voyait bien pourquoi des enfants se laissaient avaler pas ce monde. Mais lui lutterait jusqu'au bout.

Il avait des parents et des grands-parents et des responsabilités.

Il avait une maman qui ne vivait plus que dans ses seuls souvenirs.

Il ne faillirait pas, malgré les tentations, malgré la peur, malgré le désespoir.

Il ne faillirait pas et resterait debout.

« Non ? » interrogea Pan, un ton dangereux se glissant dans sa voix puissante et doucereuse. Il avait pris une apparence humaine, celle d'un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'Henry, les yeux intelligent, le visage mutin, mais le jeune prince ne se laissait pas berner. Peter n'était qu'une ombre, un monstre, peu importait l'aspect qu'il se donnait. « Voici une règle que tu ignores peut-être, Henry. Ceux qui ne jouent pas dans notre équipe sont des ennemis. Et nous gagnons toujours la partie. »

Neal toussa, reprit doucement conscience et se redressa derrière Pan. Il resta à genoux, mais il posa le regard sur son fils, debout avec fierté face à la troupe de Perdus et à Pan lui-même.

Et le petit sourire qu'il offrit à Henry, cette lueur de fierté un peu triste sur son visage, ce fut tout ce dont le garçon eut besoin pour tenir, pour se redresser un peu plus, pour faire un nouveau pas vers l'âge adulte.

« Je m'appelle Henry Mills, et je ne suis pas perdu, » affirma t-il avec toute la force avec laquelle il avait entendu David s'exprimer face à la Garde. « Je suis le fils de la princesse Emma du Royaume Blanc, je suis le petit-fils de ses majestés Snow-White et David, je suis le fils de Neal et le petit-fils de Rumpelstiltskin. Je suis le fils de Regina Mills, et je me plie aux règles de _personne_. »

« Très bien, petit prince, » siffla Pan en flottant au-dessus de lui avec un petit rire, les bras croisés, clairement amusé. « Nous verrons bien combien de temps tu sauras résister à nos jeux. »

O

Son mal de tête était tout simplement atroce.

Henry avait envie de vomir, mais il était trop faible pour se retourner.

Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur du cadavre, lorsqu'ils avaient brûlé Regina sur la place de la Mairie et…

Non.

NON !

Ce n'était pas la réalité.

C'était une illusion, rien d'autre.

Emma n'avait pas tué Regina, ils ne l'avaient pas brûlée.

Regina était morte en héros, en les sauvant tous.

Ils… Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée.

Ils l'avaient abandonnée.

Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. N'est-ce pas ?

Il trembla un peu plus, gémit mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Neal. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était Neal, se mettant entre Pan et lui, se battant contre plusieurs Perdus pour le protéger, pour le sauver.

Neal.

Où était-il ?

_Papa_…

_Maman_…

Ils les avaient vus mourir. Ils les avaient vus tuer. Ils les avaient vus tomber. Ils les avaient vus le trahir et l'abandonner.

Encore et encore, et Henry avait du mal à se focaliser, du mal à comprendre quelles images étaient issues de ses vrais souvenirs, quelles atrocités faisaient réellement parties de son passé.

Tout ce qu'il sentait dans sa bouche, c'était le goût du sang. Dans sa poitrine, il n'y avait que le souffle glacé de l'horreur.

Il n'était pas en sécurité. Il ne serait en sécurité nulle part, Pan serait toujours là.

Non, non, c'était les adultes, les _adultes_ étaient ses ennemis.

C'était les adultes qui l'avaient abandonné. C'était eux qui avaient tué ses parents, et ses parents qui avaient tué ses amis, et la guerre, et la violence, et les cris…

Tout ça, c'était le monde des adultes.

Lui, il ne voulait que la paix. La paix, l'insouciance, les rires, les jeux.

Oui. Lui, c'était ça qu'il voulait.

« Henry ! »

Etre en paix.

« _Henry _! »

Quoi ?

« Henry, ne le laisse pas faire ! Je suis là, Henry, je serai toujours là ! »

Neal ?

« Henry, bats-toi ! _Bats-toi_ ! »

Se battre…

Se battre.

Ne pas baisser les bras et se battre. Emma ne baissait jamais les bras.

Emma !

Henry ouvrit les yeux, rencontra un regard puissant et doré, vit la main de fumée essayer de tirer sur quelque chose de sombre, de trouble…

Son ombre !

Il se débattit, hurla contre sa migraine, contre sa confusion, tendit une main vers Pan sans le toucher.

Emma, Neal, Regina, ses grands-parents…

Il s'appelait Henry Mills et il voulait grandir !

Pan le relâcha brusquement et Henry s'écrasa au sol, désorienté, étouffé par une douleur sans nom.

Il dut perdre connaissance, parce que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il était dans sa cage. Il tourna faiblement la tête, aperçut son père, assis contre les barreaux de bois de sa cellule, au plus près d'Henry. Il avait du sang sur le visage, son bras avait l'air cassé.

Et il lui souriait.

« T'es un sacré battant, gamin, » lui dit-il doucement, ses yeux sombres posés sur lui. « T'es le fils de ta mère. Tiens-le coup. On s'en sortira. Je suis fier de toi. »

Oui, il était le fils de sa mère.

De ses mères.

Il se battrait, il résisterait jusqu'à la fin et en mourrait s'il le fallait.

Il ne laisserait aucune magie avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

Jamais.

O


	15. Code Blanc

**15**

**Code Blanc**

* * *

« Merde. Il est vraiment flippant celui-là, » marmonna Emma pour son père près d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient braqués vers l'être maigre à la peau presque translucide et aux lèvres gercées, fixé dans un fauteuil de cuir devant un tas d'écrans, basé à l'autre bout de la salle de la Brigade.

« Sam. Notre analyste, » informa Ruby, debout contre son bureau, le reste de leur joyeuse bande autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme ça ? » interrogea David en observant le vieil homme qui n'avait plus que quelques cheveux sur le crâne.

« Parce qu'il adore le danger. »

« Lui ? Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un aventurier. »

« Il ne sort jamais d'ici, » répondit sombrement Ruby en redirigeant ses yeux sur la tablette qu'elle tenait.

Emma plissa les yeux en observant le presque-squelette. Jusque-là, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas ou ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, les membres de l'Agence veillaient les uns sur les autres – par devoir, fierté ou sens de l'honneur, peu importait. Mais cet être-là se délectait-il de voir ses collègues en danger ? Ou était-ce l'action qui lui plaisait ?

Pourquoi était-il là, dans ce cas ?

Quand Emma avait posé des questions à Handler durant leur entretien, l'homme fermé et professionnel avait contourné un grand nombre de ses questions. Mais il avait fini par expliquer que l'Agence offrait à tous ses membres un nouveau départ. A ses membres comme aux occasionnels Exilés. Leur passé, leurs crimes, s'ils étaient connus ils étaient ignorés, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, personne ne posait de question.

En contrepartie, en dehors des lois du pays où ils s'installaient, il y en avait une qu'ils devaient respecter, qu'ils _juraient _de respecter dans un serment qu'il ne valait mieux pas briser.

Il leur fallait ignorer à jamais leurs origines. Les renier, les oublier.

Ne jamais en parler aux Natifs, ne jamais user de magie sans autorisation exceptionnelle d'un Bureau et ne jamais commettre de crimes.

Un seul faux pas, et l'Agence s'octroyait le droit de les mettre aux arrêts. Les effacer de ce monde comme elle les y avait intégrés. Les criminels étaient alors détenus dans des prisons spéciales, sous terre, où ils restaient coupés du monde jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Alors Emma savait que dans ce bâtiment se trouvaient quelques gens au passé trouble – voire terrible. Comme Regina. Mais comme Regina (et Ruby), en acceptant les termes de l'Agence, ils avaient bénéficié d'une renaissance, d'une remise à zéro.

Ça n'empêchait pas Emma de se demander ce qui se cachait derrière Sam et son sourire extrêmement dérangeant.

Autour d'eux, la salle s'était remplie doucement d'agents. Certains travaillaient, assis à leurs bureaux, d'autres discutaient, d'autres encore restaient dans leur coin, silencieux. Emma avait pu voir les deux hommes qui les avaient emmenés de Zanarkand arriver, un hochement de tête dans leur direction pour seule salutation.

« Allons-nous attendre ici toute la journée ? »

Ruby leva un regard sombre et glacé sur Gold. Emma oubliait presque sa présence quand il restait silencieux ainsi pendant des heures, loin de ses manières dramatiques de monstre de foire ou de son arrogance omnisciente de grand sorcier du Mal. Et cette capacité qu'il avait à devenir invisible était tout simplement effrayante.

Elle doutait fort que c'était de bon augure pour ses ennemis.

Tant pis pour Pan.

« Si Handler a appelé tous les agents spéciaux, c'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important à dire, » répliqua Ruby. « Je vous croyais plus patient. »

« Oh, je peux être très patient, Miss Lucas. Ou devrais-je dire Wood ? Je peux être très patient. »

Son expression lui fit froid dans le dos et Ruby préféra garder le silence.

« Ben alors, on s'est perdus ? » lança un agent ironique de plus loin dans la salle.

Une voix claire et posée lui répondit immédiatement, trempée de sarcasme.

« Heureusement que vous avez de l'humour à la Brigade, parce qu'avec des esprits si brillants… »

Ignorant totalement les réactions furieuses des agents spéciaux sur son chemin, Soren rejoignit Ruby avec un fin sourire. Arrivé avec elle, Alex, l'air tendu mais déterminé, se stoppa près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna Ruby en se redressant.

Soren leva les yeux au ciel.

« Invitation spéciale du grand chef. Tu as peur qu'on marche sur des plates-bandes ? »

« Oui, je tiens particulièrement à mes tulipes, elles sont si fragiles. Où est Regina ? »

« Avec le docteur Sanders, » répondit Alex.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Examens post-op. Des nouvelles ? »

« Non. Et Ellyanor ? »

« Ma mère est avec elle. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle met les pieds au Bureau depuis… ? »

« Qu'elle est venue casser le nez du directeur après avoir appris la mort de mon père en mission ? Oui. »

Emma, qui avait rencontré Handler et qui devait avouer que malgré sa normalité apparente l'autorité et l'aura qu'il dégageait étaient effroyablement impressionnantes, se dit que si elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne manquerait pas de rencontrer cette Madame Layton.

Visiblement son caractère n'avait rien à voir avec celui, contrôlé et posé, de son fils.

Soudain, une porte plus haut s'ouvrit et Handler marcha rapidement sur la passerelle faisant le tour de la salle pour se retrouver face à tous. Les agents se turent et se tournèrent vers lui, le silence inhabituel teinté de tension, et Emma devina aisément qu'être tous réunis ainsi devait être rare et jamais bon signe.

Derrière le directeur charismatique, une photo s'afficha sur le mur blanc, une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année souriait. Et puis une autre photo, un homme et son fils en tenues de sport. Eux, Emma les reconnaissait. L'agent qui s'était suicidé et le petit tué par Pan.

Tous les agents encore assis se levèrent et Emma baissa les yeux immédiatement, autant par respect que par gêne. Les minutes de silence l'avaient toujours mise très mal à l'aise, et elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à celle-ci. Elle se demanda si tous les meetings débutaient par un hommage à leurs morts ou si l'occasion était spéciale.

Les secondes passèrent lentement, et Emma pensa à ses amis morts lors de l'attaque des Perdus. A Henry. A Neal. Et à Ellyanor aussi.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et contrôla ses battements de cœur.

« Merci, » clôtura la voix posée et rauque de Handler après un instant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'hausser le ton pour se faire clairement entendre. « Je suppose que comme d'ordinaire, les bruits de couloir ont dû vous informer de la présence de natifs du Monde des fées parmi nous. Leur histoire a dû atteindre vos oreilles, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous trouverez un rapport dans vos tablettes. Il est 12H49, nous sommes le jeudi 14 novembre 2023, et à compter de cette seconde, l'Agence de la Terre d'exil est officiellement en guerre contre Peter Pan, autrement appelé l'Ombre. »

La tension dans la salle se coupla à la stupéfaction, et Emma ne sut si elle devait se réjouir ou courir dans un coin pour pleurer.

« Pan a enlevé un enfant du Monde des fées, un garçon qui fait l'objet d'une prophétie annonçant la fin de l'Ombre. Le sauver est une priorité. Le Conseil de l'Agence a accepté l'utilisation de plusieurs tunnels pour cette mission, ainsi que l'envoi de quelques agents au Pays Imaginaire. Je n'ai pas à vous apprendre que cette action nous touchera tous. Si cette mission venait à échouer, la vengeance de Pan s'abattra sur toute l'Agence. Parlez maintenant, car vos oppositions ne seront plus entendues par la suite, et souvenez-vous que vous représentez l'ensemble de vos collègues en cet instant. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » interrogea Huong en fronçant les sourcils. « L'Ombre sévit depuis des siècles. Il a enlevé des dizaines d'enfants de ce monde durant le XIXème siècle. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Quelle est cette prophétie ? »

« Cette prophétie stipule que le sort d'un enfant déterminera le destin de Pan. L'équipe constituée pour son sauvetage se composera de son entourage, un groupe d'individus puissants dont les magies et les capacités n'ont jamais auparavant été réunies dans un même but. C'est là probablement la chance que tous les mondes touchés par l'Ombre attendaient depuis des siècles. »

« Et cet enfant, qui est-il ? » demanda une femme plus loin.

« Son nom est Henry Mills. Onze ans. Il a été élevé dans notre monde par Regina Reynolds pendant dix ans. »

Ces mots serrèrent son cœur et Emma voulut protester, voulut ajouter qu'elle aussi était sa mère, qu'elle aussi l'élevait, qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

Mais elle ravala ses protestations lorsqu'elle sentit le changement dans la pièce, le nouveau silence qui se fit, presque palpable, déterminé et vengeur.

« Je pense que vous avez appris qu'Ellyanor Layton-Reynolds est dans notre hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. Notre monde menace sa survie. Elle fera elle aussi partie de la mission, car la magie du Monde Imaginaire lui permettra de vivre assez longtemps pour qu'un bracelet lui soit fabriqué. De cette mission dépend les vies de ces deux enfants, et celles des nombreux autres qui pourraient à l'avenir croiser le chemin de l'Ombre si nous n'aidons pas à le stopper. Ceci, messieurs dames, en plus d'être une guerre est un Code Blanc. Des objections ? »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne parla. Emma tremblait presque, comprit que la vie de son petit garçon se jouait à cet instant, dépendait des décisions de ces gens, de ces inconnus, et elle risqua un regard vers Alexander. Mais l'homme ne montrait rien, ne rencontrait les regards d'aucun de ses collègues.

Quelques secondes, et toujours le silence.

« Bien. Les agents Wood, Soren, Reynolds et Layton accompagneront le groupe de réfugiés au Pays Imaginaire. Les agents Huong et Dallon assureront la liaison à Zanarkand. Ils partiront demain, à 6H00. Veuillez mettre de côté toutes les affaires qui ne demandent pas votre attention immédiate et rassembler le maximum d'informations utiles quant au Monde Imaginaire, à Pan et à tout ce qui pourrait aider nos agents et ces enfants. Agent Soren, vous êtes en charge du matériel, le chef des techniciens vous attend. Au travail. »

Personne n'attendit. Certains quittèrent la salle, d'autres s'installèrent aux bureaux, les derniers sortirent immédiatement leurs téléphones.

Sam, lui, riait doucement.

Et Emma luttait pour respirer.

Enfin.

_Enfin._

O

« C'est des conneries ! »

« Essaye de te calmer, » tempéra Snow, mais Emma voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas une chance de réussir.

Ruby n'avait pas décoloré depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la salle de la Brigade.

« J'aurais pu aller voir quelques contacts, trouver des infos ! »

« Si c'est le règlement… »

« Je ne suis que l'équipière de Regina ! Je ne suis pas liée à Henry personnellement ! Des conneries, ces règles ! »

« On peut trouver des informations autrement, et on peut commencer à monter un plan. Hook travaille avec ce cartographe pour trouver ou mettre au point une carte correcte du Pays Imaginaire. Dès qu'ils l'auront, on pourra commencer. »

« Tu sais très bien que prévoir les stratégies, ce n'est pas mon truc. Ça n'a pas changé en dix ans. »

Elles arrivèrent au niveau de l'hôpital et rejoignirent rapidement la chambre d'Ellyanor. La pièce s'avéra vide. Quelqu'un avait déconnecté l'IV qui reposait encore sur le lit, et Emma nota immédiatement que les affaires de l'enfant étaient toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je crois savoir où elles sont, » annonça Ruby en tournant les talons.

Puisque Regina ne les avait pas rejoints après le meeting, qui avait eu lieu presque une heure auparavant, elle voulait probablement parler d'elle et de l'enfant. Peut-être aussi de Madame Layton.

Elles se remirent en route et reprirent l'ascenseur. Emma fut surprise lorsque Ruby appuya sur le bouton correspondant au quatrième et dernier étage. _Au-dessus_ du niveau de la terre.

Elles arrivèrent dans un couloir calme en ce tout début d'après-midi, bordé par ce qui semblaient être des bureaux et des salles de travail et de réunion.

« Attends, il y a vraiment une société ici ? » s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Ruby. « L'Agence en possède plusieurs, des multinationales, ça couvre les frais. »

« Les gens ici, ils savent ce qu'il y a sous leurs pieds ? »

« Les chefs de secteur seulement. Les autres croient qu'il n'y a qu'un souterrain pour l'équipe de sécurité. Si on vous demande, c'est ce que nous sommes, des agents de sécurité. »

« Mais toutes les allées et venues ? » interrogea Emma. « Ils doivent bien remarquer les voitures ? »

« On arrive par le souterrain, notre parking est au -1. Et tu as bien remarqué que l'entrée est située bien plus loin, non ? »

Elle poussa une porte et toutes montèrent un petit escalier qui débouchait sur une galerie, sur le côté arrière du bâtiment. Le long couloir était entièrement bordé côté extérieur d'une verrière incurvée qui permettait de voir le ciel et le parc arboré appartenant à l'entreprise.

Il faisait sombre, la pluie battait les vitres dans une musique étrange et presque irréelle.

Emma frissonna un peu et ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux personnes assises au sol, contre le mur, au milieu de la galerie. Ellyanor, emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire, était placée entre les jambes de sa mère, contre elle, de sorte qu'elles puissent toutes les deux lire le livre pour enfants que Regina tenait.

Un doux murmure s'élevait, quelques mots à la fois, étrangement fragiles et hésitants, et Emma mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce n'était pas Regina qui lisait, mais sa fille.

Et Ellyanor cessa immédiatement à leur approche et baissa un peu plus la tête. Elle était trop pâle, les joues un peu rose, mais elle semblait un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant et c'était un soulagement et une putain d'illusion.

Parce qu'Emma savait pertinemment que même si elle bénéficiait d'un instant de conscience, elle n'était _pas_ mieux.

« Hey, » salua Ruby en passant ses mains dans ses poches. « Le check-up ? »

« Ma magie a tout réglé ou presque, » répondit Regina. « Les tests sont bons. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On vous cherchait, puisque je ne peux pas faire mon boulot. »

Puisque Ruby s'installa en tailleur en face d'elles, dos à la baie, Snow et Emma suivirent son mouvement et prirent place au sol également.

Regina ferma l'album, une histoire avec des blaireaux pour héros d'après la couverture, et Emma ne put empêcher l'étincelle d'amusement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un conte de fées ou d'une histoire de princesse. Elle posa le regard sur Ellyanor, blottie contre sa mère, son regard baissé sur l'une des mains de Regina avec laquelle elle jouait.

Il y eut un silence un peu tendu. Et Emma songeait que la situation le méritait pleinement. Regina et Snow, Ruby et elle, assises là en attendant de pouvoir partir à l'aventure ensemble pour sauver le fils de deux d'entre elles.

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus saugrenue.

Mary-Margaret et Regina semblaient décidées à éviter de se parler, voire même de se regarder. Emma ne savait pas si cette attitude était la meilleure à adopter. Peut-être devraient-elles simplement se hurler dessus et en venir aux mains, peut-être pourraient-elles avancer ensuite.

Mais non. Ça, c'était la méthode Swan. Pas celle des princesses de contes de fées.

Et puis ce n'était plus de la rage et de la colère qui semblaient bouillir en elles. Et il y avait cette enfant, littéralement entre elles.

Cette enfant qui, tout comme Henry, les mettait tous d'accord.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda finalement Regina, sa voix douce contre la pluie battant le verre au-dessus d'elles.

« Hum, Hook est avec Wilson, et David et Gold sont partis avec Layton et Soren en quête d'infos. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suppose que si tu prends tout ça aussi calmement c'est que Handler t'avait déjà prévenue ? »

« Nous sommes suspendues, Ruby, et tu connais comme moi le règlement. »

« Des conneries, » répéta Ruby, s'attirant un regard identique de la part de Regina et de Mary-Margaret, entre le reproche et l'affection.

Mais Regina ne lui dit rien, se contenta de resserrer un peu sa prise sur Ellyanor, ses bras autour d'elle, et Emma se demanda si ce n'était pas ça qui aidait l'autre femme à supporter l'inactivité forcée.

Cette possibilité de passer ce temps avec sa fille malade, d'être là pour elle, de l'étreindre pour la rassurer.

Comme Emma aimerait tant le faire avec Henry.

« Alors je suppose que ton amour de la pluie ne t'a pas passé, louveteau ? Tu as des goûts vraiment trop bizarres. »

L'enfant avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et la fièvre mais ses yeux, baissés comme toujours, restaient clairs et chauds. Elle serrait son ours contre son ventre sous la couverture, Emma pouvait voir le bout des oreilles de la peluche marron – le jouet bien usé mais toujours de service.

« Il fut un temps où tu m'aurais tiré la langue, mais je sens bien que le sentiment derrière ce silence et ce léger froncement de nez est le même. Quelle effronterie. Je me demande bien où elle a pu apprendre ça, » s'inquiéta faussement Ruby avec un sourire pour Regina, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tant qu'elle n'a pas tes manières à table… »

A ces mots, Ellyanor plaqua rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire et Ruby croisa les bras, faussement vexée.

« Vous êtes terribles, » leur reprocha t-elle. « Ellyanor ! »

L'enfant posa la tête contre Regina et Ruby plissa les yeux.

« Je sais très bien manger proprement. »

« Aussi bien que Miss Swan. »

Entendre son nom de cette façon et si soudainement dans cette conversation sortit Emma de ses pensées et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Hein ? Je m'appelle Emma. Et j'ai de très bonnes manières à table, merci ! »

Au petit et très faux toussotement provenant de sa mère, Emma tourna la tête vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

« Eh ! Tu es censée être de mon côté ! »

« Désolée, je me souviens encore trop clairement du dîner organisé par Midas. »

« C'était il y a des mois ! »

« J'ai cru que tu allais réussir à créer un trouble diplomatique. »

« N'exagère rien. Et pourquoi vous avez autant de fourchettes et de cuillères ? C'est insensé ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui faites la vaisselle ! De toute façon, je ne voulais pas y aller, à ces stupides réceptions royales. »

« Emma Swan dans une robe faisant ses débuts dans le monde royal, je suis déçue d'avoir manqué ça. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai mis une robe, Ruby ? Heureusement qu'on a boycotté le bal donné par les parents d'Aurore. Tant d'hypocrisie me tuerait. »

« Emma, ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Dit la femme qui a lancé l'idée du boycottage. »

« Snow ! » s'exclama Ruby avec amusement et stupéfaction.

La mère d'Emma baissa la tête, jouant avec les lacets de ses chaussures. Mais elle n'était en réalité pas le moins du monde gênée.

« Reprendre ces habitudes comme si rien n'avait changé me tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Et Emma et Henry se seraient ennuyés. »

« Eh, ne nous utilise pas pour justifier tes choix. Tu savais que tu allais t'ennuyer, tu ne voulais pas y aller et c'est tout. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vue étouffer tes bâillements durant les séances du Conseil, les négociations commerciales, les dîners, mêmes les doléances,… »

« Je ne bâille pas durant mes fonctions, » rétorqua fermement Mary-Margaret. « Aussi ennuyeuses soient-elles. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue bâiller avant, » remarqua Ruby, « et apparemment vous avez plutôt modernisé le système. »

« Je jure que je l'ai vue ! »

« Il y a toujours autant de vin à ces dîners ? »

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Regina intervint.

« Adolescente, elle manquait déjà bâiller à chaque réception. »

« Aha ! » triompha Emma avec joie. « J'avais raison ! »

Semblant un peu sonnée, peut-être parce que Regina avait ainsi mentionné le temps qu'elles avaient passé dans une même famille aussi banalement, Mary-Margaret se reprit tout juste pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Simple réflexe, » se défendit-elle. « Au moins je suis bien plus discrète qu'Emma. »

« Telle mère, telle fille, » s'amusa Ruby, et Emma ne put empêcher les petites flammèches dans son ventre à ces mots.

Elle attrapa le petit sourire de fierté que Snow tenta de cacher et baissa les yeux, touchée. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle croisa presque celui d'Ellyanor et même si elle n'avait toujours pas pu voir directement le chocolat de ses yeux, Emma fut certaine que l'attention de l'enfant était braquée sur elle comme si elle pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées.

Ce qui était faux. Puisque Ellyanor pouvait _seulement_ lire en elle.

Le gargouillement de son propre estomac la sortit de ses pensées et elle plaqua une main contre son ventre, embarrassée par l'attention soudaine des trois autres femmes.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas encore déjeuné, » s'amusa Ruby. « Il serait peut-être temps. Et vous ? »

Regina secoua la tête.

« Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. »

« Avec le nombre d'agents mobilisés en ce moment, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose dans la cuisine commune. Il va falloir aller à la cafétéria d'entreprise, et à cette heure-ci… » Ruby fronça le nez. « J'espère que vous êtes d'humeur pour des haricots verts trop cuits et trop salés. »

La faim tiraillait Emma mais pas au point de lui donner envie de ce genre de plats industriels et faussement diététiques auxquels elle avait tant eu droit durant son enfance et en prison.

Elle préférerait encore manger de la chimère.

Ellyanor leva soudain la tête vers sa mère et avec ce geste si rare attira immédiatement l'attention de toutes.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Regina en passant ses doigts sur le front de l'enfant pour en chasser une mèche.

Emma en savait assez à présent sur les gestes d'une mère pour reconnaître là une méthode discrète de vérifier la température de la petite.

L'enfant posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de sa mère pour y prendre appui et se tourner complètement vers elle. Elle put ainsi se redresser et murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille, ses mots si doux qu'ils furent inaudibles pour Emma et les autres.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne me paraît pas très raisonnable. »

Mais Ellyanor, le visage de nouveau fermé, se contenta de jouer avec les bracelets de Regina, de nouveau dans sa bulle.

« Très bien, » concéda la sorcière. « Je vais y aller. »

Seul un petit hochement de tête lui apprit qu'Ellyanor l'avait entendue. Elle sera le poignet de sa mère, peut-être un moyen de la remercier ou de lui faire part de son enthousiasme, et Regina se leva, entraînant la petite avec elle.

« Tu restes avec Ruby en m'attendant, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, après un instant d'hésitation, Ellyanor tendit doucement la main pour attraper celle de Ruby, sa tête baissée sur ses pieds.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » interrogea le loup-garou en haussant un sourcil.

« Chercher à manger. J'en ai pour vingt minutes, une demi-heure au maximum. »

« Oh c'est super, parce que j'ai besoin de viande et la cantine... je ne veux même pas en parler. Saignante, la viande, hein. »

Regina hocha la tête et baissa son regard vers sa fille. Tout comme Emma et sans doute Snow, Ruby le remarqua et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ellyanor, assurant en silence qu'elle veillerait sur la petite en son absence.

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à partir, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres, leur rappelant le temps exécrable à l'extérieur. Un petit bruit remonta de la gorge d'Ellyanor qui amorça un mouvement vers sa mère, la bouche à demi ouverte pour des mots qui ne sortirent pas. Seule une petite inspiration soucieuse lui échappa et Emma, étonnamment, la comprit.

« Je viens avec vous, » annonça t-elle avant de rejoindre Regina qui s'était tournée vers sa fille en constatant sa réaction.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne pourrez pas tout porter. Ou comptiez-vous nous laisser manger les horreurs du self d'entreprise ? »

« J'espérais que ces horreurs vous forceraient à rester coucher quelques heures, oui, » confirma Regina et Emma ne put empêcher son sourire amusé.

« Menteuse, » accusa t-elle non sans étonnement. « Avec le temps qu'il fait, on ne saura pas trop de deux. Il vous faudra une main pour tenir votre parapluie. »

« Très bien, » concéda Regina. « Venez, dans ce cas. »

Avant de la suivre, Emma tourna la tête vers Ellyanor et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva à rencontrer le regard de la petite qui l'observait sans ciller. Figée, Emma ne sut trop comment réagir. Et puis après quelques étranges secondes, elle regarda l'enfant baisser les yeux et la tête une fois de plus. Cet échange la bouleversa et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent le premier sous-sol. Une fois que toutes les deux eurent récupérer manteaux et autres nécessités, elles allèrent au parking et prirent l'un des Crossovers qui y étaient garés.

(Emma aurait été incapable de les différencier, mais elle supposa que c'était bien le véhicule de Ruby et de son équipière.)

La conduite de Regina était souple et calme. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir de sortie et elles débouchèrent dans une zone industrielle vide et vétuste avant de rapidement rejoindre des quartiers plus vivants.

« Votre fille est magnifique, » offrit Emma au bout d'un instant de silence seulement entrecoupé par la dance des essuie-glaces.

Regina lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête.

« Merci, » murmura t-elle, sa voix étrangement serrée. « J'ai de la chance. Elle est parfaite. »

« La moitié de ça est peut-être due à la génétique, mais l'autre moitié vient de la manière dont elle est élevée. » Un silence étonné, peut-être même méfiant lui répondit. Emma garda son regard sur Seattle. « Je… je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, parce que… l'animosité et la magie et tout le reste, mais Henry… Henry est un gamin génial. Et c'est en grande partie parce que vous l'avez bien élevé. »

« Si vous me dites ça pour être certaine que je ferai tout pour le sauver, Miss Swan – »

« Bien sûr que non ! Bon sang, apprenez à accepter un compliment sans penser immédiatement à mal ! »

« Je sais accepter un compliment, seulement aucun venant de votre famille. »

« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, je vous signale, et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, non ? Ma mère a essayé de nombreuses fois de vous tendre la main, elle a même pardonné bien plus que n'importe qui dans sa situation aurait pardonné. Et vous ? Est-ce qu'un jour vous arriverez à lui pardonner, pour Daniel ? Pour Cora ? »

Emma observa le profil de l'autre femme, mais elle ne laissait pas grand-chose paraître. Elle se demanda quand Regina avait bien pu apprendre à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Elle avait dû avoir cette habilité, longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été une jeune reine dévorée par le désespoir et la haine. Mais à Storybrooke chacune de ses émotions s'était affichée sur son visage et dans ses yeux avec une clarté presque indécente.

« J'ai élevé Henry pendant dix ans. »

« Oui… »

« Pendant dix ans, je l'ai aimé du mieux que j'ai pu. Et du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu le droit de voir mon propre fils, non pas parce qu'un tribunal avait jugé que j'étais incapable de l'élever correctement, mais parce que vous et votre famille l'aviez décidé. Pendant des semaines, je ne l'ai presque pas vu. Non pas qu'il en semblait perturbé, vous me direz. »

Il y avait une drôle d'émotion, fragile et rauque et distante, au fond de sa voix tendue. Une émotion tirée du même passé qui assombrissait ses yeux, et même après une décennie entière, la douleur semblait identique à celle dont Emma avait été témoin à Storybrooke.

« Et puis vous avez pris mon fils, l'avez mis dans cet engin que vous osiez appeler une voiture au côté de _Rumplestiltskin_, avez quitté Storybrooke et l'Etat sans même m'avertir en ignorant combien de temps vous seriez absents. Cela, Miss Swan, s'appelle un kidnapping et une mise en danger d'autrui. Est-ce que votre téléphone était cassé ? Est-ce que par une coïncidence bien étrange ceux de vos parents l'étaient également ? Depuis quand Storybrooke était-elle trop grande pour que vous ne puissiez débarquer chez moi comme à l'accoutumée et m'avertir que vous emmeniez Henry dans un voyage possiblement dangereux avec le Dark One ? »

« Je… »

Mais Emma se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle était désolée ? A quoi bon, quand sur le moment emmener Henry avec elle lui avait semblé la meilleure façon de le protéger. De Cora, et de Regina aussi, instable et imprévisible et désespérée.

Si elle avait prévenu Regina, elle aurait peut-être débarqué dans un nuage de magie violette pour enlever Henry. Et dans l'état psychologique dans lequel la sorcière s'était trouvée, avec l'emprise que Cora avait eu sur elle, lui confier la vie de leur fils aurait été d'une stupidité sans nom.

Mais Emma aurait aussi pu agir plus tôt, agir autrement. Et la situation aurait pu être différente.

Alors elle garda le silence, ravala ces vérités. Accepta l'accusation et la culpabilité.

« Votre mère n'a pas manqué lors de cette occasion de me rappeler que de tous les points de vue excepté le mien je n'avais aucun droit sur le petit garçon que j'avais élevé jusque-là. Vous aviez _choisi_ d'abandonner votre bébé. Vous êtes revenue, et vous m'avez pris le mien. D'un point de vue strictement légal, vous n'aviez aucun droit, que Storybrooke soit magique ou non. Ce droit, vous vous l'êtes octroyé comme vous vous octroyez tout ce qui vous souhaitez, comme le fait chaque membre de votre famille depuis plusieurs générations, simplement parce que vous vous placez du côté du Bien. Cela excuse tellement, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité c'est que, après dix ans de remise en question et de thérapie et de découvertes, j'ai réussi à laisser Daniel partir. J'ai réussi à accepter que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ma mère n'avait d'égal que la haine que je lui vouais, les deux s'expliquant par des années d'abus émotionnels et physiques. Mais ces mois passés sans Henry ? L'idée d'avoir perdu toutes ces dernières semaines que j'aurais pu passer avec mon fils alors que je le croyais disparu à jamais ? C'est quelque chose que je porte depuis longtemps. J'ai une part de responsabilité là-dedans, je sais cela. Mais il y a des choses que je ne pardonnerai sans doute jamais. »

L'autre part de responsabilité, c'était pour Emma. Et ses parents. Regina ne le dit pas, mais ses non-dits étaient très clairs et elle ne sut que répondre. S'excuser lui paraissait inutile, car l'autre femme s'était-elle excusée de tout le mal qu'elle leur avait causé ? Non, et ça aussi, ça aurait été inutile.

Ce n'était pas sur ce genre de mots qu'était basée leur relation.

Leur relation, ce respect, cette rancœur, ce lien tissé entre elles, reposait plutôt sur ce qui n'avait jamais été dit. Sur des silences.

Comme celui couvrant le fait que Regina avait élevé Henry dans un foyer, un vrai foyer stable et aussi chaleureux que possible, un foyer qui lui avait offert amour et sécurité, et des règles strictes qu'il pouvait enfreindre sans jamais risquer d'être vraiment puni. Parce que Regina, malgré cette enfance qu'elle venait de mentionner pour la première fois en présence d'Emma, n'avait jamais levé la main sur Henry. Ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'enfermé dans sa chambre. Ne lui avait jamais imposé ses idées ou ses goûts, malgré ses tentatives avortées et plus désespérées que cruelles. Sa seule véritable faute de mère avait été ce mensonge incessant sur son passé et sur la nature de Storybrooke, qui pouvait, par certains aspects, se comprendre.

Regina avait été une bonne mère sans être la plus attentionnée ou la plus géniale, mais quel parent se trouvait être parfait ?

Mais Regina avait aussi été un assassin sociopathe et une sorcière maléfique qui n'avait jamais vraiment payé pour ses crimes, alors comment Emma aurait-elle pu faire la part des choses ? Comment aurait-elle pu agir autrement ? Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer sa colère, sa confusion, son dégoût, sa peur ?

Emma était seulement humaine, elle aussi.

« Je sais que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour Henry. Et pour Ellyanor, » avoua Emma, sa voix un peu trop rauque. « Et ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment, sans arrière-pensée. »

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir apprendre à se faire confiance. »

« Vous savez, Mary-Margaret et David ne voulaient pas vous laisser. »

Après avoir fait les vérifications d'usage avant un virage, Regina jeta un coup d'œil confus vers Emma.

« Comment ? »

« A Storybrooke, avant la destruction, quand je les ai rejoints au café après vous avoir laissée à la mine… Ils ne voulaient pas vous laisser derrière. Henry non plus. Parce qu'apparemment, dans cette famille, on ne laisse personne derrière. J'étais la seule à vouloir fuir immédiatement. Je voulais qu'Henry soit sauf et qu'il ne soit pas seul. Même Archie et les nains étaient contre partir sans vous. Mais Storybrooke disparaissait de minute en minute, on a dû évacuer immédiatement et quelqu'un devait mener les choses, alors… Mais ils ne voulaient pas vous abandonner. »

« J'avais fait un choix. »

« Je sais. Nous aussi. Ça ne rend pas les conséquences plus faciles, ça veut juste dire qu'on doit apprendre à vivre avec. »

Emma se souvenait encore du regard d'Henry, suppliant et désespéré. A quel point ça avait été difficile de l'ignorer, de prendre le haricot dans le sachet que lui avait donné Hook pour ouvrir ce portail.

Pour sauver tout le monde et sacrifier quelques-uns.

Elle se souvenait des protestations d'Henry quand Archie l'avait pris par les épaules pour qu'ils sautent dans le portail. Elle se souvenait la réluctance avec laquelle ses parents avaient finalement sauté eux aussi, dans les dernières secondes. Et cette ombre dans leurs yeux à tous qui ne s'était plus vraiment effacée depuis.

_Si on prend cette décision, on bâtira notre avenir sur le sang de Regina._

Mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas prise, quelles auraient été les conséquences pour tout le monde ? Avait-ce été le chemin le plus juste ? Le plus honorable ?

Ou avait-ce été encore une fois le chemin le plus facile ?

Regina s'était garée sur un petit parking et Emma descendit, sa curiosité chassant ses pensées pour le moins tortueuses. Elles se trouvaient devant un petit _diner_ qui ne payait pas vraiment de mine, et c'était apparemment bien là que Regina comptait se rendre. S'empressant d'ouvrir la portière et son parapluie pour la suivre à l'intérieur, Emma grimaça contre la météo et ne souffla qu'une fois dans le petit établissement à moitié vide.

Un coup d'œil au comptoir et aux menus affichés apprit à Emma que la spécialité n'était rien d'autre que les hamburgers et le poulet frit. Elle haussa un sourcil, ravie et excitée. L'odeur, la ville, les gens. La télévision dans un coin, et le journal que tenait un homme, et le signe signalant une interdiction de fumer, et la _modernité_.

Son monde lui avait tant manqué, lui manquait toujours, et si seulement Henry était avec elle pour voir tout ça, si seulement…

« Regina ! Ça fait un moment ! J'ai vu Ruby et son amie la semaine dernière, mais tu t'es fait désirer ! »

« Bonjour, Muriel, » salua Regina en se rapprochant du comptoir et de la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, rousse et presque maigre. « J'ai été occupée ces derniers temps. Ce serait pour une commande à emporter. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Miss Swan ? »

« Emma, » rétorqua t-elle avec un certain agacement. Puis son irritation fit place à un embarras qu'elle tenta de cacher. « Je viens de réaliser que… »

« Je vous offre le déjeuner, » affirma Regina en haussant un sourcil. « Et commandez pour votre mère. »

Emma leva donc la tête, demanda un hamburger spécial, des frites et un milkshake pour elle et des nuggets, une salade et un soda pour Snow. Regina fit ensuite part de ses besoins et Muriel partit immédiatement en cuisine annoncer leur commande.

« Vous mangez des hamburgers ? » s'étonna Emma, n'ayant pu que remarquer que Regina avait commandé trois sandwichs – tous différents, certes, mais ça restait des hamburgers.

« Non, je compte en faire un presse-papier. »

« Et votre sarcasme est très terre à terre, en plus. »

« Chaque premier vendredi du mois et à quasiment chacun de nos anniversaires, Henry et moi avions l'habitude de faire nos propres hamburgers et de les manger devant un film. »

« Sérieux ? » souffla Emma, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

Henry s'était plaint de ne presque jamais avoir le droit de manger des friandises, mais il n'avait jamais mentionné que Regina et lui avaient eu des traditions. Elle supposait aussi que, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, la situation s'était tellement dégradée entre Regina et lui qu'Henry avait sans doute évité ce genre d'activités.

Elle n'avait jamais posé des questions à Henry sur sa vie, elle le réalisait maintenant. Même pas durant les premières semaines à Storybrooke. Les dix premières années de la vie de son fils demeuraient un mystère entier dont seule Regina détenait la clé. Et si Henry n'avait rien souhaité partager, c'était sans doute qu'il avait toujours préféré garder ces instants pour lui. Dans un premier temps parce qu'il avait été incapable de réconcilier ces moments et son amour pour sa mère avec ce qu'il avait appris de sa véritable nature, avec sa colère, et dans un second temps parce que personne n'aurait voulu entendre parler de la Méchante Reine. Et ensuite, le deuil lui avait interdit de mentionner ses quelques précieux souvenirs qui n'avaient appartenu qu'à lui et à lui seul.

« Il nous arrivait aussi d'aller manger chez Granny et de partager des frites et un soda pour fêter ses bons résultats, l'arrivée de la neige ou des occasions spéciales. »

« Oh. »

_Oh_. Et que dire d'autre ?

Regina avait été la mère d'Henry et avait bien sûr passé bien des instants avec lui, comme Emma cette dernière année.

« Les hamburgers ne seraient pas mon premier choix, » précisa Regina. « Mais bizarrement, Henry et Ellyanor les adorent tous les deux. Je me retrouve à devoir en manger régulièrement, mais je suppose que c'est un goût que partagent beaucoup d'enfants. »

« Une amoureuse des hamburgers et du chocolat ? Est-ce que je vous ai dit que cette adorable fille que vous avez est mon héros ? »

« Ellyanor ne se nourrirait que de frites, de hamburgers et de chocolat si elle avait le choix. »

« Mais c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai pensé à ça tout à l'heure quand il a été question d'haricots verts et qu'elle l'a senti, non ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas. Mais je dois dire qu'elle a sans doute sauté sur l'occasion. »

Emma ne put empêcher le doux sourire qui lui vint.

« Elle est vraiment spéciale, hein ? »

Regina ne répondit pas, se contenta de régler leur commande quand Muriel la leur apporta. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à démarrer, qu'Emma se pencha vers elle pour poser une main sur son bras et stopper ses mouvements un instant.

« On fera tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, » promit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Regina ne la regarda pas. « Notre famille est peut-être la plus dingue et brisée qui existe, mais on saura veiller les uns sur les autres. »

Regina garda le silence et démarra la voiture, mais Emma ne s'était pas attendue à des mots. Franchement, elle ne comprenait pas comment Regina pouvait encore tenir debout après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces trois derniers jours, et elle doutait grandement de sa capacité à se sentir membre de leur joyeuse famille.

Pas étonnant.

Emma aussi avait eu du mal à devenir la fille de ses parents et la mère de son fils.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que c'était pour Regina, d'être la mère du petit-fils de celle qu'elle détestait et la fille d'un ex démon immortel pour lequel elle éprouvait une haine réciproque.

Dans cette famille, ils avaient tous essayé de se tuer les uns les autres au moins une fois, directement ou non, consciemment ou non.

Les repas de famille ne manqueraient pas d'être intéressants, à l'avenir.

Si avenir il y avait pour leur merveilleux clan.

O

David ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange dans cette situation.

Etre dans le futur dans un autre monde, être dans la même voiture que le père de l'enfant de Regina, ou se retrouver sur la banquette arrière d'un véhicule avec un ex Dark One en deuil potentiellement dangereux.

L'un dans l'autre, sa situation n'était pas des plus confortables.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? » demanda justement Gold d'une voix froide.

« Rendre visite à un ami. »

La façon dont Soren prononça le dernier mot leur apprit qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un ami.

« Et vous pensez que cette personne pourra nous en apprendre plus sur Pan ? »

« Nous ne serions pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas, ô, Dark One. »

Une expression dangereuse traversa le visage de Gold alors qu'il posait le regard sur la nuque de Soren.

« Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? » demanda t-il d'une voix bien trop doucereuse.

« Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. »

« Nous sommes arrivés, » coupa Alexander en garant la voiture.

Avant de se détacher, il jeta un regard d'avertissement à son équipière qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

La maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de banal. Petite, entretenue, plantée au milieu d'un quartier tranquille.

« Et c'est ici que l'on va trouver un elfe ? » s'étonna David.

« Ouaip, » confirma Emily en avançant rapidement vers la porte. Elle sonna six fois de suite, rapidement, et offrit à David un fin sourire. « C'est un elfe qui aime la domesticité. »

L'homme qui leur ouvrit n'avait rien des elfes dont David avait entendu parler (ou qu'il avait vus dans les films). Les cheveux bouclés et bruns, un nez plat, la cinquantaine apparente, il était légèrement plus petit que lui avec un sacré embonpoint, et les observait couramment avec un mélange d'arrogance et de lassitude.

« Agents, » salua t-il en plissant les yeux. « Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

« Salut, salut, Todd ! » lança Emily en forçant le passage pour entrer.

Alexander la suivit, plus pondéré, avec un hochement de tête poli pour Todd. Une fois tous entrés, l'elfe referma derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là cette fois-ci ? Vous allez m'accuser de trafic de poudre de Korrigans ? De détournements de colibris voyageurs ? »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Todd. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toujours innocent. Tu t'en es sorti uniquement grâce à un accord, alors sois bien sage et réponds aux questions. »

« Peu importe ce dont vous m'accusez cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Soren se planta devant lui et passa son poids sur la plante de ses pieds avec une petite moue.

« Oh ? Todd l'Innocent. Nah, ça sonne faux. »

« Elle est cinglée, » se plaignit Todd à Alexander. « Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à elle. »

« Nous sommes ici, Monsieur Branning, en quête d'informations dans le cadre d'une mission importante, » expliqua posément le second agent. « Nous avons des raisons de croire que tu aurais eu vent de certaines rumeurs. »

« Non, j'ai rien entendu qui pourrait intéresser l'Agence, » répondit l'elfe en essayant de quitter le couloir.

Emily lui barra la route avec un petit rictus presque charmant.

« Permettez-nous d'en douter, » commenta Alexander. « Un certain nombre de Fichés s'agitent ces derniers temps. Ils ont tous un nom à la bouche. L'Ombre. »

« Quelle ombre ? Connais pas. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas de motif d'arrestation, je vous demanderai de sortir de chez moi. »

« Un elfe de votre lignée qui ignorerait qui est l'Ombre ? Me croyez-vous idiot, Monsieur Branning ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée, _agent_. Je n'ai simplement pas eu vent de rumeur ou d'une ombre. »

Nonchalamment, Emily sortit un petit couteau de combat de sa poche et commença à jouer avec. David nota que le regard de Todd fut une seconde attiré par l'arme et se demanda quel genre d'histoire il pouvait bien y avoir entre les deux agents et l'elfe pour le rendre soudain si nerveux.

« Je vais vous aider à retrouver la mémoire, » offrit tranquillement Alex. « L'Ombre, le maître du Monde Imaginaire, connu sous le nom de Peter Pan. Il enlève des enfants et terrorise des univers entiers. »

« Il a l'air d'un chouette type. »

Si rien ne trahissait le calme apparent d'Alexander, le pas qu'il fit vers Branning dut être suffisamment étonnant pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'elfe.

« Réfléchissez bien, » conseilla l'agent, sa voix un peu plus rauque.

Todd plissa les yeux.

« Serait-ce une mission importante pour vous, agent Layton ? Je ressens comme une étincelle provenir de vous qui êtes d'ordinaire si silencieux. »

« Cette mission est importante pour nous tous, » intervint David qui sentait Gold bouillir près de lui et qui s'inquiétait de voir le couteau cesser de tourner entre les doigts de Soren. « Elle est importante pour tout le monde. On pourrait arrêter Pan. Définitivement. »

« Comme c'est mignon, » se moqua Todd. « Quoi ? Un groupe d'agents et des visiteurs pour arrêter Peter Pan ? Quand les races les plus anciennes n'ont absolument rien pu faire contre lui ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous, gamins ? »

Un étrange petit gargouillis sortit de sa gorge quand, bien trop rapide pour qu'ils le voient venir, Gold saisit l'autre homme à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur sinistre.

« Je vous assure, Monsieur Branning, que je ne suis pas un gamin, » siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Lorsque Layton fit un pas vers lui pour le stopper, David le retint. Il ne savait pas exactement quel pouvoir avait Gold à présent et encore moins à quels dons il avait accès avec ce bracelet au poignet, mais mieux valait le laisser faire pour le moment.

« Bordel, lâchez-m… »

Gold resserra sa prise, le souleva presque du sol.

« Pan a eu la mauvaise idée de me prendre mon fils et mon petit-fils et il payera le prix de cette méprise. Je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à vous broyer la trachée si vous ne me dites pas tout ce que je veux savoir immédiatement. Avons-nous un accord ? »

Les yeux brillant de frayeur, l'elfe hocha difficilement la tête et Gold le relâcha après quelques secondes.

« Merde, » souffla Todd entre deux quintes de toux.

« Ces informations ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant, » cracha l'elfe avec mépris. « Il se dit juste que l'Ombre aurait mis la main sur quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis très longtemps. Un gamin. Et qu'une fois qu'il en aura fini avec lui, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut. Alors bien sûr que ça jase dans le milieu. »

« Et ne savez-vous donc rien d'utile ? » demanda Gold, le reflet de sa magie s'intensifiant dans ses yeux.

L'elfe l'observa avec méfiance, sentant peut-être sa nature passée.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose, » dit-il finalement avec prudence. « Il y a longtemps. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une information qui me coûterait la vie si l'Ombre apprenait qu'elle vient de moi. »

« Je vous arracherais volontiers le cœur si vous gardez le silence, » sourit Gold.

« Le cœur de Pan. Il ne serait pas si loin de lui. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea David.

« Il est dans son monde bien sûr. Mais il serait sur son île. »

« Son cœur serait sur l'île de Pan ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Bien. Merci. On s'en va, » informa d'une voix ferme Layton en menant le chemin vers l'extérieur.

« Votre supérieur entendra parler de ça ! » menaça Todd en se frottant la gorge, les suivant (à distance).

Soren lui offrit un petit sourire et un signe de la main.

« Essaye toujours, Todd. »

Puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture, Alexander se tourna pour faire face à Gold et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir une information vitale. »

« Nous n'agissons pas ainsi au sein de l'Agence. Nous n'agressons pas les gens et nous ne torturons pas, » informa froidement Alexander en le toisant avec un sang-froid qui impressionna David.

« Oui, j'ai pu remarquer votre efficacité, » nota Gold avec un geste des mains moqueur. « C'est étonnant que vous arriviez à quoi que ce soit avec une telle incompétence. »

« Nos méthodes sont les seules qui valent dans ce monde. La prochaine fois que vous faites une chose pareille, je vous mettrai aux arrêts. »

« Vous pourrez toujours essayer, » invita Gold d'un ton plus bas, un sourire glacé au coin des lèvres. « Mais je ne laisserai pas vos chères méthodes risquer la vie de ma famille, agent Layton, car clairement, vous n'êtes pas de taille à protéger la vôtre. »

Avec un dernier sourire glacé, Gold se détourna d'Alex pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture et y monter. David se retint de soupirer lorsqu'il remarqua Soren et Layton échanger un regard plein de tension.

Cette mission risquait fort d'être compliquée.

O


End file.
